Silver Eyes Of Mine
by Chels-Chels18
Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety
1. A Little Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter One **

**A Little Angel**

"I am sorry my little angel, but only he can protect you. I hope you can forgive me once you are old enough to understand." A cloaked figure gently laid the Moses basket on Draco Malfoy's bed. She stroked the baby's soft cheeks one last time before she planted a kiss on its forehead. The baby opened its large grey eyes and gurgled as soon as it saw its mother.

"Be good my darling… I shall see you soon when this is over." The figure tucked the baby further into the basket and as if it understood what its mother just said, it just closed its eyes and went to back to sleep.

"I love you." The figure whispered, careful not to let her tears drop on the baby. She placed a letter addressed to Draco Malfoy and disapparated just as she heard the fireplace roared to life indicating that Draco Malfoy just arrived by floo powder.

* * *

For Draco Malfoy it was a normal day. In his opinion it started out like normal and ended as it normally would. Draco, like clockwork, would wake up next to a girl he did not know and he would chuck her out of his house before he had his breakfast and flooed to the ministry for a day's work. Blaise then would, repeatedly during the day, popped in and out of Draco's office for important things like details about his next case or something trivial like what he's going to have for tea. As soon as the clock chimed five, Draco would pack up for the day and head home to shower before heading back out to meet Blaise at the usual bar. Here, they'd drink the night away only to wake up next to a girl he doesn't know and the cycle begins again.

Such is life for Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco, and much like the others, are now 25 years old and whilst the others knew the direction their lives are taking them, Draco Malfoy did not know where his is exactly leading him. He is rated as the Most Eligible Wizard Bachelor for eight years running and one of the Wizarding World's leading legal Advocate who has a notorious reputation for being a cold prosecutor.

He works for the Ministry of Magic and works closely with the Aurors to catch and prosecute Death Eaters and criminals alike. And hell, was he good at his job. He had locked many criminals up in Azkaban and sent the most notorious Death Eaters to their ends via the more humane death sentence. Thanks to being able to easily shut down his compassion, close his mind and disassociate himself from his emotions, Draco Malfoy found that he was gifted when it came to prosecution. Also thanks to his deranged Aunt Bella he had mastered the arts of Occlumency and Legilimency to a point where he could easily spot lies and invade the individual's mind.

Draco stepped out of the green flames and brushed away the soot of his robes. At that point he felt something was off. The air tingled with mystery and a hint of a protection spell over his house. He had set up many wards and protection charms over the grounds of his house since the day he bought it. Some of which were the same as the wards over the Malfoy Manor itself.

He gave his living room a once over and he didn't spot anything that was out of place. Hesitantly he brushed off the odd feeling and made his way up the stairs to get changed before he met Blaise.

He bought this handsome little house (Well, little compared to the Manor!) just outside Muggle London, two years after the Second Wizarding War. It was just after his last year at Hogwarts and the year he found out that his father disowned him for abandoning the dark cause. Being disowned meant that he did not receive his full inheritance but it did not mean that he was left with nothing. Under his name in Gringotts was a large amount of money that he could use to buy a house and still live comfortably as he studied to become a Legal Advocate.

When the Great Battle reared its ugly head, Draco switched his allegiance to Potter's cause and fought his very own father. The Senior Malfoy was angered by his own son's allegiance that he threw curses after curses at his own son, but Draco being a brilliant duellist and was able to block his father's spells. Lucius found himself in Azkaban after being on the run for four years along with the a couple of Death Eaters and was one of the very first Death Eaters Draco ever prosecuted just after he got his Legal Advocate license.

Oh how the Daily Prophet loved that particular story. _'Death Eater prosecuted by his disowned son'_

Draco let out a sigh before he entered his own room. Little did he knew he was in for a surprise.

He entered his room and the first thing that he saw was the wicker basket that sat on top of his bed. Out of instinct and his year long Auror training before he made it to the Legal Advocate two years training, he whipped out his wands from his robe. He looked around his room and just like the state of his living room nothing was out of place.

He tentatively approached the basket and gasped when he saw what was inside. Nestled in the bundle of green blankets was a baby girl no older than a week or two. It was a pale but healthy looking baby with a tuft of curly blonde hair and a familiar heart shaped face but she had straight and angular features that were exactly like Draco's.

Draco was about to pick the young baby up when he spotted an envelope addressed to him. He pointed his wand and muttered a charm to reveal any hidden secrets and when it didn't, Draco hesitantly opened it.

It was only when Draco was punched by a familiar scent of a floral perfume and an elegant scrawl on parchment did he know exactly who the baby belonged to.

'_Dearest Draco,_

_I want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I am about to ask you. I know it is selfish of me to ask such a thing but I don't know who else to turn to. I have no one else and I know what you are thinking Draco, why didn't I turn to Harry, Ron or even my parents? But Draco, they will not understand nor would they accept her and you are the only one I trust in this situation. I cannot risk her safety for something that did not even happen in her time. My daughter, our daughter, cannot be a part of my world at this point of time. I am not going to lie but nor would I go into detail, but all you have to know is that I am on the run. Death Eaters are after me and I cannot risk our daughter's life if I bring her with me. I cannot tell you who I am running from because I know you, you will demand to know who they are and go after them yourself. This is not your fight Draco and it never will. All I ask of you is to look after her until I return. If I return. You are a good man Draco, no matter what anyone says. A good man who did bad things because he had no choice. _

_Protect her for me, and I trust you with all my heart that you will explain everything to her if I never return. She is the only thing I have left and I know you will fight for her corner until your last breath._

_Thank you, from the bottom of my heart._

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger _

_P.S Her name is Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. I gave birth to her last Friday with the help of a Muggle friend in a small village hospital. '_

"Draco! You in here, I've been waiting for - what is that?!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed from behind Draco when he spotted the wicker basket and saw a small clenched fist popped out.

"That is Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. She was born last Friday and she is Granger's daughter. _My_ daughter." Draco lowered himself on the bed trying to digest everything.

"But no one has seen Granger since the day we left Hogwarts!" Blaise exclaimed as he peeked into the basket and gasped when the baby opened her eyes and he met the exact copy of Draco's grey ones.

"Sh-She has your eyes." Blaise whispered helplessly

"I bumped into her in Muggle London last Christmas and one thing lead to another." Draco sighed and Blaise nodded in understanding way.

Only Blaise knew about Draco Malfoy's fling with Hermione Granger in their last year of Hogwarts. Blaise was surprised that no one actually noticed the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them. And when they had their little fling just after the Christmas holidays, no one actually noticed how good they were with each other. Everybody just thought since they were the Head students meant that one of them called a truce for the year that they spent in the Head Tower.

Their little secret fling only lasted until Hermione called it off when Lucius's lawyers and Narcissa made Draco chose between Hermione and his inheritance. Draco was prepared to throw away his inheritance knowing that Lucius was going to disown him no matter what anyway since his little stunt with the switching allegiance fiasco. Even though Lucius was on the run he managed to convince Narcissa and his lawyers to draw up documents to disown their only son.

"What are you going to do, Draco?" Blaise picked up the child into his arms and a golden heart necklace fell to the floor.

"Do what Granger asked of me, that is all I can do. " Draco just stared at the necklace on the floor.

"Well, if that's the case then I am moving in with you." Blaise thought it for a moment before he concluded.

"No need Blaise."

"Are you kidding, Draco. As much I trust with you with my life I cannot leave you alone with a child."

"She's my daughter, I won't let any harm come to her."

"I know that and I cannot also let the chance past of seeing you put your dignity aside and play with a child!" Blaise laughed

"Whatever Zabini."

"Besides, I can keep an eye on you so you don't accidentally kill her when she gets on your nerve."

"Are you still not over the Mister Puffles accident? That was nearly 20 years ago."

"You let him into the dog hound where he was eaten alive!"

"He was annoying me."

"He was a bunny!"

* * *

A/N how is it? It was a plot bunny that entered my mind and I had to write it out or it'll never leave me alone. The more you review the quicker I will update teeheehee! Cheeky!


	2. Good Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Goodnight**

Blaise Zabini knew that Draco Malfoy was in for a rough couple of weeks, maybe even months, because of the arrival of the youngest Malfoy. That was why he offered to move into Draco's six bedroom house to give his oldest friend a hand with the young child. Besides, he was sick of living in his own Manor ever since his mother moved back a couple of months ago after her recent divorce. Lady Zabini had placed upon herself to nitpick everything in his Manor and even though she stayed in her own wing of the Manor, she always seemed to mess everything around in Blaise's side.

The baby girl in his arms gurgled happily and contentedly as she looked up at Blaise's face. Blaise pulled a face at her and she responded with an even louder gurgle. Blaise sneaked a glance at his blond friend and noted that he hadn't moved a muscle. The blond had his face in his hands whilst a golden heart necklace hung on his fingers.

Blaise knew the blond was trying to think things through and he also knew to leave him alone with his thoughts until the latter could rein everything in and work something out. Blaise took one last look at his friend and gently laid the young child back to her basket before gently and quietly padded his way out of Draco's room.

"Tilly?" Blaise called out for the freed house-elf that served the young Malfoy. With a faint pop the elf that served Draco Malfoy since he was a baby appeared. She came to him the day Draco was disowned for she technically was owned by Draco and not his parents. Draco freed her, but she begged her master to let her stay and he complied as he felt sorry for the poor creature. He handed her an emerald green dress and an apron with the very strict command to make sure that she is not seen by his Muggle neighbours. Why Draco chose to live in a Muggle community just outside Muggle London was still a mystery to Blaise.

"Master Blaise, sir. What can Tilly do for master, sir?" The house-elf bowed low before she timidly fiddled with the brand new dress Draco gave to her just a month ago. Draco often bought her new dresses and sometimes he would give her fabric for the young elf loved to make her own dresses out of scratch.

"Tilly, would you kindly go to Diagon Alley and buy whatever baby equipment seem fitting for this little one." Blaise gestured at little Ariadne who stayed quiet and started to fall asleep.

"Oh! A little baby!" Tilly the house elf chirped excitedly at the sight of the young baby.

"Yes. Draco found himself in a rather _complicated_ predicament." Blaise commented dryly.

"Right away, sir. Tilly will go to Diagon Alley now, sir." With a bow, she disappeared and saw to whatever she needed to do.

* * *

Later on that evening, a piercing baby's cry woke Draco up from his sleep. He groaned inwardly, flipped over on his stomach and tried to see what time it was.

"2 am." He muttered to himself as he tried to ignore the increasingly loud screams by muffling them with his pillow and scrambled for his wand to cast a silencing spell when the cries suddenly tugged at his heartstrings.

Hesitantly, he got out of bed and followed where the noise was coming from. He located where his young daughter was screaming her heart out and she was in the smallest room between him, the three other rooms and what is now Blaise's room. Light peaked out of the gap under the door and he lingered just outside the room before he tentatively pushed the door open. He found his freed house-elf Tilly stood on a stool trying to reach and comfort the baby who was red in the face and in her Moses basket in the middle of the bed just out of Tilly's reach.

"Master Draco, sir! Little Mistress is hungry, sir. Tilly is about to feed her, sir, but Tilly cannot reach her!" Tilly seemed distraught that she could not reach the young child. She waved the small bottle of warm milk in her hands to prove a point.

"It's all right Tilly, I've got it." Draco ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair before he walked towards the crying baby. He gently took the bottle away from the house-elf and unsure of what exactly he had to do, he picked the baby up into his arms and pushed the teat of the bottle into the baby's mouth. Ariadne, stopped crying at once and began to drink the milk happily.

As little Ariadne drank her milk, Draco took this time to properly look at here for the very first time. Blaise, for most of the night, had her as Draco thought over some things in his room. He was thankful that Blaise knew him enough to leave him alone with his thoughts.

From what he gathered as he listened to the commotion downstairs from his bedroom, Blaise ordered Tilly to buy whatever seemed fitting for the young child and when she came back, Blaise ordered the house elf to feed and look after little Ariadne as he apparated to his Manor to collect his things.

After half an hour, Blaise came back from his Manor with three trunks full of his stuff that was shrunken in size and it ranged from his actual bed, his books, and down to his huge wardrobe full of his clothes and large collection of shoes. He claimed the room at the bottom of the hallway and began to unpack as little Ariadne was still asleep.

Back to looking at his daughter for the first time, Draco noted that she looked exactly like him except for the heart shaped face, curly hair and a full lips just like her mother. She's a beautiful child, just like her mother.

Ah, Hermione Granger.

Draco wondered who exactly she was running from? The war ended seven years ago and the last time the Wizarding world saw her was the day they left Hogwarts. She was never seen since.

Apart from the day he bumped into her last Christmas. He was strolling around Muggle London looking for a gift for Blaise when she literally bumped into him. Draco noted that time that she looked well. He invited her for a coffee where she talked about what was happening in her life. She finally managed to track down her parents in Australia and restored their memory but they were so angered by her actions and blinded by their resentment of having their memories altered that they refused to even speak to her and no longer saw her as their daughter. And that was five years ago.

When he asked what she did for a living, she momentarily quietened down and took her time considering what to say. Draco knew something was wrong but he did not push her. She finally answered that she was not working at the moment but instead she was just travelling unsure of what she really wanted to do.

Draco wondered how long she had been running from the Death Eaters that were after her? Had she been running away from them since the day she left Hogwarts or was it just recently? Many questions that he knew was going to remain unanswered until the day she returns ran through his head.

Ariadne finally finished her milk and spat the teat back out. Draco was unsure what to do next but he remembered seeing someone feeding a baby and when the baby finished they hugged the baby and pat its back gently until it burped. Draco did just that but being only new to this he forgot to throw a towel his shoulder first before burping the baby.

He got a very nasty surprise when he felt a warm and wet liquidy substance drip on his night shirt. Groaning inwardly, he looked over his shoulder before he held her daughter at arms length. However, at the sight of her innocent face, a smile tugged at his lips and brought her back closer to him and rocked the little one to sleep.

Little did he know, Blaise silently stood outside the door watching as his blond friend began to bond with his young child, and Blaise's god daughter. Blaise and Draco performed the ceremony where Blaise vowed to solemnly swear to protect, care and love Ariadne if anything ever happens to both Draco and Hermione. Blaise held Ariadne in his arms whilst Draco cast the spell and when it finished, Draco left for his bedroom and never came out again until now.

Blaise hoped with everything that is magical, that Hermione Granger comes back alive and safe from whoever she was running from or he fears that Draco and Ariadne will never get over it if anything ever happens to her. Draco especially. Blaise knew about Draco's strong feelings towards the Gryffindor and even though people say that with healing comes time, but in Draco's case with time came longing. Longing for a certain bookworm that resulted in him sleeping with girls each night just to forget about her.

"Blaise, I know you're loitering outside the door." Draco's voice snapped Blaise out of his reverie.

"I was just checking if you needed any help. But it looks like you got it sorted." Blaise replied

"I have. We need to convert this room to a nursery tomorrow, you can help me then."

"Sounds good, mate. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

A/N How is it? Read and Review, I'd love to hear from you all. In the next chapter, Draco and Blaise tackles the pain of baby shopping and nosy neighbours! Stay tune.


	3. Nosy Neighbours

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Nosy Neighbours**

"Blaise is that really necessary?" Draco sighed as Blaise added yet another onesie in the trolley. It was the tenth clothes shop that they had been into and in every shop Blaise cooed at all the baby clothes and piled on the clothes high like it like there was no tomorrow. Draco and Blaise had been shopping in Muggle London since the shops had been opened at 9 am in the morning.

And, it was 4 pm now.

Ariadne was in the safe hands of Lady Zabini whilst Blaise pretty much dragged Draco around the shops as he picked up every single clothes he fancied. So far they only had clothes but nothing else.

"No more. That's enough. She's only a week old, she does not need a fairy princess outfit" Draco snatched the pink fluffy dress with a pair of matching wings from Blaise's hands. Blaise waved the dress that was meant for a toddler in front of Draco's face before he intended to throw it in the trolley.

"Fairies don't even look like that. These Muggles don't know anything, seriously." Draco muttered under his breath and placed the dress back onto the rail. He gave Blaise a pointed look and pushed the trolley up to the counter. The girl on the counter fluttered her eyelids seductively but Draco merely raised his brows and pushed his nose up slightly higher in disgust at the girl's blatant attempt in flirting.

"Draco, look what I bought." Blaise merely grinned and brought out a stuffed fluffy bunny with a green ribbon around neck and a matching patch on its side. It had floppy ears and Draco inwardly groaned at the realisation of what Blaise was really getting on to.

"Doesn't it remind of something? Better yet, a certain bunny you condemned to its premature death?" Blaise raised his eyebrow and Draco shook his head.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me, again?"

"Of course not. What do you take me for?"

"It wasn't even your bunny, it was mine!"

Draco ducked behind a clothes rail, quickly waved his wand and muttered _'reducio'_ when no one was looking their direction. He stuffed the bags into his pockets and stepped out from behind the rail casually like nothing just happened.

"What else do we need?" Blaise inquired as he quickly matched Draco's long strides.

"The important stuff. I'll go get the crib and you get push chair." Draco instructed Blaise as they stepped into the next shop. Blaise merely nodded obediently and walked towards the corner of the shop where they sold push chairs. Draco being a no nonsense wizard picked the sturdiest looking which happened to be the most expensive wooden crib in the shop. He also picked green beddings (little Ariadne is a Malfoy and Malfoys are Slytherin through and through; so might as well train her early!) for the crib on his way to find Blaise.

"Oh _merda_! Salazar's balls that hurts! Ow!" Draco heard a string of Italian and English curses echoed through the shop and most of the excited parents-to-be glanced towards the same direction and shot the offender disgusted looks.

Draco shook his head and followed the English/Italian cursing which become progressively more violent as the seconds passed. Draco stood still and calmly looked at Blaise who grappled with a push chair. Blaise had fingers trapped in the frame and when he spotted Draco he cried his name and begged the latter to help him.

Once Blaise was freed from the _'evil frame'_ he sighed with relief and even threatened to snog the Slytherin out of Draco. Draco's response to such threat was to smack Blaise on the back of his head and headed towards the counter, oblivious to the attention they were getting from the parents-to-be's.

"Isn't that lovely, a gay couple not afraid to shop for their little one." A mother-to-be whispered to her friend who giggled and answered "Why is it that gay men are much more good-looking that straight ones?"

* * *

It was just after 6 pm by the time they made it to Draco's house and as they were about to enter his house, a neighbour popped her head over the hedge and greeted them cheerily before she cooed at little Ariadne who was fast asleep in Draco's arms.

Draco had finally able to drag Blaise out of the shops when they got everything they needed, from a rocking chair to a changing mat, from playpens to stuffed toys, to furniture and even books. It was a good thing that the spare room was already painted a lovely shade of green for Draco and Blaise bought matching curtains and silver rug. They even bought what Muggles called 'Wall Stickers' which depicted the inaccurate depictions of unicorns, fairies, towers and toadstools. Draco planned to charm them to move around similar to the ones he had on his walls when he was younger.

Draco and Blaise (Ariadne in her Moses basket, in Draco's room) set everything down on the floor of the spare room and with a flick of their wands everything moved to where they needed to be. The crib put itself together and placed itself on the wall adjacent to the window. The dresser and the changing table were on the opposite wall and the rocking chair was beside the window. The shelves mounted itselves on the wall next the crib and books soon followed. Blaise produced a musical mobile with owl charms that once belonged to him.

A sharp cry echoed throughout the house and they both ran towards Draco's room. Draco picked Ariadne up and nearly gagged when an awful smell lingered in the air.

"Whoa! Addie-Rose what have you been eating?" Blaise pinched his nose and followed Draco back to the nursery to try out the changing table and mat. Tilly and Lady Zabini had been the ones who changed her before and this will be the first time the two Slytherins will ever change Ariadne.

"You do know she's a girl?" Blaise said meekly.

"Yes, Blaise, I had not failed to notice that."

It took them almost ten minutes to figure out how to open the diapers and when they finally did, Draco and Blaise's eyes watered because of the smell and they both stepped back.

"How can something so small create so much of something so disgusting!" Blaise exclaimed before he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. He gave Draco a gentle push towards Ariadne and nodded at him encouragingly. Draco swallowed but immediately regretted it because the smell still lingered in the air. Draco shook his head in disbelief and shoved Blaise in front of him.

Blaise, with Draco looking over his shoulder, grabbed Ariadne's legs and pointed his wand, muttered _'aguamenti' _and a stream of continuous water came out of his wand to spray on the little one's bare butt. She looked less than pleased at the situation.

Draco laughed but soon stopped when Araidne's wails had gotten louder and he pushed Blaise out of the way so he could take over.

It was another ten minutes before they figured out how to put it on. By this point, Ariadne was wailing for something else.

Milk.

* * *

The next day, a knock echoed through the house and Draco answered the door whilst he patted Ariadne's back to help send her to sleep. She just had her milk, had been burped and now was prepared for her mid afternoon nap.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked politely at the couple and his middle-aged next door neighbour with beady eyes.

"Hello Derek, I'm just showing our new neighbour around the place!" Draco's next door neighbour, Eve, exclaimed a little bit too enthusiastically. A muscle in Draco's jaw twitched with irritation but he managed to excercise a lot of self restraint not to say anything rude.

"It's _Draco_ and err… Welcome to the neighbourhood." Draco replied.

"These are Samantha and Bobby, can we come in?" Eve asked before she stepped into the house without waiting for Draco's reply. Draco noticed that Eve looked slightly disappointed by the fact that his living room looked very Muggle-like. He had leather sofas with a wooden coffee table in the middle and a television set in the corner that he still hadn't gotten the hang of yet, after all these years, to a point Draco regarded it as a mere decoration rather than something to pass the time. Eve and the others' jaws hanged slightly at the sight of the wall that was completely full of books (both magical and Muggle books) from the ceiling to the dark wooden floors.

"So what's the little one's name?" Samantha, a brunette and petite looking woman, gestured at Ariadne whom Draco placed back into her moses basket and tucked in the new Mister Puffles next to her.

"Ariadne Aurora, but we like to call her Addie-Rose." Draco replied as he settled back into his usual arm chair.

"She is lovely." Samantha muttered.

"So Derek, what do you do for a living?" Eve questioned before set her beady eyes on Draco's face and body rather shamelessly.

"_Draco._ I work in the city as a legal adviser." Draco cleared his throat and answered carefully, without arising too much suspicion.

"Is your partner around?" Samantha questioned, with an interested spark in her eyes.

"No, she's on a business trip and won't be back for a while." Draco looked out the window with a small sigh.

"_She_?" Eve whispered to Samantha quietly but Draco picked it up. He narrowed his eyes but did not say anything, instead he just let it slip because he didnt understood what they were talking about.

"Draco?! Have you seen my wan-" Blaise came running down the stairs as he shrugged on a dark shirt. At the sight of visitors he trailed off and looked pointedly at Draco who just gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later'

"Hello, I'm Blaise." Blaise smiled his charming smile and both Eve and Samantha could not help but sigh in a melting manner.

"Eve, and these are our new neighbours Samantha and Bobby. Derek was just telling us what he does for a living." Eve looked at Blaise with what she thought was a seductive smile but it came out as something rather grim.

"Did he now? So _Derek_, have you seen it?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows at Draco's discomfort and annoyance at the fact that they were getting his name wrong. There is one thing Draco hated more than anything is when people get his name wrong.

"Have you checked the kitchen?"

"Yes, I've checked the bathroom too."

"Nursery?"

"Oh, yes. I remember now" Blaise chuckled and sat on the arm of the Draco's armchair. Eve and Samantha looked at each other questioningly.

"How long have you known each other?" This time it was Bobby who spoke out.

"We've known each other since our nappy days." Blaise answered

"Are your folks okay with it? It is a bit… unnatural." Bobby trailed off and the Slytherins both look at each other with confusion written all over their faces. Eve gasps and Samantha nudged her husband on the side.

"What do you mea-oh! Oh!" Blaise exclaimed before he laughed out loud.

"What?" Draco scratched the side of his jaw.

"Aw Darlin… For a seeker you can be slow sometimes." Blaise laughed again and patted Draco's arm sympathetically.

"What are you on about, Zabi- Oh, Salazar's beard you think we're _gay_!" Draco stood up to his full height quickly.

"Draco, love, no need to deny our feelings for each other, we are all friends here after all." Blaise, who was enjoyed Draco's wounded ego from being accused of being gay. For someone who is a very much a ladies' man, Draco does not take it well when he is accused of being a seeker for the other team.

"Zabini! Shut it, or you'll find yourself in a rather complicated position." Draco narrowed his eyes at Zabini, his hands twitched to grab his wand to hex Blaise's balls off.

"Ooh kinky!" Blaise winked at Draco suggestively and in response Draco hit him on the back of the head.


	4. From A Distance

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

A/N This is just a short chapter in Hermione's POV, to bring in a pinch of drama in the story.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**From A Distance**

_Three months later..._

_Hermione_

Hermione zigzagged her way through the tight crowd in Muggle London. She just kept her pace brisk and the hood of her coat low, almost covered her eyes as she tried to stay inconspicuous as possible and not attract any unwanted attention from the strangers doing their very last minute Christmas shopping.

She looked over her shoulder and sighed with relief when she finally lost the couple of burly wizards, snatchers most probably because of the way they conducted themselves, that were tailing her today.

These particular snatchers, weren't very clever as she took them for a wild goose chase around Oxford Street. They were likely working for the Death Eaters that were so desperately want to spill her filthy blood. They sent snatchers after snatchers to try and catch her but she always managed to evade them. However, once in a while the Death Eater themselves would make an appearance, but when they do they loved to play cat and mouse. There were times where they successfully cornered her but they would let her go again to capture her all over again. Hermione concluded that this little game of theirs is to make sure that she is weak enough before they kill her to prevent any harm towards the Death Eaters.

Her life wasn't always like this, running away from those after her and always constantly looking over her shoulders. When she left Hogwarts, she needed to clear her head. She couldn't bear to be around Draco knowing that it was her preventing him from accessing the inheritance that was rightfully his. With regards to Harry and Ron, well that's a different matter. They no longer saw her as a friend whom they shared so many adventures together. A friend that stuck by them no matter what and a friend who thought that the ties that linked them all together will never break. However, it was severely sawed off and no longer repairable.

She left the Wizarding Community because she had nothing else worth staying for. Harry and Ron were just strangers she shared so much memories and Draco was someone she had to leave behind for his own good.

So after she left Hogwarts and everything behind (her wand tucked in a box under her bed, with the intention of using it only to restore her parents memory) she went to find her parents. She found them in Australia with a life they always dreamt of. She restored their memory and they finally remember they shunned her out of their lives completely. They were outraged by her actions and blinded by hate that they would not accept her apologies and her explanation as to why she did it.

With nothing else, she moved from one city to the other and not staying for more than a month. She placed her wand into its box and never took it out again.

Until two years ago.

She was in Brazil when they came looking for her. Unable to move under the full body bind curse, they brought her back to a house with them. They tortured her both physically and mentally for three days before they finally let her go. That was when the game of cat and mouse started.

The group of Death Eaters, who all fled the country, involved three or four families. The Lestrange brothers were the main ones, next were the Carrows and the youngest brother of Dolohov. There were a couple more, but she did not know who they were. One Death Eater said they worked for Lucius Malfoy who sent them to hunt down the witch who made his son fall from grace.

She sighed at the mere thought of Draco. It was exactly a year ago since she last saw him and he had not changed one bit. Still pale and tall with a killer smile. She bumped into him whilst he was shopping for Blaise's gift and she was trying to lose the couple of Death Eaters that followed her that day. Hermione hesitantly accepted when Draco invited her for a coffee and from the corner of her eyes she saw the Death Eaters halt in their step, smirked menacingly at the scene before them and disapparated away.

The next time she saw them, they made it clear that Draco was in for it because he notoriously sent their fellow Death Eaters to rot in Azkaban. Draco always managed to persuade the Chief Warlock to sentence the Death Eaters to Azkaban as punishment for their crimes. Draco's method was a harsh one, prolong their sorry existence until their madness send them to their own deaths. Whilst other persecutors would sentence Death Eaters to death by the Kiss, many preferred Draco's method. He was cold, harsh and gifted.

Their encounter led to one thing to another, until they found themselves reliving intimate memories from their time together in the Head Tower.

She felt a tug on her heart-strings when she thought of her daughter. She missed her dearly. Hermione knew she shouldn't feel like this for she was always told people can't miss what the never had. But it broke her heart not being able to see her little girl. However she knew Ariadne was in safe hands, Draco would care for her and give her everything she will ever need.

Her little girl should be just over three months old, Hermione sighed once more. Thankfully her pregnancy with Ariadne was relatively easy. She had help from a muggle friend whom she stayed with for a while. Her muggle friend had helped her with the pregnancy and the birth of Ariadne at exactly midnight of Friday 5th of September 2005. A week later Hermione altered her friend's memory so the Death Eaters won't come after her and left little Ariadne in Draco's care with nothing but a golden necklace that Draco once gave to her and a letter addressed to him.

Out of impulse she apparated to the garden of Draco's house with no valid intention. She just had to.

Draco's garden was large with an oak tree at the bottom of the garden. Draco's garden had a row of tall hedges to keep nosy eyes out and a range of flowers and shrubs that Hermione knew Draco's freed house-elf Tilly tended to but without being seen. An old wooden swing hanged from a sturdy looking branch of the oak tree and Hermione under the Disillusionment Charm silently sat on it and watched the scene that unfolded in front of her.

Inside Draco's spacious glass conservatory, Blaise was sat on the leather sofa reading a book and would occasionally look down at the cushion covered floor where Ariadne was on her back. From Hermione's position she could see everything and hear every single thing. A small window of the conservatory was open a crack and soft music was playing out. She could hear Ariadne's babbling whilst she waved her legs in the air.

"Aren't you a beautiful girl, Addie? Yes, you are. The most beautiful girl in the world, sweetie." Blaise put his book down and crouched beside Ariadne to gently tickle her. She laughed a tinkling laugh and decided to try to surprise her dotting Godfather by trying her best to roll over.

"What are you trying to do Addie?" Blaise questioned lovingly. Ariadne replied with a string of baby babble whilst she tried to roll over.

"Are you trying to roll over? Oh Merlin, DRACO!" Blaise stood up and called for Draco whilst keeping his eyes on the little one.

"_Accio_ Camera! Draco, she's rolling over! Addie is trying to roll over, come quickly!" Blaise exclaimed on the top of his lungs before he expertly caught the wizard camera that came hurling towards him.

The camera was followed by Draco who was shirtless and hair still wet indicating that he just came out of the shower. Hermione couldn't help but blush when she noticed that the water droplets on his body glistened when they caught the light, she shook her head defiantly to try and stop her self remembering roaming hands and skin on skin.

"That's it Addie, nearly there!" Blaise clapped his hands in encouragement and began taking photographs.

"Yes, sweetheart you can do it. Come now, don't give up yet." Draco crouched down when Ariadne gave up half way through but when she saw her father and godfather cheering her on, she tried on more time (she's a Malfoy after all, and Malfoys never give up!).

Blaise whooped when Ariadne finally did it and was happy that he got it on film too. Draco chuckled and smiled brightly, with a proud glint in his grey eyes. Ariadne giggled and babbled at her new achievement.

"You're a big girl now, aren't you Addie!" Blaise crouched once more and tickled her back and she just kicked her legs happily.

Hermione felt a lone tear staining her cheek and she wiped it off briskly. She was proud of her baby girl and she let out a quiet but strangled laugh at the realisation that she may never be able to be a part of Ariadne's world.

"But she is in safe hands..." She muttered to herself before she disapparated, left behind a proud Draco, a laughing Blaise and a babbling Ariadne.

Yes, she is in safe hands.

* * *

A/N Read and Review!


	5. The Slip Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

_**A/N I know I said in the last chapter I was going to fast forward to Ariadne's first birthday, well I lied ha-ha! I'm going to skip to Ariadne is three years old make it more interesting since it's the age where she will start asking things. I hope you all don't mind. **_

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**The Slip Up**

_**Three Years Later...**_

"_As the sun fell below the horizon, Sir Luckless emerged from the waters with the glory of his triumph upon him, and flung himself in his rusted armour at the feet of Amata, who was the kindest and most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. Flushed with success, he begged for her hand and her heart, and Amata, no less delighted, realised that she had found a man worthy of them. The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all_." Draco concluded as he closed his very own copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _from his childhood, and put it down on the bedside table in Ariadne's bedroom.

It was the first night she moved into her new and bigger bedroom and out of the nursery. Draco and Blaise spent the week painting and renovating her new bedroom. At Ariadne's request the walls were painted light pink with a large castle in the middle, a princess in the highest tower with a dragon circling overhead, unicorns running around and fairies dotted around. They were all charmed to move around much like her old room. On her ceiling was an accurate depiction of the night sky with all the constellations and they were also charmed to move around as the night passes like it normally would. Her room was fitted with a new pink bed, furniture and matching curtains. Also Draco and Blaise decided that her old room is now to be her play area and where she will keep her toys so she would no longer leave them lying around the house everywhere.

"Good night darling, I shall see you tomorrow." Draco tucked Ariadne tighter into her bed before he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Ariadne giggled softly and with her eyelids drooping with sleep she muttered something that Draco did not catch.

"Yes, kiddo sleep tight." Blaise walked past her room with his toothbrush in his mouth and a towel over his bare shoulder.

"Night Daddy, night Unca Baise..." she muttered as she snuggled into her pillow and hug Mister Puffles tighter. Draco ruffled her blonde hair that is getting whiter as the days go by. He was about to turn off the main lights when Ariadne, for the first time asked something Draco knew he needed to answer sooner or later. He hoped later.

"Daddy, where is my Mummy?" Ariadne asked innocently. Draco and Blaise looked at each other before Draco turned around and faced his daughter. Blaise merely patted his shoulder as his way to show his support.

"What do you mean Addie?"

"Tommy said that his Mummy is always there but where is my Mummy? Does Mummy hate me?" Ariadne pouted sadly. Her Daddy and Unca Baise were always there but her Mummy isn't. Tommy, her friend, laughed at her when she said that she hasn't got a Mummy because she has Daddy and Unca Baise and he said that it's weird because Mommas are suppose to be there.

"Oh Darling your Mummy doesn't hate you, she's just away that's all."

"But why isn't Mummy here?"

"Your mummy will be back soon, munchkin. Bad people who has done bad things are chasing here, they're playing hide and seek you see." Blaise stepped up and answered for Draco who was sat silently at the end of the bed trying to figure out how exactly he was going to say to his daughter.

"Is she winning?" Ariadne perked up at the mention of her favourite game in the whole wide world. Unca Blaise and Daddy would play it with her and she always wins. She often hid under Daddy's bed and it would take them hours to find her!

"Well they're still trying to find her, so she must be good bambina. Hey, maybe even better than you!" Blaise winked at the little girl who just giggled.

"Never!" She said in a singsong voice.

"If you want to be better than Mummy, then go to sleep now." Draco ruffled her hair and tucked her in once more before nodding his head with appreciation at Blaise who saved him from answering something that even he wanted answers for.

"Goodnight Daddy and Unca Baise..." She muttered as she hugged Mister Puffles closer to herself.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Draco turned off the lights and Ariadne's room was plunged into darkness with the only source of light that illuminated her room was the stars and the moon that was painted on her ceiling.

"Sleep tight Addie, and tomorrow we can play all day because your Daddy is going to a meeting." Blaise said and made his way back to his room to get ready for bed.

After putting on a loose shirt and a pair of cotton jogging bottoms, Blaise found Draco in the kitchen lost in his thoughts with a mug of steaming hot tea in front of him. The blond's eyebrows were knotted into a frown and the muscle in his jaw twitched indicating that he was in deep thought. Thoughts flew past behind his eyes and Blaise knew better than to interrupt Draco's train of thoughts. Instead, Blaise knew to wait for Draco to break it himself and contribute his own with thoughts on the subject when Draco asks for it.

"Where do you think she is? Granger, I mean." After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Draco broke away from his thoughts and took a sip from his mug.

"Who knows mate, she could be anywhere." Blaise answered honestly. Just like the rest of the wizarding world, Blaise had not seen Hermione Granger for nearly eleven years to date. The last he'd seen of her was the day they left Hogwarts, Hermione approached him and gave him a hug before wishing him the very best. Blaise joked that she shouldn't say such a thing unless she's going to disappear from the face of the earth. Hermione laughed but it did not reach her eyes instead she hugged him one last time and whispered _"Look after Draco for me, won't you?" _into his ears and walked away without glancing back. Blaise could have sworn that he saw a tear stain Hermione's cheeks.

Blaise befriended Hermione Granger the day he officially met her. Even though they were in the same year, Blaise had never introduced himself to the Gryffindor Princess personally and it was a week after everyone went back to Hogwarts, did Blaise had the chance to introduce himself. It was the first time Blaise ever step foot in the Head Tower and he found Hermione with her nose buried in a large book. Blaise introduced himself in a manner that made her blush and the only thing he received was a smack on the back of his head from Draco who was standing behind him.

"_Don't embarrass her, Blaise_" Draco said, making Hermione scowl at him and Blaise dropped the girl's hand which he just kissed. It was at that point that Blaise knew the blond held feelings for the brunette, even if the blond did not know just yet. To those who knew Draco best, they would know that Draco maybe be able to remain stoic at best, but his eyes always betrayed him. His eyes always portrayed what Draco would not say in words. And at that moment, Blaise saw a flicker of blue in the midst of silver and the only time Blaise has ever seen that spark is when Draco hold strong feelings towards someone or something.

"I don't understand why those bastards are after her?" Draco sighed and run his fingers through his hair.

"Merlin knows what goes through their mind. I just hope she's fine." Blaise answered with a sigh as well. He wondered what made Hermione ran away from everything that was magical. Hermione and Draco were happy in their relationship, even though no one knew about it. Blaise knew it was only a matter of time before they announced their relationship publicly, they were just waiting for the dust of the war to fully settle down.

"Hmm." Draco hummed his reply.

"She did run with Potter after all, and who knew what they encountered."

"I'm just surprised that Potter and Weasley had not even tried to look for her." Draco answered. Draco worked with Potter and Weasley closely since they were Aurors, Potter is Head Auror and Weasley his deputy, and they more often than not provide Draco with the evidence in which he uses to build a strong case against the defendant. What was odd the fact that the two Gryffindors never did seem to be bothered about Hermione's disappearance. When the public realised that no one had seen Hermione Granger, the Daily Prophet had a field day. The Prophet tried on numerous occasions to try and find out if the two-thirds of the Golden Trio knew anything about the disappearance of the Brain of the Golden Trio, they seemed rather aloof about it. Strange.

"You don't think those fools know something about it, do you?" Blaise asked.

Draco just shook his head "I don't think they would. They may be idiots but they've been friends and Granger would never leave the two of them to fend for themselves."

"True."

* * *

The next day, Draco stood in front of ten or so Aurors including Potter and Weasley, the Minister Kingsley and a couple of scribes to discuss the current case they were working on. They were all in the meeting room that was connected to Draco's office. It was one of the new meeting rooms that had been installed after the war and it was a large, airy and bright room with high ceiling and glass walls. The room overlooked both Magical and Muggle London and in the middle was a long glass table with black leather chairs and behind Draco was a large white board with various papers stuck to it.

"... evidence clearly points to our defendant. But it won't be enough to land him in Azkaban. The maximum he'll get is a year and we can't have that. We need more evidence to link him in with the murder of a Muggle family of six. Looking at the evidence at the moment, it'll be hard to build up a strong case there are too many loopholes and some of the evidence doesn't even match to -"

"Daddy!" Draco swore he just heard his daughter's voice called out but he continued anyway, shrugging it off as a figment of his imagination.

"-Those found in-" Draco came to a sudden halt when he saw a flash of white blonde hair dashing out of his office and into the meeting room. A moment later he felt small arms wrapped themselves around his leg. He looked down and saw Ariadne in hugging his leg and looking up to him innocently.

"Salazar's beard what on earth are you doing here Addie?" Draco questioned, confused as to why his daughter suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His colleagues' eyes were on them for the Wizarding World did not know about Ariadne. It was a miracle that The Daily Prophet still did not get a wind of this particular story, but then again Draco and Blaise were always ever so careful not to be seen by any reporters or magical folks. No one who was magical knew about Ariadne, and Draco made sure no one did. Who knows what will happen when the Wizarding World finds out.

"Daddy, where are we and who are these people?"Ariadne asked innocently with a slight pout that looked so familiar. Every single day his daughter looked more and more like Hermione with just Draco's hair and eyes. However Ariadne's features were straighter and more angular like Draco's but once one knows about Ariadne's true parentage one would see more of Hermione than Draco in Ariadne. Of course one would also say that Ariadne is a perfect mixture of Draco and Hermione. Hermione's keen eyes for learning and Draco's cunningness make Ariadne the perfect Granger-Malfoy child.

"We're in the Ministry of Magic, where Uncle Blaise and I work, and these people are our work colleagues. How ever did you manage to floo yourself here? Didn't I always tell you to never play in the fireplace, little lady?" Draco crouched down to Ariadne's level where silver met silver. Draco raises his eyebrows at what Ariadne was wearing. Merlin, what has Zabini dressed his goddaughter up now? Ariadne wore a red dress with short bell sleeves and a large tutu for a skirt, white stockings and matching red shoes. But to make matters worse she wore what Muggle thought was an accurate depiction of fairy wings and a very much inaccurate replica of a wand. What magical folk would walk around with a wand that had a sparkly star on the tip? Blaise probably found it so amusing that he just had to buy it. The amount of clothes that Blaise buys for his beloved goddaughter had resulted in Ariadne wearing clothes no more than twice.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to! I-I..." Ariadne pouted and her silver eyes began to water.

"Now now, don't cry. I'm having none of that. Besides, Malfoys don't cry remember?" Draco could hear his colleagues mutter with fascination, but he ignored it all. He cocked his head slightly sideways and stared softly at his daughter who sniffed and nodded her head in agreement. In the back of his mind, Draco knew that his daughter had him wrapped around her little finger. Whatever Ariadne wanted Draco and Blaise would happily comply, but saying that Ariadne was not in any way shape or form spoilt. She showed no sign whatsoever of selfishness or pride. It was as though Blaise's cosseting, the fussing of Tilly the house elf and Lady Zabini, Draco's limitless adoration, produced in her only a kind of surprised humility. If ever there was such thing as a natural goodness it existed in his daughter. Ariadne was very much like her mother.

"Yes, daddy." Ariadne smiled brightly, completely forgetting about crying. She threw her arms around Draco and he picked her up in his arms before standing up to his full height once more.

"Good girl. Were you not suppose to be with Blaise?"

"Unca Baise and me were played hide and seek." She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck loosely and rested her blonde curly head, that currently sported a lopsided pigtails, on his shoulder.

"It's _Uncle Blaise and I were playing hide and seek_, darling." Draco couldn't help but correct her.

"And and I was hiding behind the curtains when Miss Eve came around... She wanted ci-cimamon." Ariadne completely ignored what her father said and continued to tell him all about her day. Blaise was supposed to be looking after her for the day but Draco knew Blaise was easily sidetracked and it didn't help when his leech of a neighbour Eve comes around to shamelessly flirt with Blaise and him when she happens to catch Draco around.

"Cinnamon?"

"Yes, cimamon" Ariadne nodded her head vigorously for that was she meant.

"You have a child? How?" Ron blurted out, no longer able to hold it back. Harry looked at his pointedly and shook his head disapprovingly but Ron was oblivious to Harry for Ron kept staring at the little girl in Draco's arms. Why does the little girl look like some he knows?

"I'm sure we all know how, Weasley." Draco could not help but snap at Ron. Even though they left Hogwarts nearly nine years ago, he still could not stand Weasley. There is just something about Ron that he just cannot stand. Maybe it's because of their old family grudge with each other or that the fame of being the Chosen One's best friend sometimes gets into the Weasley's head.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Ron's ears turned pink in embarrassment and Draco merely scoffed.

"Say what you mean then, Weasley. I'm sorry to cut this meeting short ladies and gentlemen, but maybe some other time. It'll all give us time to figure out how-" Draco began but was interrupted by the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"None sense Mister Malfoy, I'm sure little Miss Malfoy would be no trouble. Besides we all the whole afternoon to go through these evidence." Kingsley smiled at Ariadne who returned his smile shyly. Apart from Draco, Blaise and Lady Zabini, it was only Kingsely Shacklebolt knows about Ariadne, and of course her true parentage. When Ariadne first came to Draco and Blaise, they approached the Minister and told him the truth about Ariadne. Draco and Blaise requested from that day on to work from home and only come in for a couple of days a week. The Minister, who felt like he owed Hermione Granger a favour, happily agreed.

"I promise daddy, I won't be no trouble!" Ariadne exclaimed brightly.

"Very well Minister. Ariadne sit very quietly on the chair or I'll send you to Mrs Jenkins for the afternoon."

"I don't wanna go to Mrs Jenkins she has too many cats and she smells of cabbages. I prefer Lady Zabini!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Ariadne."

"But it's true!" Ariadne crinkled her nose at the mention of their elderly neighbour who was fond of Ariadne but the youngest Malfoy was not so fond of her. Ariadne clambered down her father's tall build and rushed to sit on his spinny leather chair and found that everyone was staring at her curiously. Draco knew that it was only a matter of time until Ariadne would begin to fidget, he set in front of her a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill to keep her occupied. Ariadne clapped her hands in excitement and began to draw whatever came to mind whilst humming to herself.

"... Unless we can prove - Addie I do hope you are not pestering Mr Potter." Draco carried on with the meeting and when he looked down to check on his daughter, he didn't find her there. Instead she was on the other side of the room tugging on Harry Potter's sleeves.

"I-I my quill is not working..."

"It's all right Malfoy, she's just asking for a quill. Here you go Miss Malfoy, what is your name again?" Harry handed her one of his spare quills.

"Thank you Mr Potter, sir. And and I'm Ariadne, daddy says my mummy gave it to named me after a Princess from a long long time ago. Daddy says that his name means Dragon and my mummy's name is also a princess and and all our names are from the long long time ago. " Ariadne happily took the quill from Harry's hands and began to tell him what Draco told her when she was starting to learn how to spell her name. But alas, she was still having trouble spelling her name so she just resorted to spell her name 'Addie Rose'.

"A very pretty name. Who is your mummy can I ask?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Ariadne looked like someone whom he knew before and Harry couldn't put a finger on who it might be. All he knew that the young Malfoy looked more of someone else that Draco even though the young girl did have his eyes, hair and angular features. But her face, the shape of her eyes and lips belonged to someone else. The way she crinkled her nose when displeased and the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles (a smile that definitely belongs to Draco), they are all oh so familiar to Harry.

"H-her-her...mi-"

"Ariadne, come and sit back down" Draco snapped but deep down he was thankful that Ariadne could not say her mother's name. Who knew what Potter and Weasley would do if they find out about Hermione and Draco's relationship. As soon as Ariadne sat down Draco and the others heard the roar of the fireplace from Draco's office and saw a frantic Blaise step out of the emerald flames and began flailing his arms about.

"I lost Addie! I lost her! I'm so sorry Draco! I didn't mean to! We were playing hide and seek and you know how that kid can hide and then Eve came around and I lost her! We need to inform the police! Heck, even the Auro-_oh_! There you are!" Blaise came running into the meeting room and pretty much started to pace around the room, completely oblivious to the fact that there were other people in the room. However, in the middle of his rant he heard a tinkling giggle coming from Draco's chair and saw his god daughter giggling to herself.

"Zabini, I told you to keep the floo powder away from her reach." Draco stated calmly.

"How did she end up here anyway?" Blaise sighed with relief knowing that he did not lose Ariadne, after all. Draco would definitely _Avada _Blaise's arse if he ever loses Ariadne.

"I stacked up daddy's book to reach!" Ariadne said, proud of her achievement. She always wanted to try and travel through the Floo network, and today curiousity got the better of her. When she knew that Unca Baise would be busy with Miss Eve she stacked up Daddy's books until it was high enough to reach the pretty porcelain jar with dragon designs on it, in which they kept the Floo powder in. However she lost her footing and landed into the fire place and the jar broke. Ariadne panicked when she couldn't put it all back together again and cried for her Daddy and to her luck she ended up where her Daddy was.

"Oh you clever child! You really are Granger's kid aren't you?" Blaise picked Ariadne and twirled her around until she was squealing with glee, not noticing his little slip up.

"Granger? _Our_ Granger?!" Ron stood up angrily at the mention of the name_ 'Granger'_. There was only one Granger and when the others caught on they began muttering to themselves. Kingsley was about to say something to make sure that the former house rivalry does not spark once again but before a word left the Minister's mouth Draco interrupted him.

"Do you know any other Granger?" Draco challenged not caring to disguise the venom that laced with his words. Hermione was Draco's and it did not sit well with him when the Weasel called Hermione his and Potter's. How dare they say such a thing after what they put Hermione through.

"Uh-oh!" Blaise muttered, recognising the spark in Draco's eyes that meant he was not backing down from the trouble that was about to unfold. Even Ariadne knew that something was about to happen as she embraced Blaise tightly and buried her face into the crook of his neck and she only ever does that when she's upset or frightened.

This is definitely not going to end well.

* * *

**A/N Ohhh Cliffhanger! I'm sorry to end it on a cliffie but, I promise to update soon! Read and Review! Just a heads up, if you are still confused about the plot read the text below :) xx**

** For those who are slightly confused with the plot line concerning Hermione...**

**The war is over and everyone who's education got disrupted went back to Hogwarts a year later to finish their studies in 1999. It took a year for things to settle down and for Hogwarts to be restored back to its former glory. ****Hermione and Draco were Head Boy and Girl and their year left in 2000. Draco and Hermione were in a relationship but only Blaise knew. Draco was disowned so he bought a house outside Muggle London, then studied to become a Legal Advocate and became one of the leading prosecutors in the Wizarding world. Blaise is an Auror and so are Harry and Ron.**

**With regards to Hermione, she broke it off with Draco because she thought it was for the best and left to restore her parents' memory. Her parents with their full memory restored refused to acknowledge as their daughter after what she has done. Slightly distraught, Hermione hid her wand and began moving one city to the other until two years ago when she was in Brazil and Death Eaters caught her.**

**Now in relation to the Death Eaters, Carrows, Lestranges, Dolohov and one that claims to work for Lucius, they all fled the country the minute the war ended. The Ministry is still trying to find and prosecute the Death Eaters that managed to flee but they can only do so much. They can alert the other countries but its really up to the magical folks to report sightings and the Aurors to capture them and bring them back to Britain.**

**The Death Eaters want Hermione dead for numerous things, her blood status, her involvement in the war and thanks to information provided by Lucius, her relationship with Draco. They send snatchers after her but she always manages to evade them and every time they do catch her they always let her go to do it all over again like a cat would to a mouse. They also got beef with Draco for what he does so they are taking it out on Hermione.**

**With Harry and Ron not being friends with Hermione anymore, that will be explained later on in the story.**

**Of course, Draco and Hermione bumped into each other last Christmas and one thing led to the other. Hermione gives birth to Ariadne with the help of a Muggle friend that she stayed with whilst pregnant. Ariadne was born on the 5th September 2005 and she was left to Draco on the 9th September. Hermione did not erase her friend's memory but she altered it so that when the snatchers came sniffing around she can't provide any valuable information.**

**Hope that cleared everything, if it hasn't then don't be afraid to ask me :) I won't bite, much.**


	6. The Fallout

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Fallout**

"That definitely wasn't one of your best ideas, was it?" Blaise sighed in defeat as he passed Draco a wet flannel with ice cubes inside. Draco drew in a sharp breath was he pressed the home made ice pack on his jaw. Blaise just stared at the blond with a hint of disappointment before he took the chair beside him.

"He was asking for it." Draco retorted as he narrowed his silver eyes at his friend whom was shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have said that, you know. It was not your smartest move at all. You know how the Weasel gets, especially when it involves Hermione Granger and his temper more often than not always gets the better of him." Blaise said softly as he watched Draco hiss occasionally as he tried to nurse his bruised jaw. Who knew Weasley had an excellent right hook? But then again it was lucky that he and Harry managed to stop the other two before it was blown into a full duel. Who knew what would have happened then.

"He called her a mudblood!"

"You didn't have to hex him."

"I know, I know. He just made my blood boil, they were suppose to be her friends!" Draco exclaimed as he removed the ice pack away from his jaw. A small vial of healing potion slid right in front of him and Draco muttered his thanks to Tilly the house elf who just bowed and disapparated away. Uncorking the vial, Draco brought it up to his lips and threw his head back to drink it. It should help his bruised jaw to heal overnight.

"They probably thought it was for the best. You were still the enemy after all, and what she was doing was definitely one would call 'fraternizing with the enemy'. Would have done the same thing would you not?" Blaise rested his head in his palms

"I would not have made her choose between her friends and me."

"What? Would have just let her go?"

"Yes, I would. I would let her go. I _did_ let her go." Draco sighed. Oh yes, how he let her go. Hermione said it was for the best and hanging on to every word she said, despite the longing, pain and sorrow, Draco let Hermione go.

"Well, as a wise Muggle once said _'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If-'_"

"_'-It doesn't, then it was never meant to be.'_" Draco finished the sentence that Blaise started. How he hated that saying since it was the very last thing Hermione ever said to him both in Hogwarts and the day that one thing led to another.

"I think it's time to collect Addie from Mother, don't you think?" Blaise cleared his throat and swiftly tried to divert the topic of the conversation to something less painful. Blaise pitied Draco, he truly did. But of course he would never tell this to his blond friend or the latter would definitely have his head. Yes, he pitied Draco. Draco fell hard for Hermione and Blaise knew that Hermione did too, but the fates had a different plan for the star-crossed lovers. Blaise just hoped that Hermione would return sooner than later. It's been eleven years after all and it's about time Draco's lost love should come back.

"No, she can stay the night at Aunt Luciana, she'd be asleep by now anyway. Besides, I really don't want her to see us like this. We can collect her in the morning." Draco answered before he rose from his chair and made his way upstairs.

Blaise watched his friend ascend up the stairs and let out a sigh when he heard the faint click of Draco's door. Blaise let his mind wonder about what Draco would call useless information that he will never need in day to day basis, and in the midst of his pondering, his thoughts landed on what happened approximately three hours ago.

_Three hours earlier..._

"Gentlemen, I don't think this is the time or place to discuss your petty school yard rivalry." The Minister rose from his seat with every intention to pull his authority around in the room but he was quickly shot down by the glare that he received from both parties and the disappointed looks of the Aurors and Scribes who definitely wanted to stick around and hear the argument. The Minister gave the Aurors and Scribes a pointed look and with a collective sighs they all began, but ever so slowly, to file out of the room. This would have been an explosive fight but the Minister just had to ruin the show.

"How could she?! How dare she defy what we told her for the _second time_! Harry, say something!" Ron exclaimed as he stared at Harry who remained seated and unnaturally quiet.

"What do you mean the _second time_?" Draco hissed slowly. Blaise opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and disparated with Ariadne in tow to his mother, only to come back moments later.

"We knew, Malfoy. We knew everything, you bastard!"

" I have no idea what you are talking about Weasel." Draco retorted calmly, but deep inside his emotions swirled uncontrollably like a tide.

"Don't deny it ferret, you and that_ Mudblood_. That was what you call her wasn;t it; Mudblood. A cheating filthy little Mudblood that was my girlfriend. _My_ girlfriend?" Ron challenged and Harry merely winced at the word but remained silent.

"Your girlfriend? Is that what she was!" Draco seethed. How could the Weasel say such thing? Yes, once upon a time Draco did use such word to describe Hermione but now that Draco is much older and wiser he had not uttered the word for nearly nine years. He regretted ever calling her that and he finally realized this in his sixth year where he was disillusioned by the Death Eater lifestyle.

Sixth Year was the worst of year of his life but it was also the year that Draco noticed Hermione as something else other than a filthy little mudblood. Draco remembered when he joined the Death Eaters, having replaced his incarcerated father, he bragged about having been given a mission to his fellow Slytherins students on his way back to Hogwarts. However, as the year dragged on, Draco became increasingly afraid that he would fail in his seemingly impossible task — to kill Dumbledore. In the back of Draco's mind he knew he was expected to fail and that Voldermort assigned him the task with the intention of punishing Lucius for his failure at the Department of Mysteries. The safety of his family rested on Draco's success with his mission.

In focus for his mission of fixing the Vanishing Cabinet, Draco experienced many visible changes in his life. He lost interest in Quidditch, and allowed Harper to take over instead. He became more neglectful in his schoolwork (he used to be the second cleverest student before), as he missed two Transfiguration homework assignments and received detention, as well as not attending to his prefect duties, which he would usually happily abuse as he did in the previous year. Another change was that he no longer trusted Snape, and was willing to speak ill towards him point-blank. Draco forced Crabbe and Goyle to assume the forms of other people to help him keep watch outside the Room of Requirement, while refusing to tell them anything, and distancedhimself from them. Blaise knew nothing too.

Twice during the school year, he feared he would be unable to repair the cabinet, and resorted to desperate assassination attempts, such as trying to smuggle in a cursed necklace and trying to send Dumbledore poisoned mead. Both these attempts failed, and resulted in innocent people getting injured. The stress began to affect Draco adversely, and he confessed his fears to Moaning Myrtle. That was when Hermione stumbled upon him, talking to the ghost. Hermione heard his sobs and after a good ten minute argument between the two parties Draco poured his heart out to Hermione, who listened patiently and comforted him, but made sure that he did not tell her anything related his mission.

"Of course she was my girlfriend!" Ron cried

"Well you certainly did not show it. Was one girlfriend not enough Weasley? You had to shag that ditzy Brown girl too..."

"I-I..." Ron stuttered as he was lost for words. This time Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron and drew in a hiss, and Ron could not do anything but gape at Draco like a fish.

"What's the matter Weasel-bee, are you surprised I knew about you and Lavender Brown? How you would sneak out of the Gryffindor tower and make your way to the abandoned classroom on the the third floor, every night? I happened to be Head Boy and nothing ever got past me. Ever wondered why Granger's patrolling rota suddenly changed. I bet, you were just counting your lucky stars that Granger patrolled the upper floors and I the lower ones. And how you were never caught. You should be thankful I never went out of my way to report you and strip you of your perfect badge." A hint of the famous Malfoy sneer made it appear on Draco's stoic face.

"You're lying..."

"Am I? Well I'm sure you won't believe what I am going to say next then, eh? _I_ changed the patrolling rota around so Granger would not catch you and Brown. I didn't want her to know about it. She was far too good for you."

"Why would you do that?" It was Harry voice which echoed around the room for once.

"That's a good question, Potter. Why would I do such a thing? Did you know she cried herself to sleep at night, every night? Whilst Weasley shagged the brains out of Brown, Hermione, _his_ girlfriend, would cry until her eyes were dry. She loved you, but what did you do, you treated her as if she was nothing. You ditched her, for another girl and for fame." Draco said as he the endless nights that he laid on his bed wide awake listening to Hermione sobbing in her room.

"I did not ditch her!" Ron denied, the tips of his ears turned bright red.

"Yes, you did. Even you Potter, she was supposed to be her best friend yet you always sided with Weasley. You didn't see how broken she was. It was Blaise and I that ended up filling the space that you were suppose to be, Potter. I expected this behaviour from Weasley, but not from you." Draco turned his gaze from Ron and looked straight into Harry's eyes. Upon eye contact, Harry quickly dropped his gaze and looked right, left, around the room, everywhere apart from Draco's cold eyes.

"How dare you accuse me when Granger was no better. She cheated on me with you. _You_! The Muggle hating Malfoy! You of all people!" Ron exclaimed, this time it was his face that turned red with anger. Draco would have laughed at the fact that his face now matched his hair, but Draco was seething inside that he merely ignored it.

"It's probably because you didn't pay her enough attention. You were so far up your arse you didn't care about anything else apart from yourself and how great you were at Quidditch. Everything was suppose jus to be about you. You relished in the fame and forgot about Hermione. She would make plans for just the two of you and on the last minute you pull out."

"I-I... She cheated!"

"Remember the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor game? How Potter caught the snitch from literally under Ravenclaw's nose? Remember how you and Granger were suppose to go out but you bailed out because you were going to the three broomsticks to celebrate? Yes, that was the night Hermione Granger became mine." Draco smirked as Harry winced once more and Ron became a shade redder in the face.

Draco found Hermione sobbing rather ungracefully in front of the fire in their common room. This time it was Draco's turn to listen and do the comforting as Hermione cried. It was also the night they first kissed and how their so called affair started. It was the night that led them to yearn for more until they could no longer hold it in and had to let their unresolved feelings out. It was also the night that Hermione finally figured out what was going on with Ron and Lavender and to get back at the two of them she intentionally kissed Draco and let things lead to the other. But it wasn't only her purity that she gave up that night, along with her virginity she unknowingly gave up her heart too.

"Oh we know that. The Mudblood told us all about it. You probably wouldn't know but we saw the two of you snogging in an empty potions classroom. You had your hands inside her shirt! We confronted her and she told us all about it, but she had no choice in the matter. We made her choose, us or you? The bitch chose you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She chose you! The mudblood chose you! Oh the irony"

Something in Draco snapped and before he knew it, he pulled out his wand and hex the Weasel on the spot. Ron doubled up in pain as the stinging jinxed hit him and caused him to break out in large red dots all over his face as though Ron just suffered a violent allergic reaction. Harry quickly ran towards Ron and tried to help him up. As soon as Ron was on his feet and unforeseen by the others Ron's fist collided with Draco's jaw.

* * *

A/N Just a short chapter. Read and Review. I'll try to update sometime in the next couple of days. Just a little sneak preview of what to expect from the next chapter - You will be able to see how exactly Draco and Hermione broke up and how The Daily Prophet has a field day with what they call 'The Granger-Malfoy Hogwarts affair and their secret love child". Stay tune! More reviews equals the quicker I update ;) xx


	7. Potter's Curiousity

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Potter's Curiosity**

_*Knock Knock*_

"Come in." Draco said in response to the polite knocking on his door without looking up as he carried on with the paper work he needed to do. He dipped his quill into the inkwell and only the scratching of quill on parchment, the soft ticking of the clock on the wall and the soft footsteps that approached him echoed around the room.

Anyone with half a brain knew that Draco Malfoy was in a very dark mood. He had already reduced his secretary to tears as he shouted at her, nearly hexed an Auror to oblivion whom thought it was wise to wave a copy of _The Daily Prophet _under his nose and the broken quills that littered his desk told everyone who came in to not waste his time or risk a hex to come their way from a very ill-tempered Draco Malfoy.

It was the day after Draco and Ron had a heated argument and everyone in the Wizarding Community chattered in hush voices about what _The Daily Prophet _called 'The Malfoy-Granger affair and their secret love child'. Oh how that rag bag of twisted facts the called _The Daily Prophet _was having a field day. No make that a week! _The Daily Prophet was_ making it out to be the biggest scandal the Wizarding Community has ever seen and how they made Weasley the innocent victim and how Hermione has eloped with Draco.

"Here you go, Malfoy. New evidence of the killing of those Muggles." A brown document landed beside Draco and he merely waved his hand to show his appreciation and subtly told the person to go away. But somehow, they did not go away and instead sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. From the corner of his eyes, they crossed their arms over their chest and tapped their feet on the marble floor to patiently wait for Draco to acknowledge their presence.

"What can I do for you, Potter?" Draco finally looked up with a sigh to meet the glare of Harry Potter. After all these years Harry had not changed. His eyes were still as bright and his hair still as unruly as it was when they were children. Draco noted that Harry didn't look too good. He had black circles under his eyes, a frown knitted his eyebrows together and a muscle around his eyes twitched.

"Where is she?" After an uncomfortable minute of just glaring at each other, Harry sighed softly and in a rather resigned tone.

"Haven't you read _The Prophet _today? She eloped with me eight years ago." Draco hissed darkly through clenched teeth and Harry couldn't help but shudder at the bite of Draco's tone.

"Is there any truth behind that?"

"Of course not, Potter. Does it look like I married your best friend all those years ago and it's only now that The Prophet got a wind of this?" Draco sneered.

"Well this brings us back to my original question. Where is she?"

"I don't know Potter, I honestly don't know. My guess is as good as yours, I have not seen her." Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair like he normally does when he is frustrated.

"I don't understand. But Alexandra…" Harry trailed off not knowing how to exactly finish his sentence.

"_Ariadne. _The last time I saw Granger was nine months before I found a baby basket on my bed with a small child sleeping and nothing but a letter addressed to me. Before that, the last time I saw her was the day we left Hogwarts."

"Why would she leave her child with you? Why could she not bring the child with her, or parents or even us!"

"I happened to be Ariadne's father if you haven't noticed that yet. She couldn't leave her child with her parents because she is as good as disowned and with regards to you, well do you really need an answer to that question, Potter?" A muscle in Draco's jaw twitched at Harry's stupid question. Did he really not know the answer to his stupid question after what he and Weasley put Hermione through.

"I know, I know. But I know that you know why Hermione is around, so out with it Malfoy. I need to know, despite what you think she was my best friend, she was as good as my own sister." Harry sighed sadly and Draco noted the regret that poured out of Harry's downcast eyes.

"Here. This is the only explanation I got and it's the only answer I can give." Draco pulled out his black leather wallet from his pocket and in the midst of Muggle pound notes, he produced a much folded piece of parchment and placed it in front of Harry. Harry looked at it for a moment, recognizing the elegant scrawl on the front before he picked it up hesitantly.

Draco watched as Harry's eyes carefully skimmed the letter and the hurt look that presented itself on his face when the letter said that Hermione could not turn to anyone apart from Draco.

"She doesn't trust us." Harry muttered softly.

"Can you blame her?" Draco couldn't help but retort. It annoyed him that Potter had to state the obvious. What did Potter expect? Hermione would go running to him at the slightest hint of trouble after all the things that they put her through. Just because Potter defeated one Dark Lord, he thinks everyone should see him as their saviour for everything! Tch.

"No, I don't think I can"

"I've answered your question Potter, so if you don't mind kindly leave my office." Draco said dismissively as he picked up his quill and dipped it into the ink well.

"Just hold on a minute Malfoy, I am not finished." Harry cleared his throat and refused to move from the chair. Draco raised one of his brows at Potter questioningly, his hand still gripped the quill.

"What is it that you really want to know, Potter? Spit it out, I haven't got all day."

"How long?"

"You have to be more specific than that Potter. _How long _what?" Draco dropped the quill once more and leant back into his chair without breaking eye contact.

"_How long _have you held feelings for Hermione? Help me out here Malfoy, the two of you hated each other since First Year and all of a sudden we find you two in an abandoned classroom making out. Thinking about it, Hermione never really told us the full details." Harry inquired. As long as he could remember Malfoy and Hermione never got along with each other. He called her a Mudblood after all and Hermione nearly broke his nose.

"Do you really want to know, Potter? Sixth Year, she found me in the bathroom in similar circumstances as of the day you hexed me. We argued, we talked, she listened and I started to doubt the pureblood mania I was brought up to believe. I can't pinpoint when exactly I realised though."

"She loved you." Harry muttered it more to himself than to Draco.

"But she left me because you made her choose between staying friends with you or staying with me. Being the brightest witch of our age she chooses neither since I will lose my inheritance if she chose me nor will she chose the friends that made her choose in the first place." The venomous bite in Draco's voice returned and Harry couldn't help but wince at both the memory of Hermione crying as she was made to pick and the fact that Draco's silver eyes clouded over and turned into a dark charcoal.

"Look, I know it was stupid for us to do that but you must understand Malfoy, for most of our years in Hogwarts you tormented us. You and your friends went out of your way to pick on us but then all of a sudden you're all nice and pretending as if nothing happened!"

"The war changes people Potter." Draco sighed. Yes, the War changed people and he was the prime example of that. He couldn't believe what he used to be. A child who overheard to many adult conversations, a child with bigoted ideas, a child who had no choice.

"I _know _that! I do. But she was our best friend, _The Prophet _dubbed her as the Golden Girl and you, well, you were a Death Eater! We didn't know your motives, for all we know you could be just using her to bring the Malfoy name back up from the ashes to its place in the elite circle. We told her to stay the hell away from you at the beginning of our last year, but she ignored us and befriended you and when we saw you together that day something snapped!" Harry exclaimed almost pleadingly wanting to clear his name in front of Malfoy. Wouldn't Malfoy do the same if he saw Blaise with a Gryffindor or anyone else he considered an enemy?

"Wasn't it enough, Potter? What I did for you? I went against everything I believed in, I risked everything by choosing your side." Draco pulled in a deep breath, held it for a moment before letting it hiss out slowly. Draco didn't mean to bring out the topic of the War but the ungratefulness he received all these years had built up in him and he just needed to let it out. Without his help, Harry and his friends would not be alive today.

But Harry remained silent.

"Well, _was it? _I lied about who you were in front of my deranged aunt which in turn prevented her calling the Dark Lord. I cursed my aunt when she carved that horrid word on Granger's arm. I snuck you all out of the cellar and summoned Dobby to dispparate you out of the Manor. I couldn't do anything for the elf and I am sorry for that. I gave you my wand Potter, _in front _of Voldemort. I switched my allegiance to your cause, my own family disowned me and I went against tradition. I was the one of the purest of them all, but that doesn't matter now. We are all the same, our blood is of the same colour. But still wizards question my motives and purebloods are calling me a blood traitor for what I did for you in the War. Didn't my actions tell you what my motives really were? I was disillusioned by the Death Eater lifestyle and I was in love with your _best friend_!"

"I-I appreciate what you did during the War." Harry stuttered.

Yes, realising this now he couldn't have done it without Draco's help. Draco lied about who Harry was in front of Bellatrix and his parents. Whilst down in the cellar, they could hear Hermione's cries and Bellatrix's hysterical laughter but all of a sudden everything quietened down and they heard something that sounded almost like a body hitting the wall. A second later Dobby apparated into the room and Harry instructed the elf to take Luna and Mr Ollivander to Shell Cottage. As soon as Dobby disapparated, Wormtail came rushing down the stairs and just before he reached the last step he was hit on the back with a stunning spell. Stood on the top of the stairs was Draco and Dobby. "_Come quickly, I can't hold them off long." _Draco told them. What he said confused Ron and Harry but they placed it in the back of their mind and found that Draco stunned both his parents and Bellatrix. But unfortunately the spell wore off and they returned to normal. A scuffle ensued and Dobby ended up with a dagger embedded in his chest.

"Is that all you say to me, Potter!" Draco hollow laughter echoed around the room but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I-I don't know what else to say." Harry's eyes looked down at his shoes as if they were more interesting than anything else

"You made my girlfriend choose between her friends or me? She was suppose to be your best friend dammit! Didn't what you went through during the war meant something to you? You and Weasley ditched her for most of the year, only really acknowledging her when you wanted something and then when you found something you both didn't like you made her chose! What gave you the right to dictate what she should do with her life, what to say and who to see? Did you tell her how to breathe too?" Draco's voice rose and Harry shuddered at the coldness of his tone.

"You were the enemy!" Harry exclaimed standing up.

"Yes, I know that! I fucking know that! I was a bloody child with bigoted ideas, I was brought up to believe that the blood that runs through my veins is the purest of them all. I hated you because everything you did, everyone thought it was the best thing ever and you rejected my hand in friendship. I hated Weasley because of an ancient feud between our families that even you wouldn't understand. But I never really hated Hermione, I just didn't like the idea of her. She fascinated me, the way she stood up for everything she believed in despite being a Muggle born. I tried to fool myself into thinking I did hate her for she became the brightest witch of our age and I became second best."

"Despite what you believe Malfoy I came around the idea of the two of you together a long time ago. Sure it was too late for me to tell you both that, but Hermione was like a sister to me even though I didn't always show it. Ron and I only had her best interest at heart." Harry sighed as began to walk towards the door.

"You're right Potter, it is too late. Eight fucking years too late!" Draco called out and the only reply he got was the faint click of his door locking into place.

Yes, Eight years too late.

* * *

_Hermione_

It was a sunny day in Paris and so far Hermione did not see a Death Eater or snatcher in sight. Nothing changed at all in her current lifestyle, there were a few encounters that resulted in a couple of deaths, curses flying around and scars on Hermione's part. It is getting tiring but Hermione still couldn't risk it returning to Britain. She will not return to Britain until the very last Death Eater that is after her is dead. She recently found out that there were more Death Eaters that are after her than she originally thought, but no matter she could defend herself against them any day. She had been pretty much on her own from the very beginning anyway.

However, Hermione couldn't help but feel something is strange about today. It was very odd that no one is after her today and nothing ever comes out better when they behaved like this. But Hermione pushed the thoughts in the back of her mind and relished in the peacefulness. Hermione sat on one of the wooden bench in the park and sighed softly as she basked in the morning sun. She closed her eyes for a moment to listen to the sound of other people's lives, and when she opened her eyes once more she spotted a neatly folded newspaper that wasn't there before on the other side of the bench she was sitting on.

"What the…" Hermione muttered to herself when she recognised the paper as _The Daily Prophet_. Who put it there? She could have sworn that it wasn't there before when she sat down and she definitely didn't hear anyone approach her. She merely closed her for a couple of seconds.

Hermione looked around for a moment before reaching out for _The Daily Prophet _and she nearly choked when she saw what was written on the front page. Written in bold was "The Malfoy-Granger Affair and their Secret Love Child". Hermione swore under her breath and vowed that she will wring the neck of that Skeeter woman when she next sees her.

_"**The Malfoy-Granger Affair and their Secret Love Child**_

_Everyone of us in the Wizarding Community has spent many years wondering what ever happened to Hermione Granger, War Heroine and Golden Girl. Well, no longer will you whisper about Hermione Granger dear readers for I, Rita Skeeter, have uncovered a shocking truth about the Gryffindor Princess._

_Hermione Granger, now aged 29, was the topic of a heated confrontation between Ronald Weasley, 28, Deputy Head of Auror Office, and Draco Malfoy, 28, the most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding Community and the leading Legal Advocate. But the Brightest Witch of her Age was not the only topic of their argument, no the other topic came in a form of a small child with blonde hair and silver eyes like Draco Malfoy and a face like Hermione Granger. This child is the product of an affair that started at the Head Students' Tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Yes, you've heard it here first, dear readers, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin involved in a secret affair that would make the Founders move in their graves. This secret affair started in their Eight Year whilst Hermione Granger was still in a relationship Ronald Weasley. "Poor Ron, it broke his heart when he found out that his girlfriend was having an affair with his enemy, Draco Malfoy" A trusted source said when I asked them about the topic. Their peers thought that the friendship that grew between the Head Students was only a product of a truce that they called whilst they were sharing a common room together. But now, we all know better. I'm not going to lie that it shocked the Wizarding Community when Hermione Granger disappeared out of thin air. After all these years, the Golden Girl actually eloped with an ex Death Eater. Oh the irony and the how the Mighty has fallen._

_With regards to their child together, she made her grand entrance to the Wizarding Community via floo powder whilst her father was in a middle of a meeting concerning the murder of a Muggle family of six. Mister Malfoy was more than shocked to see his daughter appear in front of everyone when he, his wife and their trusted friend Blaise Zabini tried their hardest to keep the child a secret from everyone. But of course no secret can be hidden forever. The young child has obliviously ignited the old school yard rivalry between the two parties which resulted in Mister Weasley jinxed by the Stinging Hex and Mister Malfoy with a broken jaw._

_Now that their secret is out in the open, when exactly is Mrs. Hermione Malfoy nee Granger is going to make her appearance back into the Wizarding Community? Stay tune, dear readers._

_Rita Skeeter"_

"Oh the bitch…" Hermione mumbled angrily as she folded the paper and was about to attempt to throw it away when a newspaper clipping fell out from one of the pages. Hermione picked it up and one of her hands flew to cover her mouth when she saw what it was exactly. It was the photo that accompanied the article and it showed little Ariadne in a pretty green dress with her curly hair in a lopsided pigtails and she was in her father's arm as they walked through a Muggle Park. Ariadne was laughing whilst one hand gripped an ice cream and the other wrapped around Draco's neck. Draco dipped his head to take a bite from the ice cream cheekily and Ariadne pouted before laughing once again when Draco left a kiss on her cheeks. The text below stated that it was taken a day before Ariadne appeared in Ministry. But Hermione was not really interested in that for on the back was something that made Hermione pale and her blood run cold;

**_'Run, Mudblood, Run. As fast as you can. You don't want anything to happen to your filthy little half-blood heir, now do you? Don't let her out of your sight. Run, Mudblood, run. As fast as your legs can carry you.'_**

"Oh god, they are going to go after her." Hermione muttered, a tear staining her cheeks. She has to do something, she can't let her daughter get involved with this. No she will not allow it, but she cannot allow the Death Eaters to think that she will run to Draco for she knows that is what they exactly expected her to do. No, she will not allow them to win.

* * *

A/N Ohhh, what will happen next I wonder? Teeheehee ^_^ Stay tune, Trouble is about to rear its ugly head. Though it'll be a few more chapters yet until Hermione makes an appearance, but for now Read and Review. To those who wanted Harry get his ass kicked, well I hope this chapter did see to that. In the next chapter Draco thinks back to the day they broke up and Ariadne is spooked by something. Til next time, cheerio! xx


	8. Will You Wait For Me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Will You Wait For Me?**

"Oh thank Merlin, you're home Draco! There is something wrong with Addie!" Blaise pounced on Draco as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace after his bad day at the Ministry. He didn't even managed to brush the soot of his clothes when Blaise appeared in front of him and flailed his arms about like he does when worried. For a 28 year old pureblood Blaise he sure acts like a child of six.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he wondered what got Blaise in such a panic.

"I don't know! Samantha brought her around and she was crying. Addie won't tell us what happened. She's not injured or anything, she's just crying for you! Samantha's up there now, trying to calm her down."

"Alright I'll go and see what's up." Draco said as he removed his cloak and robes to make sure that Samantha will not become suspicious as to why her neighbour wore something that looked like a part of a Halloween costume. Ignorant Muggles.

"What's the matter, Darling?" Draco entered Ariadne's room calmly and found the little Malfoy underneath her quilt curled up in a little ball and Samantha was perched on the edge of the bed patting Ariadne on the back awkwardly.

"Oh Draco, I don't know what's wrong with her. She was playing with Tommy in the garden and all of a sudden she came running into the house crying. Bobby and I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry, I should have kept an eye on them!" Samantha exclaimed when she saw Draco with a glass of milk in one hand. On his way to his daughter's room he slipped a calming draught in the glass of milk he intended to bring to Ariadne to calm her down.

"Thank you Samantha." Draco nodded his head at his more civilised neighbour who is less convince that he is gay unlike the rest of the neighbourhood. How could they think he was gay? Just because Blaise was staying with him and Ariadne does not make him gay! It also didn't help when Blaise decided to palyalong with the rumours despite the threats Draco sent his way about turning Blaise's knees back to front. But alas, Blaise never learns his lesson. Stubborn git.

"She's been crying for you and Blaise doesn't know what to do either." Samantha sighed rather meekly a blush tinted her cheeks as Draco flashed one of his killer smiles but was oblivious at that moment of how he made his neighbour feel a teenager once more. Especially the way he interacted with his young daughter.

Draco and his young daughter had always been a topic of quiet gossip in the neighbourhood especially since nobody had ever seen Ariadne's mother. From what Samantha gathered from their other neighbours, Draco bought the big house at the bottom of their street as a very young man. No older than twenty, Eve said. Eve went on to say that it was strange because the house was empty and for sale for nearly a decade before Draco came around and from what Eva gathered from the old owners, Draco paid them by cash. It was a hefty amount of cash that no twenty year old should have. Eve also said that Draco was a very private man and always kept to himself.

"Hey there, little lady. I've heard you've been crying. Now why are you doing that?" Draco smiled at his daughter who popped her head out of the covers when she heard her Daddy's voice.

"Daddy!" Ariadne exclaimed, jumped out of the covers and into Draco's arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" Draco inquired softly as Ariadne buried her face into the crook of Draco's neck.

"I'm s-scared!" Came Ariadne's muffled voice.

"Scared of what?"

"Yes, darling scared of what? Has Tommy tried to scare you?" Samantha inquired, and felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of her son doing something to scare little Ariadne. That boy always seemed to find amusement at scaring the younger ones.

Her son, Tommy, was a year older than Ariadne and his cheekiness that reminded Draco of the Weasley twins. Ariadne became quite fond of the boy and more often than not she spent a couple of hours a day at his house, just playing.

"Not Tommy, they were tall people!" Ariadne raise her head and attempted to show how tall those people were using her hands.

"Tall people?" Draco and Samantha said in unison.

"Yes, tall people." Ariadne nodded her head

"What did these tall people look like?"

"They wearing black robes like yours and Unca Baise. And and they wear funny masks and they pointed wands at me and Mister Puffles is burning!" Ariadne cried as she scrambled off Draco's lap, dived into the covers and brought out a slightly burnt Mister Puffles. At the mention of robes, masks and wands Draco's face slightly darkened for he knew exactly what scared his daughter. Death Eaters.

"I think some of the older kids were messing around with the younger ones! Oh dear, hooligans, that's what they are!" Samantha snorted angrily at what she thought was the actions of the older children in the neighborhood.

"Yes they probably thought it was funny to spook the younger ones." Draco nodded solemnly, as he tried to think of ways to deal with this.

"Well I best be off Draco, dear. I hope you feel better tomorrow Addie." Samantha patted his shoulders gently before smiling at the young child who waved shyly and returned to Draco's lap.

"Thanks Samantha." Draco smiled once more.

"No problem, Draco." Samantha blushed as she made her way out of Ariadne's room. She was sure that as soon as she left the room from the corner of her eyes the painting on Adriane's wall started to move again. Strange

"What's the matter with Bambina?" Blaise entered the room a lot calmer.

"Death Eaters, Blaise." Draco looked up and uttered the words that Blaise feared the most.

"What? What are they doing here? Is she okay, they didn't do anything to her!"

"She's fine, just a little spooked. Mister Puffles got the worst of it though" Draco said calmly to avoid Ariadne getting into a panic once again. Draco picked up the slightly burnt Mister Puffles.

"Oh poor coniglietto. Don't worry baby cakes, he'll be good as new _reparo._" Blaise cooed before he whipped his wand out of his pocket and flicked his wrist to restore Mister Puffles back to his usual self.

"Thank you Unca Baise." Ariadne exclaimed and clapped her hands happily. She loved it when her Daddy and Uncle Blaise use their wands, but she was under strict instructions to never tell anyone about their magic. It was their secret, they said.

"Anything for you, Bambina. Draco, a word?" Blaise winked at his goddaughter before he beckoned Draco to follow him outside the room.

"Drink up Addie and I'll tell Tilly that the little lady wants her favourite dish tonight." Draco nodded his head before set Ariadne back into her bed and gently passed her the glass of milk. He ruffled her hair and followed Blaise outside.

"Draco, what could this mean? Why are they after her all of a sudden? Do you think they are the same people after Granger?" Blaise whispered urgently.

"I don't know, Blaise. I don't know anything nowadays. There is a slight possibility that they've read _The Daily Prophet _today, and what is the best way to draw Granger out by going after her daughter." Draco sighed as he ranhis fingers through his hair before he descended down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Not if I can help it!" Blaise retorted which made Draco smile at how protective Blaise could be when he sets his mind to it.

"Yes, Blaise. Now it's dark enough outside, so you take the front yard and I'll take the back. Use every protection spells you know." Draco looked up at Blaise stood on the top of the stairs. With a flick of a wand Draco removed all previous protective spells and wards to enable them to renew and subsequently strengthen the spells and wards. Draco knew exactly what spells and wards he would put in place which varied from a simple Muffliato charm to much complicated ones such as charms that will disintegrate anyone that crosses the boundary who holds any malice aforethought towards Draco, Blaise, Ariadne and even Tilly the house-elf. He also decided he would put up a charm that will make everyone ask permission before entering the threshold from now on.

"Aye Aye Capt'n!" Blaise mock saluted Draco with a chuckle.

"You've been watching the television set again, haven't you?" Draco shook his head at his friend. Blaise had taken a particular fondness towards the odd Muggle contraption that only recently Draco had finally gotten used to. Hell, even Ariadne is better than the pair of them at figuring out how exactly the television actually worked. Draco had to suppress the chuckle that bubbled behind his throat when he remembered the very first time Blaise actually encountered the television.

It was shortly after Ariadne came to Draco and Blaise was most curious about it. Even though Draco had the television for a couple of years, Blaise gave no care towards it. But after he gave in to the curiosity, Blaise finally tried to figure out how this strange Muggle contraption. Without going into too much detail, Blaise was convinced that people were trapped in the odd box and they were secretly called out for him to save them. Draco had to put Blaise into a full body bind after the latter decided it was to blow it up to smithereens. After Blaise realized what he had done, he hung his head in shame and the day after he placed it upon himself to buy a big flat screen television that was now mounted on the wall which also resulted in Blaise turning Draco's living room upside down because it needed a 'makeover'.

"These muggles are cleverer than they seem." Blaise laughed as he walked down the stairs.

"Just get on with it Blaise."

"Aye Aye C-"

"Don't even think about it."

"Sorry." Blaise chuckled sheepishly as he approached the front door and Draco shook his head before he made his way towards the garden.

* * *

"Daddy?" A meek voice rose Draco from his slumber. It was dark in the Malfoy residence and the only sound that echoed through the house was the snoring of Blaise Zabini. Even Tilly the house elf would be asleep by now in her chambers carefully disguised as the cupboard underneath the stairs.

"Hmmm…" Draco hummed. He was awake but did not bother to move. He tried to cling to the last remnants of sleep but alas it escaped him before he managed to successfully take it back.

"Daddy?"

"Addie? Wha the m'tter?" Draco flipped over to his back, scrambled for his wand and softly illuminating his room.

"I can't sleep, Daddy" Addie looked down at her feet and shuffled them timidly. She had Mister Puffles tucked into her arm and her pillow in the other hand. She also dragged her pink blanket behind her.

"Come here, sweetheart." Draco beckoned his daughter over softly, he opened his duvet covers and patted the spot beside him. Even with the dim light, Draco saw Ariadne beamed brightly as she ran up towards his bed, dropped her blanket behind on the floor, bounced on the bed, and land beside him. Draco chuckled as he tucked the duvet up to her neck and placed Mister Puffles between them.

"I'm sorry to wake you Daddy, but Unca Baise is snoring so loud and he won't wake up." Ariadne snuggled up to Draco as he placed his wand back underneath his pillow, a habit he picked up during the war and cannot seem to get rid of it.

"It's alright, Addie. Blaise sleeps like a log. Now try and get some sleep little one, you had an eventful day." Draco ruffled Ariadne's curls and she only responded with a giggle.

"Daddy?" Ariadne whispered which broke the silence that developed over them and looked up into her Daddy's eyes.

"Yes?" Draco echoed.

"Who were those tall people?" Ariadne inquired, her voice dropping to an even quieter tone.

"They are very bad people, Addie. They've done very bad things." Draco said stiffly. He knew that Ariadne was afraid of them and on the back of his mind there was a nagging feeling as to how exactly he was going to explain who they really were.

He knew that when she gets older she would need to know the exact roles Death Eaters play and subsequently tell her about his time as one. If there was one thing that he could erase from his past it would be his experience as a Death Eater. He was stupid boy who bit off more than he could chew and he was ashamed of the way he bragged about his status as a Death Eater to his friends.

To make matters worse, he still carried the Dark Mark unwillingly. No glamour charm or concealment charm could hide the Dark Mark that was inked to his left forearm. Whilst the other Death Eaters' Mark would have faded into a faint image, his remained as dark and prominent against his pale skin as the day the Dark Lord literally carved it into his skin. He knew the exact reason why his Dark Mark has been as prominent as ever and that reason was because he was a traitor. He abandoned the Dark cause and the Dark Lord had cursed Draco's mark to not fade as a reminder to everyone that Draco had not only betrayed the Dark Cause but he also once betrayed the Light.

"Like the people Mummy is playing hide and seek with?" She asked innocently, and clung to the explanation Blaise had given her a few nights ago.

"Yes, just like the people Mummy is hiding from." Draco agreed.

"Daddy?" Ariadne whispered a little louder this time.

"Yes, Addie?"

"Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"Hmm… Tell me about my Mummy."

"Your Mummy? Well lets see… Hmm, your Mummy is the kindest person I have ever met and she's very clever too. She had the prettiest eyes and brown bushy hair. You see Addie, Mummy and I were never friends, in fact we were enemies." Draco answered, gently caressing the cheeks of his daughter. How she looked like Hermione than him resulted in him reminiscing the short relationship he had with the Gryffindor Golden Girl. All the secret touches and the stolen kisses right under the Hogwarts students' noses. He smiled at the thought of how exactly they got away with things they've done.

"Then what?" Ariadne urged.

"We never got along, but after a great battle between good and evil, Mummy and I became friends. We went back to school and your Mummy forgave me for everything I have done. I've done bad things too, but your Mummy was forgiving and very kind. Her friends were not very nice to her and Uncle Blaise and I befriended her instead. But your mummy had to go away, I don't know the reasons why, but she had to leave."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course Addie, I love your Mummy with all my heart. I love her as much I love you, darling."

"When is she coming back?"

"Soon, darling, real soon" Draco whispered, and secretly wished that he just said would actually come true. She's been gone too long, eight long years she's been gone. Draco's mind drifted back to the day they broke up as Ariadne snuggled even closer and fell asleep as Draco laid in his bed as memories passed behind his closed eyes like a ghost.

_Flashback_

_"Granger?" Draco called out as he entered their shared common room. Even though they have been secretly dating since Christmas, Draco kept his habit of calling her Granger. Hermione did once ask as to why Draco continued to call her by her surname and not his first, Draco being witty just calmly answered __"Because everyone calls you Hermione and I'm the only one that calls you Granger. Besides, it is your name, is it not?"_

_Draco looked around the common room and noted that everything was in place, but then he heard a quiet sob echo around the room just above the crackling of the fire. The sob came from Hermione's room and a cold panic ran straight through Draco, which caused him to rush towards the Head Girl's chamber. He called out her name as he ascended up the stairs and gently pushed the door open. Draco found his girlfriend laid on her stomach with her face buried in the pillows._

_"D-Draco?" Hermione responded briskly wiping her tears away from cheeks and shuffled to a sitting position, her back leant against the wooded headboard._

_"What's the matter, Granger? Why are you crying?" Draco tentatively sat on the bed as he reached out to touch the side of Hermione's face._

_"It's nothing. I'm just being silly." Hermione shook her head, a hollow laugh echoed throughout the room but it never reached her eyes._

_"Bullshit, Granger, You never cry over a silly thing. Who made you cry, love?" Draco retorted, not believing her story for one little bit. No one could make Hermione Granger cry, not even when he called her a mud lood._

_"No one." Hermione said stubbornly._

_"Granger…" Draco almost hissed but refrained himself._

_"D-Draco, I can't do this anymore." Hermione whispered, as she shied away from his touch and let her eyes look down as she brought her knees up to her chest._

_"What?" Draco inquired as he was taken by surprise. Did she really say what he thought she said?_

_"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." Hermione repeated but this a little quieter. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and stained them as they fell._

_"What are you talking about? Are you breaking up with me? Please, Granger don't do this to me…" Draco tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, he let his finger trace the outline of her jaw and stopped to cup her chin delicately but forced her to look at him in the eyes. He knew that this gesture calmed her down._

_"I just can't. All this sneaking around and I'm still technically going out with Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up._

_"Granger, Was it something I've done or said? Tell me and I'll make it right, I promise I will." Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, trapped her in between his knees, once again forced her to stare down into his eyes. Brown met silver, but ended as soon as it began. Her eyes flitted around the room, right, left up and centre everywhere apart from his eyes._

_"It's nothing you've said or done. It's me…" Hermione finally said after a few minutes of silence_

_"Give me one good reason, because I refuse to break up with you." Draco had never said it out loud but he loved her. She never said it to, and he assumed that both of them wanted the other to know but didn't want to scare them. He certainly didn't want to scare Hermione away with three little words that held so much meaning. Draco knew that there was a possibility that Hermione would always be someone that he could never truly have. This little fling of theirs he knew would end sooner or later, and that one day Hermione would return to her friends and return to Ron. The boy that caused her so much heartache, but he was the boy that the Wizarding world expected her to marry. The boy that Draco hated the most. Ron always wanted what Draco had, and Draco needed the one thing that Ron had._

_"Draco, you are great man. A great man, no matter what anyone says. But I can't do this, if you carry on seeing me you'll lose your inheritance. You'll lose what is rightfully yours, Draco and I can't be the reason for that. It's for your own good." Hermione whispered, her voice choked on her words and tears, but she still refused to look him._

_"My inheritance? I don't care about that! Granger, it's you that I really want. I can't lose you. It's you that I've always wanted, screw my inheritance! What good is that going to do me if I don't have you? Nothing!" Draco this time exclaimed. Screw his inheritance, he didn't need any of it. He didn't want it, not if it'll cost him the love of Hermione. His Father's lawyers and his Mother had threatened to disown him through a very angry letter when he told his mother of his relationship with Hermione. He intended to bring Hermione home but Narcissa (or rather under instructions from Lucius) forbade him to ever enter the threshold of his once beautiful, ancient and eerie Malfoy Manor with a f__ilthy little Mudblood._

_Draco had truly misjudged the way he thought his mother would react. His mother, a gentle soul caught up in the madness of Lucius pureblood mania, he thought would accept Hermione for she made Draco happy. But he was wrong, Mother was still in the control of Lucius and was slowly being driven mad by consequences of both Lucius and Draco's actions._

_"I may be the only thing you've ever wanted but you'll lose every you ever had."_

_"Don't talk in riddles damnit! Has those two idiots said something?" Draco hissed, a sudden realisation that those two idiots Hermione called her friends may have said something to her. He knew they warned her to keep the hell away from Draco but Hermione went against their wishes and befriended him. But he was sure that they knew nothing because he walked right passed them and never said anything. Although as he thought back Potter seemed to held the Weasel back and shook his head at Draco with disappointment but then again, Slytherin did just beat Gryffindor in the last game of the season which resulted in Slytherin taking the Quidditch Cup._

_"No, they don't know anything. This is my decision, Draco, my decision alone. I'm sorry." Hermione stepped away from his grip and unclasp the delicate necklace that hanged from her neck and dropped it in Draco's hands._

_It was Draco's gift to her for Valentine's Day and it was so simple that Hermione fell in love with it straight away. It was in a shape of a heart a size of a thumbnail and in the middle was a small ruby and emerald, which Draco fondly said _"It reminded me of us"._ Engraved on the back of the pendant was _'D + H'_ which made Hermione laugh and cry at the same time. The day after Hermione got it, Ginny and the others pressed where did she get it from, Hermione smoothly lied that it was her Mother's and it was given to her a few years ago but she lost it and she found it again. Whilst Draco went to all the trouble of buying a magnificent bouquet of flowers, chocolates, a gift, roped Blaise into covering up for them, and a midnight picnic by the black lake, all Hermione received from Ron was a single red rose and a card. Even though their relationship had sort of fizzled out at this point, everybody else still saw them as an item. Most of the girls secretly felt sorry for Hermione and the boys shook their heads with disappointed at Ron. _

_"No, you keep it. I gave it to you, Granger so keep it." Draco shook his head defiantly, which made blond strands fell into his eyes and gave back the necklace to Hermione._

_"I can't." She replied meekly._

_"Keep it." Draco forced her hand open and dropped it in before he claspes her clenched fist in between his hands and pressed his lips to her hands._

_"I am truly sorry, Draco." Hermione sobbed quietly as she stepped back away from him. Draco's hands fell limp beside him as he watched Hermione take one slow step and another until she was out the door, turn edon her heels and pretty much ran down the stairs and Draco alone in her bedroom._

_No. She can't leave! Something in Draco snapped, pulled himself out of his reverie, bolted out of Hermione's room and chased her out of the Head Tower. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her, tears rolled down her cheeks which made the paintings watch her with curiosity. But Draco was quick on his feet and caught up with her before she reached the end of the hallway and into the main part of the castle. Draco wrapped his arms tightly from behind her, which casued her to abruptly stop in her steps and gasp out loud._

_"Please Hermione, don't leave me. I beg of you, I'll get on my knees if I have to. Please, I love you." Draco whispered into her ears quietly, didn't care about the portraits who murmured amongst themselves at the scene that was unfolding before them. Nor did he care if someone or everybody somehow finds them in such position. Hell he didn't care if Weasley himself finds them like this. Draco loved Hermione with every beat of his heart. Hermione gave him a reason to live, a reason to look at the wrong things he did and try his hardest to redeem himself. She was the reason Draco picked the light over his own family. The reason as to why his once cold heart of stone was now full with so much love and energy that made him feel like he was on top of the world. His heartbeat sang her name and she was slipping through her fingers._

_She was leaving._

_And there was nothing he could do about it._

_She was leaving him._

_"If you really love me then let me go. Let me go, Draco. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back it's yours forever. If it doesn't then it was never meant to be." Hermione whispered one last time the quote a wise Muggle once said. It was the very first time she ever heard Draco utter those three little words to her and she concluded it was probably the last, yet she could not say it back. It was not that she didn't love him back, it was because she loved him too damn much that she was doing this in the first place._

_"I'll be waiting, Hermione." Draco dropped his arms and let her go, finally admitted to himself that nothing he could say or do would change Hermione Granger's mind._

_The only thing he could do was wait. Wait until she came back to him for good._

* * *

A/N Read and Review! Sorry for the late update, I just got caught up with everything :) I promise Hermione will be back real soon, maybe a chapter or two more then she'll make her appearance back into Draco's life :) xx


	9. The Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**A Bargaining Chip**

A knock echoed through the house followed by a "Draco! Door!" and begrudgingly Draco rose from his chair in his study on the third floor. The third floor is exclusively a library packed full of magical books Draco collected over the years and some were from his own library when he was still a legitimate Malfoy heir. Connected to the library was Draco's study which was a cosy little room with a door that led to the library, a roaring fire in the corner and large French windows. Much like his living room he had cream walls and dark wooden floors with a large mahogany desk in the middle.

As Draco descended down the stair, he tried to guess who could be knocking at that moment in time. A silhouette of a woman stood out from the frosted glass of the front door but nothing could have prepared Draco of who just knocked on the door of his very Muggle house.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed. There stood was Narcissa, head held up high with a slight air of disgust and clothed in a magnificent dark forest green robes that well below her knees. Draco noted that she looked well unlike the last time he saw her eight years ago. Her cheeks were no longer sunken and hollow, she lost the dark rings beneath her ice blue eyes and she had once again that healthy pale glow of her skin.

"Hello, Draco." Narcissa drawled lazily

"What in S- what are you doing here, Mother?" Draco raised his brows as he got suspicious as to why Narcissa Malfoy had suddenly decided to appear on his door step.

"I came to see you."

"Why would you do that? You haven't come to see me in more that eight years, so why now?"

"I have some business to attend to, may I come in?"

"Come in." Draco reluctantly stepped aside and gestured for Narcissa to enter his living room.

"Thank you, son." Narcissa nodded her head at Draco before she stepped in, her face void of any emotions that she felt.

After Blaise's make over, Draco's living room was a lot more modern than his old one. It was still cosy with the leather sofas, wooden coffee table and a wall covered with books, but this time a large flat screen television was mounted on the wall with muggle and wizard (charmed to stop moving if there is a muggle present) paintings, photographs of Adriane and much to Draco's dismay photographs from his Hogwarts years. There was a photograph of their first year where they all stood ever so formally in their houses and another one in their last year with all of them sporting their graduation robes of their house colours. There was also a photograph taken in their fifth year and it was of Draco and his friends. But the one that Draco hated the most because it brought back many memories was the large frame that held three separate stolen photographs of him and Hermione. The first one was of Hermione leaning against Draco's arm with her head on his shoulders and both of them were asleep, the second one was of Draco planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek with his scarf wrapped around her neck and third one was of Draco's head on Hermione's lap, underneath a tree with the both of them reading their potions book. How exactly did Blaise manage to take these photographs was beyond Draco.

"I am no longer your son, Lady Malfoy. You made that very clear eight years ago." Draco couldn't help it but retort at what Narcissa said.

"Oh! Hello Aunt Cissa." Blaise ran down the stairs with Ariadne in his arms but stopped and became rooted to the ground when he saw Narcissa sat on one of the leather armchairs opposite Draco as Tilly served tea in Draco's best china.

"Hello Blaise, is your mother well?" Narcissa nodded her head at Draco in the usual pureblood manner. To say that Blaise was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy in front of him was an understatement.

"As far as I know of, yes." Blaise smiled in a measured way at the witch he used to regard as his second mother. Since from a very young age Blaise had spent most of his time at Malfoy Manor instead of his own Manor or the villas in Italy. He could stay at Malfoy Manor for weeks on end and his mother was not worried for he knew where exactly her son was. Lady Malfoy always made Blaise feel welcome at the Manor even though Lucius was slightly intimidating but it never bothered Blaise.

"Excellent, and you must be Ariadne." Narcissa smiled and looked down at Ariadne in a curious way when Blaise set her down on the floor. Being at the shy stage, Ariadne hid behind Blaise's legs with her arms wrapped around them.

"Yes, my name is Addie." Ariadne smiled shyly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child."

You're pretty too! What's your name?" Ariadne beamed at Narcissa's compliment.

"Narcissa Malfoy, I am your grandmother."

"Grandma? Daddy is this true?" Ariadne tried the word to see how it felt like in her mouth and turned towards Draco who kept his eyes narrowed at Narcissa

"Yes Addie, Lady Malfoy is my mother."

"Oh!"

"Addie, why don't you go and see if Tommy wants to play. I have to talk to Lady Malfoy." Draco sighed.

"But I don't want to play with Tommy!" Ariadne protested but shied away when she met her Daddy's pointed gaze.

"Ariadne, now." Draco said with a strict glare at Ariadne ever rarely receives.

"Come on Munchkin, we can go and show Tommy your new dress." Blaise ruffled Ariadne's usual lopsided pigtails and picked up Ariadne once more.

"But Tommy doesn't like my pretty dresses. He said they icky and girly!" Ariadne pulled the hem of her brand new blue dress to prove a point. Tommy never liked her dresses despite what colour they were. He tended to crinkle his nose and sigh before stating once again that her dresses are not compatible to the games they play, especially when they play hide and seek because her dresses always get caught in the bushes.

"Well I'm sure Tommy would like this dress, it's blue and Tommy likes blue!"

"Okay! Bye Daddy! Bye Lady!" Ariadne considered for a moment before she waved her hands enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around her godfather's neck.

"Great, we'll leave you to it. It's lovely seeing you again Aunt Cissa."

"Goodbye Blaise and little Ariadne."

"What is it that you really want, Mother?" As soon as the front door clicked into its lock, Draco didn't waste any time to root out what his Mother was really up to.

"I just wanted to see how you are getting on. I haven't heard from you for years and all of a sudden you're all over the Prophet." Narcissa calmly claimed as she set the teacup back down on the coffee table. Draco inwardly growled because he hated it when his mother skipped around the subject. It was hard enough to get anything out of her most of the time and when she really had her head set on keeping everything hushed up she can put the vaults at Gringotts to shame. No wonder Blaise always gets so frustrated when he acts the same, after all got that from Narcissa.

"I wasn't aware that I needed to inform you of my well being. I am no longer your son, I am no longer a Malfoy heir, you and your husband made sure of it." Draco sneered which made Narcissa twitch a little at the venom in his tone.

"Draco, you will always be a Malfoy. It runs through your veins, you just lost your way. Someday you will see that we had no choice."

"Choice! What choice? There was no choice to take. The Malfoy name was burnt to ashes because your deranged husband's greed for power. I was your last chance at redemption, but you shunned me out because of who I became." Draco exclaimed, gods what happened to his once cool and collected attitude.

"You were in love with a Mudblood. Hermione Granger no less." This time it was Narcissa's turn to sneer. It was embarrassing enough ad it was when she found out that her son had eloped with a Mudblood and what made things worse was that the Mudblood was Hermione Granger herself.

"Don't use that_ word_ in my house, Lady Malfoy, or I will not be held responsible for what I will do." Draco frowned but managed to reign back what was left of his aloof personality.

"Don't act like you never used that word, Draco. I remember the days you used it so freely, what happened to that Draco?" Narcissa arched an eyebrow and recalled the days where Lucius encouraged Draco to use the word so freely.

"I grew up." Draco looked down at his lap for a moment when Narcissa conveniently brought the topic of the war.

"The child, how old is she?" Narcissa smiled ever so slightly when she saw the guilt that ran through Draco's silver eyes and decided it was time to reveal what she really wanted. If everything all goes to plan, Draco would not be able to resist her offer and the Malfoy name would once again the purest of the elite pureblood circle.

"Three, going on to four in a couple of weeks." Draco answered, his suspicion had grown again when Narcissa showed her interest at his daughter.

"Such a lovely child. Intelligent for her age."

"She has her mother to thank for that." Draco remarked for he knew that Narcissa will react at the fact that the very last Malfoy was a half blood.

"Hmm, you were intelligent when you were her age. A Half-blood, what a shame."

Draco frowned at Narcissa's calm answer and decided there was only one thing that could reveal the real intention of his mother. He stared into his mother's blue eyes and to his surprise Narcissa did not drop his gaze. Instead her eyes sparkled brightly as if they challenged Draco's silver ones to enter her mind in the one way he knew he could. Not knowing what he would really find out, he ever so carefully looked past her eyes and deeper into her mind, pushing away the useless thoughts and dug at her mind for the information that he needed. He saw flashes of colour, memories of when he was young, her cherished thoughts that concerned her sisters and finally behind a memory that caught his attention he looked well into it and found his answer.

"I know what you're are doing. How dare you! You enter my house with the very intention of taking my child away. I've read about this before, you and your lunatic of a husband believe that you have a rightful claim on my child. I'm sorry, Lady Malfoy, but I will stand for that." Draco hissed as he bolted out from his chair and stared his mother down.

"Ah so you are aware of it." Narcissa merely smiled.

"Of course I'm aware of it! I'm a legal advocated for Merlin's sake and I covered pureblood laws." Draco sighed and sat himself back down as he knew no intimidation would ever work on his mother. After all she was married to Lucius Malfoy.

"Then you cannot deny that I have a claim on your child. I could easily... Take her away and you cannot do anything about it."

"This claim only works with the illegitimate child of a pureblood male heir in order to continue the bloodline. I am _not_ your heir." Draco stated. He was aware of the ancient pureblood law about claiming a child to carry on a bloodline. It dates back all the way to the very first society of wizards and it was intended as a way of taking land, power and status. The family of the male pureblood has the very right to take a child away from their mother in exchange for land, power or status. The woman could not refuse because she will be shunned from the society and her family would pressurise her into accepting the clause because they will be at an advantage from the land, power or status they will receive. And for the child, well they're nothing but a bargaining chip to be married off in order to regain the land, power of status they lost.

"You are the only Malfoy left." Narcissa answered calmly.

"She's a half blood and even if you take her away the Malfoy name will end when she married off to a respectable pureblood."

"I am aware of that, she has filth running through her veins. But, Draco dear, you haven't. You are one of the purest of them all, your grandfathers made sure of that. You have the blood of the noble house of Black and the pure house of Malfoy."

"What are you getting at?" Draco arched his brows for of course he knew about his heritage. His parents and grandparents had never let him forget that.

"A year." Narcissa smiled.

"A year, what?" Draco inquired slightly confused at what his mother just said.

"A year, that is what you have. Marry a pureblood you will once again be the rightful heir of the Malfoy name. If you don't, that filthy half-blood heir of yours will come with me." Narcissa had finally laid out the clause as she knew that once it left her mouth, it was set even if Draco refuses. There was nothing Draco could do to alter it and Narcissa knew that within a year Draco would once again be true Malfoy.

"No, my daughter is not a bargaining chip! You can't do that!"

"You cannot argue Draco. It is now set, you have a year or say your goodbyes to your child."

"Even if I marry a pureblood, the bloodline ends with her. The Malfoy name is cursed to only have one heir because one of our ancestors pissed of the wrong witch." Draco snarled. What good was it for him to marry a Pureblood, he cannot have another child. The Malfoy curse made sure that everyone would have just one child and with the dread that the child could either be born dead or alive. If the child is born alive then thank the lord but if the child is born dead, then the Malfoy name ends with them. Thankfully every child born to a Malfoy was a male.

"Yes, and all heirs born to Malfoys are male. Ariadne is a female, you broke the curse Draco. No longer would a Malfoy be limited to one child."

"No!" Draco exclaimed. How could he not have seen this before? If every child born to a Malfoy was a male, how did it not enter his mind that it seemed strange that his child was a girl. Draco scoffed at the Malfoy Curse, of course it can only be broken when a Malfoy has a child with a Muggleborn. The witch who cursed them must have known that no respectable Malfoy would touch a Muggleborn let alone have a child with them! And sooner or a child born to the Malfoys would be still born and the blood line ends with them.

"Goodbye. Draco." Narcissa stood up, straightened her robes and disapparated with a faint pop.

"Wait! Wait... _Fuck."_

* * *

A/N sorry for the late update, I just got so caught up with my exams. I have two more to go next week, then I'm all free again… Read and Review, and my apologies for ending this with a cliffy. I promise to update either tomorrow or the next day xx


	10. A Surpise Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**A Surprise Visit**

Its been three weeks since Narcissa's surprise visit but Blaise knew nothing about the nature of her sudden appearance on Draco's doorstep. All Blaise knew that it must have been a serious matter because Draco had been in a dark mood ever since. A lot darker than the mood he had been since that poor excuse of a reporter Rita Skeeter printed Ariadne's name all over _The Prophet._

By the time Blaise and Ariadne came back that day, Draco had locked himself in his study with books piled high on the floor beside his desk and his nose buried in leather bound books similar to those Hermione Granger use to refer to as light reading. Oh how she would faint in happiness if she could see Draco's library. Blaise tried with all his might to figure out what bothered Draco but every time he tried Draco shot all his inquiries down in a snap. Even Ariadne noticed the change in her Daddy's attitude.

"Tell me why we're having this party again?" Draco commented dryly, after he successfully escaped the eager clutches of Eve and her friends. Draco didn't even know about the party Blaise and Eve supposedly planned. It was only this morning at breakfast did Blaise tell him what was going to happen that day. And even then Blaise had no choice but to tell Draco because Tilly appeared out of nowhere balancing a three-tier cake with a castle on top. Ariadne's birthday fell on a Wednesday but Blaise decided that it was a good idea to wait until the weekend to have a party because Draco had been busy working on the biggest case of the year. Draco was convinced that her birthday would be a quiet affair that consisted of going to wherever Ariadne fancied and then having dinner outside.

"It's Addie's birthday." Blaise shrugged without looking at Draco because he was busy watching Ariadne being chased by Tommy. Hm, the friendship between his goddaughter and Tommy might be innocent for now, but Blaise knew that once they get older he has to make sure to keep a close eye on both of them.

"She's four, she doesn't need this type of party where the whole neighbourhood is crowded in my living room." Draco retorted as he glanced around the living room. It wasn't the best day for a party because it was raining but the children didn't seem to mind as they ran in and out of the house whilst the adults crowded around the living room with their preferred beverage in one hand and a piece of cake in the other.

"Don't be a spoil sport Draco, besides wasn't it you who wanted to blend into the Muggle world. This is the Muggle way and Eve went into so much trouble organising everything for us." Blaise smirked as he noticed Draco shudder slightly at the name. Eve had been insufferable today, always pouncing on Draco when he ever came in line of her sight and her screeching laughter clawed at his eardrums. It reminded him of the times where Pansy went through a phase of obsessing over Draco but thankfully her fascination with him faded and they returned to being good friends.

"We don't even know half the people in the living room in this moment in time. I bet half of them just wanted to see what colour walls I have, Nosy gits." Draco mumbled under his breath as one of Eve's friends walked in front of them swaying her hips and fluttered her eyes at Draco.

"Oh Draco Malfoy, ever the pessimist. Just relax, it's your kid's fourth birthday. Look even Theo and Daphne seems like they're having fun." Blaise laughed and nodded his head at a heavily pregnant Daphne Nott nee Greengrass and her husband Theodore Nott talking to Samantha and Bobby. Draco had not seen his friends for nearly a year because he had been busy and it was certainly a surprise when they walked into his house that morning. After all the hugging (on Daphne and Pansy's part) and hand shaking (Theo and Pansy's fiancé Adrian Pucey), both Daphne and Pansy went on a rant and chided Draco for not telling them about Ariadne.

Draco's relationship with his friends did fizzle out after the war and it took them nearly the whole eight year to accept that Draco had changed. Draco was their ring leader and it was odd to see him so tolerant to Muggleborns but it did finally sink in that Draco no longer held the views of the old ways. After Hogwarts and the fact they finally accepted the new Draco, they kept in touch because the friendship they formed was not easily severed off and Slytherins no matter what looked after their own.

"I can't believe you manage to rope them in" Draco shook his head in disbelief and wondered how exactly Blaise manage to get their old pureblood friends to a party full of muggles. Of course their friends were more tolerant towards Muggles but Draco did not expect to see them in a muggle community talking to muggles as if they were muggles themselves.

"It wasn't hard, they really wanted to see you again but they're still mad at you for not telling them about Addie."

"Hmm." Draco merely hummed his reply as Ariadne came rushing in and trailed mud around the place. Draco had managed to grab hold of her arm to stop her from entering the living room and trail more muddy footprints.

"Its my birthday!" Ariadne beamed happily at Draco and Blaise who lingered just outside the living room.

"Is it?" Draco feigned innocence as he crouched down to Ariadne's level

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't. It can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year!" Draco shook his head and tapped Ariadne's nose gently.

"Daddy!"

"Oh all right, here you go darling." Draco laughed and pulled out a small box with a pink ribbon on top from his pocket and placed it on Ariadne's hands. Ariadne pursed her lips in thought before she carefully pulled the ribbon of and opened the box. Nestled inside was a delicate silver necklace with a flower pendant, had five tear drop diamonds for its petals and a pearl in the middle.

"Its so pretty Daddy! And it's a flower." Ariadne smiled brightly and threw her arms around Draco tightly in an embrace.

"Well, a pretty gift for a pretty little lady, and happy birthday flower." Draco chuckled and patted her curls affectionately before planting a kiss on her cheeks. Ariadne returned the kisses and Draco offered to place the necklace on her before she ran off to find Tommy and show her present off.

Draco just smiled at his daughter's antics before he returned to living room only to find Lady Zabini with her arms around Blaise in her infamous bone crushing hugs. Lady Zabini was a beautiful woman with black flowing hair, dark chocolate skin and a hint of Italian accent that men seemed to find so attractive despite her reputation of a black widow.

"Ah Draco, my boy!" Lady Zabini exclaimed as soon as she saw Draco approached and gave him one of her bone crushing hugs too.

"Aunt Luciana, please you're cutting off my blood circulation." Draco winced before Lady Zabini let him go and Muggles watched with fascination at the scene before them.

"Draco, dear, I haven't seen you for so long. How are you keeping?" Lady Zabini inquired softly.

"I'm doing well, Aunt Luciana."

"Good, good. You do look well despite what your mother had done."

"What? What did Aunt Cissa do, mother?" Blaise's interest was piqued at the mention of what his mother just said. How could his mother know something but he didn't even though he lived with Draco.

"How did you know?" Draco inquired as he arched one eyebrow elegantly.

"Don't worry, dear, I was visiting your mother when she told me. I was rather surprised when she told me, but I suppose be thankful at the fact that she gave you a year. Normally with these kind of… _agreement _the terms are to be as soon as possible. A month or even less." Lady Zabini mused.

"I am trying to think of a plan before the year is up. I am not playing by Lady Malfoy's rules, after all they did disown me all those years ago." Draco stated coldly with a spark in his eyes that made Lady Zabini smile at the boy's determination.

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do, dear boy, but after knowing you all these years I'm sure you can work something out. I for one knows never to question what a Malfoy is capable of."

"Maybe you're right, Aunt Luciana."

"Just remember Draco, your mother was never like this. Your mother was gentle and kind even for a Black and I was against her marriage to Lucius. I told her, she's better off with that Greengrass boy but Cissa was not prepared to go against your grandparents' wishes." Lady Zabini looked at Draco for a moment before gently took him into her arms again.

"_Blood Magic_, Draco. Once under the influence of such dark magic, one can never escape. Much like the Imperius but more ancient and darker and remember who knows what a Malfoy is capable of." She whispered in Draco's ears before she let him go and dragged him to find Ariadne to give her a present she cant help but love.

"Odd." Blaise said to no one in particular. He was about to join Daphne and Theo when the doorbell rang and echoed through the house. Blaise sighed heavily and the murmur of the Muggles crowded around in the living room had quietened down to a silence.

Blaise pulled the front door open and gasped when he saw who was in front of him. Blaise dropped the glass in his hand and gaped like a fish, completely ignore the broken glass and beer pooled between them.

"Granger!" Blaise finally choked out.

"Hello, Blaise."


	11. A Promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Promise**

"Granger?" Blaise echoed for the second time. Blaise blinked numerous time as he tried to make sure that he was not dreaming. There she was, a witch he has not seen for more than eight years, stood a foot from him looking as healthy as ever despite spending her life on the run. Her creamy skin still held that healthy glow with the ever present rose tint on her cheeks. Her famous curls were slightly tamer but it was still prominent as ever and she wore an ice blue lace dress that reached down to her knees.

"Yes, Blaise, it's me. May I come in?"

"Granger! Sweet Merlin, it really is you!" Blaise shook his head in disbelief one last time before he wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly. Much like his mother, he too had a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in years and we've definitely missed you. How are you? Oh, Draco would be most pleased when he sees you!" Blaise exclaimed as he hugged Hermione one more time before he held her at arm's length.

"Where is the ferret?" The corner of Hermione's lips tugged upwards as the memory of Draco's most embarrassing moment flashed into her head. Daphne and Theo sniggered and Blaise just laughed.

"Mother dragged him to go and find Little Miss Malfoy."

"Err Blaise dear, can you introduce us to your friend?" Eve cleared her throat and pulled Blaise out of his excitement and realised that the Muggles were still there, just staring at the them.

"Oh! This is Hermione Granger, a friend from school and Draco's girlfrie-"

"You wouldn't believe what your Mother just gone and did, Zabini. I told her not to get a kitten for Addie but your Mother insisted that she'll spoil the kid because Addie is the closest she'll ever get to a grandchild if you carry on with your current -" Draco came in with an irritated look on his face and did not notice Hermione who was partly hidden beside Blaise. Only when he looked up did he recognise her famous curls. He halted in his step but thankfully did not drop the glass in his hands. Much like Blaise he blinked a few times before he managed to compose himself and the old Malfoy smirk emerged.

"Ah. Well would you look at what the rain dragged in."

"Hello, Draco. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Granger. _You're late_." Draco's smirk had gotten wider and Hermione merely matched his smirk.

"It's called being _fashionably late_."

"Is that what you call it nowadays?"

"At least now we know where little Ariadne gets her curls from." Eve smiled but her eyes showed that she was slightly disappointed at the fact that Hermione was Draco's girlfriend.

"You should have seen Granger's hair when we were younger. It was like a bird's nest." Draco chuckled only to receive a glare from Hermione.

"At least my hair wasn't drowning in hair gel." Hermione retorted in a snap but there was a playful spark in her eyes.

"You have to admit Granger, your hair was a triangle. I don't know what was worse, your hair or being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"Well it's better than being a ferret."

"Ooh low blow Granger."

"Now now children, play nicely. Don't worry, this is normal. This is actually quite civilised for them, you should see their past arguments, they were… _explosive._" Blaise laughed at their antics before he turned to the clueless Muggles who just watched without really knowing what was going on.

"Those were the days. Draco, more often than not, ended up in the infirmary because Hermione kicked his arse." Theo contributed in which set the former Slytherins laughing as they remembered the days where Draco ended up unconscious because Hermione was a tad quicker with her wand than Draco.

"I let her do that, good manners and all. Even though she did try and break my nose more than once." Draco sniffed.

"Huh! Don't act all innocent Malfoy, I had my share of all-nighters in the hospital wing no thanks to you."

"You should be thanking me because you longer have those ghastly excuse for teeth."

"Charming, Draco, very charming."

"Ariadne is out the back with the other children jumping in puddles and getting her dress all muddy. Come on, Granger." A ghost of a smile graced Draco's features as he stretched out his hand for Hermione. Hermione stared at his hand for a moment before she intertwined her fingers with his long, pale and aristocratic hands and flashed him a shy smile.

Draco returned the smile and led her through the kitchen and dining room and Hermione was amazed at the elegance of Draco's home. Much like his living room the wooden floors were dark that contrasted with the light cream coloured walls which was decorated with framed photographs of Ariadne (Blaise was behind it all!). The kitchen was immaculately clean with stainless steel kitchen appliances, dark wooden furniture and marble countertop. There was a breakfast island and a long wooden table that could easily accommodate a dozen people with ease. The wall facing the garden was all glass and Hermione could see a little blonde girl with bright pink wellington boots and a matching coat jumping into a puddle with a gleeful shriek and the other children followed suit.

"She's gotten so big." Hermione whispered helplessly as she clutched Draco's hand tightly. Draco looked down at Hermione to see her biting her bottom lips, a habit he knew she does when nervous, scared or when concentrating on something. Her chocolate orbs followed every movement of Ariadne as she played in the rain with no care in the world.

"She's a great kid. Loves reading and anything artistic." Draco answered softly and gave her hand a squeeze to tell to relax.

"She must have gotten that from you, I am not artistic in any shape or form."

"She's a Malfoy through and through."

"She was so tiny, Draco. I was so afraid that I was going to drop her." Hermione bit her lip even harder, drawing blood.

"It was okay, wasn't it? Your pregnancy I mean, there were no complications? How ever did you manage to stay on the run whilst pregnant?"

"It was okay, no complications whatsoever. I managed to stay with a Muggle friend of mine who was a midwife and thankfully the Death Eaters never found me." Hermione couldn't help but smile at Draco's concern. Silence developed over them and Draco had to ask the question that echoed through his head the moment he saw her beside Blaise.

"Why are you back?" Draco's jaws clenched tight but it was not directed to Hermione. It was because of those rogue Death Eaters who wouldn't leave her alone and clung to the old ways. They wanted to spill her blood so bad but wanted to make sure that she was weak enough to deliver the final blow. They wanted her dead but not before they make her beg for it.

"I- I don't know… I just had the urge to. I shouldn't even be here." Hermione muttered to herself. Yes, she shouldn't even be in Draco's house. She couldn't be in his house. If the Death Eaters ever find out where she was they'll do something to Ariadne! Thoughts ran in Hermione's calculating mind and drop Draco's hand.

"I can't stay, I have to go. Oh Merlin, if they ever find out I was here, they'll do something to her and I can't live with that." Hermione took a step back but Draco grabbed hold of her arm, pulled her roughly towards him and enveloped her with his strong arms. The familiar scent of Hermione, jasmine and vanilla, assaulted Draco's senses but he sighed with content because it was her scent. A scent he missed so much.

"Please, Hermione, let me help you. I can help you, this doesn't have to be your fight alone." Draco's hot breath tickled Hermione as he whispered into her ear, sending electricity down her spine and down to her toes. Draco always had that effect on her, for every little touch sent pleasurable tremors through her body and made her giddy.

"I-I…"

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to end this, I swear. This has been going on for so long, it really needs to end…" Draco released her from his embrace and Hermione instantly missed the warmth his body had to offer and the fact that he smelled so damn good. Much like his days at Hogwarts he smelled of an expensive perfume, rain, apples and something that was strictly him that Hermione can't quite put a finger on.

"Draco, I don't think it'll ever end. Not until the day I somehow stop being a _Mudblood_."

"Don't say that! Never call yourself that!" Draco frowned at the 'M' word and shook Hermione gently to prove a point.

"But that is what I am."

"No. You are Hermione Jean Granger, the Brightest Witch of our age and I love you for it." Draco looked straight into her eyes and held her gaze as she tried to digest what Draco just said to her. She was the Brightest Witch of her age and she should never even for a minute forget that. Those idiots she called friends might have just used her for her brains, but Draco fell for every single inch of her. From the way she could easily challenge him on an intellectual level and get him all worked up to prove his points, to the way her eyes would light up at the information she needed from a book or when answering questions. Hell, he also loved her fiery temper and the way her hair became more frizzled when angry. One of the only reasons he used to pick on her was just to see her eyes darken with a passionate flame and her hair frizzle with electricity.

"Draco…"

"Please Granger, just let me help you."

"Yes, I need your help." Hermione whispered softly as he broke the intense eye contact and looked down at the floor.

"Well then now that's settled, I think it's about time Addie gets to meet you."

"Addie?" Hermione looked up at him with confusion.

"Yes, Addie, it was Blaise's idea and the fact that Ariadne Aurora is quite a mouthful. Though I'm curious, why that name?"

"It's a beautiful name and I wanted to continue the Black tradition of naming everyone after a constellation. Strictly speaking Ariadne is not a constellation but her emblem is the constellation _Corona_ and I just had to use it. Both our names hold Greek mythological meaning, yours being a serpent who guarded the apples of the Hesperides and mine being the only daughter of Helen of Troy. I thought it was fitting to give her such name and -"

"Granger, you are babbling again, love."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. And yes, I think it's a lovely name." Draco leant in and planted a kiss on her temples.

"Addie, come here, darling. There is someone I'd like you to meet." Draco called out as he pulled Hermione towards the back door. Hermione gripped Draco's hand tightly once more and half hidden herself behind Draco, not knowing how to exactly approach the situation that was about to happen.

Ariadne stopped mid skip at the voice of her Daddy and she beamed brightly before she ran towards Draco whilst holding on to the hood of her coat.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we please call kitty 'Fluffy'? Please, please, please! He's so fluffy." Ariadne giggled as she ran and waved at Lady Zabini who was sat in the conservatory with a grey tabby kitten fast asleep on her lap.

"You can call him whatever you want, Addie." Draco gently pushed her hood down and ruffled her blond curls. Ariadne responded by hugging him around the knees before looking up at Hermione with curiosity.

"Hello, I'm Addie." Ariadne cocked her head innocently with a crooked smile that definitely belonged to Draco as she stared at her Daddy's hand holding Hermione's.

"_Relax, _Granger." Draco muttered in Hermione's ears before he crouched down to Ariadne's level and took both her hands gently into his.

"Addie, darling, remember when we told you that your Mummy was away because bad people were chasing her?"

"Are you my Mummy?" Ariadne inquired, her brows furrowing slightly as she titled her head to see Hermione biting her lips as hard as she could.

"Yes, Addie, Miss Hermione is your mummy." Draco said softly and Ariadne hummed her reply. She simply stared at Hermione with a small pout.

"Hello, Ariadne." Hermione muttered, slightly disappointed at the fact that her daughter was just staring at her. Of course she couldn't blame the kid, she was not there for most of the kid's life and left her to two pureblood wizards with no experience whatsoever. But deep down it hurts that her own daughte-

"You're back!" Ariadne beamed brightly and ran up to Hermione and hugged her legs tightly. Hermione laughed but choked on a sob that was caught at the back of her throat as she picked Ariadne up and hugged her tightly. Oh how her little baby had grown so much and the tears that stained her cheeks fell because she was happy that she could finally hug her daughter despite all the years that she missed out on.

"Why are you crying?" Ariadne asked innocently and wiped Hermione's cheeks with her little hand.

"Happy tears, my little angel."

* * *

A/N Here you go, dearies! The long awaited reunion of our favourite couple and their child. I know I haven't really done it any justice but, unfortunately I dont have the talent to write tear-jerkers. Most of my friends call me heartless because I am not the one who cries at anything. I didn't even cry at The Notebook or even Titanic for that matter. I am very insensitive and dried eyed hehehe! Sorry I'm rambling again hehehe :) Read and Review and I shall see you all in the next chapter. Pip Pip ^_^ xx


	12. Princess In Blue Shirt

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Princess In a Blue Shirt**

"Did you make this, Blaise? It tastes absolutely divine." Samantha sighed inwardly before she put a forkful of pasta in her mouth. Ariadne's birthday party ended around about 5 in the afternoon and as a thank you for helping with everything from organising it to staying back and cleaning the house, Blaise invited Samantha, Bobby and Eve around for dinner.

"Err, yes…" Blaise said as he took a sip from his large glass of red wine to hide his sheepish smile.

"Huh, I didn't know you could cook, Zabini. I'm sure I heard Tilly's voice in the kitchen before." Draco smirked, knowing full well who made their food. Whilst the Muggles cleaned the living room, and Draco and Hermione cleared up the garden, Draco could hear Tilly discreetly moving round in the kitchen whilst Blaise cleaned the kitchen.

"Yes, Draco, as a matter of fact I can cook. Tilly was just… helping me." Blaise cleared his throat and eyed Draco and Hermione suspiciously.

"Oh right. Did you know he could cook, Granger?" Draco's smirk had gotten wider as he turned to Hermione whom just matched his spark. Damn witch, she'd been spending too much time with Draco all those years ago.

"No, I didn't. You must show me the cook book one day, Blaise." Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"It's an err old family recipe…" Blaise shook his head at Draco who just leant back in his chair and raised his glass of wine at Blaise before he took a sip.

"Fair enough." Draco said smugly.

"You spent too much time with Draco in that tower, Hermione. You're starting to get the Slytherin streak." Blaise commented dryly.

"So, how did you all meet?" Samantha put her fork down and looked at the former Hogwarts students with curiosity.

"We went to school together." Hermione answered politely.

"What school did you go to?" Bobby pressed. For a man who doesn't speak much, Draco noted he was sure nosy.

"A boarding school in Scotland." Hermione said vaguely.

"Ah, so you've been friends for a long time then?" Bobby nodded his head in agreement.

"Hell, no. These two hated each other for six years before they were actually on civilised talking terms. They both belong to rival houses, the school was divided into four houses, and naturally loathed each other on principle." Blaise laughed light-heartedly.

"Draco went out of his way to get my friends into trouble." Hermione commented.

"Please, as if Dumb and Dumber didn't go out of their way to get me into trouble too. Saint Potter who could do no wrong and that Weasel who loved the attention, you Gryffindors loved beating us only slightly less than we Slytherins loved beating you." Draco scoffed

"We didn't get you into trouble!" Hermione protested and Blaise merely sniggered.

"Fifth year, train back to London. Ring any bells?"

"You deserved it. You caused havoc for us as you strutted around the castle and abused your prefect privileges." Hermione huffed in a rather ungraceful way.

"I do not strut, I merely walk with confidence." Draco teased as he leant back and draped his arm over the back of Hermione's chair and twirled a lock of her hair with his fingers lazily.

"No, you just walk around with a very big ego."

Oh how you wound me, _Princess_." Draco mocked and winked at Hermione as called her by the nickname he always called her. Hermione playfully swatted his shoulder in response.

Princess?" Eve echoed with confusion which made Blaise laugh.

An inside joke between the two of them. Something Draco came up with when we were eleven."

Hermione was the Gryffindor Princess, the innocent, naïve and untouchable princess and that was exactly how the Gryffindors treated her. They treated her with respect and maybe it was because of her friendship with Hogwarts' alpha male or the fact that despite being the Brightest Witch of her Age, she could really be so trusting and naïve in her own little way. The Gryffindor house could not help but be protective over their Hermione Granger, ever since the first day. Sure she is one feisty girl but Hermione was one of them and no one threatened her and got away with it!

Having the Gryffindors by her side, meant no serious harm or threat ever came her way, but there was one thing the Gryffindors didn't manage to protect her from and that was the charm of the rival prince, Draco Malfoy - Slytherin Prince who ruled the House of Snakes with a tight fist despite his fall from grace.

"Aww a Romeo and Juliet love story, was it?" Samantha sighed softly with a slight helpless romantic tone to it.

"Don't underestimate the hatred between us. I hated Granger because she always managed to beat me in everything we did and she hated me because I hated her friends. But after a series of _unfortunate _events we sorted out our differences and well, here we are…" Draco answered after a moment of pause and in the middle of what he said the Muggles noticed Blaise drop his gaze at the reference of a war unknown to them that tore the Wizarding world in half.

"And the fact that there was so much unresolved sexual tension between the two of you that whatever happened in the Head Students' Tower stays in the Tower. One could never guess what exactly the two of you got up in that Tower or even in any other place in the castle for that matter…" Blaise smirked as he tried to lighten up the tension that developed over the table.

"Nothing happened in that Tower, so get your head out the gutter, Blaise." Hermione chided, a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"I beg to differ…" Draco grumbled but everyone caught it and laughed as Hermione swatted his shoulder once more.

"Draco!"

"Oh dear, It looks like we best go. The children are asleep!" Samantha exclaimed and everyone turned their heads at the direction of the youngest people in the house and sure enough they were indeed fast asleep with their heads on the table. Ariadne had her hand in her unfinished pasta and Tommy's eyelids flickered as his ever tousled light brown hair was spread over the table. Samantha stood up and nudged her son gently to wake him up and he only responded with a meek groan and cracked open one of his green eyes with irritation.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Blaise and Draco, dears. It was lovely meeting you too, Hermione. You should come over our house sometime." Samantha smiled at Hermione brightly

"I would love that, thank you. It was nice meeting you too." Hermione smiled shyly

"Goodnight everyone." Bobby bided as he took their son of the chair and followed Blaise as he showed them out. Eve too stood up, bid Draco and Hermione goodnight before she followed Blaise.

"Wake up, sweetheart. You need to have a bath first and then you can go back to sleep." Draco shook Ariadne gently before he scoped her out of the chair and into his arms.

"Daddy?" Ariadne mumbled sleepily and rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Come on, bath time"

"Can mummy read me a story?"

"Of course she can, that is if it's alright with her."

"Yes, I'd love to read you a story, angel."

"Yay."

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione whispered quietly as she rested her head on Draco's bare chest and listened to his steady heartbeat whilst hers was still beating rather wildly. The rising and the falling of his chest was slowly lulling Hermione to sleep but she wanted to prolong the moment and stay awake for as long as she could.

"Yes, Granger?" Draco echoed as he shuffled his body, wrapped his arms around her Hermione's naked waist and tangled their legs together.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered even quieter this time around.

"About what?" Draco stroked Hermione's cheek softly and tucked a curl behind her ears just like he used to when they were still back in Hogwarts. He knew that the gesture calms her down much like the way Hermione sweep back his fringe to calm him down too.

"Leaving Ariadne to you with nothing but a measly bit of parchment as an explanation. It was selfish."

"Don't be daft, Granger. I wouldn't have it any other way and besides, it meant that were coming back to me sooner or later."

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

"It was worth it."

"I just didn't know what to do. I was so scared when I found out that I was pregnant. I had nothing of value, just my wand. I was moving from city to another every other day , dodging snatchers and the occasional Death Eaters that wanted to play. They were brutal and I didn't know what life I could give to the child if I remained on the run. But I simply couldn't get rid of her, abortion was just out of the question, I considered it but I couldn't do it. Not to your child, Draco." Hermione mumbled as she tried to blink away the tears that welled up from her eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't. It was hard at first, I knew nothing about children let alone babies. It was definitely a shock to the system, but we managed to keep her alive. I suppose I could not have done it without Blaise, but don't tell him that he'll explode with giddiness." Draco sighed.

"Blaise is a good friend despite the stereotype that Slytherins doesn't have friends only allies." Hermione said to no one in particular and there was a hint of sadness in her voice when she thought about her so called friends. She always thought that her boys, despite their stubborness will see past their shared hatred for the boy, no man, she loves and realise that the said man made her happy than anybody had done before. Draco will always be twice the man than those two boys will ever be in her eyes. Draco had changed, push his old beliefs aside and welcomed the new way with an open mind. Of course, Hermione knew that Draco will never be fond of Muggles but he could tolerate their presence for a couple of hours a day, when he puts his mind to it.

"Hmm. Blaise, as charming as he is, never considered a lot of people as friends, he sees them as mere acquaintances. Lady Zabini made sure Blaise knew that only a handful of people can be considered as friends. But once he sees you as a friend, he is fiercely loyal and protective of those he loves. It always had been a mystery as to how Blaise ended up in Slytherin." Draco mused as he thought back to his childhood days where Blaise was the mastermind to all the trouble they got up to. Draco scoffed fondly when he remembered the day they decided to bring some life into the Manor by causing havoc in the kitchens. Needless to say, Narcissa and the house-elves were not happy to see two young boys on brooms covered in flour.

"Yes, Blaise always seemed to be the odd one out." Hermione muttered. Unlike the stereotype she was made to believe that all Slytherins are cold hearted bastards, Blaise was different. Of course in the days where blood mania was at its' height, Blaise supported it through and through. He was a pureblood after all, and as pure as the Malfoys too. But there was always something different about Blaise, he never participated in the name calling and he rarely ever expressed his disdainful opinions in a confrontational manner. He kept everything he thought to himself and at first Hermione thought he was an arrogant stuck up wizard. Especially the way he acted at Slug Club in Sixth Year. But now, Hermione knew it was all an act, he was nothing like his outer shell. He was witty and funny, charming and warm. He was the opposite of what he portrayed himself to be.

"True, but there is something about that guy that made him a Slytherin. After all these years, I've seen what he is capable of. He is a little warmer than the rest of us, but he's cunning. He knows a more than he lets on."

"You're lucky to have Blaise, you know. He's more than a friend, he's more like your brother."

"Hmm, I'm grateful for what Blaise had done even if he did declare this house as his own the day Addie came to stay. But, I suppose I have shared a dormitory with him for six odd years, so I'm use to his antics." Draco considered for a moment before he answered. Yes, Blaise was more like his brother than his best mate. He spent a very long time with the bloke even when Lucius pushed Crabbe and Goyle as Draco's new friends and forbade him to be friendly with Blaise after the messy divorce of Lady Zabini and her third husband.

"Ariadne is as fond of Blaise as she is of you." Hermione sighed.

"Sometimes Zabini loves his goddaughter too damn much that Addie has him wrapped around her finger. They entertain each other and I have never seen Blaise as happy as he is when he's around Addie." Draco said. He had never seen Blaise so happy in his entire life when Addie is around. There's a twinkle in his eyes every time Ariadne is in sight and Blaise pretty much hang on every word Ariadne say and every thing she does. Blaise loved Addie as if she was his own and Draco knew there was nothing Blaise wouldn't do to keep her happy. And that is why Draco would trust Blaise with his and Ariadne's life with no questions asked.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, princess."

* * *

Hermione fought the urge to open her eyes as she desperately tried to cling to the last of the night's promise of sleep. Her mind fuzzy and unfocused with sleep, and the last remnants of a dream she was not fully aware of before until now was being chased away by the realisation that it was already morning.

Hermione didn't know how long that pesky ray of sunlight had been peeking through the small gap in the curtains before it shone strategically onto her face; nor did she know how long it took for her to become aware of it. What she did know was that she was not prepared to wake up just yet.

Hermione fought to ignore the bright morning sunbeam, but the moment of going back to sleep had passed. She soon became aware that she lost the fight and gave a yawn as a sign of defeat. With a mental sigh she allowed her sleepy mind to focus and one of her eyes to cautiously open. She looked around the room, the sunlight cut the room in half and dust motes danced gracefully in the wall of light that peeked through the windows and noted that Draco was still fast asleep with his arms around her waist and their legs in a tangled mess. Her head was still on Draco's bare chest and the soft beating of his heart reminded her that this was not a dream. She was really in Draco's arms.

Hermione sighed softly and untangled herself from Draco's grip. Draco groaned at the sudden loss of her body heat but he did not wake up. Instead he rolled over on his stomach, an arm flopped over the side of the bed and his knuckles grazed the cold wooden floor. Hermione smiled to herself as she watch Draco sleep for a moment, before she grabbed his dark grey bathrobe that was draped over a chair and wrapped in around herself. She looked back at Draco's sleeping figure sprawled over a black four poster bed that stood out from the cream walls. Draco's room was as elegant as the rest of his house. The walls were cream and the floors were wooden. His bed was in the middle, and a wall was covered with books. In the corner was a desk and there was a glass door that led to a small balcony that looked over their scenic neighbourhood. He had a grand fireplace with a door either side it. One door, from what Hermione could remember from the last time, led to an en-suite bathroom with a separate shower room and a bath that could fit at least three people in. The other was a large walk in closet, with Draco's robes, casual and formal clothes, shoes and even muggle clothes were all organised in categories and colour. Everything had a place and even his ties had a draw to themselves.

After Hermione was freshly showered, and finally figured out to work the bloody shower, she made her way downstairs where she could hear Ariadne talking to Blaise in an animated manner.

"Morning, Granger." Blaise greeted as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. Blaise had a stack of pancakes in front of him with a steaming cup of coffee and _The Daily Prophet _neatly folded on the side. He smirked at her knowingly and Hermione couldn't help but blush.

"Good morning, Blaise." She greeted as she tried to ignore the blush that made her face feel hot.

"Morning, Mummy!" Ariadne beamed happily at her as she stuffed a mouthful of pancakes in her mouth.

"Good morning, angel." Hermione smiled.

"That Daddy's shirt! Why are you wearing Daddy's clothes, Mummy?" Ariadne pointed out and Hermione could hear Blaise stifle a laugh.

"Err…" Hermione mumbled. Damn, how could she explain to her little girl why she was wearing one of Draco's blue button down shirt that hung very loosely on her petite frame and ended just above her knees. She brought literally nothing with her the day before, just her wand and a purse for she didn't exactly expected herself to really end up on Draco's doorstep. She left her clothes at a hotel she was staying in, in the same manner she always does to keep the snatchers away from her trail. She'd leave her clothes behind and buy new ones in the next city she decided to lay low in.

"Yes, Granger, why are you wearing Draco's shirt? What happened to your dress?" Blaise's smirk had gotten wider at the obvious sign of Hermione's embarrassment. Merlin, he had forgotten how easily embarrassed Hermione is. She was still acting like a blushing virgin despite the post-sex shirt she was currently wearing. Huh.

"Blaise…" Hermione glared at him but it didn't really work because of the blush that tinted her cheeks delicately.

"What?" Blaise feigned innocence as Draco walked in a shirt and boxers with his blond hair dishevelled an stuck out in all directions.

"Zabini, I do hope your not about to make a crude comment in front of Addie now." Draco commented his voice still husky from his sleep (which Hermione found really attractive) when he noticed Blaise open his mouth to say something.

"Would I do such thing?" Blaise pretended to look hurt but merely received an arch brow from Draco. Draco placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back and pressed a kiss on her temple before he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Morning, Daddy!" Ariadne beamed once more and clambered on to Draco's lap and gave him his morning kiss on his cheek

"Good morning, sweetheart." Draco ruffled her blonde curls as Tilly dutifully placed a plate of stacked pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of Draco and Hermione. Hermione softly thanked Tilly who smiled shyly and bowed her head before she returned to whatever she was doing before.

"Why is Mummy wearing your shirt? It's too big for her." Ariadne looked up at Draco innocently and much to Hermione's dismay, a ghost of a smug smirk graced Draco's features when their eyes met and made Blaise laugh.

"Mummy forgot her pyjamas so she borrowed my shirt, darling."

"Oh, silly Mummy! You forgot your Pjs!"

"Silly me."

* * *

A/N Read and Review!


	13. Dress Up and Three Broomsticks

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Dress-ups and Three Broomsticks**

"Are you sure, Granger? I could stay home if you want, just say the words…" Draco hesitated one last time as he lingered in front of the fire-place. It was a Saturday but he was called in to work because of new evidence found that will tie everything up in current case that he was working on. Draco was in middle of politely replying that he cannot return to work just yet, when Hermione snatched the parchment from him and wrote a reply herself stating that Draco would be going to work that morning. Draco protested in a way that would have put one of Ariadne's very rare tantrums to utter shame, but Hermione glared at him until he gave in.

Hermione had only been back for a week, and when she didn't spend her time with her daughter catching up with everything she missed, she spent the rest with Draco in bed, reliving their most intimate memories. However as the weekend approached, Hermione had insisted that she'd be alright if Draco went back to work. Draco wouldn't have minded to go back to work (for he booked a few days off to spend time with Hermione) if Blaise remained home, but the latter had informed Kingsley that Hermione was back at the beginning of the week and he went back to work that Monday. Draco chuckled at the memory of what happened the morning after Hermione's return and Hermione for the first time in many years once again witnessed the quirkiness of Blaise.

"_Well, since Granger is back, suppose I should go and pack." Blaise stated out no where as they sat in the conservatory in a comfortable silence just watching Ariadne and Tommy play in the garden. Ariadne shrieked with laughter as Tommy pretended to be a dragon and chased after the little blonde as he roared and flailed his arms around._

"_What are you taking about now, Zabini?" Draco turned his head sideways and looked at his Italian friend. Draco's head was in Hermione's lap reading a report on his latest case whilst absent mindedly chewing on an arm of his horn-rimmed glasses. Hermione looked over the book she was reading and arched an eyebrow. _

_Hermione remembered the first time she saw Draco in glasses and that was when they were still at Hogwarts. It was a school night and she walked in unannounced to his room for she couldn't find her Potions book and before her she saw Draco wearing glasses. He didn't see her first asshe continued with his essay and Hermione blushed at the way Draco looked so handsome in glasses. There was something about the way they magnified his cold eyes and the way his hair fell over his glasses as he worked on his essay. The large square glasses with rounded edges and the horn-rimmed frames softened his sharp and angular features and made him look slightly... geeky. But Draco being a Malfoy, he still managed to make it look good. When Draco noticed Hermione lingering by his doorstep with a slight blush on her cheeks, he whipped off his glasses and looked at her with raised brows. She commented on his glasses and Hermione could have sworn a blush tinted his pale complexion. He confessed that he needed them because he gets headaches when reading but wouldn't be caught dead wearing them in public. _

"_Like I said, I'll move out now that Granger is back…" Blaise repeated calmly before casting his slightly disappointed eyes down on the floor._

"_Blaise don't move out because of me…" Hermione replied as she set aside her book. It was the first book that she read in years and since she was Hermione the first thing she reached out from what Blaise dubbed the 'Book Wall' in the front room was of course the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History. Hermione was delighted when she found that Draco somehow managed to acquire all the editions of her favourite book that there ever were. And to top it all off they were always seemed to be one of the very first to be published. _

_Most of the books in the front room, apart from two shelves which housed all the editions of Hogwarts: A History and all their old school books, were muggle books ranging from William Shakespeare to Charles Dickens, J.R Tolkien to C.S Lewis, Jane Austen to Mary Shelby and other classical authors. It also seemed that Draco has a fascinations with old Latin and Greek plays and a soft spot for Muggle Laws and Politics. He also found Muggle science and philosophy quite interesting. Draco did admit that half of the muggle books did come from the previous owners of the house and when he read them in his spare time he found that they were indeed fascinating and went on to buy, if he could, all the completed works of the muggle authors and playwrights. _

_Hermione felt a little giddy when she realised that she still had to browse through the 'Book Wall' Draco's room and the attic/third floor that was converted to an extensive library. Yes, she must browse through the Library before the end of the week. _

"_But I assume you both want some time together…" Blaise pulled his gaze up and Hermione noted the small spark of hope in Blaise's brown eyes._

"_This is your house too, Blaise, so don't move out." Hermione smiled at Blaise genuinely._

"_Yes, Zabini, this is your house too. You're always welcome and besides, you'll upset Addie if you move out now." Draco stated coolly before fixing his glasses, which Hermione found so attractive, and began to read again._

"_You mean it, guys? I don't have to go anywhere?" The spark in Blaise's eye brightened and Hermione just laughed._

"_Of course, Blaise, you're always welcome. And we all know it that without you, Draco here couldn't have done it all on his own."_

"_Oh! Thanks guys, you two are the best! I really didn't want to move back to my Manor, I don't think I could go back to Mother and her nitpicking!"_

"_It's sometimes a mystery how you ended up in Slytherin, Zabini."_

"_I love you, man."_

"Yes, Draco, I'll be fine. I can handle it, I babysat Harry and Ron for eight years, after all." Hermione chuckled at Draco's fussing. Draco looked at Hermione one more time and then down at his daughter who clung to Hermione's leg. Ariadne smiled innocently at her parents and Draco couldn't help but let a small smile grace his features. It still hadn't sunk in for Draco that Hermione was really back, but the constant happy smile on his daughter's face confirmed that Hermione was really back.

"You be good to mummy, okay little lady?" Draco crouched down to Ariadne's level and took her small hands into his own. Hermione patted Ariadne's head fondly and for the first time in Ariadne's life, her pigtails were not lopsided, instead they were in a neat twin plaits.

Ariadne demanded in her little innocent way for Hermione to dress her that morning. Blaise pretended to be hurt when Ariadne refused to allow Blaise to dress her, and for the best part of the hour until Hermione and Draco emerged from their bedroom, Ariadne ran around the house shrieking with laughter in only her pants with Blaise running hot on her heels. Ariadne only stopped running around (and hiding in every crook and cranny) when Draco managed to catch her when she attempted to run through in between his legs. Moments later, Blaise appeared in front of them, clearly out of breath as he put both hands on his knees to catch his breath. Crumpled in his hands was one of Ariadne's usual floral dress and matching hair ribbons. Hermione found out that the majority of her daughter's clothes were dresses, cute little tops and skirts, all brand new of course. She soon found out that Blaise and Draco still clung to the old traditional view that girls should never wear trousers, and that if it was only acceptable in the muggle world, Ariadne would always wear robes.

"Yes, Daddy." Ariadne giggled.

"Good, and if you're lucky I might get something from Honeydukes for you…" Draco stated as he planted a kiss on Ariadne's forehead before he stood back up to his full height.

"Chocolate frogs!" Ariadne perked up at the sound of Honeydukes and the possibility of sweeties. Ariadne, much like her father, had a sweet tooth and she definitely got that from Draco because Hermione being the daughter of two dentists never had as much liberty when it came to eating whatever she wanted like other children did.

"We'll see." Draco chuckled.

"Please, Daddy, I'll be good." Ariadne pouted innocently and Draco swiftly averted his eyes because he knew that he could never resist Ariadne's pout and large puppy dog eyes. That, she got from her mother, Draco could never resist Hermione's pout there was always something about him melting whenever Hermione used her pout and puppy dog eyes, and now it looked like Ariadne had her mother's ability to make Draco melt at the sight of a pout or pleading eyes.

"Well, if you are so sure, I'm off. You girls have fun and if you need anything just owl me." Draco straightened the imaginary crinkles on his robes and kissed Hermione on the lips softly before laughing at Ariadne's exclamation of "ewww!". Patting Ariadne's head once more and sending a cheeky wink at Hermione, Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it at his feet and the emerald flames roared to life, whisking Draco away to a full day of work.

"Bye Daddy!" Ariadne waved at the green flames before she looked up at Hermione expectantly. Hermione met Ariadne's grey eyes that were the exact copy of Draco's but unlike Draco's cold eyes, Ariadne's held so much emotions and innocence but the constant twinkle in her eyes told everyone that she has a mischievous streak in her. Yes, despite being the same colour as Draco's eyes, they were more like Hermione's than his. But saying that Draco's eyes to strangers, looks cold and dead with no emotions, but to Hermione and a few handful of people who has seen the many sides of Draco could say that Draco maybe be able to remain stoic at best, but his eyes always betrayed him. It may have been easy for him to shut down his compassion, close his mind and disassociate himself from his emotions but his silvery grey eyes always gave him away. They would light up when he was amused, they would glitter when he focused on something, a potion or an essay, or even when he is searching for something, they would darken to a smoky molten grey almost black when angry and would turn into a stormy grey when he is determined for something, sad or even jealous. Overall they betrayed him and his soul and there was nothing he could do about it.

"What do you want to do, little one?" Hermione smiled at her daughter who pursed her lips once more and considered what she wanted to do.

"Can you read me a story until Tommy gets here, Mummy?" Ariadne finally said after a few minutes considering. Hermione laughed and nodded her head before Ariadne clambered up the armchair next to the book wall and pulled out a heavy book of muggle fairytales.

"This one?" Ariadne pushed the book, with a little difficultly in Hermione's hands.

* * *

The doorbell echoed through the house as Hermione was about to open the Library door. She sighed with disappointment before she turned around on her heels and made her way back down. She heard the giggles of Ariadne and Tommy in the playroom as she passed and instinctively looked in to check on them and found that they were sat on the floor with stuffed toys in a full circle playing with Ariadne's tea set. Ariadne laughed as she took a sip and she spotted Hermione she waved happily whilst Tommy merely smiled shyly. Hermione smiled at them before she continued to make her way downstairs and answer the door.

"Parkinson?" Hermione questioned as the former Slytherin who caused her trouble all through out their Hogwarts years stood before her.

"Hello, Granger." Pansy Parkinson smiled at her without any malice. Pansy's hair was still shiny jet black but was now past her shoulders. She wore ruby red lipstick and blue robes that were fitted at the right places and made her eyes pop and behind her was a large suitcase.

"Err, Blaise and Draco are not in, but do come in." Hermione said in a slightly awkward manner, not really knowing how to respond to one of Draco's old friends. Hermione knew that nothing ever went on between the two Slytherins after she gathered up all her Gryffindor courage and bold asked Draco one evening in the Tower they both shared. Draco laughed and looked slightly disgusted at the notion of him and Pansy being in a some sort of physical relationship. He admitted that he only saw the Slytherin girl as a sister but there was never anything between them. Sure Pansy went through the stage of worshipping the ground he walked on but just the thought of touching a girl he sees as a sister made Draco's skin scrawl. Sure he took her to the Yule Ball and Pansy was a little clingy but other than that he wanted to strangle the person who started the rumour of him and Pansy.

"I'm not here to see my boys." Pansy replied, slightly cringing at the way Hermione looked at her as if the Gryffindor was a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh…"

"I'm here to see you, Granger." Pansy pressed earning a more surprised look from Hermione.

"Oh, what can I do for you, Parkinson?" Hermione swallowed, still slight wary about the Slytherin girl in front of her.

"It's more like what can I do for you, Granger. Draco owled me and told me about your predicament." Pansy laugh light-heartedly and began to flash a grin at Hermione.

"Predicament?" Hermione echoed, confusion etched on her face.

"I ran a fashion boutique and Draco told me that you are in dire need for clothes." Pansy's grin had gotten a lot wider and she brought the large suitcase around and moved it right in front of her.

Pansy owned a large fashion boutique in Diagon Alley called _Echant _and a lot of witches and recently wizards, since Pansy started a men's clothes line, from all different ages flocked her boutique for the latest fashion. Pansy's parents forbade her to set up her business because they believed that a witch her status should not be doing such a thing, so against her parents' wishes she turned to the person who could her help her out, especially on the financial side; Draco. Draco agreed to invest money into her idea since he knew that Pansy always wanted to become a fashion designer and the fact that her parents would be livid when they find out that she approached a blood traitor. And livid they were to a point that they nearly came close to disowning her.

"Oh…" A blush crept up on Hermione's face and cast her eyes down to the floors. She had completely forgotten that she needed clothes of her own. At the beginning of the week, Draco gave her permission to transfigure some of his brand new clothes in a section of his walk in wardrobe to something that will fit her. She transfigured them into mostly dresses and she had completely forgotten she needed to go shopping.

"Don't worry about it Granger, I am not going to ask and you don't need to tell me. In fact, I'm very delighted Draco told me about it. You see, in this suitcase I have my winter collection and of course the upcoming year collection, they are the original designs and I have to see how to look on someone else. Normally it's Daphne that gets all the prototypes but since she's pregnant, I need someone else to try them out on. I think you're slightly smaller and shorter than Daphne but I'll easily hem them up for you…" Pansy replied looking at Hermione up down in a way that she would when a costumer would ask he what clothes would suit them.

"Thank you, Parkinson." Hermione answered in a small whisper.

"Call me Pansy." Pansy smiled, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Only if you call me Hermione." Hermione matched her smile, finding that it came naturally despite the fact that the Slytherin girl was once her enemy.

"First thing first, I want to apologise for how I treated you during school. I could easily tell you any excuse but I'm not going to because they'll never be good enough and will never make up for what I did. Forgive me?" Pansy said sincerely and extended her hand.

"I forgive you. It's all in the past." Hermione took Pansy's hand into her own shook it gently.

"Excellent, Hermione. Now, show me your bedroom. We've got work to do." Pansy exclaimed excitedly and stepped into the house.

"This way." Hermione gestured and made her way to the bedroom.

"Little Ariadne around?"

"She's in the playroom with her friend Tommy."

"Oh yes, Draco was telling me about how fond your little girl of the muggle boy. Draco claims they are attached to the hips and Blaise ever the eccentric is convinced that he'll soon need to be keeping an eye on them two."

"They're only four!" Hermione exclaimed before she laughed at Blaise's antics.

"That's Blaise for you. Before you know it, Adriane will be on her way to Hogwarts and unfortunately for these things they will drift apart."

"Hmm that is true, unfortunately."

"Blaise told me that he'll come and pick Ariadne up during his lunch so you and I could get on with what we need to do. Now if you don't mind me saying, I need you to strip. Don't be shy Granger, I have seen most of the witches in our year in nothing but their under garments as they asked me what clothes fit them."

* * *

An owl swooped into Draco Malfoy's office and landed right in front of him. Draco was hunched over some paper work, his quill scratching over the parchment as tried to get through the ever growing pile of documents on his desk. As much as Draco was in a good mood because Hermione was finally back, his mood was dampened by the amount of paperwork that was on his desk when he walked in that morning. Damn Clerks and Aurors who can't do their jobs properly leaving Draco to do most of the paperwork. He was one of the best Legal Advocate, not a bloody secretary! His secretary was no better, batting her eyelashes at him rather than getting on with the work the Ministry is paying her.

Draco looked up and saw his eagle owl, Hermes, watching him patiently with its leg extended patiently. Draco put his quill down and untied the rolled up parchment attached to Hermes' leg. Hermes hooted in response before flying away once more.

_Draco, _

_Come to the Three Broomsticks for your lunch break, mate. That is if you are taking a lunch break? The others will be there and they are whining that never get to see you anymore because you__'__re all work and no fun. _

_-B.Z_

_P.S I've got Addie since you sent Pans around to help Granger with her lack of clothes problem, a girl could only so far wearing your transfigured clothes even though they were brand new._

Draco merely hummed his reply to no one before disregarding the letter on the desk and continued to work on his paperwork. All work and no fun, his arse. It can't be helped that Draco found it strangely calming to work on the documents even though it is infuriating that he had to do all of it because it seems that everyone else lost the capability to do anything anymore.

"Mister Malfoy, it's half two in the afternoon already. Are you not taking your lunch break?" His secretary popped her head through the door shyly. Draco watched for a moment as she fiddled with the hem of her pencil skirt and refused to look at him directly in the eyes.

Anna, a dark blonde muggle-born and former Hufflepuff, has been Draco's secretary for nearly for nearly four years and Draco had always spoken to her politely despite the fluttering eyelashes sent his way. She was five years younger than Draco and she remembers him from Hogwarts. Hell, who could forget a young handsome lad like him? Who could forget a Malfoy? Anna remembers the way he strutted around the castle confidently in a similar fashion of a male model and caused havoc for Harry Potter and his friends. She was too young to understand the rift between the two alpha males but all she remembered was that she secretly admired the way Draco ruled the Slytherin House despite the fact that he no longer held the traditions of the old ways.

"Yes, I think I'll take my lunch break now, Anna. Could you please file these away for me?" Draco finally responded and Anna sighed with relief inwardly. Its been a few weeks since the commotion about his _'__secret love child__'_but the story is still hot topic for most of the magic folks' conversations.

"Certainly, Mister Malfoy." Anna replied and approached Draco's desk tentatively when he gestured at a pile of documents that he wanted filing.

Without another word, Draco disapparated with a faint pop.

Draco arrived at The Three Broomsticks a moment later, and spotted Blaise and the others already sat on a table with their lunch on the other side of the room. Madam Rosmerta had long forgiven Draco for what he had done in his sixth year but not without a threat of personally hexing him to oblivion if he ever step a toe out of line. It was really Hermione who prompted Draco to go and apologise to Madam Rosmerta and Draco was secretly grateful to Hermione for the Three Broomsticks is the only decent place to eat in his opinion.

"Afternoon, Mister Malfoy. The usual is it?" Madam Rosmerta greeted Draco with a smile when she saw him enter the door. The whole pub momentarily quietened down before breaking out in hushed whispers about him. Madam Rosmerta had to hand it to him secretly the way he handles things. He seemed oblivious to the murmurs, sticking his nose slightly up in the air in a similar fashion as he did when he still wore the Hogwarts robes.

"Please, Madam Rosmerta." Draco smiled charmingly ignoring the stares he received from the students and inwardly cursed Blaise for picking a Hogsmeade weekend. They gaped at him like a fish before whispering to their neighbours in a rather indiscreet manner. A couple Slytherins hissed _'__Blood Traitor__'_at him but he merely raised one of his brows and they quickly retreated back.

"I'll bring it over to the table in a moment, Mister Malfoy." Madam Rosmerta nodded before continuing to serve drinks at her costumers.

"Take your time, Blaise and the others wont be moving for a while." Draco replied as he zigzagged his way through the pub. He greeted a table crowded by a group of Professors that included McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and Slughorn before finally arriving at the table Blaise conveniently picked out that sandwiched between the professors, and much to Draco's dismay a table with Potter, the Weaslette, Lavender Brown and the Weasel. The Weasel glared at Draco and Potter just avoided his eyes. Draco raised his eyebrow, silently challenging them to say something.

"-then Draco landed on his arse with nothing on but his boxers!" Blaise exclaimed sending everyone on the table laughing hysterically.

"Serves him right, hanging Granger midair with her knickers flashing in front of everyone."

"Talking about me, are you? That's not very nice." He commented feigning an irritated glare at them. They all looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"We were just reminiscing the time when Granger kicked your sorry arse in Duelling Club." Blaise chuckled cheekily knowing that the table next to them was listening to their conversation.

"I could have easily defeated her, but she'll probably hold it against me." Draco smirked when from the corner of his eyes Potter and the Weasel stiffened at the mention of their best friend.

"Heavens forbid when Granger is angry. I do recall you saying that you absolutely _loved_ it when she's angry with you because she can get pretty feisty." Blaise mirrored Draco's smirk and the others snickered.

"I got scars on my shoulders to prove it." Draco replied sending Blaise laughing and Potter's table choking on their drink.

"Draco, how are you?" Daphne Greengrass or Mrs. Nott as she goes by these days stood up and hugged Draco tightly, well as tightly as she could manage with her bulging pregnant stomach.

"I'm fine, Daph. How far along are you, I didn't have a chance ask you last time." Draco kissed both her cheeks and pulled out the chair for her to sit back down again next to her husband Theo.

"Six months and we're having a little boy!" Daphne beamed brightly and Draco laughed as Theo discreetly groaned.

Draco couldn't't say that his relationship with his friends were always smooth sailing. Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were always close as children but during his rocky Sixth Year he sort of pushed them away from him. During the war and its aftermath, Daphne, Theo and Pansy still clung to the old ways but thankfully before they went back to Hogwarts they saw the errors of their ways and slowly welcomed a changed Draco. It was strange for them to see their ringleader be so tolerable towards the Muggleborns he once saw as lower than the dirt on his shoes. But now they know exactly why Draco had changed. It was because of a certain Hermione Granger.

"Where's Addie?" Draco asked.

"Adrian took her to Honeydukes. Pans sent him to buy some sugar quills when your little girl perked up at the sound of sweets and demanded to go with him." Daphne smiled sweetly. Draco merely hummed his reply and nodded his head at Madam Rosmerta who finally brought around a butter beer.

"Merlin, Draco! Your little girl is such a sweet child." Daphne cooed as they watched Adrian and Ariadne walk towards them. When Ariadne spotted her Daddy, she squealed happily, let go of Adrian's hands and ran towards Draco. The whole pub quietened down once more and Draco could feel the glares that he received from Potter's table even though he had his back towards them.

"Hey, Addie." Draco ruffled her blonde hair as he crawled on Draco's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh look it's Mister Potter! Hello Mister Potter!" Ariadne exclaimed, her voice echoing around the pub when she saw Harry over her Daddy's shoulder. She waved at Harry happily and Harry meekly waved before dropping his hand when Ron and Lavender glared him.

"Mister Potter is busy, Addie, don't pester him." Draco said sternly as he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh sorry to disturb you Mister Potter" Addie smiled sheepishly and turned back around to face everyone.

"She's absolutely adorable, I still haven't forgiven you for keeping her away from us!" Daphne exclaimed as Ariadne started to tell Draco how Pansy arrived and played dress up with Mummy and then Unca Blaise came and brought her to Hogsmeade, then she went off on a tangent about all the sweets she saw in Honeydukes.

"Yes, mate. Why did you do such a thing?" Theo mused. It was a shock for both him and Daphne when they read _The Daily Prophet _the morning Draco's name was plastered all over the front page. Daphne nearly fainted and he spewed his coffee all over his robes. It was still a mystery for them why Draco did what he did and even though they only saw Draco last week, they didn't manage to get anything from him. Not even a small little snippet of what really happened.

"Well if the way that rag bag of twisted facts went about the topic is something to go by, wouldn't you do the same thing?" Draco retorted, the little twitch of his jaws told everyone that he was slightly annoyed by the topic. Both Potter's table and the Professors' table momentarily quietened down to listen to what was about to be said.

"So you're not married to Granger then?" Theo pressed, unaware of the silence that has descended upon the whole pub. Theo and the other's didn't even managed to talk to Hermione when she arrived out of the blue in Ariadne's party because Draco swept her away to find their daughter and after that Merlin knows where they ended up.

"Of course I'm not married to Granger."

"So if Granger has not eloped with you, where the hell did she go, all those years ago? She was gone for so long that it seemed like she was wiped off the face of the Earth." Adrian contributed in.

"Wouldn't all we love to know?"

"You mean you don't know. Haven't you asked her?"

"She can tell me when she wants to." Draco shrugged.

"Oi, Weasley! What did you do to Granger that resulted in her running into our Draco's arms?" Theo looked over Draco's shoulder and by the mention of his name Ron whipped his head around, his face as red as his hair.

"I didn't do anything! The little bitch cheated on me!" Ron said in rage, standing up ignoring Lavender's attempt of making him sit back down by tugging on his sleeves. The whole pub looked their way, some anticipating a good old fight between the old school yard rivals and others were just curious as to what Draco was going to say.

"Liar. What's the matter, Weasley? Afraid you'll lose that mister innocent look you seem to desperately cling unto. Don't worry Weasel, you could always shag one of Brown's old roommates, if it doesn't work out. Vane or Patil maybe?" Draco twisted his body around to face Weasley and for the second time in a space of few months, Draco had once again made Ron gape like a fish. Lavender squeaked and blushed crimson and Ginny shot them a glare for she like Harry did not know about Ron's antics during his last year at Hogwarts.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron hissed once he recovered from what Draco said.

"What do you mean, Draco?" A Slytherin smirk graced Theo's face for he had an idea where this revelation was getting at.

"Weasley had been shagging Brown in the abandoned classroom on the third floor, every night, whilst Granger patrolled the corridors. Not so innocent now are you Weasley?" Draco matched Theo's smirk and as soon as the words left his mouth the there was a collective gasp in the pub.

"You stole my girlfriend." Ron said defensively.

"I didn't do anything, she came running to me."

"Bastard! She chose you over us!"

"Oh not this again. Why can't you get it through your thick head, she chose no one. She chose to leave everything behind because of your idiocy. If anything you lose me my girlfriend." Draco said calmly before turning his back at Ron and smirked at his old friends before absent mindedly patting Ariadne's curls, but Ariadne was more interested in the sugar quills Adrian bought her than listening to what the grownups were arguing about.

"Can you buy me chocolate frogs now, Daddy?" Ariadne looked up Draco with her usual innocent gaze.

"We'll see, Addie, we'll see."

"I'll keep this for Mummy. Do you think Mummy would like some sugary quills or would she like some chocolate frogs? Mummy could start collecting them or she can have some of mine, I've got a lot of Dumblydore…" Ariadne looked at her second sugar quill with scrutiny before stuffing it in her pockets, scrambled off Draco's lap and jumped on Blaise's lap instead.

"It's _Dumbledore_, darling." Draco corrected. "And I don't know what your mother would want."

"You really are a something, aren't you Malfoy? Her _mother_ is not here, you said so yourself, so what Slytherin slag did you replaced that Mudblood with?" Ron voiced out with venom dripping with every word.

"My mummy is here. Mummy came back on my party and she made my hair all pretty this morning. My mummy IS back!" Ariadne exclaimed, lips trembling and she glared at Ron with the infamous Malfoy glare.

* * *

A/N Read and Review guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I was having trouble with my laptop, unfortunately. This chapter is a bit of filler really and how do you like Draco in glasses? Do you want more of Draco in glasses hehehe! I totally love Draco in glasses :3 Tell me what you think hehehe xx


	14. Accidental Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Accidental Magic**

Ariadne glared at Ron in such a manner that could put Draco's meanest glare to utter shame. Her bottom lips trembled and her usual innocent grey eyes had darkened into a stormy grey almost black. The silence in pub had developed into a thick cloud over everyone's head as they watched with anticipation, even Madam Rosmerta had ignored the overflowing ale that she was pouring into a glass and just fixed her full attention at the fight that was inevitable. She would have stepped in and stopped the fight a long time ago, but, damn she was eager to see the drama that was to unfold. It has been too long since any drama happened in Hogwarts and she had to admit it was getting boring. The professors were no better, they watched as Draco looked at his daughter on Blaise's lap in utter surprise, but the little girl had her full attention at the red-haired wizard with matching temper.

"Why you... _little brat_!" Ron sputtered, face as red as his hair. At the word _'brat'_ Ariadne's glare had gotten darken and in response Draco pulled himself up to his full height and pointed his wand directly in front of Ron's face.

"What did you call my child, Weasley?" Draco hissed out darkly and a flicker of fear appeared on Ron's paling face as he remembered the last time Draco raised his wand at him, he ended up with a really bad case of stinging hex that lasted for days. Ron shuddered at the memory of the unbearable pain he suffered in those couple of days.

"Easy Drake, don't be hasty now." Blaise warned the blond quietly for he knew that Draco would regret it if loses his cool temper in front of Ariadne by throwing a hex or two at Weasley even though the latter was asking for it. Ariadne may have been brought up by two pureblood wizards, and use their wands freely in front of her, but Draco and Blaise were always careful at what magic they use for they want her to be as normal as most Muggles her age but still know that magic really does exist.

"Mister Malfoy! Mister Weasley! This is not the place to behave atrociously!" Professor McGonagall stated sternly as she recognised the fire behind the eyes of the two old rivals and had the very intention to walk over and stop the fight that was inevitable but before she could even plant a step on the floor, Slughorn and Flitwick pulled her down to her seat and gave her a look that said '_stay out of it_.'

"You heard me Ferret, I called your half-blood bastard a brat. Isn't that what she is, you and that filthy little Mudblood slut's bastard?" Ron scoffed bravely and for the second time in a space of a few moments there was a collective gasp in the pub.

"Well, at least we now all know what you clearly think of me, eh, Weasley? If you want to see a filthy little slut all you have to do is look at your wife." A loud crack echoed throughout the pub followed by cold voice that came from behind Ron. At the sound of the familiar female voice, everybody from both party turned around swiftly whilst the others craned their neck to see the same witch in question.

There stood Hermione, her arms crossed over her chest with unreadable expression etched on her face. Those who knew Hermione personally gasped as they noted there was nothing new about her. She looked exactly like she did before she disappeared all those years ago. Petite and small framed, her famous curls were pulled into a casual bun with a few loose curls that framed her heart shaped face and she wore a thick woollen cardigan over a floral dress with nude heels that further elongated her already long legs.

"What did you call me?! How dare you!" Lavender stood up, now her face matched the colour of her husband's hair.

"_'Mione_?" Ignoring the fact that his wife looked at him and expected him to defend her, Ron asked rather pathetically.

"It's Granger to you, Weasley. You made it perfectly clear what you thought of me." Hermione snapped in an irritated manner and made her way beside Draco and lightly touched his raised wand arm. They both shared a look, Draco raised a pale eyebrow and she just blinked slowly without breaking eye contact before Draco sighed deeply and lowered his wand down.

"You're back?" Harry said meekly and cast his eyes down to the floor as if his shoes were more interesting than what was happening.

Hermione merely scoffed before she answered. "Obviously."

"It's over?" Harry winced at her tone.

"Over? What's over?" Ron pressed finally recovering from the shock of Hermione being only a couple of feet from her. Hermione outright ignored him and look at Draco in question before turning to face Harry.

"Potter knows." Draco nodded his head at Potter stiffly. "He came to my office demanding to know and I told him."

"Never you mind Potter, it doesn't concern you." Hermione said in a hard voice

"Granger,_ be nice_..." Draco hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why? Why should I, Draco? You were the one who always tried to encourage me to just hex them and turn their kneecaps back to front."

"I won't stop you from hexing them but just... listen to what Potter is saying." Draco said softly as he ran his pale fingers through his hair.

"I can help you Hermione, just like you helped me during the war." Harry stood up and looked at Hermione sincerely, not caring about the other people in the pub. But then again it wasn't hard to ignore them for they had remained so quiet that one would have heard a pin drop. Everyone's eyes were trained on them and noted the regret that flashed in Harry's emerald eyes which then led everyone to question what really happened between the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy all those years ago?

"I don't need your help." Hermione snapped once more.

"Granger, you can't do this on your own." Draco sighed, slightly irritated with Hermione's stubbornness. He always knew that the witch was stubborn and proud, but she deny the fact that she cannot do this all on her own. She needed help and Draco could only do so much, an extra pair of hands - an Auror no less, wouldn't go amiss. Hermione would need all the hands so could get and Potter was literally begging to be of help. Draco knew that the green eyed wizard was desperate to get his old best friend back and Hermione was not helping him in any shape or form.

"I can. I've been doing it on my own all these years!" Hermione exclaimed stubbornly and refused to look at Harry, instead opting to stare into Draco's eyes.

"And look at where you are, you don't even know who's really after you? Don't be stubborn now, Granger."

"What are you talking about? I _demand _ to know! Why won't you tell me?!" Ron demanded and looked as if he was about to stamp his feet to get the attention he wanted. He hated not being in on something and the way his former best friend her lover and Harry spoke in riddles, clawed at him and he didn't like it.

"You don't deserve to know, Weasel." Hermione snarled using Draco's old nickname for the red head to add effect. Over the years she had the chance to really hate him, she hated him for being the person who made her cry. He was the only person she cried for, it was always him. She didn't even cry at what Draco has said to her in their second year and she never cried at anything Draco or the other Slytherins threw at her. But Ron, he was always the one who made her cry. From their first year to abandoning Harry and her during their hunt for horcruxes, from his nightly activities with Lavender Brown to making her choose between her friends and her boyfriend. She hated him and now she hated him even more for calling her that horrid name. She thought the word had lost its meaning to her because Draco had used it so often before he stopped completely and the Death Eaters called her by it too, but hearing it coming from the mouth of a wizard she once held as her best friend, it stabbed at her heart. It hurt hearing it from Ron and something snapped inside her.

"Don't speak to my husband like that, you stupid Mudblood bint!" Lavender shrieked in anger.

"If anyone is stupid here, it's you." Hermione retorted and at that point Lavender screamed before she raised her hand with the very intention of slapping Hermione. But before Lavender's hand made contact with Hermione's cheek Draco had caught her wrist in a tight grip that made Lavender wince in pain.

"Touch even the smallest hair on Granger's person, and you can count on me doing something that can ruin both you and your husband faster than you can say _bint_." This time it was Draco's turn to snarl and his eyes had darkened into an angry swirl of black and silver as he roughly let go Lavender's wrist.

"Bastard! How _dare_ you threaten my wife for saying the truth! If anything it's you who could be ruined, you forget who I am Malfoy. Would you like to join you Death Eater daddy in Azkaban? What's the matter Malfoy don't you like being associated with your deranged father, but then again I think even your father could not tolerate being associated with a disappointment like you. Isn't that why your father disowned you? You can't even kill an old man a hundred years older than -" There was a sickening crack as Draco's fist made contact with Ron's jaw and Ron flew a few feet backwards landing with a thud. Everyone gasped and Lavender rushed to help her husband sprawled on the wooden floor.

"You know what, you two deserve each other! I don't care any more A Death Eater and a Mudbloo-" Ron exclaimed but was once again interrupted and this time it was Harry who spoke out.

"Would you just shut up Ron, for Godric's sake! She chose him, alright. Our Hermione chose Malfoy, so what?" Harry snapped, standing up and looked at Ron and Lavender with a glare. How could he be so blind in their eight year, how could he not see what was happening under his nose? After finding out from Draco about Ron's nightly activities, he spent a few sleepless nights raking his head for the evidence of this that he knew was in his brain somewhere. Thinking back he did remember a few nights where he woke up in the middle of the night and found that Ron was not in the bed opposite his. But he let the matter go and didn't bother questioning Ron. Maybe it was because Ron acted like nothing was happening or the fact that Harry ignored the nagging feeling on the back of his mind that there was something fishy going on especially the looks the Lavender sent the red-head.

"Get it through your thick head, _brother_, 'Mione chose Malfoy because of your stupidity. How could you do something like that to her? After everything you went through, you went back to that slag. Oh do give it a rest Brown, before you say anything everybody knows you are nothing but one. You chased after my brother when you knew that he was in a relationship with your own room-mate. And you, you stupid boy, all you cared about was the fame and you forgot about Hermione, your girlfriend. And you wonder why she ran straight into Malfoy's arms? Our 'Mione deserves better, a better man to love her for all she's worth and a better friend who doesn't make her choose between friends and love." Ginny stood by her husband and chided her brother who stared at her with jaws slack. Ron opened his mouth to defend himself but Harry sent him a hard glare and he promptly stopped.

"It's true Ron, it's our fault. We shouldn't have asked her to pick between us and Malfoy that night, it wasn't right" Harry sighed before letting his gaze fall on Hermione.

"Bu-but! But he was the _enemy_! He he..." Ron trailed off not knowing how to end his sentence.

"Yes, we know that. But remember we owe it him. Without Malfoy, we wouldn't be here, Ron. He saved us that night in the Manor and he certainly went against everything he believed in." Harry said to Ron but without breaking eye contact with Hermione. Draco shuffled awkwardly beside Hermione at the mention of the war and certainly every one felt slightly upset at the memory of the destruction of the war.

"Don't use the War as an excuse! Have you forgotten what he did? He let the Death Eaters into to Hogwarts, he attempted to kill Dumbledore! Despite what he did _she_ still chose _him_!" Ron said stubbornly.

"Can't you see Ron, she chose no one originally. She didn't choose us because she didn't want to choose the friends that put her in the spot in the first place and nor did she choose Malfoy because he would lose his inheritance. We were the reason she went away Ron, and we were the reason Malfoy let her go that night." Harry shook his head at Ron's stubbornness.

"How do you know about that?" Draco looked at Harry sceptically.

"You know how the paintings loved to talk. They spoke of a crying girl and a boy chasing after her begging her not to go."

"Could have been anyone."

"True but they spoke of two head students and if I'm not mistaken you two were the only head students." Harry said insightfully.

"She still chose him." Ron grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and Lavender nodded her head vigorously next to him before going back to fussing over his bruised jaw.

"Oh Ron, what are we going to do with you." Ginny sighed as she rubbed her temples in circular motion to soothe the incoming headache.

"I don't care. She still chose him and now they have a brat together." Ron looked at Ariadne with disdain and Ariadne glared back at him, her little face scrunched into a dark frown.

"I. Chose. No one." Hermione said trough gritted teeth.

"I have not eloped with Granger. I am not married to Granger. I am not engaged to Granger and I certainly have not asked her to marry me. Are you as thick as you are poor, Weasley?" At the same time, Draco remarked snidely which caused Ron to growl at him and whipped out his wand, pressing the tip harshly against Draco's throat. Draco gave a nasty laugh but did not move a muscle. He did not seemed to be threaten by the fact that someone is pressing their wand against his throat. In fact, the glint in his eyes suggested that Draco was about to pull something out the bag to set the latter into deeper anger.

At the sight of Ron's wand pointed at Draco, Theo and Blaise instinctively stood up and pointed their wands at Ron whilst Harry and Ginny kept their wands in their pocket. The Slytherins knew from experience to never step into Draco's fights. The blond was a master of tactics and revenge taking as he always seemed to like making his enemies sweat and everything will be so perfectly planned that the repercussions will last longer than Hogwarts. No one could touch a Malfoy without getting away with it. Despite this knowledge, Blaise and Theo, very rarely Pansy and Daphne for the boys were always protective over the girls and refuse to let them help with anything, always stood beside Draco in his fights.

"You know the spell Weasley, _use_ it." Draco replied menacingly. When Ron did nothing, Draco smirked. But suddenly the tables turned and before Draco could open his mouth to say something that would have definitely pushed Ron to the edge, Draco went flying through the air and across the pub, charging into the large mirror behind the bar, landing with a thud before being showered by little pieces of smashed glass. Everyone gasped, Ariadne shriek fearfully as she sat beside Pansy, some cried out in surprise and the others craned their neck to see if the blond was okay. Madam Rosmerta rushed towards Draco's side whilst waving her wand around to fix the broken mirror. However everyone's attention on Draco only lasted for a second as their attention was swiftly diverted back to the arguing Gryffindor when something happened that made Ron shriek like a little girl.

Ron was wide eyed at what actually happened before he spotted Hermione fumbling for her wand. Ron swallowed thickly and stepped backwards when he recognised the raw anger behind Hermione's golden eyes but before she could hex him into oblivion or at least turn his kneecaps back to front, Ron heard and smelt the sizzling of hair and the sudden intense heat on the top of his head. Lavender shrieked and began to panic, Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh that was bubbling in his chest, a small sheepish smile graced Hermione's face and everyone started to laugh as Ron responded with a girlish shriek before being drenched with ice cold water when Hermione bellowed '_Augumenti_!'.

Ron growled before he disapparated with an angry _pop! _followed by an upset Lavender.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco said gruffly as he stiffly made his way back to Hermione and his sniggering friends. He rubbed his back and occasionally wince.

"I don't know, his hair just... burst into flames." Hermione said in a confused manner before she began to fuss over Draco.

"It wasn't me, was it you Theo?" Blaise scratched his head before turning his head at Theo who simply shrug in an non committal manner and sat back down beside his wife.

"Adrian, girls?" Blaise pressed but all he got was shaking heads. He considered asking Potter and his wife but they looked as surprised and confuse as they were.

"Who was it?" Blaise asked and this time everyone started to mumble to themselves but still kept their attention on them.

There was a small squeak that caught everyone's attention and it came from the youngest Malfoy who buried her face into Pansy's side.

"Addie." Draco called out as his infamous smirk started to tug on the corners of his lips. "Is there something you want to tell me."

"Daddy! I -hiccup- sorry! H-he was being mean to you and mummy and you went f-f-flying! I d-didn't mean to! Please don't be mad Daddy and Mummy!" Ariadne wailed, fresh tears pooled in her grey eyes as she scrambled out of the seat and launched herself at Draco.

"It's alright sweetheart, it was an accident and of course we're not mad at you." Draco tried to calm his daughter down by picking her up and rubbing her back in circular motion as she buried her face and sniffled into the crook of Draco's neck. Hermione patted Ariadne's curls and planted a kiss on her head, ignoring the proud glint in Draco's grey eyes and Blaise was no better. The latter looked extremely proud at the first sign of Ariadne's magic and by the look of things, everyone concluded, the little Malfoy was going to be a powerful witch. The professors shared a look between them that was a cross between surprise and not expecting anything less from the little girl considering her parents were very much competent witch and wizard, and have a powerful and advanced magic flowing through them.

"That's my girl." Blaise praised as he patted Ariadne's head.

"But the mean man is not hurt?" Ariadne sniffled.

"No he's not angel, he'll be fine." Hermione smiled fondly at the little girl who raised her head as Draco and Hermione sat back down.

"It's not like your's or Unca Blaise's magic, Daddy." Ariadne stated as she looked slightly disappointed that she could not do sophisticated magic like her Daddy or Blaise.

"That's because you haven't learn how to use your magic, Addie, and you don't have a wand." Draco replied softly.

"Why don't I have a wand? I want a wand."

"You're not old enough, dear."

"I am! I'm four." Ariadne exclaim as she held up a four little fingers.

"You need to be eleven." Draco chuckled, Daphne and Pansy cooed and Hermione laughed softy.

"Eleven?" Ariadne echoed.

"Yes, eleven. And then you get your wand before you go to Hogwarts to learn magic."

"Hoggywarts? Where is Hoggywarts and is Dumblydore there?" Ariadne questioned innocently.

"_Hogwarts_." Draco corrected, his fact hardening slightly at the mention of Dumbledore. "And no, Professor Dumbledore is no longer there."

"Did you know him Daddy?"

"Yes I did, he was Headmaster when I was at Hogwarts."

"You went to Hoggywarts?" Ariadne asked excitedly.

"Yes, I did. And see those people over there? They were my professors when I went to Hogwarts." Draco pointed at the table of Professors and Ariadne beamed brightly at them whilst waving making the professors smile and chuckle at the fact that the youngest Malfoy was a charming little thing.

"Do I have to wait until I'm eleven, Daddy? Why can't I go now?" Ariadne pressed.

"You are far too young and too small."

"Aww! Is Tommy going to Hoggywarts when he's eleven Daddy? Because then I won't be as lonely and I'll have a friend."

"I don't know if Tommy is going to end up in Hogwarts, darling, but it's very unlikely. Remember what we told you about Tommy, he's not like us." Draco smiled sadly at Ariadne.

"But I want Tommy to be my friend in Hoggywarts!" Ariadne pouted.

"Oh, Addie, you'll make a lot of friends when you go to Hogwarts. You're a Malfoy after all, and Malfoys are well respected in the Slytherin House." Draco tapped Ariadne's nose making her giggle.

"How do you know she'll end up in Slytherin." Hermione piped as she jabbed Draco in the ribs.

"No Malfoy has been sorted into another house apart from Slytherin." Draco shuddered at the idea of a Malfoy in Gryffindor or worse Hufflepuff!

"No Malfoy has ever been a halfblood." Hermione retorted and his friends, the traitors, agreed with her whole heartedly.

"I'll be damned if my child ends up in the House of Lions or worse Badgers! Promise me Addie that you will be sorted into the House of Snakes, okay?" Draco mocked fear and looked into Ariadne's eyes sincerely.

"There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs. They are a friendly and loyal house, and particularly good finders." Hermione laugh.

"I don't like snakes. I like badgers!" Ariadne said innocently sending Blaise and the others guffawed at her remark and the look of disappointment that crossed Draco's features. Ariadne giggled when she spotted her Mummy laugh at her Daddy's funny expression and looked around the pub as everyone sniggered at the idea of a Malfoy in Hufflepuff. Oh the horror.

* * *

A/N read and review hehehe! anyone spot the AVPM reference hehehe. I'll update soon. So I'll see you all in the next installment xx


	15. A Whisper Of A Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On this bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**C****_hapter Fifteen_**

**_A Whisper Of A Plan_**

The wind howled and the sound of the sea lapping against the walls echoed around the house, rattling the wooden window panes and the house's wooden beams creaked loudly in response to the storm outside.

The room was a dark and dingy as they came, it was covered in dust so thick that one would simply enter the room and have a sneezing fit. There was an overwhelming stench of damp and the walls were caked with mould, but this didn't bother the current inhabitants of the house. At that moment in time there was a crowd gathered, all in equally dirty robes as they sat around a half rotting table. There were candles floating in each corner of the room, throwing shadows around, and dimly lighting each and everyone's features.

"It's true then, the mudblood had ran back into the arms of the blood traitor." A gruff voice broke the silence in the room.

"Yes, and blood traitor or not, the Malfoy boy will be a good part in our plans of finally ridding our world of that filthy witch." Said Rabastan Lestrange as he stoked his too thin face.

"My nephew is a powerful wizard." The other Lestrange brother agreed. Yes, his nephew will be the key to the Mudblood's downfall and if everything goes to plan, he too will fall.

"Your nephew is a _fool_." Another voice called out and this time they belonged to Alecto Carrow, with her brother Amycus next to her.

"He is a powerful wizard, only a fool would deny that."

"Are you calling my sister a fool, Lestrange?" Amycus retorted, dutifully defending his sister.

"The Malfoy boy is powerful, with the ancient blood of both Black _and_ Malfoy running through his veins. And equally his position in the Ministry would make it hard for us to even go anywhere near him." Rabastan lazily answered looking his brother and the Carrows straight in the eyes.

"What do you suppose we do? The longer we wait, the more chance that filth would be able to fight back."

"We wait."

There was a chorus of protest amongst the plotters and it took a few moments for it to die out. Soon enough they were all staring at the Lestrange brothers, waiting for one of them to tell the others the plan.

"It'll be hard to pry the Mudblood away from Malfoy's side and no doubt she would have already told him about her little.. problem." There was a collective laugh and Rabastan waited until it died out to continue. "We need a way to draw them out."

"My master wanted me to inform you that Lady Malfoy has offered young Malfoy an offer he cannot refuse." A tall, sickly pale man in the corner voiced out what he needed to say.

"Carry on Grimm." A shadow of a smile began to spread across Rodulphus' features, but it didn't look pleasant at all. In fact, it looked demented.

"As we all know, young Malfoy is the only heir left to their family fortune and my Mistress had offered a chance for young Malfoy to regain his true inheritance back. All he has to do is to marry a pureblood bride and the Malfoy fortunes would once again be his."

"And what if he refuses?"

"No matter what he chooses, either way, the price would be the child's life. The child is an abomination to the Malfoy name, filth and deserves to eradicated. The child dies."

"Either way, you say?"

"Yes."

"Dear brother, I think we just found our way to draw the blood traitor and the mudblood out."

* * *

Hermione woke up at the soft rap on the wooden door followed by a meek whisper "Mummy? Daddy?"

In a hurry Hermione grabbed her wand under her pillow, flicked her wrist in accordance with the spell she muttered under her breath and watched as the scattered clothes on the floor flew straight into the hamper, a freshly washed shirt that belonged to Draco magically fitted her small frame followed by some underwear and finally one of Draco's boxers shuffled up his legs that was tangled with hers and once again covered his naked self.

"Ariadne?" Hermione called out once she decided they were decent enough, she didn't want her child seeing things that could ruin her innocence too early.

"Mummy?" The door opened and there stood Ariadne timidly shuffling her feet with her stuffed bunny in one hand and blanket in the other. Her curls stuck out in awkward places and she wore a bright pink night dress with dancing unicorns on it.

"What's the matter, darling?" Hermione propped her head up on her elbows because she couldn't wriggle herself out from Draco's tight grip on her waist. Even asleep he had a tight grip and his soft warm breath tickled her nape, making the small hair stand up.

"I-I can't sleep. I went to Unca Baise's room bu-but he's not there." The young child let out a big yawn.

"Come here, angel." Hermione patted the space beside her and Ariadne was only too eager to join her parents on their big bed. She eagerly jumped into the bed with a giggle and Hermione merely chuckled before she whispered into the child's curls "hush now, little one, or you'll wake up Daddy."

But it was all in vain when Draco shuffled a little before he peered over Hermione's shoulder with only one eye open. "Addie? When did you get here?"

"Sorry Daddy." Ariadne snuggled into Hermione's side with a contented smile.

"Why are you not in your own bed?" Draco mumbled before letting out a big yawn.

"Oh hush Draco, she says she can't sleep and Blaise is not in his room. Just let her sleep here tonight, it's not like she does it every night." Hermione chided softly and Draco just responded with a click of his tongue before pulling Hermione closer to him. Ariadne merely nodded timidly in agreement.

"I suppose so." Draco shrugged, snuggling into Hermione and lazily draped a leg over her hips. Hermione merely smiled at Draco's actions and continued to stroke Ariadne's soft curls which was lulling the the child to sleep.

"Where's Unca Blaise?" The child muttered, her innocent voice heavy with sleep. She let out another yawn and her eyes were drooping.

"He's gone out, angel."

"When is coming back home?"

"He'll be back tomorrow, sweetheart. He slept over at his mother." Draco answered but Ariadne was already fast asleep. Draco was certain that Blaise has indeed slept over at his own manor for Theo and Adrian had dragged the bloke for a night out but without trying to get Draco to join them. Draco wouldn't even doubt the fact Blaise would have drank himself silly and was probably sleeping on the bathroom floor with his feet in the toilet bowl (Fifth year, Slytherin Hallowe'en party, 'nuff said.). Draco and Blaise, thinking back, hasn't actually gone for a night out since Ariadne came to them, and they certainly had to put a halt in their usual bachelor life of drinking and sleeping with girls, left, right, centre. They came to an unspoken agreement of a no woman rule in the house to prevent confusion on Ariadne's part. Since then their old life was out the window and Draco had to give it to Blaise, the party animal that he really was, for lasting so long without his wild nights.

"She's perfect..." Hermione whispered to no one in particular as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Ariadne had gotten so big with her large silver eyes and blond curls.

"Just like her mother." Draco dropped a soft kiss on Hermione's shoulder.

"And she'll be breaking hearts, left, right and centre, just like her father." Hermione replied. Yes, with Draco's smile in time Ariadne would melt people's heart in the same fashion Draco broke hearts carelessly whilst in Hogwarts.

"No one would even get anywhere near her, if I can help it." Draco scoffed and then growled protectively at the thought of boys crowding her in the manner that girls flocked him. Hermione laughed softly and patted the arm that was draped over her waist sympathetically.

"If the way the girls flocked you is anything to go by, you'd have to lock her in the house at all times." Hermione chuckled.

"I'll lock her in a bloody tower with dragons circling over head, when the times comes." Draco said in a tone that definitely said that he was not joking. Hell, he was already trying to think of a tower, preferably far away from civilisation, to keep his daughter locked in and where exactly he could his hands on a couple of dragons. Maybe a Hungarian Horntail like Potter fought against in their fourth year or even better a Peruvian Vipertooth whose notorious craving for human flesh is infamous amongst the wizarding world.

"Draco!" Hermione whispered loudly, scandalised at the idea of Draco actually entertaining the thought of locking their daughter away. Talk about an over protective father.

"What? I don't want those boys ruining my daughter's innocence. She's growing up so quickly as it is, I just want her to stay the way she is."

"Hmm... Before we know it, she'll be on her way to Hogwarts." Hermione said in a slightly sad voice.

"Is it selfish to say that I don't her want her to go? I don't want to keep her out of my sight?"

"Of course not Draco, she's your little girl, she's our little girl, it's normal to want to keep her safe. Hogwarts as safe as it is, it's also a place where she'll learn life lessons through mistakes. It's a prime hotspot to feel love's keen sting." Hermione smiled sadly at the wise words of Dumbledore despite the memory that came with it.

"I don't want her to fall in love with a hopeless git the way you did with Weasley. She's too good for that. You were too good for him as look how he repaid you." Draco sighed, thinking back to the days were he stayed up all night listening to the sobs of Hermione next door in their shared dormitory. He didn't want his daughter to go through that, of course deep down he knew he could never stop whom Ariadne will fall in love with, but he prayed to Merlin above that his daughter should never go through the what her parents did. He wanted nothing but a fairy tale love story for Ariadne like the books she loved to read.

"Ronald wanted to be worshipped and I was difficult to love." Hermione sighed as well.

Yes, Ron wanted nothing but to be worshipped. Hermione knew that it was only natural in such position, having to live up to expectations and spending most of his life living under his brothers' shadows and when Ron came to Hogwarts, under Harry Potter's shadow as well. Ron's greatest fear was to be least loved by his mother who wanted daughters and to be nothing but the plain friend of the boy-who-lived. Ron wanted more, he wanted the lime light and when he finally got it, it went over his head and breaking Hermione's heart in the process.

His words that afternoon definitely stung, like a thousand arrows aimed and fired all at once towards her heart. She didn't want to believe the words that came out of Ron's mouth and whilst everything started to calm down in the pub that afternoon, she spent most of it mauling over what Ron had said. Did he really think so lowly of her? Did he hate her because she fell in love with the enemy or was it that fact that she never waited for him to come back to her? She thought things through, even considered how things would have turned out if she just turned a blind eye at what was happening and waited for Ron to get bored of Lavender like he did in their sixth year and wait for him to come back. Or maybe even chose her friends over Draco.

Hermione shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking like this. She chose no one after all. And when the time came, she chose Draco. Draco was the best thing that happened to her, and even his Slytherin friends had started to grow on her as they spent the afternoon talking to her as if they had been friends for years. Of course she also knew that Draco was pleased with his friends' easy acceptance of her but he hadn't showed it as he casually draped his arm around her chair and lazily played with the ends of her curls and would occasionally throw in a witty contribution here and there but without taking his eyes off Ariadne who managed to clamber down Blaise's lap and somehow ended up sat cross legged on the Professors' table entertaining them with everything she could think of. The professors was charmed by Ariadne as they laughed and talked to the little Malfoy whom they suspected would very much out do her parents when it was her turn to go Hogwarts. They definitely looked forward to the day she comes. Oh how Albus would have loved to see how his house unity idea really did work.

"Yes, he clung to Potter like a clamp."

"He was Harry's first friend."

"I offered Potter my friendship, but he turned it down."

"You were a prat back then."

"But I was a good looking prat."

"Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy."

* * *

A/N read and review, guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages! I'm sorry! just got so caught up with everything, I'm actually drowning with so many deadlines right now, it's absolutely ridikilus! I have four coursework deadlines to meet this week alone! I seriously need a well earned break hehehe ;) I should be able to update in a week or so time! On a lighter note, I felt slightly guilty for not updating for nearly a month! so I hope you all enjoy this! I had a sudden light bulb moment, and so I had to update. I think you should all thank the fact that I had this light bulb moment during a Script concert this week! Who else have seen the Script live? Aren't they amazing and I went to see One Direction too! Next concert is Olly Murs and then Maroon 5! Yay! Xx


	16. A Second Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**A Second Meeting**_

Draco huffed outwardly, his breath forming into a wispy cloud right in front of him in the crisp mid-November air. He shuffled his feet, hesitantly looking at the tall iron fence a good few yards in front of him. He weighed up the pros and cons of entering a house he thought he'll never ever set eyes on, never mind setting his foot in. He unconsciously tugged on the lapel of his robes and ran his fingers through his blond hair with a frustrates sigh.

Why the hell is he so on edge?

"_Get a grip_, Draco Malfoy." Draco mumbled to himself and took steady strides towards the tall gates until he was a mere metre away. Draco pulled out his wand and waved it in an intricate manner before stating in a clear voice _"Iniuriam nullam in animo." _

A moment later he felt the heavy and ancient wards of the Malfoy Manor quiver in response and the tall gates creaked open. He sighed with relief that it worked, having never used that way of entering the house he once called a home. When he was still the Malfoy legitimate heir, the wards responded to him and would automatically open for him, but now, the wards would harshly expel him if he tried to apparate onto the premises which would result in at least a month's worth of stay at the careful care of St. Mungo's. Neither could he floo into the Manor without expressed permission. He simply wasn't welcome unless the Mistress of the Manor had said so.

And the Mistress of the Manor was the reason he was standing before the tall gates for nearly an hour, fighting down the urge to turn on his heels and walk away.

She _wanted_ to see him.

Anna, his secretary, had came in that morning hesitantly knowing full well that there was strong animosity between Lady Malfoy and her son. And Anna being smart enough to foresee the way Draco would react, she knocked on the door once whilst Draco read a report on a new case he was currently working on, dropped the envelope with the Malfoy crest stamped on the front of the envelope and backed away as fast she could. Anna definitely didn't want to be there when he opened the letter, and rightly so because as soon as she sat on her desk she heard a frustrated sigh, a crash that sounded like the crystal ink well had met its doom by falling onto the marble floor and a moment later Draco came storming out of his office with a face of thunder, dumped a pile of documents on her desk without uttering a word and walked off with his robes billowing behind him that reminded Anna of the old Potions Master.

"Young Master Draco." A house-elf apparated in front of him and bowed its head low before gesturing its too skinny hand at the Manor. "Mistress is not in, sir, but Mistress has expressed that Young Master is welcome to make him self at home, sir."

"Where is she? I don't have all day." Draco asked in a slightly harsh tone, but he couldn't help it. What was his mother playing at?

"Mistress was called for, Mistress had to leave quickly. Mistress should be back soon, Young Master shouldn't be impatient." The elf informed vaguely and began to walk towards the Manor implying that Draco should follow too.

Draco followed the elf, but not before telling it that he refuses to wait for any longer than an hour. The elf smiled sadly at him and closed the front door after him, before disapparating with a small pop! and leaving Draco stood in the foyer.

Draco shivered at the sight of his old home and never realised, until now, how much he came to hate the Manor. Even as a child he disliked the way the Manor was always cold with its marble floors and dimly lit rooms. He swallowed thickly, realising he didn't want to be here. He wanted to turn around and go. But he knew he couldn't, he needed to see Lady Malfoy and hopefully try to talk her out of her decision.

Draco hasn't heard from his mother since she came around that day, and that was a few months ago. It wasn't as if he had forgotten about his ultimatum, quite the opposite really, it played on the back of his mind every time Ariadne comes into sight and he would muse over it whilst Hermione slept beside him. He didn't want to lose Ariadne and even more, Hermione. He needed a way out, but he knew there was little chance of that happening. The old law was clear and what appears to be no loop holes; his mother really did have a legal claim on his child and he had this horrible inkling that Ariadne will be subjected to danger once Narcissa had her hands on the child. Something sinister awaited his little girl.

Draco ascended the grand staircase before he turned left at the twin staircase and made his way towards the library, hoping to find a book or two on blood magic like Lady Zabini had whispered in his ear. He also had an ulterior motive, he was curious to see his old chambers and thankfully the western wing of the Manor happened to his wing and the entrance to the vast Malfoy library that easily put the Hogwarts library to shame.

Instinctively turning left at the first cross section, then right, then left again before taking twenty long strides to reach the large mahogany double French doors, Draco stopped in front of his old chambers that he spend most of his childhood cooped up in since his parents never really paid him more attention than his minimum need. His father was always away for "_business trips_" and his mother was too busy either socialising with her elite friends or playing the role of a pureblood mother of her status which meant minimum contact with pureblood child. Sure, Draco was always given what he wanted, and most of them where as expensive as a four bedroom house, but deep down they were just cold, fragile materials that were the prime evidence of the lack of parental affection in Draco's childhood. He definitely had parental issues.

But his childhood wasn't always as cold and lonely, he could vaguely remember his mother reading and laughing to him at bedtime and his father smiling proudly at his son for knowing his alphabet but it all stopped once he was four. His mother no longer read to him, and his father never smiled at him with a proud glint in his eyes and both somehow decided that Draco was old enough to not be fussed over. But they were very vague memories and he himself was no longer sure if they were true or just a desperate dream he clung to.

Draco smiled fondly at a small dent on the door which was caused once by forgetting to turn either right or left when both he and Blaise decided it was a good idea to ride a broom inside the Manor and ended up crashing into the doors of his chambers.

Draco turned the golden door knobs and push it open to find that it was the way he left it for the last year at Hogwarts. Of course it was missing the books that once decorated a wall of bookshelves but other than that it was still the way it was. The walls were still forest green with the painted figures of quidditch players zoomed round and round the room in a full fledged but never ending game. The door that lead to his old play room was wide open, his clothes room empty and he could still hear the echoes of dripping water from his bathroom. The unfinished letter to Blaise was still on his desk by a large window that over looked the gardens and his favourite peacock quill was still dipped into the inkwell even though the ink had thoroughly dried out by now. One of his robes was still on the floor and his bed unmade, his room was frozen in time. It was as if his parents locked his chambers the day he left Hogwarts and when they disowned him they got houselves to pack his clothes and books and left everything the way it was.

"I wonder..." Draco muttered as he looked around his old chambers when suddenly remembered something. He glanced over his shoulder just in case and dropped onto his knees gently before he pulled back the black rug and expertly lifted a loose floorboard. In a dusty narrow hidden space under the loose floorboard laid a narrow wooden box with an intricate carving of a sleeping dragon.

Draco lifted the wooden box out from the space and opened it with a small golden key that was tucked away in a small crook under the floorboard. The box had a black velvet lining and held all sorts of stuff. There was rolled up parchment with a red ribbon to hold it together. A pheonix quill. An ornate dagger that had been passed down to one Malfoy to the next. A leather journal. A chess piece. And what Draco was really after, a small black ring box.

The small ring box was given to Draco by his paternal grandmother, Elizabeth Thorne, and was a very quiet lady who kept to herself most of the times. The only time she came out of her shell was when Draco came to visit. Elizabeth Thorne was orphaned from a very young age when to live with her grandparents and she was unfortunately the last Thorne left.

Draco vaguely remembered being told a story about a young man, a muggle born, Elizabeth fell in love with as a teenager but he mysteriously passed away. Draco remembered being on his grandmother's lap as she told him about the young man she wanted to marry and how she knew deep down in her heart who the killer was. It took a while for Draco to figure out who killed the man, and it was none other than his own grandfather who Elizabeth was always promised to.

As Draco sat on her lap, Elizabeth produced a small box with a delicate golden ring inside. It was inlaid with 3 small pearls and 2 rubies, and along the inside were ancient runes which Draco was now able to read as some sort of protection enchantments. Elizabeth told him that day, it was given to her by the man she loved, and that Draco should give to the woman he loved.

"Young Master Draco, please come this way. Mistress is ready to see you now." A house elf cleared its throat and broke Draco's musings. Draco straightened up, put the floorboard back in place, pocketed the small ring box, gave his wand a flick to make the wooden box smaller and pocketed it in his other pocket. The house elf bowed its head and Draco followed it quietly back to the central area of the Manor where the his mother's drawing room was.

"Draco, how glad I am to see you." Narcissa greeted as soon as Draco entered. His mother sat regally on a cushioned chair whilst pouring tea to dainty teacups and set one right where Draco had to seat.

"What do you want, Lady Malfoy?" Draco answered in a tired voice as he sat down in front of his mother and ignored the tea on the table.

"I wanted to discuss terms."

"You made me wait an hour. I am a busy man, Lady Malfoy, I have cases to see to."

"I'm sorry, darling, I had to leave. I was called for, and I couldn't very well ignore it. It was important, I had to -"

"I don't have time for excuses. So mother, out with it. What do you want?" Draco cut his mother off and clenched his jaw tightly as a coping mechanism to stop himself walking out. He had no time for Narcissa's games, and he certainly didn't want to be a part of them.

"Alright, Draco." Narcissa sighed agreeably. "Miss Granger is back I believe."

"Yes." Draco retorted almost immediately.

"What are your intentions now?" Narcissa took her tea cup and sipped it daintily like she was always taught.

"I believe that's none of your business." Draco gripped the arm of the chair tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"But Draco, it is my business. Have you forgotten our agreement?" Narcissa arched her brow elegantly and pointedly looked at Draco's hands before lifting her ocean blue eyes to meet the dark swirls of grey and black of her son's eyes. From experience, Narcissa knew that the boy was angry at something and Narcissa momentarily regretted mentioning her son's mudblood girlfriend so early into the conversation. But she was _filth_. Something to be eradicated. Narcissa will not allow that witch pollute the pure Malfoy blood.

"Why are you doing this, mother? You left me alone for nine years, no contact, no nothing. You cut me off. But then you appear out of no where and burden me with this." Draco sighed in a resigned tone, easing his grip on the arm and blinked owlishly.

"You will thank me one day, Draco, you'll see."

"I'm happy with my life, please don't take away my happiness for once mother. I don't to play anymore." The tone of Draco's voice, had a hint of begging and Malfoys never beg. But Draco didn't care, he was tired living with the Malfoys do's and don'ts. He hated the fact that he was still seen in the same light as Lucius even though he is nothing like his father and people seems to forget everything he had done since the middle of the bloody war.

"Malfoys don't beg, Draco. Besides, how can you be happy with that... Filth?" Narcissa sneered and scoffed at her son's blatant begging. Draco was a Malfoy through and through, and then that filth came to his life and it seemed that her son had forgotten the proper Malfoy etiquettes.

"If you called me here to just insult my choices, then I'm off. I won't stand for this, Narcissa." Draco snapped coldly that even Narcissa flinched slightly, Draco stood up, smooth the non existent creases on his robes and began to walk out the room, when he felt a small cold hand grab his arm and prevented him from going any further.

"I see that you have not even tried to find yourself a pure blood wife, Draco. I was willing to let you choose who you wanted to marry, but you leave me no choice. I'm now to choose for you." Narcissa shook her head disappointedly causing a blonde curl to fall out from the loose bun on her nape, but her grip on Draco's arm was still tight.

" I don't want to play games. I am not marrying a pure blood and I'm definitely not giving my daughter up." Draco roughly pushed her hand away from him as if it was infected and reached for the door.

"Yes you are, boy, and you are going to play by my rules." Narcissa said coldly, her face hard and her eyes as equally cold.

"No." Draco retorted defiantly. How dare she say what he can and can't do. The last time he checked he was still disowned.

"You don't want to lose your daughter now do you? But don't worry dear, once you become the Malfoy heir, you don't even have to think about her. You will no longer be burdened by a filthy half blood." Narcissa's feature softened and didn't even bother to hide the gleeful glint in her eyes at the idea of Draco would no longer be with either that witch or their child.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let's just say, you will no longer remember you had a daughter."

"Had?" Draco echoed. What was his mother playing at?

"Yes, Draco, _had_." Narcissa nodded her head happily as if she know something that Draco didn't know.

"My God, you're going to obliviate me, aren't you? I suppose you're going to kill my daughter too." Draco hissed, scandalised. Of course they would. They were Malfoys after all. And like what most people already knew about the Malfoys is that they value purity over anything else and would prune the so called family tree to rid the blood line of anyone a drop short of a pure blood.

"Hmm..." A ghost of a smile grace Narcissa's face.

"You're sick and twisted! You and your demented husband." Draco yanked the door open and stormed out of the drawing room. Screw trying to figure out a way to break the blood magic, Draco should just kill her and be done with it. But of course, that'll be too easy and the old law has protection charms to prevent just that. Damn it!

"Astoria Greengrass." Narcissa called out calmly.

* * *

"Daddy!" Ariadne exclaimed as soon as she spotted her daddy enter the kitchen.

"What are you two lovely girls baking?" Draco chuckled as approached the kitchen table that were cluttered with baking utensils and the fact that Ariadne was stood on a chair, with a wooden spoon in one hand and a large bowl in front of her. Despite wearing a frilly pink apron, she was still covered in chocolate cake mix.

"Chocolate cake!" Ariadne laughed, shaking her wooden spoon and causing some of the cake mix to land all over the table. Draco unintentionally grimaced when he felt some land of his cheek.

"You're home early, Draco." Hermione laughed and wiped the blob of cake mix on Draco's cheek with a handkerchief before planting a kiss on his cheeks. Hermione too wore a pink frilly apron but thankfully she was not covered with cake mix.

"Yes, I got bored, so I came home." Draco answered, chuckling slightly because of Hermione's contagious laugh.

"Draco!"

"Besides, I couldn't deal with another difficult client." Draco shrugged off his robes and dutifully Tilly appeared by his side to take his robe away. Draco thanked her nicely and Tilly bowed her head without a word and disapparated again.

"Tough day?" Hermione couldn't help but blush as Draco removed his tie, unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. It reminded Hermione of their time in Head Tower, where Draco would do exactly that after lessons and before getting stuck in with homework in their common room.

"You have no idea." Draco replied before smirking at the slight blush tinting Hermione's cheeks. Hermione just have him a haughty look before her eyes accidentally landed on his Dark Mark. Draco arched his brows before following her gaze and realised her eyes were locked onto his bright Dark Mark that scarred and tattooed on his pale skin. When Hermione realised what she was doing she averted her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered meekly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Does she know what it means?" Hermione nodded her head at Ariadne who was humming as she stirred the cake mix.

"No, she thinks it's just a tattoo." Draco sighed remembering the day Ariadne showed her interest with the Dark Mark on his forearm. She commented on how it's a funny drawing against his pale skin before tracing a small finger against it. He couldn't very well tell her what it really meant and even Blaise stiffened beside him and looked almost ill as he resisted the urge to pull her away from Draco's Dark Mark. Bobby and Samantha who were dining with them commented on it and asked when he got it. Draco stiffly replied "Teenage mistake." Bobby merely laughed and began to tell them about the time when he and a couple of friends got so drunk and decided to get their names tattooed on each others' ass.

"I just wish you weren't burdened by His Mark. I know people still judge you because of it and it's unfair." Hermione sighed before she continued to grease the cake tins.

"Why are you two baking a cake anyway?" Draco added chocolate chips into Ariadne's bowl as directed by the cook book on the table.

"Your daughter was watching the tele when she came rushing into the kitchen as I prepared lunch and demanded she want to bake a chocolate cake like the one on the tele." Hermione smiled as Draco helped Ariadne pour the cake mix into the cake tin.

"Tilly lets Addie help when it came to baking." Draco answered before helping Ariadne out of her apron and summoned Tilly to help Ariadne change into clean clothes.

"Come along Young Mistress." Tilly took Ariadne's hand they disappeared around the corner. Hermione placed the cake tins into the oven as Draco flicked his wand and instantly tidied the kitchen and washed all the dirty baking utensils.

"Granger, I do hope it's not to early for this." Draco called out as Hermione took of her apron and flourished her wand to remove any cake mix off her clothes.

"What's early?"

"I wanted you to have this. It was my grandmother's and it was given to her by a muggle born wizard she wanted to marry before he died. It'll protect you from harm and it'll alert me if you ever come to any harm." Draco opened the box and Hermione gasped at the beauty and elegance of the ring.

"D-Draco. I can't, it's beautiful but it's yours..." Hermione muttered, slightly lost for words.

"Of course you can. My grandmother gave it to me and told me I should give it to the woman I love with all my heart and I should always fight for her like the way my grandmother should have done for her love." Draco tucked a lose curl behind her ear and traced a finger along her jaw before he planted a chaste kiss on her rosy lips.

"Draco..."

"Will you marry me, Hermione Jean Granger?" Draco pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered softly into her ears the words he always wanted to ask her.

"Yes..." Hermione whispered back before choking on a sob.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I don't want to lose you ever again and I should have done this years ago when we were still at Hogwarts but I was scared. Scared that you didn't really love me the way I loved you and you still pinned for that Weasel..." Draco cupped her face and looked directly into her golden brown eyes before capturing her lips with his. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and tugged the his hair whilst he deepened the kiss and causing Hermione to moan slightly as he begged for entrance by tracing the tip of his tongue on her bottom lip. Hermione complied almost immediately and it was heated battle of dominance.

"I know it isn't the ideal time to marry." Draco said as they both broke the kiss for much needed air. "But I promise you, Hermione, that I will do everything in my power to end all this. I will never let anyone hurt you. No one."

"What brought this on, Draco." Hermione inquired as Draco slipped the ring on her finger and grazed a soft kiss on her hand.

"I've been thinking things over and then it hit me, I can't live without you. I love you with all my heart and you are the most precious thing to me. I have to make you mine."

"I am yours."

"And I yours."

* * *

A/N - read and review, guys. I want to know what you think! You don't feel that it's far to early for Draco to propose do you? I have this feeling that it seemed a bit rushed. Oh well. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I had too many deadlines to meet and I hit a bit of a rough patch in my personal life. But no matter, I believe I have everything controlled and so I shall try uploading more often. Though I can't promise anything, I have my summer final exams looming soooo... xx


	17. Of Theories and Truths

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_  
_**Of Theories and Truths**_

"Come to bed, Draco." Hermione knocked on the door of the library, startling Draco who was absorbed in a thick book as he read with a dim light and was leaning casually against his leather chair.

"What time is it?" Draco looked up and set his book down on the desk without a care. His desk was covered with equally thick books and littered with sheets of parchment with various bits of information. Not to mention the fact that there were various wobbly piles of books around his desk.

"It's one in the morning." Hermione smiled sympathetically as she watched Draco rub his tired eyes under his horn rimmed glasses with the heels of his hands. Draco, she learnt, was much like he when it came to researching, he'll never stop until he found the information he needed. He's been in the library since straight after dinner and never stepped out of the room since.

"I'm sorry, love. I just lost track of time." Draco returned her smile, and stifled a small yawn.

"It's alright, Draco. Here, I made some tea and since I can't go to sleep, I figured I should give you a hand with what your slaving away. Or, at least keep you company." Hermione shrugged before pouring some tea into a cup and set it information of Draco before pouring herself a cup and lowered herself into one of the leather sofas backed against a below a large French window overlooking the garden. She lifted her feet, stretched them in front of her and shuffled herself into a much more comfortable position before sipping from her cup and set it down on the window sill.

"What do you know about Blood Magic?" Draco said after a couple moments of comfortable silence.

"Blood Magic?" Hermione echoed. She whipped her head around in shock of such a question. Why did Draco want to know about a dangerous field of magic? She has to admit that her knowledge when it came to such magic is limited. The only time she ever came across such field was in a couple of books in Grimmauld Place when she helped Harry with the horcruxes. But apart from that, most of what she knew about blood rites came from the Muggle world.

"Yes. With every book I look into, it just tells me the same vague things over and over again. I've looked everywhere, I've made more trips to Flourish and Blotts' these past few months than you've made since you were eleven. I've already owled Madam Pince if she has anything and I checked in the Restricted Section when I was called for at Hogwarts by McGonagall to speak to a victim of a Death Eater the other day. I even checked every shop in Knockturn Alley. Hell, I went into a Muggle bookshop yesterday lunch time." Draco laughed humourlessly and raised from his chair, lifted Hermione's feet and sunk into the sofa with a contented sigh before placing Hermione's sock clad feet on his lap.

"I know very little. I know that it's a difficult and dangerous field of Dark Magic." Hermione said sceptically as she watched Draco play with a loose thread of her sock. Hermione noted in the dim light how tired Draco actually looked. His hair, although no longer slick back, stuck out in the oddest of places unlike his usual dishevelled hair that gave him that devil-may-care look. He certainly needed a shave too.

"How about using it to make a bond, sort of a… marriage bond?" Draco said a bit too casually as he sighed and close his eyes for a moment.

"There are some debate amongst historians whether or not it was a common practice to make a blood bond when people married each other in the Middle Ages. Certainly in the Muggle world, blood rites are common amongst native tribes. They believe that it is a way of passage to adulthood, and that blood can be used as a sacrifice to appease gods. Some believe that blood is pure and the purest blood is the blood of a virgin, hence the practice of virgin sacrifices to appease gods. Yet, others believe that blood is dirty and therefore must be drained. It's all superstition really, in the Muggle world." Hermione recalled everything she knew and Draco perked up slightly at the mention of the Middle Ages.

"How about the Wizarding World?"

"Well, there's a couple types of blood magic I know of, horcruxes for one is an example. To make a horcrux one must kill, but its not always as easy as a simple Killing Curse. Ancient runes, spells and blood is involved. That's why it was such a shock when we found out that Harry was a horcrux the Dark Lord never intended to make."

"Horcruxes? The objects you, dumb and dumber, were after when you were on the run?" Draco inquired curiously. Sure he's heard of horcruxes in passing and what Harry Potter had to do with them, but other than that, Hermione never spoke openly about their time on the run and what horrors they encountered.

"Yes. Voldemort hid parts of his soul in objects and Harry, in order to defeat him, had to destroy them. Anyway, second is that blood, by theory, can make a bond between individuals." Hermione itched the side of her jaw and tucked a loose curl behind her ear and Draco couldn't help but smile at the ring on her finger that glimmered when in caught the dim light.

"By theory?"

"Well, yes. No one really practices it anymore, I hope not anyway. It's most dark and of course evil, it's practice is almost unforgivable. However it is rumoured that few purebloods still practice it and its a part of the marriage ritual." Hermione sighed as she thought about Draco's proposal. Sure, she'd marry Draco in a heartbeat but there's this small itch at the back of her mind. Marriage in the Wizarding community is not something to be entered so carelessly. When the bride and groom vow to be only be parted by death, they actually mean it, unlike it's Muggle counterpart. A marriage union is an unbreakable bond between two magical folks and shouldn't be taken lightly. There is no such thing as a divorce in the Wizarding World for a start.

"What happens to those under a blood bond?" Draco asked, curious about the affects of a blood bond. He also wondered when his mother came to be under a blood bond? Was it immediately after his parents finished the marriage ritual or was it much later into their marriage, maybe after he was born and Lucius was starting to lose his mind?

"Well it's an unbreakable bond for a start. The wizard controls the witch and the witch is never the same again. The witch has no choice but to obey her husband but its not like she could refuse because its almost as if she's under the Imperius Curse. It's pretty much selling one's soul to the devil, unwillingly of course ." Hermione mused, slightly appalled by the fact that a man was such a power over a woman, wizard or not.

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow at such an unfamiliar saying. How does one sell their soul to the devil.

"A Muggle saying." Hermione shrugged and Draco pulled a face that said how ridiculous Muggles gets when it came to religion. "When you sell your soul to the devil, he do with you what he pleases. Well I say sell, it's much more like the devil stealing it."

"Is there anyway to break a bond?" Draco shrugged off Hermione's explanation of Muggle sayings and focused on the idea of breaking a blood bond. If only he could a find a way to break the bond that tied his parents together without any violence or at least blood in his hands, he may just be able to persuade his mother to put a stop to her games and subsequently tell her where to shove it because he neither want her in his life nor does he want to play her games.

"Not that I know of. But I suppose the witch and wizard themselves must withdraw from the bond but this isn't always successful for the payment of such practice is one's sanity. Or one could always try and find the place the ritual was done and do the ritual backwards. Anyway, what's this all about?" Hermione stood up to her full height and stifled a yawn before pulling her night robe around her shivering slightly despite the roaring fire in the corner of the library.

"A case I've been working on for a few months now. I've been told that the woman is suspected to be under some kind of a blood bond." Draco took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and set his glasses gently on a side table.

"Hmm, very well. Can we go to sleep now?" Hermione watched his amusedly, still not use to a spec-wearing Draco. Draco merely raised his brows and grabbed her wrist before pulling her down Hermione squealed and giggled uncharacteristically as she landed on Draco's lap ungracefully. Draco shushed her and Hermione playfully hit him on the shoulder before shuffling into a comfortable position and rested her head on his chest, his steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"Let's just stay like this for a moment." Draco whispered, planting a kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes for just a moment.

* * *

"Morning lovebirds." Blaise greeted as Draco and Hermione entered the kitchen. Blaise didn't look up from the Daily Prophet and took a sip from his coffee.

"Morning." Draco and Hermione greeted in unison as they sat beside Ariadne who was sleepily stirred her porridge.

"Oh I forgot to tell you yesterday, Astoria Greengrass was looking for you, Drake. Something about an inheritance." Blaise set his paper down beside him and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly when he noticed Draco stiffen beside Hermione who was busy pouring milk into Ariadne's cup.

"Yes, something I'm looking into for her." Draco said stiffly.

"Hmm. She wanted to me to tell you 'nine months is all you've got'. What the hell does that mean?" Blaise questioned curiously, and Draco's jaw tightened before shrugging it off.

"Well I wasn't aware I was working under a time frame."

"But I don't understand why she wants you to look into some inheritance. As far as I know of, the Greengrass fortune is split fifty-fifty between sisters." Blaise pushed, wanting to know why Astoria Greengrass waited outside Draco's office for an hour according to Anna and when Astoria saw Blaise she insisted that he should convey a message to Draco for her.

"It's not the Greengrass fortune, she wants me to look into, it's some pureblood bloke's inheritance. I haven't even looked into it just yet." Draco frowned, before standing up and made his way upstairs to get change into his work robes.

"What was that about Blaise?" Hermione inquired softly when Draco was out of sight.

"I don't know, Granger," Blaise sighed. "I was just conveying the message. It's just strange that Astoria Greengrass wants Draco to look into someone else's inheritance."

"Hmm. Well, he is a lawyer." Hermione shrugged, pushing the arising doubt into the back of her mind. She trusted Draco, and she know for a fact that he will tell her anything. But she couldn't help but think about their conversation last night and Astoria Greengrass somehow is linked. Is the youngest Greengrass daughter somehow in trouble?

"Draco is a prosecutor, he specialises in locking criminals."

"Is Astoria married?"

"No, though there are rumours that she is getting betrothed to some elite pureblood." Blaise stroked his jaw thoughtfully. The last he'd heard of the youngest Greengrass sister was that she just finished Hogwarts was looking into a Healer's course much like her older sister.

"Well, there you go then. Maybe she didn't want to get married." Hermione concluded logically.

"Maybe. Anyway I best get ready." Blaise smiled crookedly and ruffled Ariadne's curls as he walked past. Blaise went straight into Draco's room despite knowing that Draco hated it when anyone enters his room without permission, but Blaise had a funny feeling about Astoria Greengrass and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Blaise pushed Draco's door open, cast a silencing charm and crossed his arms over his chest before staring Draco down in the mirror where the latter lazily tied a knot in his silver tie and tugged it upwards.

"Spit it out Blaise, what do you want." Draco called out as he fastened a pair of cuff links on his wrists.

"Is there something you're not telling Draco. And don't lie, what did Astoria really want?" Blaise questioned rashly.

"I told you, someone's inheritance." Draco said, shrugging into his robes.

"Bullshit, and you know it Draco. If she wanted to look into someone's inheritance she would have gone to the Inheritance and Legacy Department." Blaise said stiffly, not buying whatever came out of Draco's mouth.

"Just leave it, Blaise. I know what I'm doing."

"No I will not, Malfoy. I want to know what the witch who had been obsessed with you since you she was six, wanting from you. She followed you around like a puppy since and don't you dare tell me it has nothing to do with that because I know for a fact that she was always crazy for you. Every in the Slytherin House knew that your parents and hers had been talking about a betrothal between you since she was born." Blaise argued, remember the times when Astoria followed Draco like a puppy and the numerous times Draco tried his best to shake her off. However it didn't help when Draco would show interest in her one day and completely ignore her existence the next day, yet he was never harsh to her unlike the way he would treat other girls because she was Daphne's little sister and Daphne would have hexed his balls off if Draco ever did that to Astoria.

"My mother wants me back as the legitimate heir again." Draco sighed, knowing that he owed it to Blaise an explanation of the inevitable.

"What? And what's that got to do with Astoria?"

"She's going to be the next Lady Malfoy." Draco sneered.

* * *

A/N - Read and Review, guys, please! Pretty please with cherries on top! And oohhh! What is Astoria and Narcissa up to and now Blaise knows. Poor Hermione who is still clueless. This can't end good ;) See y'all in the next instalment! Stay tune! xx


	18. Astoria Greengrass

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I haven't said this before, how ungrateful of me! Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites for this story, it really means a lot to me. A bit more that you all understand. I'm overwhelmed by the response and it truly makes my day when I see a review or a f****ollow, or a favourite. Please continue to do so because it gives me confidence to go on. Thank you again!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Astoria Greengrass**

"What?!" Blaise hissed scandalised by the idea of Narcissa's little plan of giving Draco back his birthright he had voluntarily let go. Blaise knew that this will not end well and throwing in a marriage to a slightly obsessed witch will only make things worse. Astoria always loved Draco, despite the way Draco treated her, and the witch was always promised Draco as her future husband from a very young age. She knew nothing better and this her chance to snag the Draco Malfoy once and for all. A union between a Malfoy and a Greengrass would have made a powerful alliance both in a political sense and the fact that the Greengrass blood is nearly as pure as the Malfoys. Blaise would not be surprise to find the two families to be related somehow or other.

"You heard me, Zabini." Draco merely shrug in response but on a closer inspection his clenched jaw and the twitch in his eye told another story. Draco was not happy about this, he did not want to play his mother's games and he certainly did not want Astoria as a wife. He had everything he needed, thank you very much.

"You can't marry Astoria! What about Addie? You have to think about her! What about Granger?" Blaise insisted, wanting to know what exactly Draco was going to do about it. It's all good saying that he knew what he was doing, but what was his exact plan?

"What about her?" Draco said indifferently, unintentionally sounding colder than he actually meant.

"The hell, Malfoy?! What do you mean_ 'What about her?' _That's the mother of your child we're talking about!" Blaise sputtered, caught in surprise.

"Look, Blaise, just drop it. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me." Draco sighed before slipping on what Blaise called the deadly-calm mask he usually puts on when he didn't want anyone reading him like an open book. One thing Draco hated was to be an open book for everyone to read and interpret by themselves. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that as soon as Draco was old enough Lucius drilled into him that emotions were a weakness. And at that moment in time Draco has his deadly-calm mask on, his face was expressionless but behind his cold silver eyes something burnt brightly.

"Last time you told me that is when you vowed to not act out what you felt about Granger and look where we are now." Blaise sighed deeply.

"Well, this time I mean it." Draco straightened his robes one last time in front of the mirror before flourishing his wand at his desk and the scattered pieces of parchment piled themselves on top of each other, rolled themselves up and a piece of red ribbon wrapped itself in the middle numerous times. Draco seemingly satisfied, stuffed the rolled up parchment into his pocket without a second glance.

"Is this why you asked Granger to marry you? Is this your ulterior motive, get Granger to marry you then hide behind the marriage bond for there is no way to break it. Death do you apart, remember?" Blaise sneered, snapping straight into his old Pureblood-Slytherin-I-am-better-than-thou facade that had been drilled into since he could remember. If this is the way Draco wanted to play, then Blaise will play it. Hermione was someone Blaise considered a sister since he befriended her in the Head Tower all those years ago. Hermione, the know-it-all Gryffindor Princess, had grown on him and Blaise had a natural instinct to be slightly protective over her because Blaise knew that whatever mind games Draco and his cold hearted mother are playing, Hermione will take the full blast unfortunately. And Blaise didn't want that. Once Blaise opened up and considered someone a friend, he becomes protective and he protects everything that is dear to him.

"Ofcourse I have an ulterior motive," Draco returned his sneer and Blaise merely snorted in disbelief "but that's not the reason why I asked her to marry me._ I love her_ Blaise, and you know it."

"You need to sort this out Malfoy before it gets out of hand." Blaise sighed one last time knowing that he could not deny the fact that Draco did love Hermione. He knew without a doubt Draco would fight for their love like he did the last time which resulted in him exiled from his own ancestral home. But, this time Blaise was slightly unsure how exactly Draco would sort this mess out.

"I'm trying alright, but it's not as easy as it looks." Draco snapped, looked into the mirror one last time before making his way towards the door.

"Better hurry up, or they'll kill her. Kill Ariadne for good measure too." Blaise said seriously as he stepped aside to let Draco through the door.

"You know I won't allow that, and neither would you." Draco's silver eyes met Blaise's brown ones with equal seriousness as he stopped right beside Blaise.

"I know that, but it stop them trying. You're in deep shit Malfoy, you don't have time to play mind games with your heartless bitch of a mother. Not when you have both your future wife and you child's life on the line." Blaise grimaced thinly before placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and the latter replied with a curt nod.

"What are two gossiping about like old hens?" Hermione stated as she ascended up the stairs with Ariadne on her hips.

"I was just asking Draco to set up a date for with that cute secretary of his." Blaise smirked but it never reached his brown eyes.

"Anna? Isn't she a bit too young for you?" Hermione laughed oblivious to the thick tension between the two best friends.

"That's exactly what I said. Why can't you ask her out yourself, Cassanova, after all isn't your Italian charms hard for ladies to just ignore? Or has that disappeared along with your sanity?" Draco drawled lazily.

"I can assure you Malfoy my Italian charm is still fully intact, but with regards to my sanity, I live with you don't I? That's enough to drive anyone insane." Blaise feigned a hurt look before widening his smirk but this time it had reached his eyes as his ego inflated when he remembered that women, witches and Muggles alike, could not resist his charms. It's definitely something he got from his mother.

"Well, Anna is such a sweet girl, so don't go messing her around like you normally do Zabini." Hermione warned, with a slight hint of mirth in her voice as she made her way towards Ariadne's room to get her ready for her ballet class that she had been attending for nearly a year. Draco and Blaise had always wanted Ariadne to lead a normal muggle friendly life and when she showed interest in dance lessons the boys immediately signed her up for ballet. It had amused Hermione to no end learning about Draco having to sit through Ariadne's ballet class with the other mothers and had to suffer through constant whispering and giggling from them. Also the fact that Blaise often helped Ariadne with her exercises and steps whenever he could in the living room that once resulted in Draco coming home from work only to find Blaise copying Ariadne's exercises with the piano charmed to play out classical muggle music. There are somethings Draco could not unsee and that moment was one of them.

"Anyways, you best hurry up or you'll be late." Hermione looked over her shoulder before she entered her daughter's bedroom.

* * *

Draco had floo'ed into his office, had barely shrugged of clock and sat down on his chair when Anna had poked her head through the door with a sheepish smile.

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy." Anna greeted enthusiastically. Draco could tell that Anna was a morning person which is something he is not. Infact, he despised morning people with their sunny disposition so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Anna. Anything I can help you with?" Despite everything, Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Astoria Greengrass is requesting to speak to you, sir. Shall I send her in?"

"Astoria? Fine, send her in. Also, bring me a coffee and make it a strong one please." Draco sighed, racking his fingers through his hair frustratedly. Yes, just like Blaise had said, he was in deep shit. But, he certainly hope he wasn't that deep in that he can't somehow worm his way out of Astoria Greengrass's clutches. Merlin know how obsessed the youngest Greengrass has been with him.

Anna bowed her head before slipping out his office and not a moment later Astoria Greengrass made her way into the room in a respectable pureblood manner; chin up, shoulders back, chest out and almost glided into the room rather than walked.

"Draco, how lovely to see you again." Astoria greeted so sweetly that it almost instantly sickened Draco. She held out her hand in front of her waiting for Draco to kiss it like the proper pureblood etiquette that had been drilled into him since the day he was born. However, Astoria was sorely disappointed when Draco merely stared at her outstretched hand that were slim and had a couple of ruby and emerald rings that glinted in the muted morning light that streamed into the room from the large windows.

"Astoria, take a seat. What can I do for you?" Draco finally replied as politely as he could because Anna had appeared with his strong coffee and tea for Astoria floating in front of her, her wand guiding them onto Draco's desk. Anna had set Draco's steaming hot coffee in front of him, it's intoxicating smell filling up the office, before she poured some tea into a cup wordlessly for Astoria and then left the office with a soft click of the lock behind her.

"I came to speak to you about an arrangement." Astoria stated, folding her hands on her lap. Much like her older sister, she was a beautiful witch with light brown hair that was pulled back into an elaborate bun on her nape, her blue eyes wide and her lips painted cherry red. She wore blue robes that made her eyes brighter and accentuated her curves. She was pretty, but unlike her older sister, she definitely knew it. Draco knew behind those innocent blue eyes and sweet demeanour, she could be manipulative and deceitful - a product of lifetime full of insecurities because her parents had always compared her to her perfect older sister.

"What arrangement do you speak of?" Draco feigned innocence as he opened the bottom draw of his desk, pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and poured a generous amount to his coffee.

"We're not even married yet and I've already driven you to drink." Astoria commented sarcastically and Draco just raised an eyebrow at her. Unable to match the cold intensity of his glare, Astoria shuffled slightly in her chair and looked away momentarily and the small golden globe on the corner of his desk instead.

"So, Astoria, tell me what do you do these days. Last time I heard about you, you just finished Hogwarts and you were doing your Healer training. How is that going?" Draco said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I no longer work as a Healer. I believe that the Lady of the Manor does not occupy herself with such tasks. Lady Malfoy and along with my Mother had been training me for the tasks that awaits me when I become the next Lady Malfoy." Astoria seemed to have gained her confidence back as she tilt her chip up slightly and even looked Draco straight in the eyes.

"What are those tasks? I seem to remember the only thing my mother did was sit silently in her drawing room, to speak only when spoken to, and organising tea parties with her friends. That does not require any training."

"Time is ticking Draco, and you know that." Astoria retorted, refusing to back down from Draco's glare.

"I'll say this once, Astoria, so listen up and listen good. I am not marrying you, and I certainly do not want to play mind games with either you or my mother. I don't know what you are playing at but I refuse to lose Hermione and my daughter for a measly inheritance, so you can tell my mother that I don't care and to stick it where the sun doesn't shine." Draco stated calmly but his eyes burned brightly and intensely that Astoria backed down and looked away once more.

"This is not over, Draco. I'm sure you'll come around the idea one of these days that you belong to me and not to that mudblood bitch that you keep around. You'll see. But the time is ticking, Draco. You've got nine months." Astoria pulled herself up to her full height, bowed at Draco, and calmly walked out the door much to Draco's frustration.

* * *

A/N2: Oh my days! I'm soooooooooo sorry that I haven't upload in over a month! I've been so busy with my college work because the exam session is looming over me like a black cloud that I can't escape it! I was also reoccupied with my personal life too! And the fact that I've been obsessing over The Mortal Instruments that I can't believe I haven't picked up the books sooner. I always wanted to pick them up but I kept postponing! Pip pip! xx


	19. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

**_Diagon Alley_**

"Was that Little Miss Greengrass I saw storming out of your office this morning?" Blaise declared, not long after mid day, as he walked into Draco's office without bothering to knock.

"Blaise, not now." Draco sighed without looking up as he carried on reading a report and scribbling his thoughts in the margin. Draco absentmindedy pushed up his glasses as he reached for a book from the tall pile right next to desk.

"What are you doing?" Blaise lowered himself on the chair in front of the desk rather ungracefully.

"Just finishing off the paperwork for the trial tomorrow afternoon." Draco said dismissively and Blaise nodded in response even though Draco wasn't paying attention to him.

Blaise momentarily just watched Draco carry on with his scribbling, the scratching of the quill grated on Blaise's nerves for a bit. Realising that he was just staring at his friend, Blaise averted his brown eyes away from the blond and looked out the window. Blaise knew that whatever report Draco was amending that moment in time was perfect as it is, but he also knew his friend when it came to getting everything perfect especially when he had an upcoming trial. Draco, with his fancy words that could make the most heinous criminal cower in fear when he's being questioned by Draco in the courtroom, and the way he could sway the Chief Warlock and members of the Wizengamot with his argument; Draco was a natural speaker and lawyer. He was the best and he definitely knew it.

"What do you want, Blaise? I'm rather busy and if you're only here to stare at me then please leave."

"Hold your broomsticks, four eyes." Blaise smirked as Draco frowned and pulled off his glasses rather hastily. "Kingsley wants you to talk to a victim. Said he has new evidence on rogue Death Eaters."

"I'm not a bloody Auror, Blaise. Why can't you do it? Why can't Potter do it, him being Head Auror and everything?" Draco snapped coldly and threw his quill onto the table. He rubbed his eyes in a circular motion with his fingers as he leant back on his chair and sighed.

"Kingsley thought since you have the gift of the gab, you'll get something from the V. And also the fact that the V only wants speak to you." Blaise shrugged, only doing what he was told. Kingsley had told him to tell Draco what needed to be done and walked off without much explanation. Potter, Blaise knew, was busy with a few cases so he couldn't possibly do it and Blaise himself was buried under paper work. So the only logical explanation was to get Draco to speak to the victim since what they'll say will link to one of Draco's cases.

"Where am I meeting this person?" Draco sighed defeatedly

"The Leaky Cauldron in an hour." Blaise replied as he passed the blond a piece of parchment with a brief background information on who Draco was meeting.

"This better be good, Zabini." Draco took the parchment and memorised what was written on it. He was meeting a man named Jason Smith. Middle aged. Business man. Muggle born.

"Doesn't he look familiar to you?" Blaise inquired as he too studied the photograph of the victim upside down whilst Draco continued to read. Mr Jason Smith looked like a jolly chap with one of those irritating sunny disposition. He was slightly on the large side with an odd looking moustache. But there was something in his eyes. A glint of something that shouldn't be seen on such a jolly man. A spark of coldness. A questionable sanity.

"I don't know. We could have met him once somewhere." Draco shrugged, studying the photograph one last time before he set it down on his desk.

"Yeah, you're right." Blaise said dismissively but deep down he felt uneasy. There was something about Mr Jason Smith, that was odd. Odd in a sense that he claims to know something about rogue Death Eaters... And why does he only want to speak to Draco and no one else? It just seems strange.

"I'll go now." Draco stood up, brandished his wand around to put back the books he was using and tidied his desk up.

"Oh by the way, you might want to drop into _Flourish and Blotts_..." Blaise dropped in as Draco was shrugging into his cloak.

"And why would I want to do that?" Draco raise a brow as he fastened his cloak, tugged at his sleeves and tucked his wand into his pocket. He glanced out his window and shivered inwardly as light snow fell gently reminding him it was bitterly cold outside. He always hated the cold, the Manor was forever chilly and and the Slytherin dungeons was no better. One would think that he was used to the cold by now, but he was not. He detested the cold, hated winter and definitely loathed snow. The way it covers everything, the way it stuck to his shoes and clothes, and the way it turned to a horrible slush as it melted or when people trample on it. He preferred the summer or spring, but autumn was his favourite; the way everything changes in colour and it neither hot nor cold.

"Well your pretty little daughter wants a new book, of course." Blaise stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just bought her one the other day. Some muggle book about a talking train." Draco frowned, remembering the three of them entering a muggle book shop and Ariadne having to be pretty much dragged out of the shop because she wouldn't put the book down. Her mother was no better, having to be coaxed away from the Classic section. Draco had to buy the book Ariadne refused to put down until she had finished. What's so interesting about a talking train and his engine friends?

"Granger took her to _Flourish and Blotts_ yesterday and the little monster wanted a book but Granger said no. Told Addie she should ask you first." Blaise shrugged.

"Well, when she asks I'll get her it." Draco said pointedly.

"Oh come on! She asked me ever so nicely, it'll be a lovely surprise for her!" Blaise exclaimed as he stood up and followed Draco out of the office. Blaise, much to Draco's dismay, could never resist Ariadne's request and when she asked him if he could get her the book she wanted, he just melted and told her instantly that he'll buy it for her.

"You're spoiling her, Blaise. We've talked about this. She can't always get what she wants." Draco shook his head at Blaise's failed attempts at resisting Ariadne's puppy eyes. Then again, even sometimes he too couldn't resist her eyes. They are just so damn adorable and reminded him of Hermione, the way they sparkled and the way he melted when they look at him.

"Perhaps I do spoil her, but is she really spoilt? She's nothing like us when we we're her age. We always got what we wanted that it got boring after a while. Besides at least she wants books unlike Pans who wanted dresses and jewellery when she was Addie's age." Blaise inquired, and raised an eyebrow at Draco, challenging him to dispute what he just said. But Draco couldn't argue the opposite. The thing is Ariadne wasn't spoil at all. She was adored, pampered and cosseted by everyone that it was a mystery how she never ended up being spoilt like Draco and Blaise was when they were her age. She was just naturally good natured and she got that from her mother.

"My little girl is really her mother's daughter, isn't she?" Draco smiled fondly and bid Anna a goodbye telling her that he'll be back soon.

"She's definitely Granger's alright! She already has the library thing going in her bedroom." Blaise laughed and Draco merely chuckled. Ariadne indeed had a small library going in her room. Her wide bookcase was already overflowing with books, some piled high and was taller than her. Just recently she got both the Slytherins to put everything in alphabetically in order and Hermione smiled apologetically stating that Ariadne got that from her.

"What's this book again?" Draco sighed, finally giving up. But deep down he knew he could never disappoint his daughter, he would always get her what she wanted even if he had to travel the corners of the world to get it.

"'_Mr Ferret's Bad Day_'." Blaise smirked slyly when Draco stiffened at the mention of the word _ferret_.

"You better not have put her up to this." Draco glared, not liking the smirk plastered on his friend's smug face. Oh how he wanted to wipe the smirk off Blaise's face.

"I can't blame Addie and her taste in books. She's five for Merlin's sake, she doesn't know that her father hates ferrets. I really can't wait until she learns your bad run in with a ferret." Blaise guffawed at Draco's remark, knowing full well that Draco hated ferrets. Hell, he avoids the word '_ferret_' at all cost because of what happened in their fourth year. Blaise couldn't wait for the day Ariadne asks about her dad and the accident involving a white ferret. He knew once Ariadne gets into Hogwarts she'll surely hear about it, and knowing her she'll most probably ask Blaise about it.

"One of these days, I will wipe that smirk off your smug face." Draco glared and strode off to a nearby apparition point.

"Whatever you say, ferret!" Blaise called out mockingly as Draco disapparated with a frown.

* * *

"Draco!" A familiar shrill voice called out from behind him as he grudgingly paid for the book Ariadne wanted in Flourish and Blotts. He had a quick flick through the said book and decided it was the biggest pile of Hippogriff dung he had ever seen. And when Draco realised what he just compared the book to, he frowned angrily and slammed the offending book before he made his way to a slightly startled shopkeeper who was not expecting to come face to face with a certain Draco Malfoy who really did have a face of thunder in that moment in time.

"Pans?" Draco curtly nodded his thanks at the shopkeeper and turned to face one of his oldest friend who wore emerald green robes. How very... Slytherin.

"_Mr Ferret's Bad Day_? I would have never pegged you to go anywhere near the word '_ferret_' ever again, Draco." Pansy tucked a stray curl from her extravagant bun and laughed at the book the shopkeeper was currently putting into a bag.

"Not you too, Pansy. I can't help what my daughter likes to read." Draco sighed exasperatedly and tucked the book into his pockets.

"Just teasing, Draco. Come, let's go have lunch!" Pansy laughed once more and hooked her arm around Draco's arm and began to drag him out the shop.

"Make it a quick one, I've got to meet someone in less than an hour." Draco stated but did nothing to stop Pansy from dragging him out.

"Pishposh! We finish our lunch when we do, and you no longer have lunch with me anymore!" Pansy pouted and steered Draco in the direction of her chosen restaurant, dodging passer-byes and smiling rather gracefully at those she recognised.

"I can't help it, Pans. I've got so much to do." Draco said apologetically and the witch just nodded her head in agreement. They had just passed Pansy's boutique when a hooded figure slammed past them in a hurry and knocked Pansy off balance. She stumbled with a shriek and Draco thankfully caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Draco steadied Pansy in front of him who muttered a few colourful words under her breaths as she smooth down creases on her robes.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Pansy sighed heavily before she smiled at Draco thankfully and was about to resume her post beside him when she looked over his shoulder and caught sight of the person who slammed into them stood a few yards from them. This person no longer had his hood up and when Pansy saw him, he smirked at her darkly and pulled out his wand.

"Draco." Pansy whispered urgently, Draco raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of colour in Pansy's face and turned to look at the person Pansy was gaping at only to see a familiar, yet unwanted face.

"Draco! Watch out!" Pansy shrieked, intending to push Draco out the way but she was too slow as a bright white light zoomed towards them in a blinding speed and hit Draco square in the chest.

Draco, upon impact, flew a few metres from the ground and slammed straight into shop window, smashing the glass into smithereens. Draco let out a pained scream as white hot agonising pain coursed, teared, and throbbed through his body as if he had billions of small burning knives in his blood. He lashed and convulsed on the ground as blood gushed out from numerous wounds in his arms, chest and cheeks as if he had been hacked at with a sword. Draco tried to say something a hysterical Pansy but chocked and coughed at his blood pooling in his mouth, and then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: read and review! so sorry I took so long to update again, I've been pretty busy! Ooh, what's this Draco is really in deep trouble, isn't he? I think I have about ten or so chapters to go and then it'll be a wrap with this one! Please check out my new story **_The Cursed_**. I hope you all like it and give it as much love as this story. I shall see you all very soon xx


	20. Room 412

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty_**

**Room 412**

"How's Draco?" One of the mums in Ariadne's ballet class asked Hermione curiously as they all watched their children practice the same routine over and over again. Their dance instructor was a stick of a woman, with a stern face that reminded Hermione of Professor McGonogall, and a thick French accent. She wandered around the studio counting in French and occasionally would stop and help the younger students with their _plies._

"He's fine, busy at work as usual." Hermione smiled, slightly irritated at the constant pestering of the other mums about Draco. Hermione wanted to know how Draco or even Blaise dealt with them twice every week before Hermione took over the responsibility of taking Ariadne to ballet class. Draco, she knew, would act aloof to the mums but Blaise on the other hand would have revelled in the attention.

"What does he do again?" Another piped and Hermione inwardly shuddered at her high pitched voice.

"He's a lawyer in the city." Hermione answered vaguely, keeping her eyes on Ariadne in front, her blonde curls bouncing as she twirled around. When Ariadne caught sight of her mother over her shoulder, she waved brightly and returned her position. She was a graceful girl despite her age, Hermione noticed. The way she moved, her mannerisms were like Draco's, all fluid and deserved music. Draco had taught their child well and Hermione was grateful for this. Ariadne was perfect.

"My husband is a lawyer and he doesn't earn as much as your Draco does." Another mum pouted with envy, causing the other mums to laugh. Hermione scoffed at this remark but she caught herself and discreetly turned it into a cough.

"Draco is just good at his job." Hermione remarked.

"My mother said that he arrived on their street and bought the big house with cash. A big sum of cash that no young man should have at that age. And that house cost as much as all the houses put together, gave the previous owners a surprise when he turned up with a full amount. They were just expecting a desposit!" The same woman exclaimed, and in response the others just nodded in agreement.

"Draco came from a... _rich family_. He was given a big sum of money to start his independent life up." Hermione said bitterly, remembering the fact that Draco was disowned because of his association with her. He lost what was rightfully his and when Narcissa cut him out from the Malfoy fortune he was given a large amount of money to keep himself afloat. Even then the money was in his account at Gringott's and Narcissa had absolutely no power to withdraw all of it because he was already of age.

"That's one hell of a rich family." The envious mum muttered before she jumped into the wrong conclusion about Hermione and glared at the Golden Girl.

"How exactly did you meet Draco?"

"We've known each other since we're eleven. Went to the same boarding school and I hated him. He was such a pompous arse, he strutted around like owned the place. His ego alone was a planet on its own and he thought the whole universe revolved around him. But he grew up and charmed the hell out of me." Hermione said defensively at the accusation of her being with Draco just because of his money. If Hermione ever saw a bunch of gold diggers, it was these lot with their manicured nails, tanned skin, perfect hair and designer clothes.

"Played hard to get, did you?" One mother chuckled.

"He just knew how to play." Hermione smiled, at the same time the ballet class ended and Hermione thanked Merlin above for saving her from another minute with the insufferable mums.

"Mummy! Mummy! Did you see? I learnt a new twirly-wirly!" Ariadne ran straight into Hermione's arms, her excitement radiating out of her.

"I did, angel." Hermione kissed the top of Ariadne's head.

"Do you think Daddy would like it? Unca Baise said that he'll help me with my twirly-wirlies!" Ariadne exclaimed as she wrapped her tiny arms around Hermione.

"You're Dad would love it very much and you can show him and Uncle Blaise when they come home." Hermione ruffled Ariadne's curls fondly and the little Malfoy laughed as she clambered down Hermione's slim built and ran straight into the locker room with her small clothes bag dragging behind her. Hermione followed, shaking her head at her daughter's bright deposition and help Ariadne out of her dance gear and into more comfortable clothes and into her red coat.

"Where we going now?" Ariande inquired, tilting her head slightly to the side as Hermione buttoned up her coat buttons.

"Lunch first then we can go to the park. After that, we're going to pay Lady Zabini a visit because she hasn't seen you in days and you can tell her all about your new dance move and how Fluffy is doing." Hermione pushed a red bobble hat on Ariadne's head making her giggle as she put on her mittens and scarf.

"Lady Zabini!" Ariadne exclaimed being rather fond of Blaise's mother. Ariadne saw Lady Zabini as her grandmother and the elder lady regarded the youngest Malfoy as her own since she always Draco as her second son. Lady Zabini despite her reputation was gentle lady and had welcomed Hermione with open arms. Ever since the day they met, Lady Zabini had often invited Hermione into the Zabini Manor for an afternoon chat over tea as Ariadne ran around playing with the house elves and she often took her little kitten, Fluffy, with her.

"Come on, little angel. let's get going." Hermione took Ariadne's gloved hand and bid farewell to the other mums who returned her goodbyes a little bit too brightly.

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time Hermione and Ariadne got home after their lunch in a small, quiet café and had a trip to the nearby park. Hermione would have just apparated themselves to Zabini Manor if Ariadne did not absolutely detested apparating because it makes her dizzy and get sick all over one's shoes. Hermione dropped Ariadne's hand to open the front door and as soon as it was open, Ariadne rushed in and exclaimed "Unca Baise!"

Sure enough, Blaise was in the middle of the living room, phasing up and down and with his usual care-free face knitted into a deep frown and his eyes were tight with anxiety. When Blaise heard Ariadne's tinkling voice, he halted and open his arms but after plastering a happy expression. The little Malfoy jumped into his outstretched arms and planted sloppy kisses on his cheeks causing her to giggle and Blaise to mock disgust as he wiped his wet cheeks.

"You're home early, Blaise." Hermione dropped the keys into the bowl next to the front door and approached Blaise rather warily, having never really seen Blaise as anxious as he was at that moment.

"I'm taking the little monster to my mother." Blaise said.

"I'm not a monster!" Ariadne protested, an adorable pout etch into her small face.

"We we're just on our way to Zabini Manor." Hermione answered.

"I'll take her." Blaise stated rather quickly before he set Ariadne and crouched down to her level. "Addie, bambina, why don't you pack you're overnight bag because you're staying with my mummy for the night."

"Sleep over at Lady Zabini's?" Ariadne tilted he head in confusion as if she was processing the idea of sleeping over at the Zabini Manor.

"Yes, my mummy wants you to have a sleep over with her. Daddy is not very well and I have to work all night and your Mummy is going to help me, bambina." Blaise frowned, hating having to lie to his god daughter but he couldn't very well tell her what was really happening because he himself didn't really know what happened.

"Oh, okay." Ariadne nodded in agreement and run to her bedroom to pack.

"Don't forget your toothbrush!" Blaise called out and Ariadne just laughed her response. When Ariadne was out of sight, Blaise sighed and massaged his temples in circular motions.

"Blaise, is everything okay? What's going on? Is Draco alright?" Hermione placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder and the Slytherin merely patted her hand and stood up to his full height.

"Draco… He's at St. Mungo's. He was hit by a dark curse." Blaise whispered quietly as he faced her but avoided her eyes. Hermione gasped, her hand flew to cover her mouth and her eyes watering slightly. She had a hunch that this was no accident.

"It doesn't look good. He's in critical condition and the healers don't know what hit him." Blaise sighed deeply and this time he looked up and met Hermione's eyes, his own bright with anxiety and fear.

"Death Eaters?" Hermione whispered hoarsely and Blaise nodded solemnly, he was going to open his mouth to say something else but Ariadne came thundering down the stairs with her bag trailing behind her and Mister Puffles tucked under her arms.

"Got everything, bambina?" Blaise chuckled humourlessly and Ariadne nodded her head eagerly.

"Got your toothbrush?" Blaise inquired.

"Check!" Ariadne exclaimed.

"Pyjamas?"

"Check!"

"Blanket?"

"Check!"

"Mister Puffles?"

"Here he is!" Ariadne waved the stuffed bunny in front of Blaise's face with a giggle.

"Ah! There he is. Up you come then." Blaise laughed and picked Ariadne into his arms gently and slung her pink bag over his shoulder. "Say goodbye to mummy."

"Bye bye Mummy!" Ariadne gave Hermione a hug whilst still being in Blaise's arms and planted a kiss on her cheeks. Hermione choked on a sob, still upset over Draco's accident but has fortunately holding things together in order not to upset Ariadne. Hermione didn't trust herself to say something and resorted to patting Ariadne's curls and kissed the top of her head.

Blaise looked at Hermione solemnly and muttered "I'll meet you there." before he ducked under the chimney and disappeared with the emerald flames.

As soon as Blaise and Ariadne disappeared, Hermione couldn't help but stumble into a chair and buried her face in her hands. She internally kicked herself because she knew deep down that this was her fault. She knew she shouldn't have came to Draco for help and now the Death Eaters are after Draco too. What would happened if Ariadne was with him when he was cursed, she shuddered to think what could have happened to their innocent daughter. They would have killed her for sure, and at that she let out a sob.

Hermione lightly slapped her cheeks to tell herself to keep herself together and shakily pulled herself up and made her way to the floo network. She numbly grabbed a handful of floo powder, muttered her desired destination, and instinctively closed her eyes as she always did. She felt the familiar cool lick of the emerald flames and heard the ringing zoom as she pulled through the network and she knew if she opened her eyes she would see other fireplaces and hearths. Moments later she felt her feet touch ground and she opened her eyes to see the bustling atmosphere of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries' reception area. A little blonde squat witch who was in charged of helping visitors and telling patients which floor to go to, got one look at Hermione and began to whisper rather rudely to her neighbour.

"Good afternoon, madam, how can I help you?" the Welcoming Witch smirked as Hermione approached.

"I'd like to know which room Draco Malfoy is." Hermione said coldly, not liking the way the witch smirked slyly at her and she certainly was not in any mood to play games with a nosy witch.

"I'm sorry madam but only family and aurors can access Mister Malfoy's room." The smirk of the Welcoming Witch widened and Hermione resisted the urge to hex the insufferable witch to oblivion.

"Now you listen to me, you insufferable witch, Draco Malfoy is my fiancé, and if you don't tell me what room he is in I will hex you so bad you're ancestors-" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth and was about to tell the Welcoming Witch what she would do to her when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hermione? It's alright, she can come through. Malfoy is on the fourth floor, room 412."

Hermione turned around and she saw Harry Potter stood a couple of feet away form her, his brilliant green eyes slightly wary of the peeved witch before him. He offered a sympathetic smile but he dropped it when Hermione didn't return his smile and merely nod in his direction before turning on her heels and made her way to the fourth floor where the patients of spell damage resided.

Harry merely sighed before throwing the Welcoming Witch a glare and made his way to where he needed to go.

On the way, Hermione caught sight of their old Professor Gilderoy Lockhart wondering around the corridors still muttering "Who am I?" and even saw Neville Longbottom leaving the room where his parents permanently resided but Hermione was pre occupied and didn't bother to acknowledge their presence as she looked for Draco's private room.

409...

410...

411...

Aha! 412. Hermione paused in front of the closed door and pulled in a couple of quick, sharp breaths to calm herself down. She unconsciously tugged her sleeves down and pushed the door in quietly.

The scene that met her was something Hermione did not expect. The room was still the typical hospital scene with the sharp smell of cleaning potions, bright white walls and a bed in the middle, but the person lying on the bed made Hermione's eyes sting with tears. Hermione gasped and a sob was caught in her throat when she got a better look. She stumbled slightly but she put her hand out against the wall to catch herself.

Pansy who was sat beside Draco, turned her head around and Hermione saw that the Slytherin girl's eyes were red and puffy with crying and her hair was slightly sticking out in odd places. Pansy let out a sob and rushed to Hermione's side and wrapped her slim arms around Hermione, tears falling from her baby blue eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Hermi-mione-e!" Pansy gasped and gulped but Hermione could say anything, her eyes were stuck on the bed. Draco was laid on the bed and he looked as if he was just sleeping if the bandages, cuts and bruises that covered him were not there. The blanket was folded neatly just above his waist and he was breathing deeply and softly. He had bandages wrapped around both his arms, and his chest. He also had bandages wrapped around his head and a square gauze on his right cheeks. He was completely black and blue with bruises, and what skin that was cleared of bruises or bandages, was a ghastly colour of grey.

"What happened?" Hermione swallowed thickly, trying to keep herself from emptying her stomach.

"I b-bumped into him in Flourish and Blottt's a-and w-we were going to go f-for lunch when s-s-someone bumped into us and then h-he cursed D-Draco!" Pansy sobbed, her words catching and she wiped her tears away childishly.

"D-Do they know what cursed hit h-him?" Hermione inquired and Pansy shook her head guiltily.

"No. The H-Healers can't even h-heal his bruises. S-s-somehow the curse is b-blocking any healing magic or p-potions. The H-healers said it was a miracle just to calm him down and sedate h-h-him. D-D-Draco is unlikely to wake up anytime s-soon."

* * *

A/N read and review, guys! Please check out my other story **_The Cursed _**It'll be very much appreciated!


	21. Lady Zabini

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

**A/N Here's a bit of shameless self-promoting and just a quick note to you guys to please check out my other story, The Cursed. If you want a good old drama and ball full of mystery then this one could be your fix. It involves a curse that is placed upon Draco by Lucius due to an accident that haunts Draco in his dreams and memories. And of course, Hermione has to find a cure for this curse or Draco will meet his untimely fate. Draco's curse involves him closing himself up to everyone in fear that if they love him, they will die and if he ever falls involve with the wrong sort again he himself will die. Intrigued, well, why don't you check it out and make sure that you leave a review!**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty One _**

**_Lady Zabini_**

"It's done, Mistress." A wizard in a cloak with his hood pulled down to obscure his face, bowed low from his waist and tried to see the face of his Mistress that was hidden in the shadows of the room.

"Excellent. And what is his condition?" The witch folded her delicate hands over her lap. The room was a circular room, the walls were covered books, with large French windows but the velvet curtains were drawn back and the only source of light is the dim lamp but even then the wizard could not really see the face of who he was talking to. Not that he really have to since he knew that the witch was a beauty and as deceiving as the house she belonged to. But, only if he just get a small glance...

"He's critical but not fatal as it seems. He'll need to be sedated but the curse is preventing any healing or potions to help his condition. He's unlikely to wake up anytime soon." The wizard informed the witch, whilst twirling his wand through his fingers smugly.

"He'll heal the muggle way." The witch crinkled her nose delicately at the aspect of healing the muggle way. "And the Death Eaters, what do they say?"

"They are grateful for your contribution, Mistress. Now that Master Draco is out of the picture, the Mudblood and her filthy half blood heir will be open to attack." The wizard informed the witch and she merely smiled happily.

"That's good news."

"Yes, without Master Draco they'll be easy target. Although, there is still the problem of Master Zabini and Mistress Parkinson. Mistress Parkinson had seen me unfortunately and Master Zabini, especially, would be troublesome." The wizard frowned but the witch just laugh.

"Pansy would be no trouble and Blaise would be reduced to nothing without Draco. The boy is harmless, he can't do anything drastic and therefore he should be left alone."

"If you can guarantee that Mistress..." The wizard trailed off, letting the words hung in the air and open to interpretation.

"I can. And the child, what do the Death Eaters want to do with her?"

"The child is yours to dispose of, however you please. She is after all a vital key in your plans."

"Very good. And Draco, he will not be harmed?"

"He will not be harmed in any shape or form." A grim smile spread across the wizard's face that told anyone who saw it that he was of course lying. "He is a powerful wizard, his talents are extraordinary and my fellow comrades cannot deny that. We are very thankful that you, Mistress, have disposed of him temporarily."

"Of course he is, he's a Malfoy after all. Every drop of his blood is pure and the longer he spends with that Mudblood, the more he becomes tainted. If only he just stop resisting the marriage." The witch sighed deeply, massaging her temples in circular motions.

"It won't be long, Mistress. Soon, he won't even remember the Mudblood."

"Yes, that day can't come any sooner." The witch sighed once more before she waved her delicate hands dismissively "You may leave."

"Goodbye, Mistress." The wizard took the witch's hand, planted a gruff kiss and bowed once more before he walked away.

* * *

"Mother, are you home?" Blaise called out as he stepped out of grand fireplace in the receiving room of the Zabini Manor. He shuffled Ariadne in his arms in order to brush the soot off of him and Ariadne. Ariadne coughed delicately as Blaise set her down on the marble floor.

"Blaise, È che voi?" Lady Zabini stepped into the room, looking as regal as ever in her red robes and elaborate hairstyle. She broke out into a huge smile when she saw Ariadne.

"Bambina!" Lady Zabini exclaimed, as she crouched down and held out her arms for Ariadne to run into them and give her a loving embrace.

"Lady Zabini!" Ariadne laughed as she wrapped her small around Lady Zabini's neck and planted kisses on her cheeks.

"What a wonderful surprise, Bambina! Are you staying for the night?" Lady Zabini tapped the little Malfoy's nose fondly as she saw Ariadne's overnight bag before she raised her eyes to look at Blaise with a questioning look.

"Sleep over!" Ariadne nodded her head enthusiastically.

"If that's the case, why don't you go find Bubbles and see if she has cookies for you, my darling." Lady Zabini patted Ariadne's curls before Ariadne dropped her bag and ran to find the Zabini house elf.

"What's the matter, mio figlio?" Lady Zabini gracefully stood up and went up to hug Blaise.

"Addie will stay for the night, Mama." Blaise sighed deeply as he responded up his mother's warm hug and kissed both her cheeks.

"Why?" Lady Zabini caressed Blaise's high cheekbones, not liking the frown that was etched into his handsome face and the tightness around his eyes informed Lady Zabini something has happened.

"Draco's at St. Mungo's, mama. He's been hit by a dark curse, he's stable but he's in critical condition." Blaise stroke his jaw line with frustration as he stepped out of his mother's embrace and started to phase up and down in front of her.

"What? My poor darling Draco." Lady Zabini gasped and she began to think of who could exactly do this. Lady Zabini had a hunch of who would do something like this, especially with the fact that Draco was outright resisting marriage. But, Lady Zabini pondered, would they really stoop this low to force Draco into compliance. If anything, they have pushed him away further and when he wakes up, they will have an even more stubborn Draco in their hands.

"Who would do something like this, mama?"

"I can think of a few people, my darling."

"Do you think they will stoop this low?" Blaise wondered out loud, catching his mother's drift as she sent him a pointed look.

"Draco's resisting marriage, and a way to scare him into compliance is to curse him."

"Malfoy has one messes up family." Blaise laughed hollowly that never reached his chocolate eyes.

"From now on, mio figlio, you better be on your guard. Draco's girls are open to an attack and this is the perfect opportunities for the enemy to get their revenge. Make sure Hermione is never alone and Ariadne can stay with me for as long as Draco is at St. Mungo's." Lady Zabini took Blaise's hand, halting him in his phasing and looked into her son's eyes meaningfully.

"Grazie, mama. I'll make sure Hermione never leaves my sight and that she's never alone. But I don't know what to tell Ariadne. Sooner or later, she'll suspect something is wrong." Blaise sighed once more as he squeezed his mother's hand to let her know that he understood what she was saying. Draco had told her once, that if something ever happened to him, Draco expected Blaise to step in and look after his girls for him. Blaise even joked that he would marry Hermione himself if something ever happened to Draco, but the latter smacked his shoulder and responded with "Even I wouldn't wish that upon anyone." And now, Blaise cursed Draco inwardly for getting himself cursed and the fact that Blaise himself did not know what to do, nevermind where to start.

"I can take care of that, my darling. Go on, go to St. Mungo's, Hermione needs you." Lady Zabini patted Blaise's head fondly like se used to when he was a child and kissed him on the cheeks once more.

"Goodbye, mama."

"Take care, my darling. Be strong and give Hermione my love." Lady Zabini smiled sympathetically, gathered her robes at the front and sauntered off to find Ariadne and the house elf.

"I will, mama." Blaise called out, before he apparated himself to St. Mungo's.

Moments later, Blaise arrived at the bustling atmosphere of St. Mungo's and the annoyingly rude Welcoming Witch took one look at him and her face was punched into a slightly scared, animal at wand point, look and pretended to be busy with something.

But Blaise paid relatively no attention to her, and ascended up the stairs to the fourth floor where Draco resided. It was when he reached the second floor when he bumped into Pansy carrying to cups of steaming hot tea.

"Blaise." Pansy said meekly, her eyes were still puffy and red from crying, but at least her robes were crease free and her hair was smooth down unlike an hour before when he was urgently called to St. Mungo's by the patronus of the Head Healer telling him that Draco was cursed and in critical condition.

"Pansy, how you holding up?" Blaise echoed her defeated tone and took the steaming hot tea from her.

"Better than Hermione, I gave her a moment with Draco and went down to get us a cup of tea." Pansy sighed as she hooked an arm around Blaise's arm.

"Poor witch, even I can't imagine how she's feeling at the moment. First having the Death Eaters on her tail, now this." Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"He's unlikely to wake up, Blaise." Pansy said glumly.

"Hey now, it's not your fault Pans." Blaise halted in his step and looked down at Pansy who he knew was blaming herself for the incident.

"If only I didn't drag him for lunch! He told me he was busy but I didn't listen to him and dragged him to the opposite side of Diagon Alley!" Pansy exclaimed, toeing the line of hysterical.

"But Pans, if who ever cursed him was looking for him, they would have found him regardless where he was; in the middle of Diagon Alley or in the Leaky Cauldron. He was targeted." Blaise rationalised and thankfully Pansy saw sense and nodded her head meekly in agreement.

"Who could have done this?" Pansy inquired.

"I can think of a few people, Pans." Blaise echoed what his mother had told him moments before and Pansy looked up at him in curiosity.

"Do you know?"

"Aunt Narcissa or even Astoria. But definitely Death Eaters are involved in this somehow." Blaise's face darkened at the mention of Draco's mother that he once regard as his second mother.

"What? Why would Lady Malfoy or Astoria have anything to do with this?" Pansy frowned, confused at the idea of Narcissa being involved in the accident.

"Narcissa thinks that she has a claim on Ariadne according to some Pureblood law. Draco has to marry a Pureblood before the end of a year or he'll lose his daughter." Blaise explained quietly.

"But Draco is no longer the legitimate heir of the Malfoy fortunes, and that law only applies to Pureblood heirs."

"It doesn't matter to Narcissa. When Draco marries a Pureblood he will be the heir once more..."

"...And Astoria Greengrass is to be his bride." Pansy finished Blaise's sentence for him and the latter nodded his head in agreement.

"Does... Does Hermione know?" Pansy inquired after a few moments so comfortable silence.

"No." Blaise said in a clipped tone.

"What? Why not? What in the name of Salazar is Draco playing at?" Pansy said, scandalised at the idea of a clueless Hermione. Poor Hermione, not knowing what was really going on around her.

"Draco believes that he could sort it out before his year is up." Blaise retorted in a disappointed tone.

"And if he couldn't?"

"Then he's in deep shit."

"He's in deep shit, indeed." Pansy echoed, as she looked at Blaise once more before she pushed the door open and saw a surprising sight before them.

"What's going on here?" Blaise stepped into the room defensively when he saw Harry Potter and an uncomfortable looking Ron Weasley stood at the bottom of Draco's bed and Hermione stood in front of them glowering.

"Kingsley sent us to investigate what had happened." Harry Potter cleared his throat and flashed a pleading look to Hermione to hear them out.

"I don't want you to investigate this accident. Tell Kingsley that if he wants to investigate, he should send someone else." Hermione said coldly, never easing her intense glare.

"Look, Hermione -" Harry started.

"Potter you heard the lady, she doesn't want you to investigate." Blaise interrupted calmly, not caring if it sounded rude and the fact that Potter was technically his boss.

"Don't be so bloody stubborn, Granger. The Minister sent us here to investigate and that is what we came to do." Ron voiced out calmly and confidently that even Harry looked momentarily impressed.

"Hermione, we just need to ask a few questions and then we're out of your hair." Harry said softly and Hermione glared at them intensely before she sighed defeatedly and sat down on the chair heavily.

"Well, what the hell do you want to know?"

* * *

A/N2: review please, please, please! So Harry is back on the scene and so is Ron - but, don't worry anti-Rons, our Golden Girl is not about to forgive him so easily, if not at all! Ever! I have great plans for Harry, guys. And who do you think sent the wizard who cursed our beautiful Draco? Well, we all know its a woman!

**_The Cursed summary: "Be careful, Granger, I'm cursed." Draco whispers hoarsely. Draco has a dark secret. Draco is cursed. A curse that is capable of not only destroying everything Draco loves but it also puts his life on the line. He knows that he shouldn't fall for her, but She is a risk he is wiling to take. Can Hermione find the cure or will Draco meet his untimely fate? Post war. 8th year. _**

Cheers, and Cheerio for now :) xx


	22. Four Little Words

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

**_A/N just a quick note to you guys to please check out my other story, The Cursed. If you want a good old drama and ball full of mystery then this one could be your fix. It involves a curse that is placed upon Draco by Lucius due to an accident that haunts Draco in his dreams and memories. And of course, Hermione has to find a cure for this curse or Draco will meet his untimely fate. Draco's curse involves him closing himself up to everyone in fear that if they love him, they will die and if he ever falls involve with the wrong sort again he himself will die. Intrigued, well, why don't you check it out and make sure that you leave a review!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Two_**

**_Four Little Words _**

Harry Potter frustratedly pulled off his glasses and rubbed his brilliant green eyes. He pulled in a deep breath, held it for a moment and let it hiss out through his teeth slowly before taking a sip from his dark coffee. He swallowed thickly, the bitterness of the coffee warming his insides as he closed his eyes, letting the murmurs of the hospital cafe wash over him like a tide. He definitely didn't need this, as much as he wanted to lock up these Death Eaters, he didn't need the only person who is guaranteed to be able to make sure that they will be rotting in Azkaban for the rest of their sorry lives unconscious in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Harry first heard of the incident when The Minister himself came into his office, like he regularly did, but this time the elder wizard's face was pinched into a deep frown and his booming voice unusually quiet. Kingsley had told him that Draco Malfoy had been hit by an unknown dark curse and expressed his worries about Hermione and her well being. Harry knew about the Death Eaters targeting Hermione but it seemed The Minister knew very little about Hermione's situation. Harry pretty much begged Kingsley not to be put in charge of the investigation but The Minister refused to hear. It was not like Harry didn't want to help Hermione, it's quite the opposite; Harry wanted to help but he knew Hermione would say otherwise. Hermione hadn't forgiven or forgotten about his... betrayal. Yes, he had betrayed Hermione. She was like his sister but he turned his back on her after all what they have been through. He spent many sleepless nights over it, but he knew he could never go back to what it used to be. Hermione was never going to forgive him and he didn't blame her. Especially the way he treated him in the reception area. He too was on his way to see Malfoy but he decided against it when Hermione didn't even acknowledge his presence fully.

Harry laughed bitterly to himself, yes, Hermione was right in treating him the way she did. He would whole-heartedly do the same. But he misses her. Miss her greatly. His friend- no his _best friend_, his confidante, his _sister_. He misses the way she would always be right, her bossy sort of voice and the way she understood Harry. But he turned his back on her, and Malfoy got his chance. He, Harry's arch enemy, became Hermione's friend. Harry had been replaced, and that was probably why he went along with Ron's anger when they found out about her relationship with Draco. Harry could see it all too clearly now, Hermione needed him the most, and Draco came along and filled the space in her kind, passionate heart where Harry once resided. Merlin above, the blond git took Ron's space too. He just stole Hermione's heart and Hermione gladly gave it to him.

But Hermione needs his help and he will help her in anyway he can, whether Hermione wanted it or not. This was his chance, Hermione could be once again his bestfriend, confidante, sister. Ginny, bless her heart, had been pestering him to make it up with Hermione but Harry dismissed his wife's pleas. She even got the children to keep mentioning Hermione, asking for stories about her. Especially Lily, his little girl always wanted to hear about Hermione. Thinking about it, his Lily would be the same age as Hermione's Ariadne, maybe a few months younger.

"Harry, mate, I got your owl. Can you get any vaguer I might add." Ron huffed as he slid into the chair in front of Harry. The red head unclasped his cloak and carelessly let it drop on the back of his chair.

"Malfoy's been cursed." Harry sighed as took a sip from his coffee.

"I gathered that much. But what's so important to pull me out of Scotland. I was getting close, you know." Ron retorted, not caring about Draco Malfoy's well being in the slightest. He was in Scotland, on a trail of a rogue Death Eater and he was days away from arresting the bastard.

"Hermione needs our help, Ron." Harry looked at his first friend meaningfully.

"I hardly think she wanted mine." Ron snorted with disbelief.

"Ron, grow up will you? Hermione is in trouble and with Malfoy out of the way it'll be easy for Death Eaters to get to her. She needs our help." Harry frowned, annoyed by the lack of concern on Ron's part. Is Ron really not letting what happened in the past go? As if he was the innocent one. Ron too was guilty as charged. He fooled around with that Lavender bint that pushed Hermione go fool around with Malfoy.

"Has she asked for our help?"

"No."

"Look, Harry, you need to drop this _Saviour-Of-Our-World_ front you've got going on. You defeated one Dark Lord, you don't need to be the Chosen One anymore. Malfoy and his wife hasn't asked for your help and you shouldn't go sticking your wand where it's not wanted." Ron snapped as he stood up from his chair and put on his cloak.

"Granger." Harry whispered quietly.

"What?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Hermione is not Malfoy's wife. She's still a Granger." Harry corrected, slightly louder this time as he traced the rim of his mug with his index finger.

"How do we know they're not married?" Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry's statement.

"Because Malfoy doesn't have a wedding ring on and nor does Hermione. Malfoy has a lot of rings, three on his right hand and two on his left, but none of them is a wedding ring." Harry said, quietly once again. Harry had always wondered why Draco Malfoy wore a lot of rings. All silver too. Harry noted, upon numerous close inspections, he wore a Slytherin ring on his right ring finger, a Malfoy ring on his middle finger and a Celtic fire ring on his thumb. On his other hand his middle finger sported a signet ring with a dragon engraved on it and on his left thumb as a simple silver ring with black obsidian band in the middle.

"How exactly do you know how many rings that pompous git has got?" Ron sneered.

"I'm an Auror, Ron. I observe things. That's why I'm Head Auror and you're just my Deputy." Harry snapped, not caring whether or not he sounded harsh. He was sick and tired of Ron's rants about Hermione and his hatred towards Malfoy.

Ron sputtered as he was caught off guard with what Harry had said and his tone.

"We're working on this investigation whether you like it or not. And I don't care what you say, I'm going to help Hermione and Malfoy. She's my best friend, my sister and she needs my help." Harry stood up, shrugged into his cloak and walked off to Malfoy's private room, not even looking over his shoulder to check whether or not Ron was behind him.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm going to get a cup of tea. Would you like some?" Pansy called out as she came out the bathroom and into the main room where Draco laid silently and Hermione sat vigil beside him. The Gryffindor looked up and offered a small, sad smile and nodded her head in approvement, before returning to staring into space with Draco's limp hand in hers.

"I'll be back soon." Pansy squeezed Hermione's shoulder as she went passed, the clicking of her heels echoed around the room and she shut the door quietly behind her.

Hermione hadn't moved a muscle as she was left alone in the room with Draco and she continued to stare into the same spot in the wall.

How could this happen? It had been quiet for a few months now, not even a pip from the Death Eaters. Hermione hoped that they just went away, admitting defeat as soon as she went back to Draco's side. But of course that quiet hoping was in vain.

Draco might have been a powerful wizard, both in talent and status he held. Hermione knew, Draco would have been the biggest hurdle the Death Eaters faced and they took their time to remove him out of the picture. Hermione wasn't going to lie, she knew Draco would offer the protection that she needed and just being around him, she hoped that the Death Eaters would back off. After all, Draco was notorious when in came locking up their colleagues. Most of the cells in Azkaban are now occupied because of him.

Now look at him, laid in a hospital bed helpless, covered in cuts and bruises, and out of consciousness. All because of an old grudge that wasn't even directed to him, he was caught off guard, caught by surprise, and now he'll be in agony without sedating charm placed upon him by the healers.

"What am I going to do, Draco?" Hermione whispered quietly even though he couldn't hear her as she looked at Draco's limp hand in hers. She sighed deeply and traced over Draco's knuckles and the length of his lean, aristocratic fingers. He had pianist hands, long and lean, and the cool feeling of his rings were very familiar to her. She twisted the Malfoy signet ring on his right middle finger idly. Round and round until it gently slipped off finger.

Hermione transferred the Malfoy into her other hand and held it up to the right. At the right angle she could see the inscription written on the inside. Sanctimonia Vincet Semper. Purity will always conquer. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the bitter irony of it now. The ring in her hand had been in the Malfoy family since the very first Malfoy, and it had been handed down from one generation to the next. A generation that had been carefully planned, blood purer than the former generation. It has always been like that, Hermione knew, and Draco was no exception. The blood that flowed through his veins were carefully picked. The blood of a Black and the blood of a Malfoy. A powerful, pure mix. But Draco had tampered with the blood line. The Malfoy blood line was no longer pure, thanks for Ariadne's mixed blood. The blood line his ancestors had tried their hardest to keep pure was destroyed because Draco fell for the wrong blood. And Draco couldn't care any less.

Hermione had once asked why he still kept the Malfoy ring and merely replied with "sentimental values". He doesn't have the heart to take it off and it has been his since the day he was born. It represent what he was and what he is now. It represented the old pure blood and the new one blood line. It was his legacy, to remind the next generation that purity will never conquer. All blood is the same. In both colour and texture, taste and smell.

Hermione slipped the ring back on to his long, lean, pianist finger. Hermione remembered the fist time she heard him play the piano, in an abandoned music room, and it was sweetest music she'd ever heard. Hermione admired how he could play the piano and wished that she could have played as brilliantly as he did. She envied the way his fingers danced gently on the keys and the way he could effortlessly captured the emotions he wanted to convey. Ever since she would often ask Draco to play for her, play her anything, a simple lullaby or an elaborate concerto, and she would be easily lost in the music.

What she would give to hear him play just one more piece. Just for her.

But a soft knock on the door pulled Hermione out of her reverie. She sighed once and reluctantly looked over her shoulder. There stood a determined looking Harry and an uncomfortable looking Ron.

"What do you want?" Hermione spat bitterly, not wanting to deal with a pair of bumbling idiots. Harry opened his mouth and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Blaise and Pansy coming into the room. Blaise took one look at the pair of Gryffindors and stepped into the room defensively. "What's going on here?"

"Kingsley sent us to investigate what had happened." Harry cleared his throat and flashed a pleading look to Hermione to hear them out. A look that promised he only wanted to talk and nothing more.

"I don't want you to investigate this accident. Tell Kingsley that if he wants to investigate, he should send someone else." Hermione said stubbornly. She glared at Harry, then her cold gaze slid to Ron and her gaze intensively gotten colder.

"Look, Hermione -" Harry started.

"Potter you heard the lady, she doesn't want you to investigate." Blaise interrupted calmly and Pansy merely observed the sight in front of her, deciding that she's only step in when necessary.

"Don't be so bloody stubborn, Granger. The Minister sent us here to investigate and that is what we came to do." Ron said calmly despite the uncomfortable look etched in his face.

"Hermione, we just need to ask a few questions and then we're out of your hair." Harry said softly.

"Well, what the hell do you want to know?" Hermione sighed defeatedly and sat back into the chair heavily. Harry looked momentarily surprised before he cleared his throat and slipped on his serious face.

"When was the last time you saw Malfoy?" Harry said as he pulled out a notebook and a muggle pen.

"This morning, just before he left for work." Hermione replied unimpressed by Harry's first question.

"Was he acting strange? Out of the ordinary?" Harry continued as he scribbled on his notebook.

"Of course not, what are you suggesting?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing. Just protocol. Zabini, when was the last time you saw Malfoy?"

"Around about lunch time. He was working on some document for tomorrow's trial. Kingsley sent me to tell Draco that he needed to speak to a victim who has information about rogue Death Eaters." Blaise replied calmly as he lowered himself down into a sofa by the window.

"Who was the person he was suppose to be meeting?" Harry nodded, his unruly hair dropped over his eyes and pushed it away frustratedly.

"Jason Smith. A muggle born. Business man." Blaise said, uncertainty creeping into his voice and Harry didn't fail to notice.

"You sound quite uncertain, Zabini."

"I don't know, I just have a feeling I have seen him before. There's something about him that's not right. I know I have seen him somewhere but I don't know where. Malfoy Manor definitely, but I have meet a lot of people, from different parts of the world, in Malfoy Manor. He had these cold blue eyes, sort of the ones you'd want to question his sanity." Blaise sighed, momentarily sounding helpless at not being able to place where he had seen Mister Jason Smith before.

"Grimm." Pansy whispered so quietly that it was hard to hear.

"What did you say, Parkinson?" Harry turned and stared at the Slytherin witch who had her eyes to the floor as if her shoes was more interesting than anything else.

"I said Grimm. He was the one that cursed Draco. I couldn't quite recognise him at first but now I know who he is. He's name is Sebastian Grimm, and he has cold blue eyes that you can't help but question his sanity." Pansy raised her head at last, her eyes first met Hermione's, then Blaise and lastly lingering on Draco's unconscious form.

"Grimm, of course. Who else could it be." Blaise nodded his head in agreement but was internally kicking himself for not recognising the wizard first.

"Who's Grimm when he's at home?" Ron said, irritatedly.

"Grimm is a Death Eater, of the lower circle, he earns his living through working for the Elite. He works for anyone who pays him enough money; The Dolohovs, Lestranges, Crabbes, Goyles, even the Greengrass family but his loyalty always belonged to the Malfoys." Blaise replied as his eyes met Pansy's.

"Okay, at least we know who cursed Malfoy, but the question is why?" Harry inquired not really expecting an answer. It was more of an afterthought than anything else.

"Death Eaters want Draco out of the picture so they can get to me." Hermione replied as she wrapped her arms around herself and hadn't notice the look that passed between Pansy and Blaise. Pansy opened her mouth to say something but Blaise looked at her pointedly and shook his head to whatever she was about to say. Pansy closed her mouth but narrowed her eyes at Blaise.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll catch the Death Eaters before they can harm you or your child." Harry reassured Hermione.

"Speaking of your child, where is she?" Harry said after a moment of silence.

"My mother's house." Blaise quickly replied.

"Will she stay there for long?"

"Most probably until Draco wakes up." Blaise said dismissively.

"Well, we'll send some Aurors to patrol the Zabini Manor until Malfoy wakes up to make sure that the child is safe." Harry said authoritatively and scribbled once more on his notebook.

"Addie is as safe as she can be with my mother. You'd be mad to try and get into my Manor uninvited. Just like the Malfoy Manor, there are ancient spells, charms and hexes, and dangerous plants and creatures that would make it hard to even come a mile away from the Manor." Blaise said defensively. Yes, for anyone who is uninvited try to even get near the Manor, they will find themselves fighting for their lives against poisonous plants and killer creatures that will attack as soon as they set foot on the ground. You'd be a fool to try.

"It's just a precaution, Zabini. Now that Malfoy is out of the picture, Hermione and the child are open to an attack. Who says they won't target Ariadne next." Harry said grimly and to that Hermione stood up defensively and was about to say something but Blaise had beaten her to it.

"I won't allow that. They'll have to go through me to harm a hair on my god daughter and her mother!"

"And what if something happens to you, it'll be hard to protect them if you're not there Zabini."

* * *

It had been three days since Draco had been hospitalised and nothing about his condition has change. The healers still can't figure out a way to heal his cuts and bruises because the curse rebounds any healing magic attempted or the potions administered just goes through Draco ineffective. The healers just had to resort to letting his injuries heal the natural way. The slow muggle way.

The only effective charm the healers could use was a sedative charm and that's good because if the healers ever lifts the charm off, Draco would be in a state of unbearable agony as seen the two days before when they tried to do just that. He writhed and convulsed in his bed, his glazed grey eyes pried open and rolled to the back of his head, he gasped for air and a blood curdling screaming ripped through his throat. It echoed around the room which made Hermione sobbed helplessly and it took a great deal for Blaise not to empty the contents of his stomach, which wasn't much. Only that his mother forced him to eat that morning when he visited Ariadne.

"You need some rest, Granger." Blaise said softly as he placed a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder. Hermione was startled awake from her nap in a chair beside Draco, his hand still clasped in hers. Hermione didn't look too good. She had a dark shadow under her eyes and her clothes were crumpled from sitting on the same chair for two days and she wouldn't eat nor drink, just emptily staring at the same spot on the wall. But at least she had changed her clothes. Tilly the house elf had gladly packed a bag full of clothes for both Blaise and Hermione the first night and apart from the day Blaise visited Ariadne, both of them had not left Draco's side.

"No, I'm okay..." Hermione mumbled, as she rubbed her eyes childishly.

"Come on Granger, go home. Catch a few hours sleep, Draco would still be here when you come back. Besides, it's not like he can go anywhere, right?" Blaise attempted to make her smile and he only a got a small smile in return.

"What if he won't wake up?" Hermione said glumly and start at Draco. He really did look like he was asleep. His blond hair sprawled on the white pillow and his bandaged clad chest rose and fell softly.

"Of course he will, the curse breaker will be here tomorrow. He will break the curse in no time." Blaise reassured Hermione, smiling as he did so, but the latter saw straight through it and the glum look on her face darkened.

"But say that he doesn't break the curse. What if Draco can't wake up?" Hermione protested quietly, as she held back tears.

"This is our Draco were talking about. He's a Malfoy and Malfoy's never allow themselves to be trampled upon." Blaise took her hand and kneeled beside her, forcing her to look at him and make her believe that Draco would be alright.

"But Blaise, what if he won't wake... His life will just fade away... His life slips away, and it's all my fault." Hermione sobbed a lone tear escaped her eyes and stained her cheeks.

"Hermione, don't speak like that." Blaise whispered, wiping her tear away with his finger.

"Blaise, you can't deny that possibility. What will happen to Ariadne? Do we have to run away from England, leave everything behind, everyone we love? Will we have to stay on the run for rest of our lives... I don't want to do that again, Blaise." Hermione sobbed harder and more tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want to lead a life again where she had to constantly look over her shoulder. She couldn't do it. Not again. And not with Ariadne in tow. Their daughter deserved a better life than that.

"Hermione, listen to me. Draco has always been my brother therefore I see you as my sister and I always saw Addie as my own. Draco made me promise that if anything happens to him, he expects me to step in and look after you and Addie. His two beautiful girls." Blaise offered her his handkerchief and Hermione took it shyly.

"Bella Donna, I gave Draco my word and now I will give it you. I will gladly protect you and look after you both. You are the most intelligent, funny, compassionate, charming, beautiful, but not as beautiful as me of course, strong witch I've ever known and l'll do my best to do what Draco expects of me. You're a great friend and I will marry you just to protect you if I have to." Blaise continued and squeezed her hands gently to tell her that he meant it.

"You don't have to do that." Hermione laughed through quiet sobs.

"Oh I insist, bella! I'll marry you, Granger, if anything happens to Draco. Besides, it means I bagged myself The Golden Girl. Mama would be so pleased!" Blaise smiled in mirth making Hermione laugh harder.

"Blaise... You're a good friend."

"Of course I am. I'm me! Besides, it'll keep my mother off my back. She's been pestering me since I turned 18 to find myself a wife worthy of the Zabini name. Of course I haven't found her yet, but if something happens to Draco, you'll have to do. And Addie too of course, bonus!" Blaise exclaimed and kissed Hermione's hand in the similar fashion he did the first time they officially met.

"How... Sly." Hermione blushed at Blaise's actions but knew that the latter held no romantic feelings towards her, just innocent affections and was only doing what Draco had probably ordered him.

"I'm a Slytherin, Granger. We cunning folks know how to be sly." Blaise winked at her cheekily. "Go home and get some rest, Granger."

"How about you, Blaise?" Hermione inquired. "You need sleep too."

"I'll stay here until you come back. Then I'll go to my mother's and crash there for the night. I haven't seen Ariadne in two days. I'll bring her along with me tomorrow." Blaise yawned as he lowered himself back onto the sofa.

"I'll come with you to your mother's. I miss my daughter." Hermione sighed as she walked towards the door.

"And you better get some sleep, Granger. A good one at that and no pondering over little things!"

"Yes, father."

* * *

Hermione apparated in the garden and it was lucky that no one saw her considering it was a bright mid day. She stepped out of the shadows of the great oak tree at the bottom of the garden and casually walked towards the house as if she didn't just appear out of no where. He could hear the laughter of the children next door and Samantha's calm voice telling them to be careful. Hermione stepped over a broken flower pot that she swore wasn't there before and let herself into the house with a simple unlocking charm.

The first thing Hermione felt as she entered the house was utter puzzlement. The house was unusually dark, as if it was covered by a blanket of thick fog. She placed her wand in front of her, at arms length and muttered '_Lumos Maxima_' and gasp at what she saw.

The house was a complete mess. Everything was broken and destroyed. Hermione once again choked on a sob. Every single drawers had been pulled out and the fine china smashed and scattered all over the floor. The kitchen table as broken in half and all the chairs were reduced to splinters. All the photographs on the walls were smashed and burnt. And the wallpaper was been ripped from the walls.

The living room was no better. The books were pulled our from the shelves and thrown into the middle where they were all partially burnt. The couches had their stuffings pulled out and all the photographs destroyed.

But the state of the house was not what pulled Hermione's attention and made her stifle a scream. By the grand fireplace Tilly the house elf hung upside down, magically, her clothes torn and bloody and her eyes were dilated and empty. There was a pool of blood underneath her and Hermione shuddered with a strangled cry. Even Ariadne's beloved kitten was dead on the floor not far away from the body of Tilly the house elf.

Hermione took numbed steps towards the house elf, summoning a blanket she gently pulled Tilly's cold body and wrapped her gently in the blanket with her tears freely falling from her face and splashed on the house elf in her arms. Using her fingers, she closes the house elf's lifeless eyes and fully wrapped her in the blanket. Hermione rocked Tilly in her arms backwards and forwards, guilt rushing through her like a tide, swirling angrily in her veins. She let out another strangled cry and looked up as if to pray and there, she saw it. A warning on the wall. A threat. And written in blood.

_**"How many more of the innocent must die, Mudblood. It didn't have to be like this. We've got the child. You're half blood filth of an heir. If you're not willing to play, then she must... die." **_

Hermione's blood ran cold when she saw a lock of blonde curls stuck to wall along with a red hair ribbon that she very well knew belonged to her daughter.

"What do you want from me! Huh? What do you bastards want from me? Answer me!" Hermione screamed, her voice raw from crying. She touched the ribbon gently and then she knew exactly what to do. Exactly who she should go to.

Gathering her breath and courage, she wiped her tears and disapparated to her desired destination, Ariadne's hair ribbon still clasped in her hand.

A moment later and after the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube, she arrived where she needed to go. Hermione noted, through bleary eyes that it still looked the same as the last time she saw it. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door shakily. A few moments later, she heard the tell tale sign of someone approaching the door, the muffled sound of familiar voices and the soft click of the lock before the door slowly opened, the hinges protesting in old age and the startled look that crossed the other person's face when they saw Hermione before them.

"I-I... _need_ your help." Hermione choked on her words and fell weekly on her knees. The other person shuffled their feet and gently pulled her up to her feet and into an embrace.

"_I need your help_." Hermione repeated, tightening her arms around the other person's neck and they responded by pulling her closer and rubbing her back in soothing circular motions. "_Please, Harry_."

* * *

A/N: Review! Review! Review! Oooh aren't I bad! XD Go on, you can boo if you like *cue evil laugh* I shall see you all next update!

P.S I can assure you that no harm will befall our adorable Ariadne. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't pull her through hell though... Oooh I'm so bad! And check out my other story The Cursed.

Pip, pip!


	23. A Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

A/N just a quick note to you guys to please check out my other story, The Cursed. If you want a good old drama and ball full of mystery then this one could be your fix. It involves a curse that is placed upon Draco by Lucius due to an accident that haunts Draco in his dreams and memories. And of course, Hermione has to find a cure for this curse or Draco will meet his untimely fate. Draco's curse involves him closing himself up to everyone in fear that if they love him, they will die and if he ever falls involve with the wrong sort again he himself will die. Intrigued, well, why don't you check it out and make sure that you leave a review!

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Three_**

**_A Helping Hand_**

"Can you tell me what happened, Hermione?" Harry reached out and touched Hermione's hand gently as they sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place with a cup of steaming tea in front of them.

It had taken Harry at least half an hour in order to calm Hermione down and be able to form coherent sentences. Harry had let her cry her heart out on his shoulder as he whispered comforting words to her and rubbed her back in circular motions. Thankfully, he managed to pull Hermione into the house and close door before they slid against the door and sat awkwardly on the door mat. Silence fell in the house as his children poked their heads out from the living room rather comically the youngest at the bottom and the oldest at the top. Harry gave them a look and they quietly made their way up stairs into their respected rooms, the eldest, James, eight, leading the way, Albus, five, in the middle dragging a stuffed lion behind him and Lily, four, holding up the rear with a purple pigmypuff in her arms.

"I-I just didn't know who to go to, H-Harry." Hermione mumbled quietly, her eyes on her lap unable to look at Harry but she didn't retract her hand under Harry's familiar warm ones that was hard with callouses.

12 Grimmuald Place had changed from the last time she set foot in it. For one it was airy, warm and bright with pale yellow walls, white wooden floors and dark furnitures. There were beautiful paintings, both muggle and magical, dotted around the house and no evidence of the old Black house was present, apart from Kreacher. The screeching Mrs. Black was removed from the wall and placed in a Gringott's vault, locked away forever. The house also smelt of fresh flowers and the familiar smell of food that can only be Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"I will help you, Hermione," Harry promised "but you need to tell me what happened."

"I-I went back home. It's stupid, I know." Hermione started as she pulled her eyes from her lap and stared out the window into a well kept garden. "I shouldn't have gone home, I should have gone somewhere safe."

"Everyone has the right to be able to feel safe at their own home." Harry reassured Hermione, gently patting her hand.

"Blaise sent me home. He said I needed some sleep and so I went home to catch a few hours of sleep and pack a few more clothes for the both of us. I-I thought I'll be safe, even for just a couple of hours. The house is protected, Harry, the boys put the same wards as those over their own Manors, you have to be invited in to enter the house!" Hermione exclaimed and began to fill Harry in with what happened and the threats on the wall, the hysterics creeping into her voices and made her eyes untamed and Harry just listened carefully as he began to piece things together in his mind.

"We will find her, Hermione, I promise. I also don't doubt for a moment that Malfoy and Zabini would leave the house unprotected. But, when you returned to the house, were the wards still intact?" Harry questioned, slipping into his Auror mode.

"Yes." Hermione shook her head "The wards were still up, intact and unchanged. I entered through the back door using a simple unlocking charm. Don't give me that look, Harry, I could use such charm because the wards allow me to! I live there, for Merlin's sake. Anyone else who tries to unlock the doors, or even the windows at that, will find themselves flying though the air backwards breaking all their bones in the process!"

"So the house is protected from any outsiders." Harry commented softly.

"Yes. You'd be a fool to try and break in." Hermione laughed humourlessly.

It was true, the Malfoy house was protected with the same wards as the one over both Malfoy and Zabini Manors. It varied from a simple silencing charm to complicated ones such as those over Hogwarts that kept Voldemort and his followers out prior to the Great Battle to buy those who fight for the light some time. Of course it lacked the poisonous plants that will strangle anyone who step on the grounds of the Malfoy House nor the great and fantastical creatures that will kill slowly and painfully. Try explaining _that_ to Muggles. But the Malfoy House was suppose to be impenetrable to those who retain any malice towards the residents of the house. Also one could not easily enter the house itself, one have to invited in and one must ask permission to enter every time. In addition only Draco, Blaise, and Hermione can use the Floo Network with the exception of Lady Zabini and Draco's friends. This also applied to apparation, only those with Malfoy blood or have strong association with Draco can apparate into the grounds. So in theory, the Malfoy House was impossible to enter and the question is how did the offending individuals enter the house and destroy everything.

"Who else can enter the house apart from you three?"

"Lady Zabini, I suppose. To an extent Pansy, Daphne and Theo, maybe even our Muggle neighbours. Ariadne's friend Tommy could enter the house without being invited in." Hermione said glumly at the mention of her daughter.

"Like I told you, Hermione, we will find her. I will do everything in my power to find her..." Harry promised yet again and Hermione thought bitterly that everyone seemed to be promising all sort of things to her recently and she doesn't know who to believe any more.

"This is all my f-fault." Hermione's voice hitched. "I'm such a bad mother! I left my child to someone, and now I don't know where she is, Harry!"

"Your not a bad mother..."

"Of course I am! I left my new born child to Draco who knew next to nothing about children, never mind that he was a father himself. I abandoned her, I'm not fit to be a mother!" Hermione cried and pushed her face into her hands frustratedly.

"You did it to protect her, Hermione, you couldn't possibly take care of a child and be on the run at the same time. Besides, Malfoy is her father meaning he's the natural person to look after her." Harry said sympathetically at the witch before him.

"She's better off without me..."

"Don't say that!"

"This all my fault! If I never came, this wouldn't have happened. My little girl wouldn't be missing and Draco wouldn't be in hospital fighting for his life." Hermione cried hysterically.

"This is not your fault." Harry pointed out sternly. "The blame belongs to the Death Eaters and the one who's got Ariadne. I don't doubt that Lady Zabini had anything to do with this, do you trust her, Hermione?"

"I-I do. I do trust her, she sees Ariadne as her own grand daughter and Ariadne is always at the Zabini Manor. She's suppose to be safe there and Lady Zabini would make sure no harm comes to her. She wouldn't do something like this. Something must have happened, someone must have slipped into the grounds, undetected, maybe someone who's been there so many times that the wards simple recognises them." Hermione began to conclude, the clogs in her mind working in such speed that Harry found it hard to keep up with the speed of her words.

"That's possible. Look, you stay here and I'll go to your house and check it out." Harry stood up.

"I want to come with you."

"No, you stay here."

"Haven't you been listening, Harry, you can't enter the house."

"I'll get Zabini then." Harry said firmly and stormed out of the kitchen at the same time as Ginny came in.

"Harry, where you going lo- _Hermione_!"

"Hello, Ginny."

* * *

**_Zabini Manor, a couple of hours earlier..._**

Lady Zabini looked up from her book, as she did regularly to check up on Ariadne. They were out in the gardens, basking in the sun and Ariadne was sat on the grass, over a picnic blanket just a few meters away currently in the middle of a tea party with a circle of stuffed animals around her which all moved independently and amused the Malfoy girl to no end.

"Look, Lady Zabini, Badger is dancing!" Ariadne exclaimed and clapped her hands happily as the stuffed badger was indeed dancing, kicking up its pudgy feet in a similar fashion of highland dancers. The other stuffed animals clapped and cheered silently.

"Indeed, Ariadne, I heard that you were learning a new routine in your dance class. Can you maybe show me, darling?" Lady Zabini gently placed her book beside her and smiled at the child. Ariadne tilted her head sideways for a moment, considering the idea of showing Lady Zabini what she had learnt before she nodded and stood up quickly. She started with a simple _plié_ and began to dance the way her teacher told her to as Lady Zabini watched intently.

"Oh! Bravo, darling! Very good." Lady Zabini applauded and Ariadne bowed timidly and sat back down. Lady Zabini was about to open her mouth when a house elf appeared by her elbow.

"Mistress! Lady Malfoy is here to see you!" The house elf squeaked, out of breath.

"What? Narcissa is here?" Lady Zabini questioned, startled at the sudden visit. Narcissa hadn't visited Lady Zabini in months, so why the sudden surprise visit. Even though Lady Zabini never agreed with the way Narcissa and her demented husband treated Draco, disowning him for falling in love with a muggleborn, Lady Zabini never lost in touch with the former Black girl. After all they had been friends for a long time and treated each other's son as their own.

"Take Ariadne upstairs and don't let her out of your sight. It'll cause all sorts of trouble if Narcissa discovers she's here." Lady Zabini sighed and rose from her chair. She ruffled Ariadne's curls before the house elf took the child's hand and disapparated with a loud crack.

As far as Lady Zabini knows, Narcissa is unaware of Ariadne's constant stay at the Zabini Manor and she'd like it to stay that way.

"Luciana." Narcissa greeted warmly as Lady Zabini entered the main study where they normally stay at when Narcissa came to visit.

"Narcissa." Lady Zabini smiled, trying to hide her anxiety about what would happen if Narcissa found out that Ariadne was directly above them. However it seemed that Narcissa hadn't detected a thing as the two ladies embraced gently and kissed each other's cheeks like they normally would.

"I'm sorry to drop in unannounced like this, but I was thinking to myself just this morning that I haven't visited you in months." Narcissa began as a house elf appeared with tea in the Zabini's finest china. The house elf poured tea for both witches silently before it bowed its head low and disapparated once again.

"Don't worry about it, Cissa, I was not busy. I was sat in the gardens reading a book." Lady Zabini smiled as she took a sip.

"Blaise no longer visiting as he used to?" Narcissa took a sip from her cup daintily before setting it down and Lady Zabini could see in Narcissa's cold icy blue eyes that she somehow blamed Hermione for it.

"He's been... busy." Lady Zabini replied vaguely.

"Oh I know he has."

"What could you possibly mean, Narcissa?" Lady Zabini said coolly.

"Words travel fast, Luciana, I know my son has been attacked and is now in St. Mungo's." Narcissa replied calmly, as if she was really uninterested in Draco and Lady Zabini stared into the former's eyes, searching for anything that might suggest Narcissa had something to do with it.

"Yes. He's in a stable but still critical condition. Are you going to visit him any time soon?" Lady Zabini cleared her throat and took another sip from her tea.

"Soon."

"Well, you should. He is your son after all."

"As if that mudbloo- Miss Granger would allow me anywhere near my son. She had corrupted my son, and that... half blood filth of theirs keeps my Draco away from his birth right." Narcissa hissed darkly, her eyes clouding angrily.

"Draco doesn't seem interested in his birth right and the child is your grand daughter. She's your blood." Lady Zabini attempted to explain but she knew it was no hope, Narcissa's towards Hermione and the child runs deep.

Narcissa looked at her scandalised before she stood up elegantly and coldly and crossed the room without a word. She reached the door and stood still for a moment.

"Off so soon, Cissa, you haven't even finished you tea yet?" Lady Zabini called out, and stood up, preparing to show Narcissa out.

"I wished it wasn't going to be this way, Lucy, but you leave me no choice." Narcissa said coldly and Lady Zabini was about to say something when Narcissa pulled out her wand quickly and bellowed out '_Crucio_'.

Lady Zabini dropped to the floor instantly, her head hitting the sharp corner of the coffee table, drawing out blood as she writhed and convulsed in pain. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and screams tore free from her throat as the hot white pain intensified. Narcissa merely watched, a hint of boredom, and when Lady Zabini finally blanked out she muttered a spell under her breath and the latter's body disappeared from sight.

With a smile she opened the door of the main drawing room and ascended the stairs and up two floors where she knew the little filthy half blood was kept. Narcissa hummed a simple tune in time with the echo of her footsteps on the marble floors. When she reached the door that she needed to be, her smile had gotten wider before she pushed the door open. And sure enough the youngest Malfoy was sat in bed with a house ex next to her.

Upon seeing Narcissa, Ariadne titled her head sideways trying to remember where she has seen the elder witch before and the house elf squeaked and stood defensively in front of Ariadne. Narcissa made a clicking noise in the inside of her cheeks at the courage and stupidity of the house elf before she once again raised her wand and loudly stated '_Crucio_'. Much like their mistress, the little house elf dropped to the ground, writhing and convulsing from the intense pain and within moments, it stilled.

"Shame, I thought it would last at least a little longer than that, never mind." Narcissa frowned, disappointed at the lack of resistance from the house elf. Before she did anything else she muttered a curse she recently developed and she knew instinctively that every house elf in the house dropped to the floor, again writhing and convulsing with intense pain and much like the house elf before her, they would have only lasted a moment before they completely blanked out. And by the time they wake up and warn Blaise about what happened, she would be long gone with the child. She didn't know what she would do with the child, but she smiled at the prospect of being finally able to draw the Mudblood out and kill her, once and for all.

"Now..." Narcissa trailed off, looking finally at Ariadne and noting in disgust the way she looked like her mother but with Draco's eyes and hair.

Ariadne stared with wide eyes, tears stained her cheeks as she clutched onto Mister Puffles tighter and her lips quivered with fear.

"Hello, Ariadne. I'm your Grandmother." Narcissa smiled coldly as she approached Ariadne. Ariadne looked around the room helplessly and cried out for Lady Zabini as she leapt out of the bed and darted for the door. However Narcissa quickly saw her actions and locked the door with her wand. Ariadne cries got louder and more hysterical as Narcissa walked towards the cowering child, slow and lazy and in the same manner as a predator would circle his prey before the attack.

"I'm here to take you away, Ariadne, so be a good little girl and stop crying."

"_No!_"


	24. Loyalty Runs Deep

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Four_**

**_Loyalty Runs Deep _**

Ginny refilled Hermione's cup, poured herself a cup of tea before she sat next to the older witch. There was an awkward silence between the two witches, both of them not knowing what to say to each other. Hermione smiled thinly at the redhead and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a small, shy voice.

"Mummy? Jamie and Alby are hungry..." The smallest Potter poked her head shyly through the door and shuffled her feet. Slowly, she met Hermione's eyes and the little girl titled her head before she broke into a grin "Hallo! I'm Lily."

"Hello Lily, I'm Hermione." Hermione smiled fondly, the little Potter reminding her of both Harry with her cheeky grin, and Ariadne's bright disposition.

"Y-you're '_Mione_?" Lily gasped in surprise, her bright brown eyes widening in curiosity.

"Yes..." Hermione answered uncertain of the little girl thought of her. What could have Harry and Ginny told their daughter about her.

"Daddy told me stories about you! Is it true you rode a dragon?" Lily gushed, almost bouncing on her small feet.

"You're Daddy fought one." Hermione laughed and Lily blinked slowly before she grinned once more.

"Here you go, dear. Bring these up for your brothers." Ginny handed Lily a small plate with six cookies. Lily nodded eagerly and Ginny patted her daughter's head before she gave Lily an extra cookie accompanied with a wink. The little girl, beamed at the extra cookie and swiftly stuffed it in her mouth before she skipped off upstairs, humming a familiar tune.

"Harry tells Lily stories about you, Hermione." Ginny smiled at Hermione and the latter reflected her smile.

"How old is she?"

"She just turned four a couple of weeks ago."

"Huh. The same age as my little one." Hermione said quietly, and tried not to let the tears fall once more.

"Harry will find her, Hermione. Malfoy will wake up soon and this will all be behind you and your family." Ginny placed a comforting hand on Hermione's arm.

"I do hope so, Ginny."

"Malfoy is a Malfoy, after all. What is it he will say, 'No one can trample on a Malfoy without getting away with it!'" Ginny imitated Draco with mirth and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the perfect resemblance.

"And, anyway, Bill will crack the curse in no time."

"Bill?"

"Yes, our Bill. According to Harry, Bill jumped to the opportunity of trying to crack Malfoy's curse. Of course, Bill is not a medical Curse Breaker but it seems that none of the ones who work for St Mungo's can't even begin to crack it." Ginny replied when Hermione flashed her a blank look.

"I didn't know."

"I missed you, Hermione. We all do. Mum, Dad, George, Bill and even Percy. But Harry missed you most of all..." Ginny stated, breaking another bout silence that developed over the Gryffindors. Hermione sighed, as if she didn't believe it but Ginny was telling the truth. Everyone had missed the Golden Girl and Ginny knew that Harry had been silently blaming himself with what happened. Hermione was Harry's bestfriend, confidante and sister and he always regretted going along with Ron's confrontation all those years ago. Of course it was only recently that Ginny found out what truly happened and it was the morning after Malfoy hexed her idiotic brother in the Ministry, via the Daily Prophet. Ginny had to pretty much threaten Harry at wand point to start spilling what really happened. How Ron had an affair with Lavender causing Hermione to run into Malfoy's arms. And when Harry and Ron found out, they made her choose and they thought she chose Malfoy.

"Ginny..." Hermione started but Ginny shook her head indicating that she wasn't finished.

"I'm not asking you to totally forgive and forget what the boys did, I know I would never. But can't you give Harry another chance? Another chance to be your friend. I can understand that it'll never be the way it was but he truly regrets what happened." Ginny pleaded with the older witch, pleaded for her husband as she took Hermione's hand tightly into hers.

"Why do you think I'm here, Ginny?" Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand accompanied by a pained smile.

"You forgive them?" Ginny looked hopeful. Maybe Harry can finally see that it wasn't his fault.

"I forgive Harry, but I can't forgive Ron and I don't think I'll ever will."

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny gushed and enveloped the older witch into a tight embrace that reminded Hermione of the ones Mrs Weasley bone crushing hugs.

"Thank you." Ginny whispers on behalf of Harry and wiped the tears that pooled in her bright brown eyes. "Thank you."

"You must understand Ginny, it'll never be the same." Hermione said carefully and Ginny merely nodded her head.

"Yes, and Ron is an idiot by the way. When what he did was all over the Daily Prophet after what happened in the Three Broomsticks, George yelled at him. Percy had to pretty much hold George down or he'll truly hex that idiot into kingdom come. Since then Ron and that Lavender bint hadn't stepped into The Burrow." Ginny informed Hermione what happened the day after they last saw each other.

It was the weekly Sunday dinner at The Burrow and the moment Ron and Lavender stepped into the house they were greeted by an atmosphere thicker than fog. The Sunday meal was awkward and silent, and when the children went outside to play the argument started. Molly threw a copy of the Daily Prophet at Ron's face before bursting into tears, and crying out _"How could you! Hermione was your girlfriend, this family had treated her like she was one of us!_" Molly then stormed out, followed by Arthur. George then demanded to know what really happened and Ron defended his side of the story. Lavender was reduced to shameful tears, but neither Angela, Audrey, Fleur or Ginny did nothing to comfort her for she was as guilty as Ron. It took both Percy and Bill to hold George back otherwise the usual laid back George would have hit Ron with a particularly nasty hex. George may not have shown it, but he was fond of Hermione. She was like his little sister and what Ron had done disgusted the whole of the Weasley Clan. George ended with a statement that Malfoy would always be ten times the man Ron ever will be.

"I just hope Ron is happy with Lavender." Hermione replied, humbled by the loyalty of the Weasley Clan.

"They both deserve each other. But, Hermione, why didn't you turn to me. I was your friend wasn't I?" Ginny scowled at the topic of her brother but then her pretty face dissolved into upset. True, Hermione and Ginny hadn't always been close but after the World Cup they had started a stronger friendship to a point that Ginny became Hermione's best girl friend.

"You were so happy and oblivious, Ginny. I didn't want to burden you with my problems. Ronald was glowing under the spotlight and Harry wanted a quiet year." Hermione cast her eyes down to her lap and traced her right pointer finger on the rim on her cup.

"And this is where Malfoy came in?" Ginny inquired, a small frown knitted her eyebrows together. Despite everything, Ginny still wasn't sure what she felt about Malfoy being with Hermione. One part of her wanted to embrace the idea that Malfoy had truly changed and if Hermione forgave him and Ginny should. But on the other hand, Ginny still can't see past the pompous prat that he once was, he mercilessly bullied everyone and only Hermione would be gullible enough to see a false goodness in everyone.

"Draco had nothing but been good to me after the War. He had saved our lives in Malfoy Manor, gave Harry his wand in front of Lucius, Voldemort and his supposed comrade. Draco fought against the person his very own family served. Is he still not worthy of everyone's forgiveness?" Hermione said defensively and Ginny kept silent. "He asked for my forgiveness, in own little way of course, and he was nice to me. Not once did he use that horrid word, we still argued but he was never mean like he used to be. He was still moody, as unpredictable as the ocean but his true self is nothing like the way he holds himself. He's kind, attentive, charming, intelligent, witty and funny, Ginny."

"Oh, Hermione, how did it get like this." Ginny sighed and Hermione merely shrugged her shoulders delicately.

* * *

"There must be a way to get into the Malfoy Manor." Harry sighed as he sagged into a wooden chair in a slightly cleaner Malfoy house. Harry and Blaise had spent the best part of an hour trying to repair everything in the house, and everything seemed as it used to be. But when one looks closer, the bookshelves that was once full now empty, the walls scratched and the wallpaper ruined, there were visible cracks on the portrait that hung on the walls and a huge one on the wooden kitchen table.

"Weren't you listening, Potter? There is no way to get in. Even Draco has trouble entering the premises uninvited, what chances have we got?" Blaise snapped, his brown eyes so dark it was almost black and the twitching muscle on his jaw told Harry to thread carefully.

Harry had gone straight to Blaise at St. Mungo's and told him what happened. He had to hand it to Blaise because he had kept calm, asking just the right questions and apparated themselves to the Zabini Manor. There, they found that nothing was out of order apart from the unconscious house elves. There was no sign of struggle and Lady Zabini was no where to be seen. Once the pair of wizards managed to revive an elf, it swiftly told them that Lady Malfoy arrived uninvited, and they had tea. After that Lady Malfoy had cursed Lady Zabini and then went to take Little Mistress Malfoy. Where she was taken both of them, the elf couldn't tell Harry and Blaise.

"Well, I don't think Narcissa Malfoy would take my mother and Ariadne to Malfoy Manor. It's too obvious, she'll take them somewhere else. But where? The Malfoys have a lot of estates through out the country. How do we know that she's actually even in the country? She could be in the continent for all we know." Blaise lowered himself down to a chair next to Harry and started to massage his temples in a circular motion.

"First thing first, why would Malfoy's mother to after him?" Harry inquired before muttering a complex spell on the lock of Ariadne's hair to try and see if it was genuine and if it could be used to track the child down. But, alas, for the umpteenth time, it was no use.

"Draco is in deep shit with his mother. He's refusing to do her bidding and this is how she shows that she's still in charged." Blaise replied and Harry frowned at the vagueness of his answer. Harry knew there was something else going on here and Blaise was not going to tell him anytime soon. Harry begrudgingly knew that if it was useful Blaise would expand as Blaise, Harry had to admit, was one hell of an Auror. He was good at his job and he knew it.

"It still doesn't explain why would she go after them, the way she did." Harry pressed.

"Look, Potter, I'm thankful that you're helping us but what's going on with Draco and his mother is his story to tell. All you have to know is that Narcissa has got it in for him for refusing to do her bidding and she wants Hermione and Ariadne out of the picture. Hermione's blood is wanted by those Death Eater bastards and Ariadne in Narcissa's eyes is an abomination to the Malfoy name. What a better way to get rid of them and for his mother its like killing two birds with one stone, as the Muggles would say. Draco's precious girls are his weakness and Narcissa is preying on it. Without them, Draco's world cease to exist and he's pretty much as useful as a dead owl." Blaise said, his thoughts flying past behind his eyes like ghosts.

"That's one hell of a grudge."

"It's more than a grudge, Potter. Draco's choices will determine everything after he wakes up. He is the last living male Malfoy, and Narcissa will not let him go so easily. There will be one hell of a fight, you can be sure of that."

* * *

The first thing Lady Zabini realised when she gained consciousness was the salty air that could only be the sea. Prying her eyes open, she noticed that she was in what looked like a narrow dungeon that was absolutely bare and the only source of light came from a foot thin, yet tall window. Moonlight streamed through cutting the cold dungeon in half. Lady Zabini was laid on the floor with her hands magically bounded together and her head thumped with a dull ache. She could feel a deep cut on her forehead, the dried blood around it and the fact that there was a pool of dried blood on the stone floor where her head once laid. Slowly she pulled herself up, with a small amount of difficulty and clumsily wobbled her way towards the window. And it wasn't as if it was far away either, it was only three short strides.

"Where the hell am I?" Lady Zabini muttered as she looked out the window and she was greeted by the sight of a dark swirling sea and deadly rocks at the bottom of the tower she was in. It looked like that she was in a tower considering the height that she's at. Even if she did manage to fit herself through the window, there was no way she would survive the fall.

"_Dove mi trovo_?" Lady Zabini echoed once more with a weak sigh.

"Orkney." A calm voice startled Lady Zabini. She stifled a scream that bubbled in her throat and turned to face the witch that the voice belonged to.

"Why are we in Orkney, Narcissa?" Lady Zabini inquired, refusing to appear weak to a someone she considered a friend once.

"Why, Luciana, so that your meddling boy cannot find you of course." Narcissa laughed hollowly from the other side of the wooden door, and Lady Zabini frowned at how cold Narcissa once beautiful blue eyes. There was once a day were they were bright and full of energy, but now they were cold, dull and almost lifeless.

"Well if that's the case, would you mind getting a bed in here? I'd rather not sleep on the floor." Lady Zabini casually said.

"Don't push your luck, Luciana. You're lucky you're alive. I would have killed you if it wasn't for the fact that it was going to be too messy." Narcissa snapped.

"Why are you doing this, Narcissa? Why can't you just leave your son and his family alone. You have disowned him for his actions all those years ago, he deserves to be left alone."

"Draco had been poisoned by that filthy Mudblood and their equally filthy child. You'll see, Lucy, once they're gone for good, Draco will soon come back to me. My son, my beautiful dragon and he will once again be the legitimate heir to the Malfoy fortune." Narcissa replied almost as if she was in a trance.

"Where's the child, Cissy?" Lady Zabini asked softly.

"She's safe... For now." A sly smirk graced Narcissa's face which made Lady Zabini shudder.

"Please, Cissy, I beg of you, let the child go. She's innocent in all this, please." Lady Zabini crossed the distance between them and knelt in front of Narcissa, her pride aside. She gently took Narcissa's cool hands and raised her head to meet the latter's eyes.

"Look at you, Luciana. Look what they have done to you, they've reduced you to a pleading woman. You were once so proud." Narcissa's eyes soften ever so softly and she raised her hands out of Lady Zabini's tight grip and rested them on her cheeks instead.

"Let the child go."

"No!" Narcissa cried out harshly and took a step backwards.

"She's your grandchild. She's your blood, she's Draco's child." Lady Zabini pleaded, still not getting up from the floor.

"She's not my blood!" Narcissa screeched "She's as filthy as her mother. She needs to be killed."

"No! Please, don't kill the child!"

"Oh, dear Lucy, can't you see how fooled you are. Don't worry, once they're both dead, you'll be free from the spell they have over you, you'll see." The calmness returned to Narcissa's tone and Lady Zabini feared her friend's sanity because of the way her mood changes ever so quickly. Grimly, it reminded Lady Zabini of the deranged Bellatrix.

"My boy will find us, and when Draco wakes up there will be hell to pay."

"I'm afraid they'll be _too_ late."

* * *

A/N Review! Review! Review! Sorry for the late update, I've just been caught up with school work, final exams and personal life :) Please check out my other story, **_The Cursed_**. Pip Pip! Xx


	25. Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

A/N just a quick note to you guys to please check out my other story, The Cursed. If you want a good old drama and ball full of mystery then this one could be your fix. It involves a curse that is placed upon Draco by Lucius due to an accident that haunts Draco in his dreams and memories. And of course, Hermione has to find a cure for this curse or Draco will meet his untimely fate. Draco's curse involves him closing himself up to everyone in fear that if they love him, they will die and if he ever falls involve with the wrong sort again he himself will die. Intrigued, well, why don't you check it out and make sure that you leave a review!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

_**Secrets**_

"She's asleep as you can see, Zabini." Ginny whispered urgently as they looked down at a sleeping Hermione, tucked amongst the blankets in one of the spare rooms. Her youthful face was relaxed, all her worries gone, and one would think that she the carefree witch once more.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Blaise sighed defeatedly.

"Since she came over."

"Well, she does need some rest." Blaise nodded his head once at Ginny and padded his way to the door quietly. Just as he was about to open the door he heard a sleepy voice.

"Blaise?"

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Blaise plastered a forced smile on his face, before he turned around on his heels and perched on the foot of Hermione's bed. Hermione smiled, her eyes narrowing at Blaise's forced smile but before she can so anything she yawned rather unladylike.

"I'll give you a few moments." Ginny laughed at the sheepish expression Hermione pulled and Blaise couldn't help but chuckle.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, lets put it this way, you came to Potter on a Monday afternoon and its now Wednesday afternoon." Blaise patted Hermione's leg and Hermione let out a surprised gasp before she bolted up into a sitting position only to hit her head on the headboard.

"Your getting clumsy in your old age, Granger."

"Shut up, Zabini." Hermione scowled as she rubbed the sore part of her head "Why are you here anyway?"

"I've got both good and bad news." Blaise sighed tiredly and stroked the outline of his jaw like he always do when his anxious.

"Oh, bad news first." Hermione whispered, her eyes drawn to the window that overlooked the garden.

"Narcissa has got both Addie and my mother." Blaise said as he too looked out the window. Hermione took in a sharp breath but she remained stoic. There was a bout of silence between the two of them and to break it, Blaise cleared his throat and expanded his news.

"They're not at Malfoy Manor, naturally. We're trying our best to find Ariadne and my mother. Potter has dispatched about 30 Aurors to look for them, and another 20 Aurors all around Europe. Nearly every Ministry had been alerted, we will find them Hermione." Blaise shuffled up the bed and took her hand into his.

"And the good news?" Hermione sighed defeatedly, fighting back tears furiously,

"I'm not finished, Granger."

"There's more bad news?"

"Yes." Blaise frowned and Hermione could see that he was having an internal battle with himself. "Draco wouldn't like what I'm about to tell you, he won't like it one little bit. But what can he do now? You know how Draco is, he thinks he can fix things before anyone else notices."

"You're babbling, Blaise."

"Right, sorry. There's a reason why Narcissa is suddenly going after Draco. I don't doubt she's the one that sent Grimm to curse the bloke. Anyway, maybe three weeks before you came back Narcissa paid Draco a visit. As you might be able to tell, it was one_ hell _of a surprise visit. I knew something was wrong because he started spending a lot more time in the Library. And during Addie's birthday, Mama said something to him that raised my suspicion. You must understand, Granger, I knew nothing about this until the morning of Draco's attack."

"What's going on?"

"There is an old Pureblood law, it involves the male's family laying claim on an illegitimate child in exchange for something else. Narcissa has twisted it, to suit her aims, and her terms are that Draco would marry a Pureblood bride. Upon the night of his marriage he will be reinstated as the legitimate heir to the Malfoy Fortunes. If not, Ariadne will pay the price. Draco has a year and he's convinced that Narcissa is under Blood Magic and if he can break it, he can persuade his mother to drop the claim." Blaise informed and Hermione sat still as she tried to digest everything.

So that's why Draco was asking her about Blood Magic. She felt hurt that Draco didn't tell her about his situation, she knew she should be angry for keeping everything quiet but she couldn't find it in her heart to do. She felt... numb.

"Who's the chosen bride?"

"Astoria Greengrass." Blaise grimaced as the words left his mouth bitterly. Hermione knew of the youngest Greengrass' infatuation with Draco, she's seen in at first hand. The way Astoria pretty much worshipped the ground Draco walked on and the way she hang on his every word. Hermione remembered the days Draco would complain about the clingy Sixth Year and how he would try to shake her off. Hermione certainly thought that Astoria would be over it by now, but she had a feeling the younger witch still clung to her obsession.

"And what's the good news?"

"Draco's awake." Blaise smiled thinly as Hermione's head snapped towards his direction and looked at his with wide eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes pooled with tears and Blaise didn't know if they were tears of joy or fear. Hermione sniffed and wrapped her arms around her mid section.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy that Draco's awake. And with Draco, we'll find Addie quicker and this will all be over." Blaise inquired, his voice soft and velvety.

"Narcissa is going to kill my daughter and then she's going to kill me." Hermione muttered her reply.

"Narcissa can't kill her, without Addie she doesn't have a bargaining chip and she definitely needs to get her hands on everything she can to even have the slight chance of Draco doing what she wants. But it won't come to that, we'll put an end to this madness." Blaise said, his brown eyes sparkled with a promise.

"But what if it does, she kills us both and Draco will have no choice but to do it. She gets everything she wants; we'll be out of the picture, Draco will be a true Malfoy once more and of course she'll be expecting an heir to carry on the pure Malfoy bloodline."

"But, Hermione, Draco can't have another child. The Malfoy curse says so and the Malfoy name ends with Ariadne."

"Ariadne is a girl, Blaise. Every single Malfoy born after the curse has always been a boy." Hermione looked at him sadly

"No longer would a Malfoy be limited to one child." Blaise said slowly, the realisation slapping him across the face.

"Draco's gone and broken the curse. This is more than the family fortunes, it's more about the bloodline. Narcissa knows she can afford to kill Ariadne, she won't care about innocent blood. The curse is broken, and now because of me more innocent blood will be spilt..." Hermione trailed off vaguely, tightening her grip around herself.

"What do you mean, Granger, more innocent blood?" Blaise frowned, not familiar to the way Hermione was speaking in riddles. Hermione cast her eyes onto her lap and muttered something Blaise couldn't quite catch.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said;_ I'm pregnant, Blaise_." Hermione muttered a little louder and in response Blaise spluttered in disbelief.

"What? How far along?"

"Six weeks, give or take." Hermione sniffed and when she lifted her eyes to meet Blaise's surprised ones he noticed that a lone tear stained her cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione." Blaise cooed and gathered her into his arms. She melted willingly into him and grateful for the comfort and warmth he offered.

"Because of me, my unborn child will die too. Die for something that never happened in their lifetime." Hermione's muffled sob echoed around the silent room and Blaise tightened his arms around her, whispering comforting words.

"No, Hermione, no one is going to die. Not Ariadne, my mother or your unborn child. If anything they are the reason you'll live, and you will be able to give them the best life they deserved. We will fight this, put an end to it and then we can put it all behind us. Draco will never let any more harm come to you, Ariadne or the little one, and nor will I. I can promise you that. After all you're Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of our Age, the Golden Girl. You ran with Potter and you defeated one bastard of a Dark Lord, what those sons of bitches throw at you now will be next to nothing with what you achieve when you were just a third of their age." Blaise murmured into her hair and Hermione let out a strangled chuckle.

* * *

"Please refrain from moving Mister Malfoy, I know this is uncomfortable but the stiller you are the faster I can work." An irritated Healer plastered a cold salve on his back and Draco let out a low hiss because of the sting upon contact. Ever since the Weasley with the scarred face woke him up from his curse, he'd had potions, oitments, salves here and there, been poked and prodded by needles, wands and fingers. He's actually surprised that he didn't develop new bruises because of the way they man handled him. All his bruises, cuts and broken bones on his front had been healed and they made him flip on his stomach so they could do the same to his back.

"That's disgusting." Draco groaned as he got a whiff of the salve they were plastering him with and it smelt like one of Crabbe's rotting old sock that Draco had the unfortunate luck of finding it in his trunk during Sixth Year. It definitely doing nothing good for his dull headache.

"There you go Mister Malfoy, you're good as new. Though I advice you stay here for a week of bed rest because you're still weak and go easy on yourself for Merlin sake." The Healer said, rubbing her hands together before she brandished her wand to pack away the ointments, salves and potions into a leather bag and she left the room. When the door clicked softly into its lock, Draco swung his legs over onto the floor and pushed himself up using his arms. He stumbled a little, unsteady on his feet, but he caught himself by swiftly putting his arm out onto the bedside table. He felt slightly dizzy and now he understood what the Healer meant by weak. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom, but not before taking with him a loose shirt that was slightly worn out by age and a pair of grey cotton jogging bottoms, Blaise had carefully set out on the bottom of his bed.

Draco sighed when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His fair hair stuck out in all different directions as if someone had run a current through him and he frustratedly patted it down. He had dark rings under his eyes, his cheeks were slightly sunken and he was paler than he normally is. He really did look sick and it looked as if his skin was permanently stained grey. He looked... _awful_.

With a groan, he stripped off his clothes swiftly and stepped into the shower. He sighed with content as the hot water drops pelted his tight muscles, loosening them up and relaxing him. He tilted his head upwards to let the water run down his face and he thought back to his unconscious state. All he could remember was the searing hot pain as the curse hit him, Pansy's hysterical screams and then a sea of endless nothing. The next thing he knew was the feeling of warm calmness of floating in the sea of darkness, the feeling of its gentle waves beneath him and the night's constellations above him. He could hear voices too but he couldn't quite make them out so he just let the voices wash over him and lull him to a dream of stars and pretty silver eyes that he had the feeling belonged to a child. But just as he was about to slip back into a welcoming sleep the searing hot pains came back and jolted him from the calm sea. The sea beneath him raged like angry red tide and disappeared just as quickly before he plummeted down into a bottomless pit. He could hear the echoes of tortured screams and he convinced himself that he was dead, this was his judgement and he was going straight to hell for his past sins. But then, the sea of nothingness was back and he was once again floating on his back with the stars winking playfully at him. Then a beam of gentle light came onto him, familiar voices calling out to him and when he finally opened his eyes the first thing he saw were the curious gazes of Potter, Blaise and the second oldest Weasley looming over him.

Feeling refreshed and clean he stepped out of the steaming shower, the mist actually doing wonders for his headache as he shrugged into fresh clothes. He once again caught himself on the mirror and this time thankfully his wet hair framed his face, he looked more awake and he had a pink tint on his cheeks. Grabbing his towel to dry his hair he stepped out of the bathroom and he only got as far as one stride when he collided with some one that had curly hair and smelled strongly of vanilla and jasmine.

"Careful Granger, I'm still a bit sore." Draco chuckled softly as he dropped the towel and wrapped him arms around Hermione. Hermione mumbled something into his chest and he planted a kiss on her head before resting his cheeks into her soft hair.

"What was that, Princess?"

"Never frighten me like that again, Draco Lucius Malfoy, or my soul can't take it." Hermione stepped out of his embrace and scowled at him with a scolding finger.

"I'll try not to, love." Draco winced at the use of his full name before he pulled her scolding finger towards him and kissed it. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. Draco then pulled her back to his arm and directing them to sit on the couch. Draco laid down and rested his head on her lap, and closed his eyes whilst playing with her fingers.

"A-Ariadne..." Hermione started but Draco shushed her.

"Bu-"

"Shhh, Granger. I know about it, Blaise told me, so don't you go blaming yourself. I know how your whirring mind works and it is not your fault. None of this is your fault, my mother has just got it in for me." Draco reassured before Hermione started her its-all-my-fault rant. He opened one of his silver eyes to look into her sad ones and he reached his hand up to caress Hermione's cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione whispered so softly that Draco nearly didn't hear but he still caught it.

"What?" Draco stiffened, his muscles locking as he had an idea of where this conversation was going.

"Blaise told me about Narcissa's ultimatum. Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione repeated, a small frown knitting her eyebrows together. Draco sighed dramatically and pulled himself up but instantly regretted it as it sent a bout dizziness through him.

"I can deal with it, Hermione." Draco sighed once more.

"Oh yeah, it does look like you're dealing with it all right! Is being admitted to St. Mungo's the new Malfoy way of dealing with things?" Hermione inquired, bitterness bubbling through her tone. There was a sudden anger and frustration coursed through her and she felt that she needed to let it out. She needed to know why Draco hasn't told her and what exactly were his reasons!

"This is not the time or place to discuss this, Granger." Draco scowled, his face hardening with irritation and his eyes turned cold and stony.

"Really? When are we going to discuss it? The day you're going to marry Astoria bloody Greengrass? I found out from Blaise, for Merlin's sake, I should have found out from you!" Hermione pulled herself up to her full height quickly and began to pace in front of him angrily.

"As if you don't keep secrets from me." Draco quickly retorted, echoing her anger but he remained seated and curled his hands into fists instead.

"What secrets have I kept from you, _Malfoy_?" Hermione hissed, her eyes stinging with tears but she blinked them away.

"You have a lot of secrets, _Granger_, and you bloody know it!" Draco exclaimed, finally losing his cool. Hermione had secrets, lots of them but he never pushed to find out. He simply lets her tell him when she's ready yet when he didn't tell her something she flies off the broom handle.

"At least I didn't ask you to marry me so I can hide behind a marriage bond. Death do us apart, Malfoy!" Hermione flopped her arms beside her sharply. "Is that why you're marrying me, because once we're married you're tied to me? So you don't have to marry Astoria! Coward."

"Yes, that's why I asked you to marry me! Is that what you want to hear, Granger? I'm marrying you so I don't have to deal with Narcissa's ultimatum. It's a coward's way out, is that what you think? I'm marrying you because I _fucking_ love you. So damn much, it _fucking_ hurts." Draco narrowed his eyes at her, telling her what she wanted to hear.

Yet Hermione kept quiet and still, staring him down, a flicker in her eyes told him that there's a chance that she didn't believe him.

"Well? Answer me, Granger! Is that what you believe? I'm taking a coward's way out? Well reality check, I _am_ a coward, always have been. I'm not like you bloody Gryffindors with your bravery and courage, swishing my wand around like swashbuckling wizard."

"You're an arsehole, Malfoy, did you know that?" Hermione whispered quietly. Draco merely shrug, he knew it was slightly childish but he couldn't help it. He was too tired to argue, his part of the argument already drained him and he was feeling weak and dizzy once again. Hermione looked at him for a moment, her eyes gradually softening, but Draco refused to meet her eyes and opted to stare at a spot on the wall. Hermione then sighed, turned on her heels and walked off, the heels of her shoes echoing softly and she closed the door behind her.

"Yes, you _are_ an arsehole, Draco Malfoy. The world's biggest arsehole." Draco muttered to himself as he turned and stared at the door. He picked himself up only to flop unto the bed face down, and this is exactly how Blaise found him, hours later, wallowing in self pity and in silence.

* * *

A/N here you go, guys! Review, review, review! Pretty please! On a different note, **kmwilson** (shout out!) suggested that **_I should write up a prequel for this story_**! Hands up, who's interested in reading what happened in Hogwarts during their Eight Year and how Harry and Ron pushed Hermione away and into Draco's awaiting arms? It'll probably cover Hermione's back story when she was on the run and all the way up to Ariadne's birth and the day she leaves little Addie in Draco's care... Let me know what you think!

P.S please please check out my other story **_The Cursed_**! And review! I'll give you virtual cookies if you do, you know you want to! Pip Pip! Xx


	26. Confrontations and Accusations

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Six_**

**_Confrontations and Accusations _**

"Feeling sorry for yourself again, Malfoy?" Blaise said laughing as he entered the room, only to find Draco face down on the bed. Draco said something in response but it was muffled by the pillows.

"What was that?" Blaise called out as he plopped himself on the sofa. "I was talking to the Healers and they said they'll release you in a week's time."

"Yeah."

"Potter had managed to break down the wards over the Malfoy Manor. It took him two days to do it and now he's turning the Manor upside down. Pot head won't even let me help him." Blaise continued, still unaware how inattentive Draco was being. Blaise carried on to talk about how Potter had placed it upon himself to break down the protective charms over Malfoy Manor. It took him nearly two days and a team of ten curse breakers and five of his best Aurors (excluding Ron) to break it down. When Blaise first heard the idea, he laughed at the idiocy of Potter's plan. Told him defeating Voldemort pushed Potter's sanity to the edge. It was a death wish to try and break in to the Manor. Even if Potter managed to break down the protective charms, there are still the deadly plants and creatures to deal with. And what was Potter's cocky response? He fought a dragon when he was 14 years old.

"Good for him." Draco muttered, with his face still in the pillow. He looked rather pathetic, sprawled on his front like that and his knuckles grazing the tiled floors.

"The Notts finally had their baby. They named him Zachary, fat little thing. It's got Theo's face but Daphne's eyes and button nose." Blaise remarked and this time he paid more attention to Draco who perked up slightly at the mention of the newest member of the Nott family, but he soon succumbed to the self pity he was swimming in.

"That's nice." Draco said distractedly, turning his face to look at Blaise.

"And I sold your house and bought myself a lifetime supply of apple pies with the money. I then made a replica of the house with the pies and ate it from the inside out." Blaise said, coming up with the first ridiculous thing he could come up with to see if Draco was really listening to every word his saying.

"Greedy bastard." Draco nodded, fulfilling Blaise's suspicions.

"Draco! Your not listening to me!" Blaise huffed, irritated at Draco's lack of attention.

"I am, you sold my house and stuffed yourself with pies." Draco finally snapped his full attention to Blaise as he flipped himself over and sat up, his back leaning against the metal headboard.

"Come on, what's going on?" Blaise shook his head and focused on finding out what was bothering Draco.

"Nothing." Draco bit out a tad too quickly. He frowned slightly, and his narrowed but the tell tale sign of his clenched jaws told Blaise there was definitely something bothering Draco.

"Like I'd believe that." Blaise scoffed and when Draco didn't reply, he simply sighed. If Blaise can't get anything out from Draco, then he'll just humour him. "By the way, where's Granger? I was actually expecting I'll end up walking on some hanky panky between you two."

"I didn't know you were into such a thing, Zabini." Draco replied finally, his hard features softening slightly.

"So, where is she?" Blaise asked, grabbing a magazine of the wooden table in front of him. He swung his legs over onto the sofa, stretching his long limbs and sunk deeper into the sofa.

"She was here then she walked off. But not before calling me a _coward_." Draco hissed through clenched teeth, his hands once more curling into fists beside him.

"A _coward_?" Blaise spluttered, dropping the Quidditch magazine on his lap.

"You told her, Zabini, thanks a lot mate." Draco turned and glared at him, with much coldness and venom that it made Blaise slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't blame me, Malfoy, she needed to know." Blaise shrugged, not justifying his actions. He believed that Hermione needed to know before anything else gets out of hand. Draco had already been hospitalised, Ariadne and Lady Zabini kidnapped by Draco's mother, and now there's the second Malfoy child to be mixed in too. What could possibly go wrong if Hermione found out?

"Yeah from me, _not_ you." Draco bristled.

"When were you planning to tell her? The day your year is up, or when you're marrying Greengrass?" Blaise rubbed the side of his jaw in a fret, ignoring the cold daggers Draco was giving him. The blond can stare holes into his soul all he wants, but Blaise strongly believed what he did was right. Hermione had the right to know and if anything, Draco is definitely at fault.

"Funny, that's what she said." Draco eased up and despite the laugh he let out, it never reached his eyes.

"She needed to know." Blaise echoed one last time.

"I know... I know. I should have told her and not assume that I could fix before anyone notices." Draco grimaced, accepting that he was at fault. He knew he shouldn't kept it to himself, and if only he did let them know all these would not have happened.

"You said it." Blaise hummed as he picked up the magazine on his lap once more. There was a comfortable pause between the Slytherins, Blaise thinking the discussion was over submerged himself with Quidditch politics and scoffed at the league table. Draco, on the other hand, picked at a lose thread of the blanket whilst staring at the small crystal bowl which held his belongings on the beside table. The five rings he wore were thrown haphazardly in there when the Healers removed them of him when he was unconscious. His leather wallet joined his rings and his wand laid beside the bowl. He reached for his rings and slipped them on, the cool familiar feeling of silver on his fingers oddly calmed him. It has always been a Malfoy tradition to wear many rings and he never had the heart to let that one tradition go. An ancient symbol of power and prestige, his father had once said. How bitterly ironic it all is now.

"How many secrets is she keeping from me, Blaise?" Draco called out, breaking the silence as he fiddled with one of his thumb rings, silver with black obsidian band in the middle.

"What do you mean?" Blaise tilted his head towards Draco's direction but his eyes never left the page.

"She flew off the handle because I kept it a secret." Draco sighed deeply before he scoffed. "Like she can talk, she's got secrets I couldn't even begin to guess."

"I assume she has many." Blaise nodded his head and this time he put up a front of aloofness because Hermione's confession earlier that day still echoed in his head.

"You say that as if you she told you." Draco's suspicious glare made another appearance and this time he knew that Blaise was keeping something from him.

"You asked me how many secrets she's got and I assume that she has a few. Sweet Salazar knows that what she has seen whilst being Potter's sidekick along with that ginger buffoon, she'll take to the grave and beyond. It's probably why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets." Blaise laughed a little bit too forcedly. He gestured with his hands what he thought was a great impression of Hermione's famous frizz.

"Don't make light of this, Zabini. You know something and your not telling me. What do you know?" Draco narrowed his eyes, and set his feet on the ground but had not gotten off the bed just yet.

"I don't know what your talking about." Blaise sniffed delicately, pushing his chin ever so slightly.

"Don't make me use Legilimency, Zabini. The Healers might think I'm weak and sore but by Merlin above, I can still find out." Draco grabbed his wand, the familiar tingling and rush of his wand coursed through him giving him a small dose of strength and that's all he needed.

"I don't know anything." Blaise answered, sending a fleeting glance at the blond's hawthorne wand and remembered all the times he found himself a victim of a hex by the very same wand. Or atleast had been threatened by it.

"Liar." Draco drawled, pushing himself of the bed and stalked slowly towards Blaise. Blaise, was a terrible liar when it came to lying to Draco. The latter could easily see through his lies with his eyes closed. They've known each other that he cannot lie to Draco.

"Am not." Upon seeing Draco's stance, Blaise quickly stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"What's that smell?" Draco sniffed, the old Malfoy glint from his younger years sparkled in his eyes and at this Blaise gulped because he knew that it meant trouble was about to bit him on the arse. "Your breeches are on fire."

"Mature, real mature." Blaise laughed sarcastically but he made the mistake of lowering his guard for a moment. But it was enough for Draco to invade his thoughts.

"_Legilimens_." Draco bellowed, his wand raised in front of him and he felt the cold pull as he entered Blaise's mind. He quickly peeled back the layers of Blaise's mind, by passing distant memories and emotions. As he was about to peel another layer he found what he wanted.

It was a blurry memory, a sure sign that Blaise was finally regaining his control over his own mind and had began to push Draco out of his mind. But it was clear enough for Draco to look at what Blaise tried to prevent him from discovering.

From the blurry memory, Draco could tell they were sat in an unfamiliar bedroom, Potter's guest room maybe? Blaise was perched on the bed and Hermione had her arms around her stomach.

_"What do you mean, Granger, more innocent blood?" Memory Blaise frowned, and Draco could feel that Blaise was confused at the way Hermione was spoke in riddles. Hermione cast her eyes onto her lap and muttered something Blaise couldn't quite catch._

_"What? I didn't quite catch that."_

_"I said; I'm pregnant, Blaise." Hermione muttered a little louder._

_"What? How far along?" Blaise spluttered in disbelief._

Draco could see Hermione's mouth move to reply but he didn't hear it. The memory suddenly turned black and he felt himself being wrenched out of Blaise's mind. The walls were up and he was pushed out.

"She's _what_!?" Draco panted, reeling everything he just discovered in. A way in which he could make sense of it. His chest heaved with rugged breaths, a combination of anger and exhaustion from what he had just done in his weak state.

"Drac-" Blaise started but Draco gave him a venomous look that told him to shut his mouth.

Oh, crap.

"How long have you known about this?" Draco said slowly and oddly in a calm manner. One might think that Draco had calmed down, but to those who knew how the enigmatic Draco Malfoy tick, they would know that this was not a good sign. He was angry. The calmer he appears, the angrier he really is. At this moment in time, he could combined wrath of the Gods to utter shame.

Oh, double crap.

"This afternoon." Blaise said, anticipating the final wave of Draco's calmness before he blows up. At which point Blaise, who had been lucky to only witness a couple of times, knew that Draco was beyond anger. He was out for blood. And at this point, trouble truly danced merrily in front of them.

Oh, make that triple crap.

"This afternoon." Draco echoed, still calm. Blaise quickly thanked his lucky stars and hoped that Draco does not blow up just yet. He did not want to take the full brunt of the Malfoy fallout. If only he could just calm Draco in a good way, then he could talk to the blond and sort it out.

But of course it was wistful wishing because Draco sharply turned on his bare heels and hurriedly walked out the room. Blaise stood dumbly at the same spot for a moment before he snapped out of it and quickly followed Draco's trail.

"Draco, where the hell are you going now?" Blaise called out after the blond thunderously making his way to wherever he wanted to go. The crowded corridor, split in half letting a murderous looking, bare footed Draco Malfoy, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, pass through. They all looked at him confused but quickly averted their gaze just invade Draco does something drastic with the look that can truly kill.

"Oh for the love of Salazar!" Blaise exclaimed followed by a string of Italian and English colourful words when he realised where Draco was heading; the nearest apparation point. "You're too weak to apparate. You'll splinch yours-"

Oh, _shit__._

"Merlin's saggy balls, this can't be good." Blaise muttered to himself before quickly ducking into the apparation point and disapparated to the place Blaise had the hunch Draco exactly went to.

* * *

"Where is she?" Draco stated as soon as the door he was furiously banging on, opened, revealing a very surprised Ginny.

"Malfoy?" Ginny arched an eyebrow, a smudge of flour on her cheeks. She gave Draco the once over and grimaced at the stoic coldness radiating off him. He stood in front of her in a rigid posture, his wand tightly in his hands and his jaws clenched. And his eyes, his beautiful silver eyes, were almost black.

"Granger. Where. Is. She?" Draco hissed out so slowly, Ginny scowled at the tone of his voice as if he was talking to a child.

"Why should I tell you, Malfoy? And you can't come in, I haven't invited you in."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not telling." Ginny insisted, and with a frustrated growl he pushed past Ginny and entered 12 Grimmauld Place.

"H-how?" Ginny frowned, confused and slightly wary of the fact that a very angry Draco Malfoy had managed to enter 12 Grimmauld Place without being invited in.

"Despite all the charms you have over this place, the house will never deny me of entry. I am a Black as much as I am a Malfoy. Now, I repeat, she-weasel, where are you hiding my witch? Don't think for a second I will not blow up every single door in this house just to find her."

"Upstairs. Third bedroom on the right." Ginny sighed defeatedly and closed the front door. Draco nodded once, and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He was aware that Ginny said something inaudible under her breath as another knock, gentler this time echoed around the house followed by the frantic voice of Blaise.

Looking at the third door on the right momentarily, Draco could feel that he was about to blow his cap off. The anger that built up inside bubbled, desperate for release, and it swirled inside of him like red tide, making his blood boil and rose up into his skin.

"Hypocrite!" Draco found himself yelling as he entered the room. And there it was, his cap was blown off and trouble definitely danced merrily in front of him, taunting him further into his wrath. "You big hypocrite! Why didn't you tell me? We're you going to tell me when my child is literally coming out of you?"

"D-Draco?" Hermione literally jumped out of her skin as Draco barged into the room. She was sat by the bay window, her knees brought up to her chest, her delicate arms around it. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks stain by salty tears.

"You're with child, Granger! My child." Draco exclaimed and Hermione gasped at the revelation. How did he know?

"Blaise had no right to tell you." Hermione wiped the tears of her face and sighed disappointedly at Blaise's betrayal. He wasn't suppose to tell Draco, but Hermione knew in the back of her mind that Blaise never kept anything from Draco.

"He didn't. I _pulled_ it out of his mind." Draco smirked and Hermione shuddered at the sight of the old malicious smirk from their younger years.

"Speechless, Granger? How far along?" Draco drawled out lazily, the malicious smirk never leaving his face.

"S-six weeks, maybe." Hermione muttered softly, and looked down at her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco said, his voice finally softening.

But Hermione didn't answer, her eyes still on her feet.

"Granger." Draco hissed, his mood changing in a flash. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Again, Hermione didn't answer. Hermione was about to lift her eyes when she felt being pulled them pushed against the wall. Draco's hands pinned her arms either side of her head, caging her in.

"Answer me, Granger. _Why_ didn't you tell me?" Draco said slowly, his nose touching hers and his dark eyes forcing hers to look at him, and at that Hermione let out a strangled sob. But it wasn't because he was hurting her, it was his emotionless eyes. He was not hurting her. His grip on her wrists were tight but it didn't hurt, the only aching she felt was in her heart.

"Because I thought I can handle it!" Hermione cried out, tears falling from her eyes treacherously.

"Hypocrite." Draco whispered harshly.

"You're the one to talk. How many secrets have _you_ kept from me, Draco?" Hermione echoed what he had said to her earlier. It was definitely the pot calling the kettle black.

"None more than you."

"Please, spare me the lies."

"Are you calling me a liar as well as a coward, Granger?" Draco replied icily, never easing the intensity of his glare.

"You've always been a liar, Malfoy, as well as a coward." Hermione glared back. She regretted calling him a coward, but if he wanted to play this game then she'll play.

"I am not a coward, Granger." This time Draco had tightened the grip on her wrist but Hermione held back a yelp.

"You. Are."

"I'm warning you Granger."

"You are a coward! This is all your fault! Why couldn't you have left me alone in Eight Year, I was your enemy for crying out loud. You just had to saunter into my life like you owned it." Hermione sobbed loudly.

"How is it my fault? If my memory serves me correctly, you consented." Draco replied in a hard tone.

"One; you got yourself disowned by your mother. Two; you're the main reason the Death Eaters are after me. I '_tainted_' your blood, poisoned it with the filth that runs through my veins. Three; you're psychotic bitch of a mother is holding one hell of a grudge and is going to kill Ariadne because of you!" Hermione knew that none of what she said was true. None of this was his fault. It was all hers.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me, Granger. You _**dumped**_ a kid on me when she was no older than a week! What kind of a mother leaves her child the way you did?" Draco's face had darken and had said equally harsh things that rang no truth. He felt Hermione weaken under his grip, her sobs getting softer and softer.

"A bad one." Hermione muttered quietly and Draco didn't say anything. He felt his anger subside quickly at the sight of a defeated Hermione.

"I'm sorry I **_dumped_** her on you. But after all of this, I'm going to take her away. You can marry your Pureblood bride and we will never bother you again. You made it sound like my leaving our daughter to you for her own protection a bother, so now you know the _**three**_ of us will never cross your path again. I'm sorry I made the mistake of thinking that it'd be alright to leave her in your care, but really she only got in the way of your bachelor life." Hermione informed, pushing her chin up before she wriggled out of his tight grip.

"The hell you're taking her away. Taking _**both**_ of them away from me." Draco reacted after Hermione had ducked out his grip and was in the middle of wiping her tears away.

"I'm their mother, I know what's best for them." Hermione replied one last time and began to walk away. Draco stood rooted to the ground but he suddenly reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm, twirling her around and straight into his arms.

"Your not taking my _children_ away, Hermione. I won't let you. Nor will I let you go for the third time, princess." Draco whispered softly lovingly into her ears and Hermione let out a sob before she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm s-s-so sorry!" Came her muffled cries and Draco shushed her softly.

* * *

A/N Here you go! It didn't go according to plan, I was going to have it more explosive than that, but I just couldn't do it -_- Feeling slightly disappointed now! I shall go and lie face down and wallow in self pity just like our beloved Dragon :3 Review! Review! Review! Check out my other story **_The Cursed_** please! Tooddle Pip! Xx


	27. Orkney

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Seven_**

**_Orkney _**

"Such a pretty child." Rabastan Lestrange walked around the youngest Malfoy who was sat on a wooden chair in the middle of the cold dungeons, illuminated by torches. The crashing of the waves were a lot louder in the dungeons, echoing so loudly it almost sounds like roars of an untamed creature.

The rest of the Death Eaters stood quietly in a rough circle, watching the scene unfold. Rabastan stopped sharply in front of Ariadne, before he crouched down to her level and roughly grabbed her chin and pushed it up. Tears pooled in her eyes but she never made a sound.

"Very pretty face. I like a little girl with a pretty face." A deranged smile formed on his face and he turned Ariadne's face this way and that. Ariadne pulled her stuffed bunny closer to her chest and when Rabastan noticed this he swiftly wrenched it off her and threw it over his shoulder, ripping a hole in it in the process.

"No!" Ariadne finally cried out, closing her eyes, the unfamiliar rush of magic surged through her and down her fingertips causing her to push Rabastan Lestrange with touching him. The older man flew through the air, hitting the nearest pillar a few feet away from them. There was a collective gasp as Rabastan landed on the floor with a thump.

"Powerful." Rodolphus said dryly. "Just like her father."

"Insolent child!" Rabastan cursed as he stood quickly, his hand poised to hit her. As he swung his hand and was about to make contact with Ariadne's fair cheeks, a delicate hand caught it and swatted it away. Narcissa stood in front Ariadne and dug her nails into Rabastan's grimy hands.

"She is not to be harmed, _Master_ Lestrange." Narcissa looked down at him, sarcastically drawling out the word 'master'.

"She's filth, you said so yourself _Lady_ Malfoy." Rabastan echoed her tone, an age-old animosity leaking out between the two of them. They never did liked each other.

"She is not to be harmed, for now." Narcissa arched her eyebrows before she continued "You can do whatever you please to her after I have achieved my goal."

Rabastan grinned and nodded his filthy hair in agreement.

"Good," Narcissa smirked "I suggest that you gentlemen, and Miss Carrow of course, should rest. You had a long journey to get here, food and beds are waiting for you upstairs, and we shall discuss this matter later." Without waiting for a reply, Narcissa turned her back on the group of Dearh Eaters, pulling Ariadne with her in the process. Ariadne twisted her wrist away from her tight grip and ran to snatch her stuffed bunny from the floor warily and quickly fell behind Narcissa.

Narcissa never looked back as Ariadne wrenched her little wrist away from her and carried on navigating her way through the castle and up the stairs that led to the tower that held Lady Zabini captive.

"If you're here to gloat, Narcissa, don't waste your breath" Lady Zabini remarked, her eyes were closed as she sat on the wooden bed and her back was against the wall. Her black flowing hair were out of its elaborate bun and was matted, losing its perfect shine. she looked exhausted, but oddly serene, as her legs were crossed at her ankles and her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"Lady." A small, childish, squeak echoed around the narrow room, above the crashing of the waves, and made Lady Zabini open her eyes.

"Ariadne!" Lady Zabini exclaimed in surprise as the little Malfoy peeked meekly behind Narcissa, before she ran and scrambled up to Lady Zabini's lap. Lady Zabini pressed a kiss on the little girl's head and hugged her tightly, but looked at Narcissa cautiously. Narcissa watched them with disinterest, just coolly stating that she brought the child just as the other lady requested. Lady Zabini set Ariadne on the bed and began to look at her closely. Ariadne's lovely curls were flat and stuck to her face, and with a sigh, Lady Zabini gently brushed her fingers through Ariadne's hair and expertly gathered her curls into a modest pony tail.

"There. You're hair is pretty again." Lady Zabini declared before she gestured to Ariadne to turn around once for her. She wanted to make sure that Ariadne was truly alright, and no harm came to her. Ariadne turned slowly, her midnight blue dress, fanning out slightly, and despite having a small smudge of mud on her skirt, she appeared to look fine. Lady Zabini smiled thinly, for Ariadne's sake and patted her lap. Just as she sat down, Lady Zabini noticed a bruise on the little girl's upper hand. At this Lady Zabini shot a glare at Narcissa.

"She did that herself." Narcissa commented when she noticed Lady Zabini looking at a bruise on the child's arm. Lady Zabini merely shot her a disbelieving stare.

"She did it when I tried to make her eat yesterday. Her magic kicked in and made the books fly around the room she's staying. She was hit by one of the books, _no one_ touched her." Narcissa informed. Unlike Lady Zabini, Ariadne stayed in a small bedroom and when Narcissa told her to eat, her magic flipped the food tray over, the food spilling all over the bed and floor. Narcissa scowled at her stained robes and attempted to approach the little girl when the books on a small bookshelf flew around, protecting Ariadne and was directed at Narcissa who cursed and ran out the room to prevent herself from being hit.

"Ariadne, why aren't you eating?" Lady Zabini ignored Narcissa and looked down at Ariadne who was snuggled up to her. Ariadne shook her head and Lady Zabini sighed softly. "Ariadne, my child, you have to eat."

"No" Came Ariadne's muffled response, hugging Mister Puffles closer to her chest.

"_Bambina_, you have to. You're daddy would need you to eat, so don't get poorly." Lady coaxed softly and at the mention of Draco, Ariadne perked up.

"Where's my Daddy?" Ariadne inquired, her eyes pooling with tears and her bottom lip began to quiver as she started to cry for Draco. "I want my daddy! Daddy?"

"My poor child, my sweet innocent child, he'll come soon. I promise. He'll come and rescue you."

Narcissa scoffed.

"Rescue me?" Ariadne said in a small voice.

"Yes, your his little princess and your locked in this tower. He'll come, for sure." Lady Zabini nodded her head, stroking Ariadne's hair. Ariadne became quiet as she thought about how Princesses are locked in towers and how a knight will always come and rescue them.

"In white armour and on a horse?" Ariadne said finally.

"Knowing your Daddy he'll come on the back of a Dragon."

"He'll fight the monsters too, and dragons?"

"Yes, he will fight the monsters and the dragons. But definitely the monsters who keep you captive." Lady Zabini looked pointedly at Narcissa, her tone held a promise that Draco will come and find his child and when that time comes, she prayed to the heavens above that he'll put an end to this madness once and for all.

* * *

"There was nothing in your Manor, Malfoy." Harry sighed frustratedly as he rubbed his brilliant green eyes under her glasses and sagged into a kitchen chair. They were currently back in Malfoy's house because Draco refused to go back to St. Mungo's nor stay in 12 Grimmauld Place to conduct the search for his daughter. He insisted that he was feeling fine and returned to his house. He looked momentarily sad at the empty state of his house, but he hid it quickly and rushed to his bedroom and got changed into a blue shirt and khaki trousers.

Harry argued against the idea of Draco going back to his house, saying that the Malfoy house may still be a targeted by the Death Eaters, but the latter calmly stated that he can protect himself, thank you very much. Even Hermione insisted that Draco should just go back to St. Mungo's and let Harry and Blaise carry on with the search. Draco gave her one look, told her that she'll stay at Grimmauld Place until the day he puts an end to this madness once and for all.

"Narcissa would be smart enough to not leave any evidence of where she's gone." Draco commented dryly as he listened to what Harry had been doing to look for the youngest Malfoy whilst he laid in St. Mungo's unconscious. Harry concluded his story with the search in Malfoy Manor.

"Where could she have taken then? Zabini had searched all the properties your family owned that he knew of whilst you were out cold." Harry stated. Blaise had spent his days since Ariadne went missing searching ever Malfoy properties he knew of and if he's not doing that he was beside Draco.

And Harry felt at a loss. He didn't know what else to do. He even began to interrogating the old Pureblood families to see if they knew where Narcissa was. Of course, he always left the fact that she had kidnapped Ariadne Malfoy and Lady Zabini, but the Purebloods were no help at all. But Harry didn't want to give up, he couldn't. He promised Hermione that he will find her daughter, but Harry had to admit that it was hard to find someone who disappeared like the wind. Narcissa left no trail for Harry to follow.

Draco titled his head in thought before he summoned a large map and of the British Isles along with a quill.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Marking every Malfoy property in the whole of Britain, Potter." Draco spread the map over the kitchen the table and began marking places. He began with Wiltshire and made his way through England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. after he was finished, Harry glanced at marked map and his eyes widened at the vast number of Malfoy properties out there.

"How many, Malfoy? It'll take us months to go and search every single place." Harry spluttered and Draco hummed his reply, his attention focused entirely on the map. He scanned the map from south to north carefully, trying to calculate the advantages and disadvantages of every place.

"We're not even sure that she's in Britain, Malfoy."

"She wouldn't go to the continent or any further, because she can be tracked down by the apparation office. She'll be hiding in Britain." Draco said knowingly.

"She could be anywhere..." Harry repeated. "Alright, Malfoy, I'm done playing along. Both Hermione and Zabini won't tell me why your mother would have motives to kill your daughter. As far as everyone's concern you're disowned and you haven't been in contact with your mother since the day you were severed from the Malfoy fortunes. I need to know what the hell is going on here."

"No one asked for your help, Potter." Draco scowled at the accusing tone of Harry.

"Hermione asked for my help." Harry stated defiantly.

"Really, and that's the only reason why you're doing this?"

"What are you insinuating, Malfoy?"

"Don't act dumb, Potter. You want to get back into Hermione's good books, hoping she'll forgive you and forget everything that happened, then you can skip off over the horizon fighting Dark Lords like the good ol' days." Draco spat harshly and Harry winced at his tone.

"Is that you think, Malfoy?"

"It's what I know, Potter."

"I see." Harry fixed his glasses and pulled himself up from the chair. In the back of his mind, Malfoy was only annoyed that he can't find his daughter's whereabouts. Yes, that must be why his mood changes so quickly and it's understandable. He would be the same if one of his children goes missing, wouldn't he? And anyways, this was Malfoy he was talking to, he's unpredictable as the wind.

"Nothing will be the same, Potter. You and that ginger buffoon made sure of that when you pushed her away." Draco said calmly as he focused his attention to the map.

"I saved your life, you ungrateful ferret. Without me talking to Bill, you'd still be lying on that hospital bed slowly slipping from life." Harry snapped.

"Consider your debt repaid then, Potter." Draco slowly looked over his shoulder and with an arched eyebrow he silently challenged Harry.

"What debt?" Harry stuffed his hands into his robe pocket to hide them curling into fists. He could feel the cool, smooth handle of his wand and he had to resist the temptation to put Malfoy back into a hospital bed if he carried on. Harry had completely forgotten how insufferable Malfoy could be and if it wasn't for Hermione, he would have gave up and passed the job unto someone else, days ago. He felt that they were chasing after the wind and they weren't getting anywhere.

"I saved _your_ life too, Potter. I save the lives of the Golden Trio all those years ago, or have you forgotten that?" Draco turned on his heels to face him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm doing this for Hermione and not _you_. Maybe Ron was right, you never changed. After all a leopard can never change his spots." Harry gritted his teeth, and this time he gripped his wand secretly in his pocket.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but he hissed in pain and screwed his eyes shut with a low groan. A sharp white pain suddenly appeared in his hand, sending images to flash behind his eyes. His hand flew to his head pressing on his temples and rubbed his eyes in attempt to ease the pain. He stumbled slightly, clearly in pain, and Harry being the skilled seeker that he was caught him by the arms before he fell.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Harry panicked slightly and pushed Draco down on a chair. Draco let out another pained hiss, gritting his teeth to stop him from screaming and leant forward placing his head on the table.

"Malfoy?" Harry echoed but sighed as Draco let out a deep breath followed by a muffled "yes."

"Alright what the hell happened, Malfoy?"

"It can't be." Draco muttered, clearly not listening to Harry. How could he have it, he never showed any sign that he had it. He'll even his father showed any sign that he had it but why of all a sudden, a hidden talent makes an appearance.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Harry frowned deeply, slightly wary of Draco's strange behaviour.

"I-I had a vision, Potter." Draco trailed off, sounding slightly confused and surprised.

"Your a _seer_?" Harry exclaimed. Well, this was a turn of events.

"I never knew. I never showed any sign. My Grandmother came from a line of seers, but Lucius never inherited the sight and I always thought I didn't too." Draco informed as he rubbed his temples in circular motions then pinched the bridge of his tall nose to relive him off the dull headache his visions left.

"Well, what did you see?"

"I don't know. It was dark, I cant make out their faces. A dungeon, some voices and the crashing of waves." Draco said, instantly looking at the map and eliminating every property that was not by the coast. The voices he heard from his vision echoing in his head.

_**"How do you know he'll come?"**_

_**"He'll come, he's my son."**_

_**"And he's no fool. He'd have a plan and this could mean the end for us."**_

_**"He'll kill you."**_

_**"Draco doesn't have the heart to kill his mother. He couldn't even kill an old man. A leopard can never change his spots."**_

"Narcissa, you sadistic bitch. Of course she'll take them there!" Draco was hit by the realisation of knowing exactly where she had taken them. He internally kicked himself for not thinking of it before.

"Where? Where did she take them."

"Orkney." A smirk tugged at the corner of Draco's lips. "She has taken them to Orkney. In a castle she knows I hate, because of the bad memories that comes with it. She'll be sadistic enough to do it. Clever bitch, my mother."

* * *

A/N another update in the space of 24 hours, aren't you all lucky! :) So, Draco finally realises where Narcissa had taken Ariadne and Lady Z. Isn't he a clever boy? Review!


	28. Defiance

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Eight _**

**_Defiance_**

When the crescent moon was at its highest point amongst the twinkling stars, Draco noiselessly padded his way around the room. His only source of light was the moon streaming into his room. Every now and then a cold breeze comes in, fluttering the thin curtains and reminding everyone that it was the middle of November.

With a slight shiver, Draco was glad that he decided to wear his thickest robes. Shrugging into his black cloak, he made a mental note to check he's got everything. He had his wand tucked into his left sleeve and a spare one strapped to his leg. Just in case he needed it, he had a lock pick tucked into his left dragon hide boot and an enchanted dagger in the other.

Satisfied that he had everything, he gave himself a once over in the mirror before he pulled his hood low, making sure that he could easily slip into the dark unnoticed. Quietly, he made his way downstairs, avoiding to step on rickety floorboards so he doesn't wake Blaise up. Blaise's snores echoed loudly around the house, and even though Draco knew that a war could erupt right outside Blaise's door, and the latter would just sleep through it, one could never be too careful. Besides, he wasn't even suppose to sneaking around the way he did. But he couldn't just sit tight and do nothing. Potter had shut down the idea of just going straight to Orkney there and then when they found out, stating that it was too dangerous to go without back up and Draco was too weak to join the rescue. Tch, Draco could decide whether he's weak or not, thank you very much. The temptation to punch Potter in the face when he said that was too great but Draco held it together, feigned a headache brewing and retired to his room. But not before telling Potter that he knew where the door is and he should let himself out. Moments later, Blaise arrived from searching yet another Malfoy house in Oxford and went straight to bed, letting out a snore not a minute later. Draco had laid in bed, trying to think up a strategy until midnight.

Whilst in the middle of his musings, he had another vision. Thankfully this time it didn't hurt like a bitch, it still gave him a headache and made him hiss out loud but at least it didn't feel like someone hit him over the head with a mace head. The second vision was as brief, lasting only seconds, as the first time. But this time it was clearer, he could make out a small dark room with a tall narrow window. He caught a glimpse of Lady Zabini with Ariadne in her arms as she sang an Italian lullaby under her breath. From that moment on he had an idea where they were kept.

Just as he was to put a foot on the last step, a pink hair ribbon caught his eye. He stopped to pick it up, running the silky material through his fingers and expertly wrapped it around his wrist tightly. "I'm coming to rescue you, baby, I promise."

Draco non-verbally summoned his broom as he stepped into the grand fire place before he threw floo powder at his feet and disappeared with the emerald flames. He would have just apparated but he knew that it'll take a chunk out his energy and he even agrees with Potter that he'll only cause injury to himself if he did.

His plan was etched permanently into his brain and it was to Floo to a public Floo point in Orkney and from there he would ride his broom to the Castle. It would take him half an hour to get to the Malfoy Castle by the steep cliffs of the Orkney North coast. It would then take another quarter of an hour to break down the spells and charms that protected the castle and after that he'll need to work quickly. He'll apparate to the North Tower where he knew Narcissa would likely keep her prisoners to minimise any attempt of escape. He'll only have a few minutes to get Lady Zabini and Ariadne on a broom and on their way before Narcissa would realise the breech and figure out what was happening.

Well, that's the plan anyway. He'll just have to think of an alternative plan on his way, just in case.

* * *

Dismounting his broom, Draco wiped a bead of cold sweat that formed above his eyebrow from under his low hood. He was a few yards away from the large wooden door of the old decaying castle, blackened by age and eroded by the sea. Laying his broom at his feet, he whipped out his wand and held out in front of him. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes, ignoring the violent crashing of the waves against the cliff and focused his concentration on trying to break down the protective spells and charms. He began to mutter and chant under his breath, getting faster and faster as he brandished his wand in elaborate and complicated movements. He felt the resistance of the spells and charms, but he carried on with his chanting a little faster and louder. With a final flick of his wand, the protection over the castle collapsed and crumbled without a warning. Draco was sure that the inhabitants of the Castle would still be unaware until the very last minute. Hopefully by then he would have gotten Lady Zabini and Ariadne on their way to safety.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Draco slipped his wand back into his sleeves. Picking up his broom he quietly opened the front door cringing slightly at the loud creak of the old hinges but he let out a thankful sigh when the waves masked the whining of the hinges. Naturally the Castle was eerily silent and unfortunately for Draco it brought back bad memories. A blinding light, searing pain and being locked in the North Tower for what felt like years. This castle was the reason Draco hated the sea; it's horrible salty air and the dark swirling waters always made him shiver. It was a mystery how Draco survived his Hogwarts years sleeping in the Slytherin Dungeons under the Black Lake.

Draco shook his head, pushing everything away, apparated himself right outside the top room of the North Tower and quietly let himself in.

"Aunt Luciana, wake up. Wake up." Draco whispered urgently, he pushed his hood down and approached the witch Draco saw as his second mother.

Just like his vision, it was a small dark room with a tall narrow window where the moon shone through and illuminated a figure sleeping on a wooden bed. He approached the sleeping figure and his hard expression softened when he saw his daughter snuggled into Lady Zabini's side. Draco called out the witch's name, shaking her shoulders slightly when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek as if somebody scratched him. His hand flew to his cheeks and felt the hot wet feeling of blood. Somebody had scratched him and drew blood.

"Aunt Lucy, it's me. It's Draco." Draco whispered, once again.

"Draco?" Lady Zabini echoed sleepily, not fully aware that she just scratched him.

"Yes, we don't have long, we only have a minute or so before those gormless pillocks realise someone had breeched the charms." Draco said quietly, he took out his wand and illuminated the room with a slightly dim light, just enough to be able to see what was going on.

"Here, take this broom and get yourselves out of here." Draco passed his broom to Lady Zabini, who stared at it for a moment, remembering the days when she rode a broom, feeling the wind through her hair and that lovely feeling of freedom. Lady Zabini merely nodded in agreement and took the broom from his hand.

"Daddy?" Ariadne sat up in her sleepy state, rubbing her eyes and when she set her silver eyes on Draco, she launched herself into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Hello, baby." Draco whispered, hugging her tightly and planted a kiss on her hair.

"You came! You came to rescue me!" Ariadne cried happily but through sobs as she hid her face into the crook of Draco's neck as he rubbed her back soothingly in circular motions.

"Of course, you're my little princess. Now be good and go with Lady Zabini. I'll see you soon, my darling, real soon." Draco kissed her forehead and handed her to Lady Zabini who was already mounted on the broom patiently. She place Ariadne in front of her, instructing her strictly to hold on tight as one hand controlled the broom whilst the other wrapped around Ariadne's waist. Draco handed over his spare wand before he bellowed _"Bombarda Maxima"_ blasting a large hole on the wall and watched as Lady Zabini and Ariadne flew away.

"Hullo, _mummy_. Did you miss me?" Draco wiped the single trickle of blood on his cheeks, smearing it. He turned on his heels and sure enough Narcissa Malfoy stood angrily by the door, her chest heaving and her eyes expressionless.

"Draco." Narcissa said stonily. "You're awake."

"Why are you not happy to see me, mummy? I came all the way here to pay you a visit, after all." Draco mocked. He hasn't called Narcissa 'mummy' since he was five and at this, Narcissa twitched slightly. Perfect, his plan is definitely on track. All he needs to do now is too push his mother to the edge and then he can deal with the Death Eaters once and for all.

"How did you know we were here?" Narcissa narrowed her eyes on Draco, her mind whirring.

"You underestimate me, Narcissa." Draco scoffed, pretending to be hurt by the idea of not being clever enough to not figure it out.

"It's true, you have the sight." Narcissa crinkled her nose delicately, as she pieced everything together.

"Yes, I saw you plotting my family's demise." Draco said calmly and at that Narcissa let out a uncharacteristic giggle.

"Family? Ha! They are not your family, they're nothing but parasites. And what do we do about parasites? We eradicate them." Narcissa laughed manically, and it reminded Draco of his Aunt Bella.

At that point, Draco had realised that there was no point in trying to release her from the influence of Blood Magic. She was far too gone, the effects of the dark practice had eaten every little piece of her humanity and sanity, leaving behind the rotten insides that she had now. He reprimanded himself inside for clinging onto the idea of doing the noble thing of breaking Lucius's hold on her. He was no Gryffindor, he reminded himself finally. He foolishly thought he could break the Blood Magic because he subconsciously held onto memories of a more gentle Narcissa. She was the loving one in his family, a loving mother towards Draco and patiently put up with Lucius and his shit, for the lack of a better word. But somewhere along the line of his memories she distanced herself from him, slowly at first then totally which hurt his younger self a lot, but being a Malfoy he didn't show it. He pretended he didn't notice, carried on as if nothing happened and loved her like he always did. Loved her that the Dark Lord used her as Draco's downfall. He both had daddy _and _mummy issues, no wonder young Draco was in dire need of therapy, Draco scoffed to himself.

"Over my dead body."

"Oh, that can be arranged." Narcissa cocked her head to the side and said it in a sing song voice. Draco thought all she needed to do was dye her hair black and the world could once again be graced by another Bellatrix. She definitely was on her way to follow her older sister's footsteps.

"Now, tell me what you saw." In a split second, Narcissa's mood changed and she stared at Draco with a serious look, her wand infront of her, digging into the hollow of his neck. Narcissa looked at him straight in the eye, sending daggers to course through him. _What have they done to you, Mother? _A small voice whispered in Draco's head.

"Why should I tell you?" Draco said bravely, not letting the wand tip pressed on his throat affect him. In fact Draco challenged her with a quirk of his eyebrow and with a giggle, Narcissa took the challenge.

* * *

With a groan, Draco fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he was no longer in the North Tower but tied to stone pillar in the Dungeons. It was much colder down there despite the numerous torches that illuminated the cold, vast area and threw shadows around. The last thing he remembered was Narcissa laughing before darkness took over.

Draco could feel the ropes that tied his wrist together behind and around the pillar. Experimentally, he tried to move his wrist only to hiss out painfully when he felt the ropes tightened around it.

"Do you mind taking this rope off my wrists? It's cutting off my circulation." Draco called out sarcastically.

"Ah _Lord Malfoy_, we were wondering when you'll join us back in the world of the living?" Rabastan laughed gruffly as he stepped out of the shadows. Draco's eyes twitched at being called _Lord Malfoy _because that was Lucius's title and Draco was merely the Young Master of the Malfoy household. There was a time where he envied his father's title and could not wait to be addressed as_ Lord_ Malfoy. But those days were gone along with the his belief in pureblood supremacy. Instead being addressed with such title made his skin crawl.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't stay in this world for very much longer." Draco drawled lazily. He hissed silently as he once again dared to move his wrist. If only he could twist his wrist to reach a small dagger that he kept in his sleeves, he could release his wrist and snatch his wand that was floating teasingly a few meters in front of him. Idiots.

"As cocky as ever, nephew." Rodolphus and along with the rest of the Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows and looked at him with slight interest.

"Of course, Uncle." Draco smirked as if he took pride in being cocky but in reality he had managed to pull the dagger out of his sleeves and began to slowly cut the rope. Without showing any expression he looked at every single Death Eaters present, his colleagues once upon a time he thought bitterly. As he looked at everyone, he ticked their names off in his head. Dolohov, Lestrange brothers, the Carrows, McNair and Grimm. His eyes then landed on his mother who was sat in the corner, regally despite being in her night robes and a smug look on her face.

"We'll make this easy, Nephew. Tell us where you're keeping your filthy Mudblood witch? It doesn't have to be this way." Rodolphus pushed Rabastan out of the way and stared down at Draco.

"I won't tell you." Draco said defiantly, his eyes narrowed into slits and he clenched his jaw. Behind him he still cutting his way through the ropes, but it was harder than it looks because the ropes were thick and hard to cut through. Nevertheless he carried on, blindly.

"Not even one little clue?" Rodolphus mocked.

"Nope." Draco replied, popping the 'p'.

"Very well." Rodolphus sighed, his hands digging into his pocket, and produced his wand before he shouted rather gleefully "_Crucio_!"

Draco refused to scream as the hot white pain coursed through him, as if he had needles in his blood stream causing him to writhe in pain. He gripped the dagger in his hands tightly, refusing to let it drop. Oddly he welcomed the pain, he was use to it because of his Aunt Bella who was rather fond of the curse and would use it on him if he didn't do what he was taught right, or too slow, or when he hasn't learning fast enough. Sometimes it just amused her. Yes, he was familiar to the pain of the torture curse, Cruciatus and him were good friends.

"Torture me all you like, I'm never going to tell you _my_ Hermione's whereabouts." Draco panted slightly, his chest heavily ruggedly as he ignored the throbbing pain on his head when he accidentally hit it against the pillar. That wasn't his main problem though, his hands were now covered in blood as he gripped the dagger a bit too tightly in his hand and the blade dug into his palm. Further more it meant that it was now sleek with his own blood and he couldn't afford to drop it. Adjusting it slightly, he started to cut through the ropes again and this time it was easier since his blood soaked the ropes, softening them.

"You foolish boy! Why are you protecting her?" Rodolphus growled angrily, his wand still trained in front of Draco.

"Because I love her." Draco said a little louder and with confidence that it irritated everyone. He was not playing within the rules of their game and it didn't sit well with them. How could he love her, such filth like her?

"_Love_?!" Rodolphus bellowed. "I will personally beat that love out of you! _Sectumsempra_!"

This time Draco screamed, the hex hitting him on the chest just like Potter did all those years ago. The air in the dungeon was filled with the rusty smell of Draco's blood as it seeped through the slashes on his shirt. He kicked his leg out, hitting Rodolphus in the shins but it didn't bother the latter as he happily watch Draco convulsed in pain.

"You're... Not... Getting... Anything... Out.. Of... Me." Draco choked out, spitting out blood to his side. He was definitely seeing black spots in his vision and knew that he'll succumbed to darkness in any moment but he forced himself to hold on a little while longer. He needed to end this even if It was the last thing he does.

"Nothing, nothing at all?" Rabastan butted in, brandishing his wand to close up Draco's wounds. To any outsiders it may have looked like an act of mercy but the glint in Rabastan, and the others, told Draco that they weren't ready for him to black out just yet. Where's the fun in that? The fun was just starting and he was to face a few more rounds of torture before they let him black out. But only after he gives them what they needed.

"You might as well dig my grave." Draco laugh humourlessly, pushing the Death Eaters to the edge.

"_Incendio_!" Amycus Carrow stepped up and joined the Lestrange brothers. A ball of fire erupted from his wand and hit Draco on the arm. Draco gritted his teeth almost to a point of breaking them as his skin sizzled and crackled but he caught the scream that bubbled in his throat.

"That ought to loosen your tongue. I ask again, where is Golden Girl Granger?" Rodolphus smirked at the way Draco hissed in pain as the fire went out.

"Why should I tell you?" Draco frowned weekly then cursed under his breath as he accidentally dropped the dagger. Despite making quiet a clatter it didn't seemed that the Death Eaters heard as they all smirked at him believing that his cursing was a sign that he was about to break.

"Tell us where she is, and we'll do a great kindness and kill you painlessly."

"Kill me, go on, kill me already. See if you can get anything out of my dead body." Draco challenged, venom leaking out of his tone in waterfalls. The Death Eaters momentarily looked at each other dumbly before they pretty much growled at him. But Draco took this opportunity to twist his wounded hands until the partially severed rope snapped and came undone. He smirked inwardly, and all he needed to do was to patiently bide his time until the perfect opportunity to strike presented itself.

"That's right, you can't." Draco continued, sensing the uncertainty between them all. "Mummy dearest needs me alive. For her plans. My mother is manipulative bitch, and she's using you fools to achieve her ends. Do you think that she'll hand you my Hermione when she's done? Merlin's beard, she'll hand you to the authorities herself, you can count on that."

"What makes you say that, _Dragon_?" Narcissa said in a sickly sweet sing-song voice as she rose from her seat and approached him like he was a prey.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Draco hissed.

"Why ever not, my Dragon. It's what I always called you." Narcissa smiled. "How do you know that I will betray my friends' trust?"

"Because you're a back stabbing snake, just like your husband. You don't care about anybody else other than yourself. You only care about what would benefit you." Draco stonily retorted.

Narcissa hummed her reply as the Death Eaters stepped back to give the mother and son some room.

"Besides, it's what you taught me from a very young age."

"That's right, I did." Narcissa patted his cheeks affectionately, brushing her fingers over the cut Lady Zabini accidentally inflicted on him. "Now Dragon, be a good little boy and tell our friends where your Hermione is staying."

"Never." Draco growled before his cheeks stung from the impact of Narcissa's harsh slap.

"Fool!" She screeched, pointing her wand in front of him. Before she could utter a word, Draco chose this time to leap up on his feet in neck breaking speed, snatching his wand the Death Eaters foolishly dangled in front of him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco shouted, disarming his mother before he turned around and faced the Death Eaters. "_Stupefy! Confundo! Levicorpus! Petrificus Totalus! Incarcarus! Diffindo! Crucio!_"

Narcissa watched as Draco threw spells upon spells at the Death Eaters. McNair was stunned falling face first on the ground, Dolohov looked dumbly around the room, Amycus hang upside down in the air, Grimm stiffened and fell in the similar fashion of McNair, ropes wrapped tightly around Alecto, but it was the Lestrange brothers that got the serious spells as they writhed and convulsed on the ground, screams tearing through them.

Draco's chest rose and fell harshly as he sagged against a pillar his wounds opening up.

"Impressive, Dragon." Narcissa clapped snapping Draco's attention to her.

"This ends tonight, mother. I don't want to play anymore." Draco took a slow, slightly unsteady step towards Narcissa, his wand in front of him. Narcissa stood still with a smirk plastered on her face as Draco pressed the tip of his wand against her throat.

"Go on, Dragon, you know the spell. Use it." Narcissa drawled out, challenging him the way he challenged her up in the North Tower.

Draco's hand shook as he pressed his wand harder, he opened his mouth to utter the words Narcissa wanted to hear but it never came, only air. Draco shook his head, clearing everything, shutting down his conscience attempted to say the words again.

But, Narcissa smirked at his hesitance and disapparated before the bitter words left his dry mouth. The Death Eaters except for Grimm followed suit and disapparated too.

"Fuck!" Draco cursed his hesitance. Why couldn't he do it, he had the perfect opportunity but the wretched words got caught in his throat! Draco stumbled on his knees as he succumbed to the welcoming arms of darkness.

"Draco! Drake!"

Draco thought that he heard Blaise's voice calling out for him. But it couldn't be Blaise, Blaise was hundreds of miles away, snoring on his bed. Draco mentally scolded the darkness for playing tricks on him.

"Malfoy?" This time it was Potter he could hear. Now this was getting ridiculous, why would the boy-who-just-won't-die be here?

"Drake..." Blaise whispered, crouching beside the fallen Draco. Draco's eyes fluttered open slightly to see Blaise's concerned face looming over him.

"Blaise..."

"Hang in there, mate. We'll patch you right up." Blaise promised, pulling out his wand and began to chant all the healing spells he could think off.

"I couldn't..." Draco whispered, his eyelids becoming heavy once more.

"Couldn't what, mate?"

"Couldn't... kill... Narcissa..."

"Hang in there for a few more minutes, Draco. A few more minutes, don't you dare close your eyes!"

* * *

A/N another chapter done! Review! Hehehe. I'll try to upload tomorrow, but no promises! And to those wondering why the hell I let Narcissa go, well I need her one last time! Then she'll get what's coming to her, I promise! Don't worry, Ariadne and Lady Zabini are safe and sound and so will Draco! See you all next chapter! Love you, bye! Xx


	29. Obliviate

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Nine _**

**_Obliviate_**

"Draco...?" Hermione whispered softly as she noticed Draco's eyelids flutter. "Are you awake?"

Draco let out a soft moan as he felt the bright light assault his tired eyes. He wrenched one of his eyes open to look around where he was. He sighed deeply when he realised that he was in his room, the curtains wide open and he was tucked in bed, the duvet folded neatly at his weight. He felt Hermione sit on the edge of the bed, taking his hands into hers.

"Close those curtains, love." He said, his voice gruff and throaty. Hermione smiled at him and pointed her wand at the curtains without looking at them, and they closed independently making the the room dim. Draco returned her smile weakly before he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. His whole body ached, as if he had a slab of lead on top of him and his head throbbed dully. He could feel that he was once again covered in bandages and he knew that he would definitely need to stay in bed for at least a week, maybe even more, just like the Healers had recommended for him to begin with. But he couldn't stay in bed, not when-

"Ariadne!" Draco suddenly bolted up only to let out a curse when he felt his bones and aching muscles whine at the sudden movement. He coughed violently, his chest heaving ruggedly and Hermione patiently rubbed his bare back in soothing circular motions. When his coughing subsided, Hermione help him lean back but not before fluffing up the pillows behind him.

"She's fine, Draco." Hermione said softly, her eyes sparkling happily that their daughter was once again back in their arms. But they also sparkled with a promise that Ariadne will definitely never leave their eyesight ever again.

"And Aunt Luciana?" Draco nodded his head, grimacing at the dull throbbing in his head as if he was repeatedly hit over the head with a bludger.

"She's sleeping in the guest room. Blaise won't let her leave until she's fully rested." Hermione moved a little closer to him on the bed and reached out to stroke his silky hair, knowing that it calms him down.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was my mother disapparating?" Draco inquired.

"Blaise and Harry found you before you blacked out. Blaise brought you back here and Harry took Grimm to the Ministry. Why did you do what you did, Draco?" Hermione gave him a conflicted look that made Draco unsure whether she wanted to hug him or hit him.

"I couldn't sit here and do nothing." Draco said defensively.

"You were weak, you should have let Harry and Blaise do the rescuing!" Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"Would everyone stop telling me whether I'm weak or not!" Draco snapped, sick of people making their assumptions that he was weak. He was not weak and sore, thank you very much!

"Draco, you've been out cold for three days. The Healers pretty much bit off my head and even the Minister himself scolded Blaise, Harry, and I for letting you sneak around. You could have gotten yourself killed and then what am I suppose to do? The three of us need you, I need you." Hermione stood up and started to pace around once again, chewing on her bottom lip as she did so. She then flopped her arms beside her and sat at the foot of the bed glumly.

"I needed to end this." Draco said as he gestured for her to come and sit closer to her. Hermione looked at him for a moment before she tentatively approached him. She carefully laid next to him, over the duvet, and placed her head on his chest listening to the slow _thump thump thump_ of his heart. His temperature was slightly high, but the Healers told her that this was to be expected because his body was recovering from the violent battering he received from the spells thrown at him.

Silence developed over them and Hermione mused about what happened during the last few days. The curse that landed Draco in St. Mungo's, the taking of Ariadne and Lady Zabini, the argument between them and now Draco foolishly, but courageously at the same time, rescued their daughter and Lady Zabini had forced Hermione on an emotional roller coaster.

She nearly had a nervous breakdown when Blaise came pounding on the door of 12 Grimmauld Place at two o'clock in the morning, shouting about what Draco had gone and did. Apparently, Blaise woke up to his mother nudging him. It gave him quite a shock to see his mother in his bedroom that he fell out of bed. She rushingly told her son what had happened, how Draco woke her up and instructed her to take his broom and be on their way. Apparently the blond had blown a hole through the wall and Lady Zabini flew herself and Ariadne to the nearest public Floo point and flooed themselves to Draco's house. As Blaise told his story, without taking a breath, Harry hurriedly gotten ready and within minutes they disapparated. Without a second to waste Hermione and Ginny flooed to the Malfoy House to tend to Lady Zabini and and Ariadne. It was lucky thing that the Potter children were at The Burrow or Hermione would not had coped without Ginny, especially when Blaise with an unconscious, bloody Draco who was limp and cold in his arms. The few hours was filled with Ariadne crying her eyes out as Healers crowded around Draco. No matter what Hermione did, Ariadne continued to cry and it was heart wrenching to watch as she couldn't calm the little girl down. Ariadne only stopped crying when Hermione had given her a glass of milk laced with a sleeping potion.

"I couldn't do it." Draco muttered into Hermione's curls.

"Couldn't do what?" Hermione titled her head up to meet Draco's sad silver eyes."

"I couldn't kill Narcissa. I had her at wand point and she even taunting me to use the Killing Curse. But I froze, and I couldn't bring myself to kill her. Why couldn't I kill her, Hermione, after all that she had done?" Draco sighed deeply, a weak frown etched into his handsome face.

"Because she's your mother, Draco." Hermione replied softly, propping herself up on her elbow and cupped his cheek forcing him to look straight into her eyes.

"But, Hermione, it should have been so easy to the blasted words!"

"Draco, despite everything she's your mother. Don't argue with me, love. You were not weak or pathetic because you couldn't bring yourself to kill her, in fact it shows that you are the better person. The bigger man. Yes, if it was the other way around she wouldn't hesitate in killing you, but you're better than her. You're a good man Draco, remember that." Hermione told him with such sincerity that Draco merely nodded his response.

"I could have at least stunned her." Draco grumbled, Hermione let out a laugh and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Harry's got Grimm. He's being interrogated now, Harry claims that it won't be long until Grimm cracks and this will all be over." Hermione mumbled on Draco's chest, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Grimm will not betray the others or my mother."

"People crack under pressure, Draco. Even the best of us cracks if it all gets too much. And this time please let Harry do the rest." Hermione pleaded softly and Draco stopped running his fingers through her hair before he let out a sigh.

"I don't like him, Hermione." Draco said defeatedly.

"He's my friend." Hermione whispered, knowing exactly how Draco felt about Harry. The two wizards had never got on because of their conflicting personality and it didn't help that they got off on the wrong foot back when they first met each other in Madam Malkin's.

"Friends don't make friends chose between friendship and love, Hermione."

"I know."

"Potter's only helping you because he wants to get back to your good graces. He is not sorry for what he did, he just wants to clean his guilty conscience."

"Don't you think I know that!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, bolting up into a sitting position quickly and because of the sudden movement Draco let out pained hiss.

"I know, Draco." Hermione softened and laid back down carefully. "But he was my first friend and we went through so much over the years. I can no longer pretend that he's just a stranger I shared so many memories with. We've shared so much, and it all began with the troll in the bathroom."

"I suppose there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them." Draco let out a chuckle, a low rumble in his chest and it made Hermione smile ever so slightly even though his chuckle never reached his eyes.

"Yes, a mountain troll is quite the friendship maker." Hermione nodded her head, her curls tickling Draco slightly.

"I still don't like him and I don't understand why everyone thinks the sun rises and sets in Potter's arse." Draco huffed impatiently. He didn't understand the fascination that surrounded Harry Potter. Sure at first he envied the fame Potter received then resented the way Harry turned down his offer of friendship. Of course thinking back, insulting Hagrid was not the best way to befriend someone but he was an arrogant prick back then. But why was Potter so special? Surely any other child would survive the Dark Lord's attempt of killing them because of their mother's love? Not only that but Draco also hated Potter for his lack of talent when it comes to making informed decisions and his way of rushing into things. Potter definitely poked his nose into businesses where it was not wanted and since he was The Chosen One he had the right to know. Potter was just lucky, Draco mused, one hell of lucky guy.

"Draco, I've only started to forgive him and it'll be a long while until I forgive and forget. I'm not going to skip off over the horizon with him and fight Dark Lords like the good old days any time soon. I've had enough of fighting Voldemort to last me a few life times, thank you very much." Hermione sighed telling Draco the truth but also what he needed to hear.

"I'm glad to hear that." Draco kissed the top of her head.

"Harry's got a little girl, the same age as ours." Hermione voiced out.

"So?"

"They've already hit it off." Hermione mused. Ginny thought that by bringing Lily around, Ariadne would cheer up, and Ginny was right. The two little girls looked at each other shyly before Ariadne took Lily's hand and insisted to show her the Wendy house Draco and Blaise built for Ariadne for her third birthday. They spent the whole day playing, along with Tommy who popped around since he missed Ariadne when she was away. Their muggle neighbours where convinced that they must have gone away from a week, but in reality it had been the worst week of their lives.

"Hermione, I'm not going to stop Ariadne and little miss Potter from being friends." Draco said softly, catching Hermione's sigh.

"You're not?" Hermione piped, a small smile started to spread across her face.

"Of course not. The children shouldn't be involved in the hostility between the parents. They shouldn't be affected by animosity that ignited years before they were born." Draco ran his fingers through his hair. The children are innocent to their parents' sins and there for should not be involve in their animosity.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione looked up and beamed at his brightly. Draco just nodded in response and kissed her lips chastely.

"If you want to be friends with the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die then I'm not stopping you. I'll always be here to pick up the pieces, if you want me to. But, Hermione, please don't expect me to be best buddies with him. Potter and I would never be friends, but I suppose I can be civil with him, if it'll make you happy." Draco said after a moment of silence, and tightened his grip around her shoulders

"It will." Hermione continued to listen to the soft beating of his heart and grazed her lips on a small scar on his chest from a septumsempra.

"But I draw the line on you befriending the Weasel. I will not have Addie being friends with his spawn."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Good."

* * *

Hermione laid awake that night, unable to get some sleep. She slept in the guest room next to Ariadne's room because she did not want to disturb Draco in his peaceful slumber. He had fallen asleep right after their discussion about Harry, and Hermione stayed curled up beside him, her head on his chest just contented with listening to his steady heartbeat, for the rest of the afternoon. Hermione, however, had to gently detached herself to make dinner for everyone since they no longer had Tilly. Hermione then patiently spoon fed a sleepy Draco before helping him drink a few potions that the Healers left for him before he was out cold again.

It was quiet in the house apart from the echoes of Blaise's snores. She kept her door open Draco called for her in the middle of the night or even Ariadne. She tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. She even kicked off her duvet and tried to read until she got sleepy, but sleep never came her way. So she resorted to watching the clock mounted on the wall, counting as the seconds went by.

She got to about 10, 835 seconds when and ear splitting scream ripped through the house. Followed by a heart wrenching sob and cries of "Mummy! Mummy! Daddy!"

Hermione bolted out of bed and into Ariadne's room hurriedly, the little girl's screams getting louder and louder and even Blaise seemed to stop snoring and peaked his head out of his room. Upon seeing Hermione, he smiled thinly at her and went back to bed.

"Mummy!" Ariadne continued to sob, her new night light illuminating the room dimly. She was sat up in her bed, her eyes red from crying and her fair face patchy.

"I'm here, angel." Hermione said softly, turning on the lamp shade beside Ariadne's bed before enveloping the little girl into a loving embrace. Ariadne continued to cry and Hermione shushed her gently, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Mummy..." Ariadne hiccuped into Hermione's chest.

"Did you have another bad dream, baby?" Hermione inquired as she laid Ariadne back to bed before getting in with her in her small bed, Hermione's back to the door. Ariadne nodded her head glumly, hiding her face into Mister Puffles soft fur.

"Oh angel, what did you think you saw?" Hermione propped her head on her elbow and began to stroke Ariadne's hair.

"It was dark and I was in a scary room. Lady was sleeping on the floor, not moving and tall scary men were laughing. Th-then they pointed their wand at me and it hurts." The youngest Malfoy mumbled.

"It was just a bad dream, sweetheart, you're safe now. Mummy, Daddy and Uncle Blaise will never let you get hurt again, I promise." Hermione planted at kiss on Ariadne's curls and continued to stroke her hair, lulling the child to sleep.

"Do you promise?" Ariadne's eyelids began to get heavy but she resisted sleep for a few more seconds.

"I promise with all my heart, angel. No harm will come to you and when you have your little brother or sister, no harm will come to them too."

"A little brother?" Ariadne perked up, her eyes flew open in excitement.

"Or a little sister. Do you want a brother or a sister, baby?" Hermione chuckled.

"Yes, I want a little brother." Ariadne nodded her head with a bright smile.

"You'll have one soon, darling. Now go to sleep, little one. I'll stay here beside you all night." Hermione kissed Ariadne's forehead and began to hum a lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

"Is Addie alright, Princess? I heard her screaming." Draco called out, startling Hermione.

"Draco! What are you doing out of bed?" Hermione panicked, especially when it's obvious that Draco was out of bed and swayed slightly on his feet. Draco merely waved her concerns away, pulled his wand out of his pocket, transfigured Ariadne's small bed into a a double size bed without so much moving Hermione and Ariadne from their positions and got in on the other side of Ariadne. As if she sensed her Daddy's presence, Ariadne scooted closer to Draco but still faced Hermione.

"When did she get a new night light?" Draco nodded his head at the pink light globe on a table next to bed that projected ballerinas all around the room, dancing and twirling to silent music.

"Blaise got her it from Diagon Alley a couple of days ago. She's been having nightmares, Draco." Hermione said helplessly not knowing what to do about it. Ariadne was too young to take dreamless potion and a sleeping potion doesn't seem to help.

"Obliviate her." Draco whispered quietly.

"What?!" Hermione said, scandalised. Ariadne stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"I'm serious Hermione, it's the only thing we can do." Draco frowned and clenched his jaw but he was convinced that it was the only way.

"No. Positively not." Hermione replied sharply.

"I'm not saying we erase her memory, Hermione. I'm saying if we obliviate her memory of the last few days, she won't get nightmares. Even your muggle healers would say that she's too young to have night terrors and we can't obviously tell them why she's having these nightmares to begin with. We'll take her to a Healer." Draco reasoned but Hermione shook her head defiantly.

"Hermione, please, listen to me. Her nightmares will only get worse, trust me. When I was her age, maybe slightly older snuck out of the Manor and went to a muggle park. When Lucius found out he brought me to the Castle, hexed me and locked me in the North Tower for days. Punishment he said. I had nightmares for years, and my parents never came to comfort me like this. That's why I hate sea, because of the Castle. She's better off not remembering this for the rest of her life."

"We take her to a Healer." Hermione nodded finally, looking down at the sleeping Ariadne and noted how peaceful and innocent she looked.

* * *

A/N Here you go, just as promised. Well, it was a next day update in UK time anyway ;) This chapter is pretty much a filler, really. It'll calm down for a while then pick up again. I'll probably have ten more chapters them I'm done with this story... Review! Review! Review! I'll also add information about the prequel, which I've decided to be called **_Eyes Wide Shut_**, in a couple of chapters. Toddle Pip, Ta-Ta, Cherio, bye! Xx


	30. He Who's Name Means Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**He Who's Name Means Light**_

"Granger, I'll be fine!" Draco laughed as Hermione fretted around him, picking off invisible lint from his work robes and smoothing down nonexistent creases.

"Bu-" Hermione began but Draco shushed her by placing a chase kiss on her lips. A rose tint stained her cheeks delicately as she looked down at her feet shyly.

"Granger, I've been doing nothing but lie in bed for two weeks, recuperating. As much as I love your company and Addie's determination to stuff me with her Get Well Soon cupcakes, I'm getting bored not doing anything." Draco gently placed his hand on Hermione's chin and pushed it up to force her to look into his eyes.

"It's just that it'll be a busy month at the Ministry and you might strained too quickly." Hermione chuckled at her ridiculous excuse. Draco smirked at her knowingly and Hermione hit his shoulder playfully. Draco winked and Hermione shook her head before she took hold of Draco's lose tie and expertly tied a perfect knot.

Hermione couldn't help but fret over Draco's first day back at work after being bed ridden for the best part of two weeks. Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones that's making her emotions to go on over drive or the fact that she secretly enjoyed fussing over a sick Draco, and by the looks of thing Draco didn't mind being fretted over. He got to lay in bed all day with Hermione pretty much spoon feeding him and Ariadne popping in repeatedly during the day to entertain him or force him to eat one of her cupcakes that Lady Zabini had helped her bake. It was around about the middle of the second week, Draco began to be restless and wanting to be and about. But both Hermione and Blaise gave him a scolding about taking thing easy. With no choice about the matter, he stayed in bed, outwardly looking forward to be up again even if it meant that he needed to go back to work.

"I'll be fine, Princess. I'll probably be on paperwork duty anyway. So stop fretting, I'll even have lunch with you if you want." Draco shrugged into his cloak and Hermione had fastened the silver clasp for him.

"Alright, alright." Hermione sighed in a mocking way. "But I can't do lunch, Addie and I are off to visit Daphne and the baby."

"You're ditching me for an afternoon of cooing over a fat baby? Granger, you hurt my feelings." Draco pouted, crossing his hands over his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Draco! Baby Zachary is not fat! He's chubby and its cute!" Hermione hit Draco once more on the shoulder playfully.

"The poor kid's literally round." Draco rubbed his shoulder and laughed at the way Hermione cooed over their friend's baby. Daphne and Theo had visited him a couple of days before, with the baby in tow. The baby was a perfect mixture of Daphne and Theo, with Theo's brown hair and face but Daphne's nose and eyes. The child was a curious little thing, his blue eyes watching everyone who cooed over him ad entrained everyone by grabbing hold of the adult's finger and sucking on it. Hermione and Pansy were nearly reduced to tears and mewing when the baby Zachary started to coo and gurgle at them.

There was a bout of comfortable silence before Hermione giggled uncontrollably. "He is a bit, isn't he?"

"I told you so." Draco smirked. "I wonder what they've been feeding the boy?"

"He's healthy." Hermione said, forcing herself to be serious. Baby Zachary was not that fat, he's just slightly chubby with a healthy pink glow.

"Ha! I don't think so, according to Theo, Daph only ate food dipped in chocolate." Draco crinkled his nose when he remembered Theo complaining about Daphne's strange cravings that sent Theo all over London in search of her cravings.

"Everything tastes better dipped in chocolate." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

"Not fish. Daph dipped fish in chocolate, that's disgusting." Draco internally shuddered at the image Theo planted in his head of Daphne's eating fish that were practically swimming in a bowl of melted chocolate.

"So, pregnant women crave for the more... _exotic_ of food." Hermione shrugged indifferently, trying to remember her cravings for Ariadne.

"As long as you don't dip sardines in chocolate with the little one, it'll be fine." Draco grinned at the mention of his unborn child, as he placed a gentle hand on Hermione's flat stomach. Even though it was not evident that she was pregnant, she had been complaining about morning sickness. She stated that whilst she was pregnant with Ariadne, her morning were the worst thing.

"I'll have you know I craved toast and marmalade with Ariadne." Hermione pursed her lips in thought.

"With any luck, you'd do the same with the little one."

"With gherkins."

"What?" Draco's grin turned to a confused frown.

"Toast with marmalade and gherkins." Hermione smiled slyly as she watched Draco's face drop at the weird combination. But she couldn't blame him, since then Hermione had tried the combination and wondered how in Merlin's did she eat it for the best part of nine months. No wonder her friend that she stayed with turned her nose up every morning despite being a midwife.

"That sounds delightful." Draco said sarcastically, crinkling his nose in such a cute way Hermione couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"You wouldn't like it, it's more suited to those with a more daring taste." Hermione patted his cheeks fondly.

"I'll have to give it a pass I'm afraid, Granger."

"That'll be best."

"I'll see you tonight."

"I love you." Hermione whispered and kiss his cheeks with a small blush.

"I love you too, Hermione." Draco smirked and covered Hermione's lips with his.

* * *

"Mister Malfoy?!" Anna, the secretary jumped from her seat when she saw Draco happily sauntering towards his office as if he wasn't gone for almost three weeks. "I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon! How are you feeling sir?"

"Good morning, Anna. I'm feeling as fresh as the snow outside, thank you. Besides I can only enduring so much of the Missus' fussing." Draco smiled at the younger witch who merely laughed with a slight blush.

"I'm glad to hear that. Shall I bring your coffee in?" Anna nodded her head before she got up on her feet to make Draco's morning black coffee, no sugar.

"You know me too well, Anna." Draco winked at her fondly before entering his office. He shrugged of his cloak and hanged it on the coat stand by the door and waved his wand at his fire place which roared to life and instantly warmed up his cool office. With a sigh, her lowered himself down on his chair and began to sort through various documents littering his desk by piling them up in various meticulous piles according to their importance. He got to the forth pile when Anna came in with this coffee on a tray with a rolled up copy of the _The Daily Prophet_ and a thin folder labelled '_Azkaban_'.

"Thanks, Anna. Wait? Is this all the paperwork I need to do? It seems awfully light." Draco smiled at Anna gracefully as he took a sip from his coffee and picked up the folder.

"Oh, yes." Anna nodded her head shyly.

"Huh. It seems that the Clerks finally understood their job description whilst I've been away." Draco momentarily looked impressed at the small amount of paperwork he needed to do. He was anticipating to be in waist deep with paperworks and documents because normally if he was away for as long as he did, he'd come back to a large back log in documents. He always had said that the Clerks working for the Ministry were incompetent when it came to their jobs, and Frankie the First Year would do a much better job than them.

"Errr, Mister Malfoy..." Anna shuffled her feet nervously.

"Yes, Anna?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're to accompany someone to Azkaban with Mister Zabini." Anna mumbled quietly, her eyes still glued to the floor, but Draco caught what she said.

"What? That's trainee duty!" Draco exclaimed throwing the folder on his desk with a huff. He hasn't accompanied a defendant to Azkaban since he was still training to become a Legal Advocate.

"The Minister said so himself, you're to finalise the paperwork for the defendant's transition to Azkaban, then accompany him to Azkaban." Anna nodded her head at him before she pretty much darted for door

"What is he playing at?" Draco frowned, cursing the Minister in his head. He was gone for three weeks and they're treating him as if he was a trainee again. He spent four days in St. Mungo's, not lost all his ability to do his job.

* * *

"...do you understand the terms?" Draco drawled lazily as he read out the document in front of him one last time, before looking at the defendant with boredom.

"Blood traitors!" The man growled at Draco and Blaise from behind the bars as one of the Azkaban guards waved his wand, magically locking the defendant in. Azkaban guards replaced the Dementors just after the War and the Ministry concluded that the Dementors were untrustworthy and exposing people to their effects is considered inhumane. Instead the most heinous of criminals met their end via the new, more humane, death sentence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Have fun." Draco smirked before he stuffed the piece of parchment into his pocket and walked off, his footsteps echoing around the cold prison. He could hear the mad mutterings of some prisoners that were there because of him, but he ignored it, eager to get out of the abysmal place.

"Mister Malfoy?" One of the guards called out for him as he turned a corner.

"Yes?" Draco halted in his strides and looked over his shoulder to see a young guard walking towards him, huffing slightly as he tried to keep up with Draco's quick strides.

"Mister Malfoy, your father is requesting to see you." The young guard huffed, conveying the message as he wrung his hands. He knew of the animosity between the Malfoys and he didn't want to be caught in the middle. After all he was only messenger and even his superiors were wary about the meeting between father and son.

"Lucius is requesting to see me?" Draco asked, his grey eyes widening as he tried to process the fact that a man he had not seen for six years wanted to speak to him. On one hand he wanted to just ignore his father's request but on the other hand he was curious. He wanted to know what Lucius wanted and his curiosity is getting the best of him, in that moment in time.

"Yes, he says he wants to say something to you." The young guard nodded his head eagerly.

"Very well." Draco sighed as he gestured at the young guard to lead the way.

"Draco, are you really going to see what your father wants? Are-" Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder to stop him.

"It'll be fine, Blaise. You go ahead." Draco interrupted him, shrugging his shoulder in order to drop Blaise's hand.

"Bu-" Blaise started but Draco flashed him a look and Blaise clamped his mouth shut with a small frown.

"Go on Blaise, I'll be back shortly. Besides, what harm can the old man pose?" Draco questioned, his tone unsure about what could his father possibly want.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Blaise raised his eyebrows, looking at Draco as if he grew six heads.

"Not really." Draco shrugged indifferently and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he followed the young guard.

"I'll wait for you outside." Blaise called out with a defeated sigh.

"Whatever pleases you." Draco answered without even look behind him.

A numerous sets of stairs and a bout of uncomfortable silence that was filled with the tapping of their shoes the young guard halted in his step quickly and cleared his throat. He opened the cell door for Draco and pretty much made a run for his post at the end of the end of the corridor.

"You wanted to see me." Draco stated as he entered the small, bare cell, with only a wooden bed in the corner and a small window as the only source of light from the outside world. His father sat on the bed with his hands behind him. He could hardly recognise his father! Lucius's once sleek hair was matted and filthy, grey with dirt which was a contrast to his old brilliant white hair. His skin was a sickly grey colour as if it was permanently dyed grey and it stretched over protruding bones. Under his dull grey eyes were dark shadows and Draco didn't know whether to pity his father or sneer at the pathetic rag of flesh and bones that his father was reduced to.

"Draco, my son." Lucius greeted Draco with a mirthless smile, finding what he was really thinking.

"What do you want, Lucius." Draco snapped and Lucius involuntarily shuddered at his cold tone and the fact that Draco called him by his first name with so much disdain. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I don't have a lot of time to waste."

"How are you, son?" Lucius ignored Draco's tone and continued the pleasantries.

"Fine." Draco retorted almost immediately.

"Your mother?" Lucius asked.

"Off her marbles." Draco snapped, his eyes narrowing and a muscle on his jumped showing that he was not impressed.

"Ah. I heard she's not herself lately." Lucius smiled amused by Draco's snappy answers.

"Lately? Try since I was five! What do you want?" Draco exclaimed crossing his arms over his broad chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I want to help you." Lucius replied, looking Draco in the eye and told him his intentions.

"What gave you the idea that I would want your help?" Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously then let out a humourless laugh when he figured out the catch."In return you want me to get you out of here."

Lucius stayed silent which made Draco scoffed and fluidly turned on his heels and walked off.

"Wait!" Lucius called out, jumping onto his feet and running after Draco only to be thrown back by an invisible force that prevented him from escaping, locking him in for eternity. "Wait, Draco! I know how you could put a stop to this. It'll only take a few moments, just listen to me."

It sounded as if Draco had stopped walking to hear what he had to say but then began to walk off again much to Lucius's disappointment. But he let out a surprised breath when he saw that Draco was back.

"Moments, Lucius. I suggest you start talking." Draco stepped back into the cell, conjuring a chair and lowered himself down regally.

"Do you remember the dagger I gave you as a child? The one that was been passed down from father to son?" Lucius didn't hide the happy glint in his eyes as he sat on the edge once more and fiddled with a lose thread on his sleeves. Draco was going to listen to what he had to say for himself, and that was enough.

"With the jewelled handle?" Draco thought back to the box he found under a lose floorboard in his room at the Manor. "Yes, I've still got it. What's it got to do with anything?"

"It's enchanted. Any one who means the current owner's harm will die. Even with the smallest cut, they'll still die." Lucius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. The dagger has been passed down from one Malfoy to the next and legend has it that the first Malfoy had slain the dragon who's breath had forged the dagger and spilled its blood in order to kill his enemy by slashing his throat while he slept. It was a golden dagger, the length of a forearm, the sheath and grip were craved with mythical creatures and the blade itself was similarly decorated along with runes running down the middle. On the end of the hilt was an emerald, that still shone as bright as the day it was laid into the dagger.

"You want me to kill mother using the dagger." Draco pieced things together. He knew he couldn't kill his mother, if he could he would have done so when he had the chance. But he hesitated and Hermione's words echoed in his mind. He was not weak nor pathetic that he couldn't kill his mother but he was the better person, Hermione had said. And Draco believed her, but now Lucius came along and shattered that belief telling him that the only way to put an end to everything was to kill Narcissa.

"Yes. It's the only way that you can put an end to this hold she's got on you. You must use it, nothing else would do. The law has been designed to be almost unbreakable. If she dies any other way, her terms will still be upheld. Has she picked your bride?" Lucius arched an eyebrow up as he continued to fiddle with the lose thread on his sleeve.

"Astoria Greengrass." Draco grimaced, the witch's name bitter in his mouth.

"Her terms will be upheld by Miss Greengrass. Your mother's terms extends to her. You will still have to marry Miss Greengrass, and you will lose your child either way." Lucius nodded, knowing exactly why Narcissa had picked out Astoria Greengrass. Such union would have been beneficial for both family and Astoria had been promised to Draco since the day she was born.

"But if I use the dagger, her claim will be void?" Draco concluded.

"Yes. But it's not as easy as plunging the dagger into her. Find the dagger, cut your palm with it and drip your blood on it. Also you must do it under a full moon." Lucius instructed, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"That's blood magic!" Draco hissed, shocked that his father would suggest such a solution.

"It's the only way Draco. You must use these ruins and this spell." Lucius looked Draco sternly and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. Draco's eyes double in size when he scanned the parchment and realised that he did not recognise any of the ruins. He knew that they were more ancient and powerful for he had not seen it in any of the books he had ever read and Professor Babbling never taught him such set of runes. And the spell itself was as complicated as it gets.

"Draw these ruins on the dagger and on the walls and floor where you're doing the ritual. With your blood I must add. Place the dagger in the middle of the floor, where the moonlight shines on it and chant the spell. The mixture of your blood and the light of the full moon will strengthen the dagger and put and end to all of this."

"Why are you helping me, father? How do I know you're not in liaison with mother?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"You're mother has not visited me in years, Draco. I may not have had contact from the outside world, but it doesn't mean the words doesn't travel fast. The guards here gossip like old women, and one cannot help but hear that your child was taken and you were recently cursed. The public of course doesn't know who took the child but I for one know what exactly happened. You want to end this don't you?" Lucius said truthfully, laying everything in front of Draco knowing that he could not lie to his son.

"Of course I do, but I'm not quite sure whether I want to take your word or not." Draco frowned, still not sure whether he wanted to take Lucius's words or not.

"Draco, I know that you will never accept this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I put you through. Being in here gave me time to think things over, and I've realised the mistakes I've done." Lucius looked around his cell, his eyes flitting around the room; right, left, centre but not into Draco's eyes. Lucius finally figured out the wrongs in his past actions. He was neglectful and power hungry when instead he should have paid Draco more attention and love that he deserved. He was such a sweet boy but Lucius was blinded by the idea of becoming more powerful when the Dark Lord succeeded and Lucius wanted perfection, that if Draco got something wrong Lucius wouldn't think twice of hexing the poor boy. He realised now that he was wrong to do that and he also realised that he made things worse by showering Draco with expensive gifts. He knew that they meant nothing to Draco, that they were just cold, hard objects that reminded him that he could never have his parents' affections.

"Father..." Draco started but trailed off, not knowing what to say. Lucius gave him a look that told him he wasn't finished.

"_I'm proud of you_, son." Lucius continued, saying the words that Draco has always wanted to hear.

Ever since he could remember, Draco wanted his father's approval so badly. He just wanted to hear his father say that he was proud of him. Draco was determined to excel in everything that he does and he impressed his foreign tutors greatly with his intelligence as a young child, but he's father didn't say that he was proud of Draco's keen eyes for learning. He learnt Latin, French, Italian (through Blaise) and German and by the age of ten he could read and write Ancient Greek, but Lucius never paid much attention to Draco's ability to speak a modern foreign language. By the age of five he could play the piano and the violin but his father told him that he should be able to play the harp too. Draco had learnt how to draw but Lucius took absolutely no notice of Draco's talent. He threw himself into Quidditch, determined to perfect the game but Lucius only took notice when he heard that Harry Potter became the youngest seeker in a century and at that Draco got an earful. It had only gotten worse when Lucius found out that Draco was second in his studies behind a Muggleborn and as punishment Draco found himself spending the whole of summer in his chambers. At that point, deep down Draco knew that whatever he does, Lucius would never he proud of him but he took no notice of it and became more determined to prove himself wrong. It was only when he found himself taking the dark mark did Draco realise he didn't care anymore for his father's approval. It was because of his quest for approval landed Draco in deep shit.

"I'm proud of you. I know I never showed it, never showed my approval that you craved since you were a child, but I am. I've realised now, I'm proud that you found your courage to stand up against what I drilled into you since the day you were born. Everything I made you believe. I should have never forced you to follow my path, because behind your dark heart there was light and I'm proud of you that you chose to act upon the light in the end. It's where your heart always laid. You ended up being the light in our dark family and you've changed the Malfoy name for the greater good. I wish you and Miss Granger good luck for the future." Lucius looked into Draco's eyes with such passion that Draco could tell that he was not bluffing. Lucius knew that the Malfoy name was in dire need of change and new blood. New blood that came in the form of The Golden Girl, Hermione Granger. Together with his son, they could pave a way for the Malfoy name to rise once again in power and be respected and this time not out of fear but out of admiration. Lucius saw the mistakes of the old way and had slowly embraced the new, more modern, way.

"I can't get you out of here, father. It's beyond my power, I'm sorry." Draco said sincerely. Draco does not have the power to pardon Lucius from his sentence, that lies within the prerogative of the Minister. Even if Draco wanted to get his father out of Azkaban, what would that make him out to be. He was the reason Lucius had a life sentence in Azkaban, what would they say if he turned around and publicly forgives Lucius's past actions?

"I know." Lucius smiled, acknowledging that his request was virtually nonexistent.

"Thank you for your help, but I must go." Draco stood up, making the chair disappear with a wave of his wand.

"Of course. Good bye, son." Lucius nodded his head.

"Good bye, father." Draco bid his father farewell and did something that surprised Lucius; he bowed head low in a Pureblood manner that represented acknowledgment of authority and respect. Lucius knew that he had a long way to go before Draco would whole heartedly forgive him but atleast he was on the right track now.

"And Draco?" Lucius called out.

"Yes?" Draco stopped and looked over his shoulder

"Will you come and visit me? In the future, when everything was been dealt with and you're able to make a fresh start? Will you visit me then, when you have a few moments to spare?" Lucius said quietly, but Draco still caught it.

And at that Draco merely smiled. Not a grin or a smirk, but his rare, true smile. A smile that had been reserved for the most precious of moments, the one that made his grey eyes glow and brought out the sweet dimples he had as a child. A smile that could brighten up the world and for now it brightened up Lucius's word.

"What did your father want?" Blaise stopped his pacing around and starred at Draco who sauntered towards him with an odd expression on his face considering who he had just met. Was Draco... smiling?

"He told me he was proud of me." Draco laughed at the Blaise blatant gape.

"Huh, is that it?" Blaise scratched the side of his jaw in confusion.

"Come on Blaise, I'll tell you over a fire whiskey." Draco draped an arm around Blaise's shoulder and dragged him towards the apparation point.

"That sounds good, but should you be drinking?" Blaise perked up happily before he realised the fact that Draco shouldn't be drinking and Hermione would skin them alive if they come home drunk.

"You're just worried because I can hold down my liquor and you can't." Draco smirked, challenging him in mirth.

"I can hold my liquor down, thank you very much." Blaise sniffed dignifiedly.

"Do you want to bet?" Draco's smirk had gotten wider because he knew that he'll wipe the floor with Blaise

"Your on." Blaise took the challenge with a laugh as they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! I present you with Chapter Thirty! Can you believe that I type this chapter out **_three_** times because I've been stupid enough to not save as I go. The first time my laptop thought it'll be funny to crash word. The second time I typed it out again on my iPod but I accidentally copied something else when I just copied the entire thing which meant that I lost it, AGAIN! And so I had to type it out yet again! If that isn't dedication then I don't know what is! Reviews would make me feel so much better! And what to you think about Lucius? Is he really embracing the new way or he is just bluffing? I always liked Lucius and I thought that I should put a twist in the old cliche of Lucius being the evil one out of Draco's parents hehehe The next few chapters would be mostly fluffy, so be warned! TTFN! Xx


	31. Like A Chicken?

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty One _**

**_Like A Chicken?_**

"Your father really said that he was proud of you? Proud of you for turning your back on everything you believed in?" Hermione said after Draco had told her all about what happened in Azkaban. It was the middle of the night, the moon as their only source of light and Hermione's soft back was pressed tightly against Draco's hard, lean front. Her head rested on his bicep, his fingers lazily stroking her curls and he had his other hand wrapped tightly around his waist, tracing patterns on her stomach.

"Hard to believe it I know, I thought I would never hear him say that. My younger self would faint if he heard Lucius say the words he so craved." Draco chuckled, his warm breath tickling Hermione on the back of her neck, raising her small hairs to stand.

"Young Draco was pretty cute, I don't know what happened though..." Hermione teased, smiling in the dark.

"Are you calling me ugly, Granger? Because that hurts, in here." Draco mocked, placing his hand against his heart.

"I wouldn't say _ugly_..." Hermione trailed, her smirk getting wider. No, he definitely was not ugly. Far from it, Hermione had to admit that she found him pretty cute when they first met when she was helping Neville to find Trevor. She had gone to every compartment trying to ask if they have seen a toad, and when she entered Draco's compartment, she was speechless for a moment. He was... _Beautiful_. She had never seen a boy like him and she certainly wouldn't describe anyone else as beautiful. There was something about the way he carried him self, all poised and graceful that Hermione thought his movements deserved music. There was something about his pale skin and his cool eyes that intrigued him, not to mention the way the light illuminated his hair almost making a halo. But then he opened his mouth and her initial thoughts disappeared out the window. He sneered at her, insulted her hair and told her to bugger off. From that moment on she decided that he wasn't beautiful after all, he was a bully and she'll hate him for the rest of his sorry existence. But of course she ended up eating her own words.

"Cheeky minx, I'll have you know I was - no, I _am_ the subject of school girls' fantasies!" Draco boasted, a hint of pride laced through his voice as if it was a good thing to be the subject of racy dreams. Of course, he'll be proud of it, he's a Malfoy after all. He takes it as a compliment.

"Don't forget school boys." Hermione piped in mirth, trying her hardest not to burst out in laughter.

"Please, Granger, don't remind me." Draco groaned dramatically.

"I still can't believe that the Muggles were convinced that you and Blaise were gay, together!" At the Hermione burst out laughing. It was strange, yet satisfyingly amusing, to hear that the Muggles thought that Draco seeks for the other team. He's such a proud wizard, his ego the size of the universe and being accused of being gay would amuse everyone since they know that he's such a ladies man.

"I blame Blaise. He just had to play along despite threats of being hexed into kingdom come." Draco sighed loudly, cursing Blaise internally.

"Don't go blaming Blaise. You are pretty... feminine."

"Feminine? I'll show you feminine, witch." Draco made a guttural groan before he quickly flipped Hermione on her back and crawled on top of her, careful not put any of his weight on her and caged her in his arms. Despite being in the dark, their eyes met and a sly smirk pulled the corners of Draco's lips. He dipped his head down and his lips brushed against Hermione's. Delicately at first, soft and sweet, but as something warm and intense surged through them he deepened the kiss, more passionately and fervently. Hermione moaned in his ears and ran her fingers through his hair then down his bare back as he trailed kisses along side of her jaw, playfully nipping at her earlobe and paid a lot of attention to a sensitive spot on her neck that made her moaned out his name. With a smirk, he went further down, trailing kisses down to her collarbones whilst his hand slid underneath her nightgown and -

"What are you doing?" A small, sleepy voice called out making Hermione freeze and Draco to whip his head towards the door. The room was bathe in the lights of the hall making both Draco and Hermione squint at the sudden brightness. They always kept the hall lights on, just in case Ariadne needed a trip to the toilet in the middle of the night.

"Addie! What are you doing out of bed?" Draco inquired but still didn't get off Hermione.

"I had another bad dream. Daddy, what are you doing to mummy?" Ariadne rubbed her eyes sleepily and titled her head to the side innocently, her curls sticking out in odd angles.

"Nothing Addie." Draco begrudgingly rolled off Hermione and flopped back to his side, muttering under his breath about bad timing. Hermione shot him a look and Draco patted the space in between them "Come here, sweet, lets all go to sleep."

Ariadne smiled brightly, kicking the door shut before she ran up and jumped on the bed with a giggle. She wriggled to get comfortable under the duvet and sighed contentedly into the soft fur of Mister Puffles. "Goodnight, Mummy. Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight." Draco kissed her head, propping his head on his elbows as Ariadne snuggled into his side.

"Sweet Dreams, angel." Hermione whispered, stroking her hair softly, lulling the child to sleep. Within minutes, Ariadne's breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

"Draco, it's been two weeks. She shouldn't be having nightmares anymore." Hermione said quietly.

"You heard what the healers said, love, it'll take a few weeks for her not to have nightmares anymore." Draco reassured Hermione, understanding what was troubling her. It had been two weeks since Hermione contacted a Healer and had them come over to the house. They obliviated Ariadne, while she slept but they had warned that since she was far too young there is a slight possibility that the spell tore a small hole in her mind where the taken memories should be. It was a harmless tear, wouldn't cause a permanent damage just the fact that she will still have bad dreams but not the extent that she'll wake up screaming. The Healer reassured Hermione that these bad dreams will gradually pass within a few weeks.

"But I feel so helpless, I wish I could do something to stop her from having nightmares. I wish I could have change things." Hermione pulled in a deep breath, held it for a moment and let it hiss out through clenched teeth.

"You'll need a time turner Hermione and bad things happen to those who fiddle with time." Draco reminded her, giving her a look that told her that she should know better than anyone else and Hermione simply nodded her head gingerly. "Ariadne will get better and she'll start dreaming of things a child her age would again."

"I know, Draco, I just..." Hermione started but trailed off, not knowing what to argue.

"She'll be back to normal in no time, Hermione. Just like the Healer said it'll take time for the tear in her mind from being obliviated to heal. She's young but she'll be alright." Draco looked down at his innocent daughter and vowed silently that no harm will ever come her way again.

"I want all of this to end, Draco. I want to feel normal again, not having to worry about the next time your mother shows her face. For the sake of the baby, I want to lead a normal life not having worry about anything apart from trivial things, like what we're going to have for dinner or if the children got the right books." Hermione muttered, her eyes pricking with tears but she refused to cry.

"Everything would be alright soon, I promise." Draco said, determination strong in his tone. He cupped her cheeks and caressed her soft skin with his thumb gently. "Narcissa can't keep her head down for long and when she reappears I'll be ready. We'll be ready."

Narcissa will definitely keep her head down, just to plan her next move but she'll be back. She'll definitely be back, fighting with everything she's got and Draco will make sure that he'll be ready when that time comes. He's got the dagger, all he needed to do was wait for the next full moon which is in a few weeks time and he's all set. That is if his father's words are as sincere as they sound. But Draco couldn't afford to doubt his father's words now, he was certain that Lucius hadn't lied to him. Why should he, especially when he looked Draco straight it the eye,

"Must you be the one that kills her? There must be another way. Do you really trust what your father said, Draco?" Hermione fretted, naturally concerned about Draco taking his father's words so easily. Lucius has never given them the truth before, why should they start believing him now? Her mind was whirring with every possibility of why would Lucius help them. Why now? There has to be a catch somewhere. It's just too good to be true.

"I have to trust him, Hermione, it's the only solution to end this. If its the only way, then so be it, as long as you, Ariadne and the little one would be safe. I'll do it for you three, if I have to then I will. I need to end this, I don't want to play her games anymore." Draco sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair like he does when he's frustrated. Of course, Draco understand where Hermione was coming from. Lucius was the least person that he would expect help from and yet there he was, wholehearted telling Draco that the only way to finish it was to kill Narcissa with an enchanted dagger that had been in the Malfoy family since the very first forefather.

"But it's blood magic Draco, and that's something not be messing around with. It's dark and dangerous!" Hermione whispered loudly, not raising her voice just incase Ariadne wakes up. She stirred in her sleep, but apart from that her breathing was even and her eyes fluttered once and a while.

"My father said it'll strengthen the blade. I'll have to do it, and maybe it won't kill her. Maybe it'll harm her enough that I can get her to revoke her claim and we can send her somewhere where she'll never bother us again." Draco rationalised logically. Maybe he could just wound her but not kill her, just enough to get Narcissa to declare her claim void and then Draco would send her to an institute so far away that she'll never cross their mid again. Narcissa needed help, Draco excused. She's not right in the head and if she gets the help she needs then maybe, just maybe, she'll get better. But of course, deep inside Draco knew that it's just wishful thinking, Narcissa was far too gone. She's just a shell of what she use to be.

"What did your father say about the dagger, something about the smallest cut?" Hermione recalled something Draco had said and started to formulate a plan.

"It's passed down from father to son and it's enchanted to kill anyone who tries to harm the owner. The smallest cut will do..." Draco trailed, suddenly realising what Hermione wanted to know.

"Draco, can't you see? The smallest cut will kill her. You don't have to use blood magic!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes sparkling in excitement. If the smallest cut will Narcissa then it's not necessary to dabble into such a dangerous and dark field of magic.

"But he also said that it's not as easy as simply stabbing her with it." Draco shook his head with a thin smile. If it was only that simple.

"Give it to me." Hermione declared, her face hardening with determination and something Draco would call '_foolish Gryffindor courage_'.

"What?" Draco hissed, scandalised at what she's suggesting.

"Give the dagger to me, I'll kill her. I'll be a Malfoy soon, not by blood but by name which is as official as it gets." Hermione repeated slowly as if she was taking to a child.

"No." Draco said sternly. "Definitely not."

"Look, Draco, I know when it comes down to it, you'll never be able to kill her. She's your mother! It's against your nature even after all the things she did. I can do it, I'll do it for you. For us." Hermione replied stubbornly, her Gryffindor courage definitely shining through.

"But-" Draco started but Hermione interrupted.

"I'm the Gryffindor in this, Draco. I do the bravery and courage, I ran with Harry Potter after all. I'll kill her. I'll kill her for you." Hermione said with a smirk, and a hint of arrogance that in any other circumstances Draco would have been proud, but at that moment in time he thought that she was being stubborn and it's definitely something Draco would lose against.

"If that's the case then lets get married." Draco concluded. "Then we'll do it together, we'll mix our blood and that way we can both use it."

"It takes weeks to plan a wedding, a month maybe more." Hermione retorted immediately. She doesn't even know where to start planning for a wedding!

"Lets set the date for the 29th of January , that gives us just under two months to plan. Narcissa would also need to plan what her next move is, and it'll be months before she will do anything. I know her, she'll try to bide her time." Draco said in an authoritative voice.

"But once she hears about it, I wouldn't put it past her to make her move that day." Hermione tried to rationalised weakly.

"That's a possibility but she can't risk it. Too many people, she won't be able to carry out her plan. She'll attack when it's quiet." Draco replied. There is a slightly possibility that Narcissa would make it so she attacks on the day but Draco was pretty sure that she'll take her time and attack when they least expect it.

"But-" It was Hermione's turn to try and argue but Draco shushed and interrupted her before she gets anywhere.

"Besides it's a full moon the night after, we can do it then."

"I still don't think it's a good idea to mess around with blood magic, full moon or not." Hermione muttered.

"I didn't pick that day just for the fact it's the full moon the day after." A small smile tugged the corner of Draco's lips.

"Pray tell, why did you pick it Mister Malfoy?" Hermione huffed.

"It's because it's the day you told me you loved me, Granger." Draco smiled at the sweet memory that flashed behind his eyes.

"I did, didn't I?" Hermione said softly, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"You did. Blurted it out then ran away as if you were bitten on the arse by those Blast-Ended Skrewts that half giant oaf bred." Draco laughed. They were in the middle of an unorthodox picnic in the middle of their common room in front of the fire, something they both decided on the spot. Hermione had her head on his lap and out of no where she said the three little words, shocking him for a moment. When she realised what she said, her hand flew to cover her mouth and she bolted for the door so fast Draco nearly got a whiplash.

"Hagrid is my friend, and they had their purpose!" Hermione chastised Draco with a scolding finger.

"Like I said before I can certainly see why we tried to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?" Draco said sarcastically, repeating what he said in third year.

"Your such a prick, Draco." Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"None of that language, Granger, we have a child present." Draco feigned being insulted and gestured at Ariadne in the between them.

"She's asleep." Hermione rolled her eyes but a smile played on her face.

"Nevertheless, they parrot everything they hea- oww! Must you do that, woman?!" Draco yelped when Hermione reached over and pinched him on the waist.

"Yes, if you don't shut up." Hermione retorted

"This is abuse, witch." Draco pouted, rubbing his sore waist.

"Go to sleep, Malfoy." Hermione rolled on her side, her back facing him.

"Good night, Granger." Draco called out, scooting closer and placed a hand on her waist without crushing Ariadne in the middle.

"Good night, Draco." Hermione closed her eyes, with a smile.

* * *

"Daphne and Theo are asking if we could look after Zachary for a few hours, tonight." Blaise declared as he read the small note an owl dropped on their table and the owl was busy grooming itself as it perched on Blaise's chair.

"What's wrong with Pansy?" Draco made a clicking noise with his tongue as he turned another page of the Daily Prophet and took a sip from his morning coffee.

"Apparently, Pans can't do it. Daph's dad is ill and Theo's back at work." Blaise shrugged as he reached out for an apple from the fruit bowl. He inspected it for a second, rubbed in against his shirt and bit into it with a _crunch_!

"Of course we can, he's absolutely adorable." Hermione said as she poured Ariadne a glass of milk.

"Yes, but babies are quite the handful to look after. They cry the house down until they get fed and the moment they finish they cry again because they shi- I mean they require changing." Draco thankfully caught himself before he swore in front of Ariadne, but the child was more engrossed with swirling her porridge.

"That's what babies do, Draco." Hermione scoffed and gave him a look for nearly swearing in front of Ariadne. Draco merely muttered his apologies and Blaise snickered as he ate his apple.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two wizards and summoned a quill to write a quick reply and sent the owl on its way. "We're looking after that baby for a few hours, boys. Anyway, there are three of us and one baby!"

Both wizards merely groaned.

"Oh, stop complaining." Hermione scolded before taking a sip from her orange juice.

"Where do babies come from?" Ariadne said, out of nowhere, making Hermione spit out her orange juice, Draco to choke on his coffee and Blaise to accidentally bite his own tongue instead of his apple.

Ariadne cocked her to one side, innocently, not understanding why all of a sudden the grow ups started to cough and wheeze.

"Where do babies come from?" Ariadne repeated, a small frown developing on her small face.

"Err..." Hermione said, her voice an octave or two higher. Draco was still having a coughing fit and Blaise was grinning like a mad man muttering to himself that he needed to hear this.

"I _said_, where to babies come from mummy?" Ariadne's frown deepening.

"When a mummy and a daddy... err.. are ready to have a baby they wish really hard and nine months later the baby... err... arrives!" Hermione tugged on the collar of her pyjamas uncomfortably, looking at Draco then at Blaise helplessly. Blaise had his hands clamped over his mouth and Draco smirked in amusement at Hermione's explanation.

"Oh." Ariadne seemed satisfied with the answer and picked up her spoon once more and ate a spoonful of her porridge. Hermione sighed with relief and sagged deeply into her chair.

"But how?" Ariadne dropped her spoon into her porridge with a sloppy splash and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"How, _what_, angel?" Hermione echoed, dreading what was about to come.

"But you didn't tell me where babies come from? You said, they just arrive! Do they arrive by post?" Ariadne asked curiously then looked at Unca Baise who was shaking with laughter but Ariadnr didn't understand what's funny.

"They don't arrive by post, darling. A baby is created by mummy and daddy." Hermione answered, crossing her fingers that Ariadne would drop the topic.

But, alas, the child was too curious for her own good.

"But how?" Ariadne echoed once more and Hermione sighed onc more.

"You see, Ariadne, there are special cells, which are the building blocks on our body, and baby is created by somethings called an egg and a sperm." Hermione attempted to keep a straight face but couldn't help but cringe at the way her words are not the way she wanted them to go. She didn't want to give Ariadne the bees and the flower explanation and she definitely didn't want to tel her that babies come from storks. She wanted to give Ariadne the proper explanation, without the nitty gritty, but she didn't expect it too soon. She knew, and expected, that Ariadne would ask in the near future about where babies come from especially when she's showing her bump in a couple of months. But this is too early! And the Slytherins are no use, Blaise is silently laughing to himself and Draco was enjoying watching her squirm. This is not how she wanted this talk to go!

"Building blocks?" Ariadne muttered.

"Yes, building blocks. Inside, Mummy has an egg and Daddy has a sperm and these two cells mee-"

"Mummy has an egg _inside_?" Ariadne looked momentarily horrified.

"Well, yes." Hermione frowned, not understanding which bit she said wrong.

"Mummy lay eggs, like a _chicken_!" Ariadne exclaimed, at this Blaise couldn't hold his laughter in much longer and burst out laughing, holding onto his stomach his apple laid forgotten on his plate.

"Not like a chicken, no." Hermione's eyes twitched. Oh Merlin, help her. "Anyway, the egg and the sperm meet and they create the baby inside mummy. The baby grows and sleep in a special place called a womb and when the baby wakes up, nine months later, Mummy pushes the baby out from something called a birth canal."

"Like a chicken!" Ariadne insisted, sending Blaise into more uncontrollable laughter and even Draco let out a chuckle.

"No, baby, not like a chicken." Hermione shook her head and glared at Draco who just shrugged.

"Oh." Ariadne looked crestfallen at the fact that it wasn't like a chicken and therefore must have been more complicated than that. "But how does the egg and perm meet?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Hermione muttered under her breath and looked at Draco helplessly.

"Magic, baby." Draco patted Ariadne's head.

"Magic, daddy?"

"Yes, babe, magic." Draco nodded his head and Hermione smiled at him gratefully.

"Oh! Your _wand_! You used your wand on mummy and made a baby!" Ariadne exclaimed happily, looking as if she finally understand and picked up her spoon and began to eat as nothing happened, ignoring the fact that Blaise was pretty much crying with laughter, Draco had a smug look on his face and Hermione's eyes were the size of bludgers.

"Oh yes, Addie, I sure used my wand on mummy and made a baby." Draco patted Ariadne's hair one more time before winking at Hermione cheekily.

"Draco..." Hermione hissed, steam pretty much coming out her ears.

"Oh? Is that what you were doing to mummy last night?" Ariadne inquired innocently, which cause Blaise to fall of his chair, still laughing and started to roll on the floor, and Draco to laugh.

"Yes, sweet." Draco threw his head back and let out a laugh.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed and threw her table napkin at Draco who easily caught it with a smirk. Hermione huffed and stormed off, embarrassed.

"Baby... Post... Chicken... Magic... Wand... Tell... Others... Too... Good..." Blaise wheezed, clutching onto his sore sides before childishly wiping the tears off his face and attempted to say something but couldn't even string coherent sentences together.

"Love you, Addie." Draco ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her hair.

"Yes, kiddo... You're amazing." Blaise chuckled. Yes, he definitely needed to tell everyone about this.

* * *

A/N: Here's a bit of fluff for you, even though it didn't start out as fluffy as a white cloud! Isn't Ariadne adorable? :) I got this idea from the conversation I had with my folks when my cousin and his pregnant wife came for tea. It's going to be their first child and we got talking about how I was told the creation of life when I was about Ariadne's age. It's pretty much what my parents told me, word for word up to the wand bit. I really did ask mum if mummies laid their eggs like a chicken? They actually showed me an old VCR (remember those? :P) because I asked my folks where babies came from during Christmas dinner! Hahaha! Anyways, review! What did your parents tell you when you, lovely people, ask where babies came from :3 it's 2:50 am in England so, Pip Pip! Xx


	32. Reunion At The Burrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty Two _**

**_Reunion at The Burrow_**

"...and Orion boasted that he was better than the goddess Artemis, and that he could kill any animal. But Artemis was a better hunter than Orion and so she took a liking to Orion. The god Apollo, Artemis's twin brother, grew angry and sent a scorpion to attack Orion. After Orion died in the battle, Artemis asked Zeus to put Orion up in the sky. So every winter Orion hunts in the sky, but every summer he runs away because Scorpius is coming." Draco told Ariadne who had her head on his stomach as they laid in her bed looking up at the accurate depiction of the night sky on her ceiling. Even though she was still too young to go to a muggle school, Draco had been gradually teaching Ariadne what he had been taught before he went to Hogwarts. Draco wanted her to excel in both academic and recreational fields. Draco vowed that he'll teach Ariadne Latin and Ancient Greek when she's a little older and other modern languages such as French and German. There was no point teaching her Italian because Blaise had already placed it upon himself to teach Ariadne his mother tongue. He had already started to teach Ariadne how to play the piano, and thankfully Ariadne had shown a great interest in music much like he did when he was her age. Thankfully, Ariadne had inherited both her parents' thirst for knowledge and was keen to learn everything and anything. But Ariadne loved learning about the constellations the most and hung on Draco's every words.

"How about that star?" Ariadne nodded her head eagerly at what Draco was saying before she pointed at a bright star.

"That's Antares. The brightest star in the constellation Scorpius." Draco ran his fingers through Ariadne's curls as he waved his wand at the ceiling and the stars began to move as they would trough the night.

"Oh. There you are, Daddy!" Ariadne pointed happily when she spotted the constellation Draco. "Draconis the Dragon."

"Do you remember what I told you about Draconis the Dragon?" Draco smiled proudly at Ariadne.

"Draco means Dragon in Latin." Ariadne pursed her lips and tried to think back to the day she learned about the star. Ariadne stayed still a moment before she giggled excitedly "And Draco, or Ladon, a big scary dragon with lots of heads looked after golden apples in an enchanted garden."

"Brilliant, Addie!" Draco grinned and Ariadne looked proud of herself.

"That one over there is Corona Borealis or The Northern Crown. The crown of the beautiful princess Ariadne." Hermione said as she entered the room, startling both Ariadne and Draco. She had been out with Ginny for the afternoon and she returned to Draco and Ariadne in the middle of an astronomy lesson that they did every Saturday afternoon. Hermione couldn't help but watch with a smile as the father and daughter interact with each other. She leant against the door frame and watched as Draco ran his fingers through Ariadne's curls and their daughter latched on to his every word.

"Mummy!" Ariadne bolted up and gave Hermione a hug when the Gryffindor perched on the edge of the small bed.

"Hello, angel." Hermione kissed the top of her head, before kissing Draco chastely on the lips.

"You're back early, love. How was your tea party with Potter's wife?" Draco asked, shuffling up so his back was leaning on the headboard instead, and picked up Ariadne so the little girl was sitting on his lap.

"It was lovely catching up with Ginny." Hermione smiled brightly. She and Ginny had been spending most Saturday afternoons together, either in Grimmauld Place or in a small quiet coffee shop in Diagon Alley. "What have been learning about today, angel?"

"Daddy's teaching me about who named old stars!" Ariadne exclaimed excitedly.

"The Greeks, one of the forefathers of modern civilisation." Hermione mused and Draco merely hummed his approval.

"Mummy, what's my brother's name?" Ariadne pouted, tilting her head slightly to the side innocently as she usually did when he asked questions

"Your brother?" Hermione and Draco said on unison.

"Yes, you said that I will have a brother soon. What's his name?" Ariadne nodded her head vigorously.

"You see, angel, we don't know yet if you're going to have a brother or a sister. We'll find out soon though." Hermione chuckled remembering that she has told Ariadne would get a younger sibling soon a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh." Ariadne pursed her bottom lip and looked slightly disappointed at the prospect of waiting.

"Tell you what, you can the name of your younger sibling. What would you like to call your younger brother or sister?" Hermione ruffled Ariadne's hair fondly and Ariadne perked up instantly

"Scorpius!" Ariadne replied almost instantly.

"Scorpius for a boy, but what about a girl?" Hermione nodded her head, thankful that Ariadne picked a constellation name to carry on the Black tradition.

"You don't need one!" Ariadne laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course you do, angel." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"No, you don't I'm going to have a little brother named Scorpius." Ariadne shook her head defiantly. She knew she would have a little brother soon and his name would be Scorpius. "And I'm the only one that will call him Scorpy."

"Why don't you pick another name, just incase." Hermione coaxed softly.

"But mummy, I had a dream!" Ariadne exclaimed.

"Dream? Sweet, what did you dream about?" Draco frowned slightly, wishing internally that what she was about to say would not confirm his suspicion.

"It was a nice dream, Daddy. Mummy was carrying a baby, but it wasn't baby Zach, it was another baby and he look just like you Daddy. And mummy was crying and smiling and laughing at the same time and you were happy too. And you made me sit on a chair and let me hold my brother! Then you asked me what I wanted to name him! And I said Scorpy!" Ariadne said happily, flailing her arms around as she explained her dreams. She no longer had bad dreams and just last night she dreamt of her little brother with her Daddy's face and eyes with a tuft of blond hair just like hers.

"Oh." Hermione mumbled and her's and Draco's eyes met momentarily before she managed to quickly hide her wariness.

"Unca Baise is here! Unca!" Ariadne leapt out of Draco's lap when she heard Blaise accending up the stairs whistling a tune merrily. She ran out of her room, charging towards Blaise like a bull and jumped into his arms.

"She's got the Sight." Hermione mumbled, obviously disappointed at the revelation. Draco patted her hand sympathetically.

"My grandmother's visions came to her in dreams and I get mine in flashes with killer headaches to boot."

"Y-you're a Seer?" Hermione stuttered, her eyes growing to the size of bludgers for the second time that week.

"Yes, that's how I knew that Narcissa was at Orkney." Draco raise an eyebrow at Hermione, and his tone suggested that she should have known.

"You didn't tell me." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him momentarily before she let out a deep sigh.

"I thought you knew, I thought Potter would have told you. My grandmother was from a line of Seers and I always thought that I never inherited it, father never did. I had my first vision in front of Potter that night." Draco replied, entwining his fingers through hers. He honestly thought that Hermione knew, that Potter would have told her the moment she started to ask question. Maybe Potter thought that Hermione already knew.

"Harry never told me." Hermione frown at the fact that Harry left that bit of vital information out when she grilled him when he returned from the Ministry after the capture of Grimm and Draco laid in his bed in a deep state of unconsciousness. Harry had simply said Draco knew that Narcissa took her captives to Orkney and that Harry had told Draco not to do anything rash and let Harry do the rescuing with his backups.

"Why are you upset, Hermione?" Draco asked softly.

"I-I just... True Seers are exploited for their talents. I don't want Ariadne to be taken advantage of, because she has the rare gift of the Sight." Hermione sighed deeply, knowing that her worrying would be fruitless because she could do absolutely nothing about Ariadne's Seer blood.

"We can't do anything about Addie's talents, but what we can do is teach her. Teach her how to control it." Draco told her gravely, already planning how he could teach her how to control her gift that she got from him.

"Well, at least she'll be first in her class in Divinations even if that old fraud is teaching her." Hermione smiled but it never quite reached her eyes.

"You've always hated Divinations." Draco laughed, remembering their Third Year when Hermione showed great dislike towards the phoney class and the equally phoney professor. Even he didn't take the class seriously, he just took it for the hell of it. "But I thought Trelawney wasn't an old fraud after all, didn't she predict things about Potter and they all came true."

"Ronald predicted that Harry's going to suffer but be very happy about it, but that doesn't make him a Seer!"

"Your hostility toward the old bat runs deep."

"Nevermind her. Ginny invited us over to the Burrow for lunch tomorrow." Hermione waved her hand dismissively at the subject of Professor Trelawney and focused the conversation to something else. Ginny had invited her over to The Burrow for the weekly Weasley Sunday Lunch and had reassured her that Ronald nor Lavender would be there. Molly still hasn't forgiven Ron and Lavender for what the did but Molly was desperate to get in contact with the young witch she regarded as one of her own child. Hermione hesitated to answer, not knowing what Draco would make of it, but Ginny was not taking no for an answer and Hermione simply complied.

"Us meaning Ariadne, you and I or just you and Ariadne?" Draco asked not knowing if the invitation extended to him. He and the Weasleys didn't exactly get on and there is still bad blood between them especially how Lucius has treated Arthur Weasley.

"Us three of course, and Blaise if he wish." Hermione smiled and Draco couldn't help but notice the glint in her eyes. He knew that the Weasleys were a second family to her and she regarded each and everyone of them, with the exception of Ron, highly and she had been deeply hurt at the thought of having to leave everyone behind when Ron did what he did. She loved the Weasleys like her own family and maybe she could be a part of their family once more as her own parents pushed her away.

"Why don't you and Addie go reconnect with the Weasleys? Anyway things would be easier if I'm not there." Draco suggested, knowing that it'll be awkward if he turned up. Besides, he'll only get in the way of Hermione reconnecting with the Weasley, so he'll give them the opportunity to re-establish their past relationship in private.

"Draco, you have to come, they'd want to meet you properly." Hermione pouted, disappointed at Draco's suggestion that he was not coming with them.

"They're your surrogate family, Hermione, not mine. You go first, reconnect with them, then perhaps I'll come the next time around." Draco smiled with a promise.

"Draco..." Hermione pouted one last time.

"I promise I'll come next time, but not tomorrow, love." Draco brought her hand towards him and kissed her knuckles lightly

"Alright." Hermione sighed in defeat but with a smile on her face.

"Good." Draco pulled her closer and claimed her lips with his own.

* * *

"Mummy, what's the matter?" Ariadne lifted her head from the crook of Hermione's neck and placed a small hand on Hermione's cheeks.

"Just give me a minute, angel." Hermione answered as she stared at The Burrow a few yards away from them. Hermione had apparated themselves to The Burrow and was thankful that Ariadne was finally getting the hang of apparition and no longer be sick on one's shoes, but she was still not fond of such mode of transport.

"Where are we, Mummy?" Ariadne asked as Hermione place her on the ground and straightened out imaginary creases on the little girl's pink coat that matched her dress and the ribbons in her hair. Hermione went on to straighten out her silver coat and fiddled with the brass buttons as tired to gather her Gryffindor courage.

"We're going to visit old friends, baby." With a deep breath, Hermione got hold of Ariadne's ha d and walked towards the front of the burrow. Hermione knocked on the door and she could hear the muffled shouting inside before Molly opened the front door with a large smile on her face and threw out her arms welcomingly.

"Hermione, dear! How good to see you again! I've missed you much!" Molly pulled Hermione into a bone crushing embrace and Hermione couldn't help but smile at Mrs Weasley's motherly fussing. Oh how she had truly missed the Weasley matriarch.

"I've missed you too, Mrs Weasley!" Hermione replied, trying to blink away the tears that pooled in her eyes. Mrs Weasley still looked the same, still warm and welcoming but had the look that you wouldn't want to cross, and she still smelt of lavender and rosemary.

"It's so good to see you again after all these years." Molly smiled fondly, patting Hermione's cheeks with a smile before her eyes landed on Ariadne who was half hidden, shyly, behind Hermione's leg, her small arms wrapped around.

"Mrs Weasley, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ariadne. Angel, say hello to Mrs Weasley." Hermione smiled encouragingly at Ariadne who looked at her and then at Molly, before Hermione pulled Ariadne to the front.

"Hello, Ariadne, lovely to meet you." Molly crouched down to Ariadne's level and smiled at the little girl.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley." Ariadne threw her arms around Molly's neck, an action that made Molly coo and she returned the hug softly.

"Come on in you two, everyone is anxious to meet you once again." Molly ushered them in. The Burrow was exactly the way it was the last time Hermione saw it. It was still small and slightly messy in an oddly organised way, the knitting needles independently knitted a scarf in the corner and the pots and pans were washing themselves. The grandfather clock chimed as Hermione came in and it brought tears to her eyes that she had her name written on it amongst the Weasleys, Harry and the children she still had to meet.

"Hermione." Arthur came into the living room with a smile and hugged Hermione gently before he took hold of her shoulders and inspected her with a curious, fatherly gaze. "The years served you well, dear, still youthful as ever."

"Thank you, Mister Weasley." Hermione answered bashfully.

"And who might this pretty child be?" Arthur smiled fondly at her before his gaze landed on Ariadne.

"This is my daughter Ariadne. Ariadne this is Mister Weasley, say hello to him, dear." Hermione said.

"Hello, Mister Weasley." Ariadne said quietly, shuffling her feet shyly.

"Hello, Ariadne. Why don't me and you go find Lily? She's out at the back and she's been waiting for you." Mister Weasley extended his hand out and Ariadne looked at it for a moment before taking it when her friend Lily was mentioned.

"Hello stranger!" George called out from behind and wrapped his arms around her before she could react.

"George, how good to see you again." Hermione laughed.

"Let the girl go, George, we want to say hello too." A familiar voice said before hitting George on the shoulder. George laughed, kiss Hermione on the cheeks before he wrapped and arm around the person who hit him.

"Angelina!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised that she was there but smiled sheepishly when she saw George and Angelina interact with each other and concluded that they were together. In the back of her mind, she remembered that Angelina was Fred's girlfriend and sadness coursed through her when she remembered the fallen Weasley Twin. She knew that George was hit particularly bad because of Fred's death and it was only Angelina who got through him. They must have helped each other heal and ended up together.

"Hermione, lovely to see you again." Angelina hugged Hermione just as Bill and Fleur came in. Bill instantly hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheeks, and Fleur swooped in after Bill and embraced Hermione, her French accent softer.

"Hermione, it's been so long." Percy came into the room, with a beautiful, meek sort of a woman behind him. He hugged her like the rest of the Weasleys and introduced Hermione to his wife, Audrey.

"Surprising, I know. How did the prat land himself a witch, let alone a wife, is always a mystery to me." George commented playfully when Percy and Audrey left the room making Bill and Fleur laugh, and Angelina to hit him on the shoulder playfully with a smile tugging on her lips.

"We meet again Famous Golden Girl." The eldest Weasley brother entered the room with an easy going smile wearing his signature dragon hide jacket.

"We meet again, Famous Dragon Boy." Hermione smiled cheekily at Charlie who she has meet only a couple of times but he had always called her the Golden Girl and it response she called him Dragon Boy. Charlie, like all Weasleys, was tall with an unruly fire red hair and an easy going smile. She liked Charlie, he was warm and he shared many things in common with her like her love in books.

"Lunch's ready!" Molly called out from the kitchen and everyone piled in. The table was over flowing with food and Hermione the chair that she always sat in beside Harry and Ginny to her left and Ariadne sat on her right next to Lily who demanded to sit next to her and not with her brothers and a ten year old Teddy Lupin who sat in between Harry and Ginny. George sat opposite Hermione who introduced her to his son, Fred.

"Dig in!" Arthur exclaimed, taking his seat at the head of the table and rubbed his hands together before tucking into his plateful of food. Hermione smiled at the familiar boisterous atmosphere of the Weasley kitchen, and realised half way through the lunch how much she missed the Weasleys. She missed how George entertained everyone with tales of the Twin's adventures with the odd commentary from Percy who had changed and was more easy going than before. She missed how everyone talked and laughed through out dinner and how everyone had to shout for something to be passed their way.

"Now, where is that husband of yours who's name really means Dragon?" Charlie asked Hermione before he placed a forkful of dessert into his mouth. Everyone momentarily quietened down and listened to Hermione and Charlie.

"He thought it would be best if I reconnect with you first before he comes around next time." Hermione smiled.

"That's nice of him." Ginny commented.

"Can't believe we have a ferret in the family." George laughed sending everyone to snigger.

"Ferret?" Charlie asked, quirking an eyebrow at his brother in question.

"Hermione's husband was momentarily turned into a ferret by Moody in Fourth Year. No, wait by Barty Crouch Junior who's pretending to be Moody and had the real Moody in an enchanted box. Anyway, Malfoy was being a git and he deserved it, isn't that right Harry?" George explained and Harry smiled cheekily.

"You're never going to let Draco live that one down, are you?" Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"Never." George and Harry chorused.

"And he's not my husband, just yet." Hermione hid her smile behind her glass before she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Wait, not yet?" Ginny flashed Hermione a knowing look.

"We're getting married on the 29th of January." Hermione beamed happily and at her revelation Ginny got up and hugged Hermione before their was a chorus of "Congratulations!" and a toast.

"But that's only six weeks away and I haven't got you anything!" Molly fussed.

"We only decided about a week ago." Hermione chuckled at Molly's fussing like a mother hen, and Hermione was thankful that the Weasleys took her back into their folds as if she never left.

"Oh, this calls for a celebration!" Molly gushed and waved her wand at a kitchen cupboard and a couple bottles of wine flew out and independently started to pour itself out into the glasses of the adults.

"Not for me, thank you." Hermione covered her glass with her hand when a bottle of wine came towards her. Everyone looked at her as the bottle of wine went pass her and poured itself out into Bill's glass. Hermione merely smiled and Ginny squealed once more.

"You're pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed in delight followed by yet another chorus of congratulations and a toast.

"Do you know what you're having? How far along are you?" Ginny bombarded Hermione with questions.

"I'm going to have a brother!" Ariadne exclaimed happily and everyone looked at her but the child was already in a quiet conversation with Lily.

"She's a Seer too?" Harry looked over at Ariadne and then to Hermione.

"Yes, just like her father." Hermione patted Ariadne's head before glaring at Harry mockingly. "Harry, you didn't tell me that Draco was a Seer."

"I thought you knew." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Oh this is lovely news, another baby in the family!" Molly gushed once more and at the mention of the word 'baby' Ariadne perked up.

"Mummy and Daddy made a baby using Daddy's wand!" Ariadne exclaimed making Hermione gasp in horror and embarrassment at what her daughter just parroted and the others to spew and choke on their drinks before laughing in amusement.

"It's not funny!" Hermione hid her crimson face behind her hands which sent everyone to laugh louder. "It's something Draco said when she asked where babies come from! Draco said by magic and Ariadne instantly inferred that he used his wand."

"But 'Mione he did use his wand! And I'm not talking about his hawthorne wand." George wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione who shook her head in embarrassment, her face as red as the Weasley hair.

"I'm going to kill him..." Hermione muttered darkly.

"Aww, Hermione don't do that! By the rate Malfoy is going, innuendoes would be coming out of Ariadne's ears when she goes to Hogwarts." Harry wiped away tears from behind his glasses because he was laughing too much.

"The worst thing is it's not Draco who said that he used his wand, it's her! And she's also convince that women give births to babies like a chicken." Hermione grimaced.

"Like a chicken!" Ariadne laughed, echoing what Hermione just said.

"Oh, Golden Girl. You've got to bring Malfoy next time." Charlie beamed, dropping his fork into his empty plate.

"I will." Hermione smiled.

"Anyone fancy a game of Quidditch after lunch?" George piped and there was an instant chorus of agreement.

"How about you, Golden Girl, still hate flying on a broom?" Charlie asked.

"Mummy, I want to ride on a broom." Ariadne asked when the other children started to get excited at riding brooms with their parents.

"You can ride a broom with me Ariadne, if your Mummy is alright with it." Harry offered. "She's a scaredy cat."

"I'd have you know I can ride a broom." Hermione boasted smugly.

"Yeah right." George scoffed remembering the days where Hermione would kick and scream if anyone tried to force her to ride a broom.

"Draco taught me how to ride a broom." Hermione smiled as she recalled the times Draco painstakingly attempted and at the end succeeded on getting Hermione on a broom. She would never be as good as Draco, or Harry, but she's confident enough to get on a broom.

"Malfoy managed to get you on a broom, without him ending up in the hospital wing? 'Mione, even I couldn't get you on a broom." Harry stated in surprise.

"Draco can be persuasive when he wants to be." Hermione merely smirked.

"He has to be persuasive to get his wand anywhere near you." George guffawed and the others follow suit.

* * *

A/N: Here's another fluff for you all. Review guys! So what do you think of the Weasleys being back in Hermione's life :) Pip Pip xx


	33. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Three**_

_**Wedding Bells**_

December came and went. Christmas was a merry affair, New Year was celebrated at the Malfoy house with a bang with friends and families, and January flew by so quickly it gave the Malfoy Household a whip lash.

Hermione, with the help of Ginny, Daphne and Pansy whom all surprised each other by getting along so nicely, had managed to plan the whirl wind wedding without much disaster. Hermione had doubts when it came to putting them all in the same room, but it seemed that Hermione was worried for no reason because they all had put their differences aside and got along with each other nicely.

The Granger Malfoy marriage had became Most Anticipated Wedding of the Year in the Wizarding Community the moment Hermione was spotted in an expensive boutique that specialises in wedding dresses in Paris with Ginny, Pansy and Daphne the day after the lunch at The Burrow. It has been a mystery as to how exactly the Daily Prophet found them in Paris but the day after Pansy had dragged Hermione and the others to the expensive French boutique, Hermione's and Draco's faces were splashed all over the front page of the paper. The moment Draco stepped into the Ministry that day he was immediately bombarded with reporters asking for his confirmation; at that point the upcoming nuptial between a War Heroine and a reformed Death Eater was the hot topic of the Wizarding Community. The most powerful and influential individuals were invited amongst Hogwarts professors and classmates were present. The Minister of Magic himself was to conduct the ceremony! But alongside the witches and wizards were a few select Muggles and for their sakes the wedding was to be muggle friendly. Well that's the theory anyway, but what they can't see, better yet what they refuse to see, won't hurt them. The Muggles present were Samantha, Bobby and Tommy, Eve and her latest conquest and her daughter, a couple of their muggle neighbours and Hermione's old friend whom she stayed with whilst pregnant with Ariadne. It's a good thing that a magical wedding is so familiar to it's muggle counterpart apart from the bonding ceremony that would be held privately with their closest friends as their witness.

"There you go, Hermione, all done." Pansy declared as her nimble fingers placed the last jewelled pin into Hermione's elaborate bun Pansy had spent almost an hour doing. Pansy stepped back, admiring her creation before she smiled at Hermione with a proud glint in her eyes.

"Thank you, Pansy." Hermione said to the dark haired Slytherin who merely clapped her hands in excitement and got busy with applying Hermione's make up. Hermione was refused to look in the mirror by Pansy, Ginny and Daphne who insisted Hermione should see the final product when she has her dress on.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs Weasley entered the room and had tears pooling in her brown eyes as she looked at Hermione with so much pride. Even though Hermione was not her own flesh and blood, she was as good as, and Molly couldn't help but feel that it was her daughter getting married. Hermione was her daughter, her surrogate daughter, but her daughter nonetheless.

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley." Hermione smiled at the sniffing Molly who nodded her head and dabbed at her eyes with a red handkerchief.

"I've just been over to the groom's chamber and imagine my surprise when I found your Draco and Blaise playing wizard chess! They weren't even ready yet! So I set Lady Zabini on them." Molly laughed as she tucked her handkerchief into her sleeves.

"Honestly, you'd think they'll be doing something more productive than playing a stupid game. I'll go nag them and make them mingle with the guests." Daphne huffed, squeezed Hermione's shoulder as she went pass and grabbed her cloak before she left the room.

The wedding was held in a Manor that belonged to Draco's grandmother, Elizabeth Thorne, which Draco inherited separately from the Malfoy fortunes and therefore was not taken away from him when he was disowned. It was a small manor, a summer house than a place of permanent residence. The wedding ceremony was held in a large receiving room with wide french windows that overlooked the great garden and a lake but the reception itself was in the Grand Ballroom. Draco had actually forgotten all about his grandmother's summerhouse until Hermione and he were discussing possible wedding venues and Hermione expressed her childhood dream of getting married in a manor with a beautiful garden and a large lake. Blaise had cheekily suggested holding the wedding at Hogwarts but both Hermione and Draco punched him on the shoulder. The day after Draco had taken them to the small manor and Hermione fell in love with it quickly and began to envision her childhood wedding dream. It amused Draco to no end when Hermione started to mutter about carnations, blue dresses, candles and tablecloths.

"It's time for your dress, 'Mione." Ginny gushed carrying a large white bag that held her dress. Molly squeaked happily as Pansy and Ginny ushered Hermione into the bathroom and helped her slip into her dress. Hermione sighed as she felt the silky material against her soft skin, smiling to herself about the fact that the dress was the perfect dress. When she opened her eyes, though she can't remember when she had closed them, she saw Ginny and Pansy looking at her with such dreamy expressions that she momentarily panic as Pansy waved her wand with a airy sigh and a mirror appeared in front of Hermione.

Hermione could hardly recognise herself. Staring right back at her was a beautiful lady with an elaborate bun to the side and few curls to frame her face delicately. She wore little make up, just a light dusting of silver eyeshadow and cherry red lips. And she wore the most beautiful dress despite being slightly plain. It was an off white, sweetheart line chiffon dress with an empire waistline and a delicate diamond detailing on the waistline and few diamonds scattered around the dress that shimmered when the light caught them. It was a low back dress, showing off her smooth back and had a long, wide train. It was lucky that Hermione's baby bump was small and did not stick out prominently just yet. Her bump was hidden under the dress and to those who didn't know about her pregnancy will certain not notice that she's pregnant.

"Merlin above, Hermione! You look... You look... Look so _beautiful_." Molly whispered through a sob when she saw Hermione in her wedding dress. Hermione out of impulse gave a twirl and the witches present sniffed delicately with smiles plastered to their faces.

There was a gentle knock on the door followed by Blaise calling out from behind the door. "Hermione, can I come in?"

"Come in." Hermione responded, still mesmerised by her her reflection.

"My, my. You look beautiful, Granger or should I say Malfoy?" Blaise commented as he entered the room with a smile on his face and his hands stuffed into his pockets. He was dressed in a tailored black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and a blue tie that matched the bridesmaids' dresses.

"I'm not a Malfoy just yet, Blaise." Hermione replied as she sat down on a chair and Ginny and Pansy have her a smile before squeezing her shoulder and left the room to make sure everything was ready. Molly gave her a gentle embrace in fear that she'll ruin Hermione's dress before she walked out the door.

"Here, curtesy of your soon to be husband." Blaise fished out a dark green box from his pockets and placed it in front of Hermione. Hermione looked at it for a moment before she opened in and gasped at what was inside. Inside was a beautiful pearl and diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. There was a small piece of parchment tucked in and Hermione unfolded it and scanned the words over, with tears pooling in her eyes.

_'Granger, or should I really say Malfoy,_

_I just want to say thank you for making me the happiest wizard alive, for being in my life and agreeing to be my wife. I know what you're thinking, this doesn't sound like me, it sounds so extremely cheesy that it can't possibly be the once cold hearted Draco Malfoy. But, the thing is Hermione, I am the happiest wizard alive thanks to you. You thawed the icy walls of my heart and wormed your way in my heart in the only way that you could. Hermione, I've got to thank you for giving me a chance, for seeing that I was different and was nothing like the way I portrayed myself to be. You gave me a second chance when no one else would because of what I did during the war. I've got to thank you for that day in Sixth Year where you sat and listened to all my troubles with our differences set aside for a moment, and in that moment in time I think I started to fall in love with you without my knowledge. I don't know how but from that moment in time, I saw you in a different light, and you crept up on me, grew on me to a point you're all I could think about. But truth be told, I always found you pretty from the moment I saw you with your outrageous hair that only you could pull off and the way you stood up for everything despite your blood status. I thought you were extremely brave to do that and I was somehow jealous of something I don't know quite exactly. There was always something about you that intrigued me but being the prat that I was I convinced myself that my curiosity about you was due to hate. But of course that's not true, it's so, so far from the truth._

_What I'm trying to say here is that I love you, I love you with every inch of my being and I vow to protect you and keep loving you more and more each day. I know we will bicker and argue along the way but remember that I love from the bottom of my heart. I know I cannot promise you that our lives will be smooth sailing but my Merlin above, I promise that I will try my hardest to keep it as smooth as possible, even if it means I have to travel to the corners of the world. You have my word on that._

_One last time, thank you Hermione Jean Granger, and may the rest of our lives be as fulfilling and as passionate as possible._

_Lots of Love and I shall see you soon,_

_Your soon to be husband Draco.'_

Blaise cleared his throat as tears fell from her eyes, staining her made up face and offered her his handkerchief. Hermione smiled at him without a word before folding the piece of parchment and held unto it tightly. Blaise gestured her to turn around so he can help her put the delicate white gold necklace whilst she put on the matching earrings.

"Draco's a lucky man." Blaise mused as he clasped the necklace around Hermione's neck before flashing her a cheeky smile. "You know, we have just about enough time to ran away, Granger. It's your last chance to leave Draco, I will be the best match for you."

"You think you're funny, don't you Blaise." Hermione laugh as she dabbed her eyes with Blaise's black handkerchief and began to re apply her make up.

"Hilarious. But I'm serious, if we leave now we'll have enough time to elope before Draco realises that I stole his bride. I personally think you'd look better on my arms than you'll ever be on that pale git's arms. So what do you say, last chance to be the next Lady Zabini." Blaise placed his hand on his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione in the mirror which made Hermione giggle.

"I'm sorry Blaise, but you're like a brother to me and so I'll have to give becoming the next Lady Zabini a miss." Hermione reached out and patted his hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Not only have you friend zoned me, you have to brother zone me as well. Had anybody told you that you're ruthless, Granger?" Blaise pouted in mock hurt, placed his hand over his heart and sighed dramatically.

"Once or twice." Hermione retorted, attempting to keep a straight face. That's what she loved about Blaise, he was warm, affectionate and extremely funny. He was nothing like the way he displays himself in public and Hermione was thankful that he was her friend - one of her bestfriend.

"You know if you met me first, we won't be having this conversation. I'll be the one standing on that altar and Draco would be the one here convincing you to elope with him." Blaise said in a serious tone, but Hermione knew he was only joking around. Blaise may have found Hermione attractive but he was never interested in her because she was Draco's girl and he was not the type to go after his mate's love interest. Sure, in the past he and Draco would have made bets who could get a girl first but Hermione was never their conquests. Besides, Draco would have killed him for showing any interest in Hermione just like he very nearly did when Blaise once commented on how easy on the eye Hermione was. The blond grabbed him by the collar, pushed him against a wall and threatened to hex his balls off next time for saying something like that. Blaise smiled at that memory, for he was only saying it to see Draco's reaction and confirm his own suspicion about the blond's feelings about Hermione.

"I like this reality very much, thanks for the offer, Blaise brother." Hermione grinned goofily.

"Draco wins, Hermione sister." Blaise sighed in defeat, a smile spreading on his his handsome face. "Besides Hermione Jean Malfoy has got a good ring to it, I must admit."

"That, it has." Hermione nodded her head. She couldn't believe that soon she'll no longer be a Granger but would become a Malfoy, and at that her grin had gotten wider.

"Well, whenever you're ready, you should come out and break my heart as you say your vows. Draco is as nervous as a whore in church. Wait, Draco is a man whore." Blaise rubbed his hands together and laughed as he remember Draco pacing up and down the groom's chambers muttering to himself and kept running his fingers through his hair like he does when he's nervous. Theo and Blaise merely looked at each other, shrugged and carried on with the wizard chess before Daphne came charging in bossing them around with her hands on her hips and telling Draco to get his scrawny arse down to meet the guest. Draco attempted to protest but Daphne gave him a look and he surrendered, and that Daphne softened and began to fuss around Draco picking off invisible lint from his grey tux, ruffling his hair much to his pleasure and straightening out his tie before she gave him a tight hug and turned her attention to Blaise and Theo who both cowered under her stern gaze. Merlin above, Daphne was becoming their mother, but then again she was always the one that straightened everyone out.

"Like you're any better." Hermione scoffed, arching her eyebrow in a similar fashion that she looked like Headmistress McGonogall who was actually amongst the guests. From what she had heard, Hogwarts had the afternoon off because most of the Professors were invited and their was no way in hell they'll miss such an event. Hermione smiled then grimaced at the idea of students wrecking havoc for the afternoon with out most of the professors but knowing McGonogall she would have made sure the students would do nothing drastic and the remaining professors would be able to cope.

"It's not my fault witches and Muggles alike cant resist my charms." Blaise boasted, puffing his chest out and holding his head up high. Yes, no one could escape the charms of both Draco and Blaise when they decide they want to charm women. Hermione knew of Blaise's reputation as the biggest stud Hogwarts has ever seen and as of Draco, he was seen as the heart breaker and the Slytherin sex god but had assured her that his reputation at Hogwarts was pretty false.

"Keep telling yourself that, Zabini." Hermione laughed.

"I will, Granger, I will." Blaise winked cheekily. "Anyway like I said, come out when your ready. Everyone is waiting for the beautiful bride. I'll go get Potter so he can walk you down the aisle."

Blaise patted her shoulder once more, stuffed his hands on his pockets, turned on his heels and head for the the door.

"Blaise, wait. I need to ask you a question." Hermione stood up, her heart had began to thump in her chest and she wrung her hands around nervously.

"Too late to change your mind, Granger. I will not elope with you now." Blaise looked over his shoulder with an amused smirk

"No, I'm still marrying Draco." Hermione shook her head before she began to twiddle with her thumbs and shuffling her feet. "I was just wondering if... if..."

"If what, Hermione?" Blaise arched his eyebrows at the nervous witch in front of him.

Hermione took a deep breath and blurted out uncharacteristically "If you could possibly walk me down the aisle?"

"What? Why me, Hermione, why not Potter or even Arthur Weasley?" Blaise was momentarily shock at her declaration before he softened up and smiled fondly at Hermione.

"I love Harry and Mr Weasley but I think this is the least I can do to thank you for everything. Thank you for not joining in with the name calling and bullying during Hogwarts. Thank you for keeping your opinions about my blood status or blood purity in general to yourself and never voicing them out. Thank you for befriending me during Eight Year. Thank you for keeping your words and looked after Draco for me like I asked you to even though I gave you no explanation. But words can't express my gratitude towards you when it comes to Ariadne. You treat her like she's your own daughter, your own flesh and blood. You stood by Draco when I left Ariadne with nothing but a letter to explain. For that, Blaise, I will always be in your debt." Hermione dropped her head shyly and looked at her feet, her hands behind her still wringing around nervously. She truly wanted Blaise to walk her down the aisle because of all the things he had done for her and this is a way for her to show her gratitude. Everyone expected Harry to walk her down the aisle, maybe even Arthur Weasley who she does see as a second father but Blaise had became her brother and so he should have the honour. Of course deep, deep down she wanted her father but there was no chance for that and she certainly didn't want to walk down on her own. But Blaise had done so much for her, most of it she didn't even had to ask and so it's her that would be honoured if he agrees.

"Hermione, it will be my greatest honour to walk you down the aisle.' Blaise lifted her chin up and kissed her cheeks lightly. "Draco is my brother and that makes you my sister. Like I told you in the hospital that day, I will protect you. I will lay down my life for Draco, Ariadne and you, remember that. And when the little comes along, I will gladly lay down my life for him too. I love you, Hermione remember that."

"Thank you, Blaise." Hermione threw her arms around Blaise and hugged him tightly knowing full well that when Blaise said that he loved her, it was not in a romantic way.

"Don't cry, Hermione. Draco will skin me alive if he finds out I made his bride cry. But his wrath will be nothing compared to the combines wrath of Pansy, Daphne and The Weaselette." Blaise pulled her off him gently and wiped off her tears with his thumb.

"Ginny's not a Weasley anymore." Hermione corrected Blaise cheekily as she sat down once more, summoned her shoes and began to put them on.

"Fine, Potterette then. Come on, Hermione. It's about time to make you Mrs Draco Malfoy. The fates has waited thirty years for this day to happen." Blaise offered her his hand and Hermione gladly took it.

"You think that fate has something to so with this?" Hermione asked, not believing Blaise is one for thinking that fate has control over everything. He just seems not to be the sort of person.

"Hermione, you and Draco were destined to be together. It's practically written amongst the stars. Next time it's a clear night, lets go up the astronomy tower and I'll show you." Blaise laughed at the look Hermione gave him and together they both left the room. If it wasn't for the fact that Hermione was Gryffindor and they were enemies Blaise would have set them up sooner. Hermione and Draco were cut from the same cloth and were explosive together that Blaise wondered how no one had seen the sparks between them.

"You've got yourself a deal." Hermione chuckled.

"No I believe that's a date. You know, I won't mind sharing you with Draco. Though, I must add that our wild love affair will need to be discreet from now on. Don't want Draco finding out now, do we?" Blaise pretended to look around the corridor just to make sure that they were alone and whispered loudly and dramatically to her.

"Heaven forbid!" Hermione shook her head and played along.

"Come Hermione, your groom is waiting for you." Blaise let out one last chuckle and lead her to a small room for last minute preparation where the minute she stepped in side, Daphne, Ginny, and Pansy pulled her from Blaise's grip and forced her on a chair as Pansy retouched her make up, Daphne placed her veil on her head and Ginny thrust her bouquet at her.

"Hermione, dear, it's about time to start." Molly popped her head around and warned the bride's party that everyone was waiting for them. Ginny, Pansy and Daphne fretted around Hermione one last time, before forming a line in front of her, their blue dresses shimmering as they moved and held small bouquets in front of them. As the music from the other, much larger, room slowly morphed into a new song her bridesmaids began to leave the room one by one.

"Ready, Granger?" Blaise whispered to Hermione who took a deep breath and willed herself to composure.

"Yes." Hermione nodded her head and Blaise offered his elbow and Hermione took it as a sudden fanfare thrilled through the music and they both recognised that it was her cue.

* * *

"Where the hell is Blaise?" Draco hissed to Theo as they stood in front of the aisle and a sea of faces looking up to them. "I'm going to hex him so bad the moment he shows his face."

"Maybe Blaise and Hermione eloped." Theo laughed, thumping Draco in the back as the blond fretted despite looking composed in front of the guests. Draco may look calm but Theo knew better that the blond was as anxious as his bride. A muscle twitched occasionally on Draco's jaw, combined with his fingers drumming against his arms that were crossed casually behind him and the occasional running his fingers through his blond hair told Theo that Draco was definitely fretting.

"Shut up, Theo, or I'll hex you too." Draco growled frustratedly, running his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth times before he decided to scan the crowd in front of him. Samantha and Bobby waved at him and the Minister of Magic himself nodded his head when Draco caught his eyes. There was a flash of pale blue that came towards him and latched onto his leg. Draco looked down and saw Ariadne looking up at him innocently.

"When is mummy coming?" Ariadne said as Draco picked her up.

"Soon, sweet. Have I told you that you look very pretty, Addie?" Draco tapped Ariadne's nose and the little girl responded with a giggle. The little girl wore a pale blue dress and a pink ribbon around her waist that matched the ribbons in her hair. Ariadne demanded that she wanted to wear a bright pink dress that was slightly harsh on the eyes but Hermione traded with the little girl that she could have pink ribbons in her hair instead and Ariadne agreed.

"But not as pretty as mummy!" Ariadne exclaimed as she clambered down Draco's tall height and with a twirl she showed of her dress before dashing towards Lily and Tommy. Draco couldn't help but laugh when he saw rainbow coloured wellies peek out from Ariadne's dress. The little girl didn't want to wear her pretty shoes but she wanted to wear her new Wellington boots instead. Hopefully Hermione or her bridesmaid never see that tiny little alternation in Ariadne's attire.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that. Besides, he's been eyeing up Hermione's muggle friend." Theo nodded his head towards Hermione's friend that were seated next to Samantha. Hermione's friend was a pretty woman with an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of dark auburn curls and bright green eyes, Draco tried to recall her name which was somewhere along the lines of Katherine Swann who smiled shyly at him before getting back to her conversation with Samantha.

The music suddenly changed into a new song and everybody hushed into a quiet murmur, stood up and look expectantly at the door. The door opened and Daphne came out, holding a small bouquet of white carnations and Draco unconsciously straightened out his tie. Just like traditional Wizarding custom Draco faced the Minister who took his place in front of the room, his back towards the crowd and hated the idea that he could not see Hermione until she was next to him. Damn it, he wanted to see her!

"I'm going to kill Blaise." Draco hissed at Theo through clenched teeth and Theo chuckled but his eyes were focused entirely on his wife.

"Look mate, Hermione looks beautiful." Theo laughed, wriggling his eyebrows at Draco, attempting to tempt Draco to take a little peek but Draco held his head up and resisted the temptation.

Draco heard the guest sigh as they saw Hermione and the Minister nodded his head indicating that Draco could now turn around as face Hermione. Slowly Draco turned around and his jaw slacken slightly as he saw Hermione stood a few feet away from. Hermione looked beautiful and she was radiating in a way that Draco never seen before. She was... _breathtaking._ The way her dress was simple yet elegant and hugged her curves, her famous curls were done in an elaborate bun and had delicate curls framing her gorgeous face. Draco held out his arms to Hermione who smiled brightly and hugged a smug looking Blaise before she took his hand.

"You look beautiful." Draco whispered to Hermione who entwined their fingers together.

"You don't look half bad as well, Draco." Hermione replied as Kingsley Shacklebolt held out his hand and began to conduct with ceremony with the ever famous 'We are gathered here today..."

"I scrub up well." Draco winked at Hermione cheekily and they began to listen to the Minister's speech about love and commitment. After what felt like an eternity it was time to exchange the rings and promise their vows to each other. There was a collective giggle when Hermione nearly dropped the rings and she smiled sheepishly at the guest.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this woman, Hermione Jean Granger, as your lawfully wedded wife to love her and to honour her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise from this point forward, your arms may be her shelter and your heart may be her guide? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honour this vow till death do you part?" The Minister's booming voice echoed around the room and Draco with a confident smile with an "I do."

With a fond smile, the Minister turned to Hermione and administered the same vows and Hermione gave her word without hesitation.

"You may now kiss the bride." Kingsley said to Draco who grinned like a Cheshire cat before leaning forwards and covered Hermione's lips with his. It was a sweet and delicate kiss as Draco placed a hand on her back and pulled her closer and Hermione responded by throwing her arms around his neck. There was a collective cheer, sobs from those crying and a chorus of 'ewww!" for the children. Blaise cleared his throat and the newly wedded couple separated and Hermione had a pink tint on her cheeks as they were greeted with cheering guests.

"I present you, Mr and Mrs. Malfoy." Kingsley stated and Pansy, Daphne and Ginny jumped on Hermione and hugged her before they pounced on Draco. After being hugged, kissed and hands shook, Hermione and Draco were ushered into a small room where Kingsley waited for them and where he would perform the last bit of the wedding ceremony. Kingsley gestured for Draco and Hermione to grabbed each other's left hand and Kingsley waved his wand and cleared his throat. A band of gold light surrounded their clasped hands and slithered warmly against their flesh.

"Do you swear, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to protect and honour this witch with your life?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to be forever faithful and to never stray?"

"I swear."

A tingling sensation throughout their bodies, and the light shimmered brightly as the Minister turned once again to Hermione and administered the magical vow once more.

"I bound these two souls, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger, may your lives and magic be entwined forever and no force will ever tear these souls apart." Kingsley said. Hermione watched as Kingsley waved his wand over their hands and uttered words in a mysterious language before the light engulfed both Hermione and Draco and sunk into their skin with a pulsing sensation.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be a Malfoy, Hermione?" Draco smirked as he twirled Hermione expertly in time of the sweet music. Hermione could feel everyone's eyes trained on them as they swayed in the middle of the Grand Ballroom, but none of that mattered. All that mattered to the couple were the fact that they were finally married.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Hermione chuckled resting her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Well, is there any way I could make it better for you Mrs Malfoy?" Draco whispered.

"There is Mr Malfoy but it'll have to wait when were _alone_." Hermione smirked slyly, her eyes sparkling in mirth and Draco laughed before placing a chaste kiss on her red lips.

"Spoken like a Malfoy." Draco smirked, twirling once more as the song ended and the guest applauded.

"And now, it's time for the Father and Daughter dance." The DJ declared making Hermione frown in confusion and Draco's smirk to widen. Hermione looked around the room and saw Harry and the Weasleys look at each other with confusion because it's a common knowledge that Hermione and her Father no longer got along. Hermione was about to contradict the DJ when the doors flew open and her father and mother came.

"A wedding present." Draco whispered to Hermione's ears but she didn't responded as Hermione just stared at her parents who approached her.

She blinked owlishly, frozen on the spot and ignored the murmurs of the guests and didn't even notice Draco leave the dance floor. Her mother, Jane Granger, a small woman with brown curls just like Hermione's and the exact same heart shaped face nodded at her with a smile Hermione hasn't seen in years and slipped into the chair next to her friend Katherine Swann. But her father, Henry Granger, was a tall man with a large built and had the same brown eyes like Hermione, her father kept coming towards her and held out his arms.

"Hermione." Her father smiled fondly at her.

"Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed, tears streaming down her face but she wasn't aware that she was crying and ran towards her father and hugged him tightly. Henry squeezed her in a bear hug that he used to do whenever he hugged her daughter and at that point, Hermione knew that she was forgiven by her parents.

A slow, sweet music began to play in the room and Henry cleared his throat and extended his arms in a silent invitation for a dance. Hermione giggled, took her father's hand they began to sway in time with the music, albeit slightly awkwardly. Both of them were never really the best in dancing. Hermione gasp when she recognise the Muggle song that was playing and she was transported back to her younger years when her mother and father would dance in the living room to the same music and Hermione would watch in awe as they swayed in time of the music, love radiating from them and Hermione wished from that moment in time that she would marry a man that would look at her with the same loving and warm look that her father gives every time he looked at her mother. Hermione met Draco's eyes and she smiled; she has married the man in her dreams.

"Daddy, why are you here?" Hermione asked quietly, she knew that it wasn't the time to ask such question but it was eating her away and she just had to know.

"Oh, darling, we're so sorry for the way we treated you the last time we all met." Henry looked at her daughter with so much shame and regret about their reaction when Hermione came and restored their memories. They were blinded by hate and shock of what Hermione did to them that they pushed her away.

"I forgive you, Daddy. But, how did you know where I was?" Hermione inquired.

"You're husband is a very persuasive man." Henry smiled, telling Hermione silently that he approves of her choice of husband.

"What's Draco got to do with this?" Hermione frowned and looked over her father's shoulder and met Draco's intense eyes and Draco merely flashed her a knowing smile and raised his glass to her.

"Draco came to us with a wedding invitation and a promise that he will explain everything. Didn't you know? He came about two weeks ago." Henry replied confused at Hermione's question. The blond wizard came knocking on their door, with a wedding invitation in one hand and told them coolly that he was marrying Hermione and he wanted them to be there. Henry sized up Draco before letting them in where Draco told them all about the war and the reasons why Hermione did what she did. After he explained everything, he stood up and disappeared out of thin air with a _pop! _

"Sneaky Slytherin." Hermione smiled when she realised when Draco exactly went to Australia to persuade her parents. About two weeks ago Draco had to go to a _business trip_ for a couple of days to America and find a victim of a Death Eater. Well that's what he said to Hermione and Hermione was convinced that Blaise was in it too because of the smirk plastered on his face.

The music slowly fade away and Hermione hugged her father one last time and made a beeline towards Draco and threw her arms around him with a tears filled "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Love." Draco kissed his wife on the cheeks and dragged her towards his new mother-in-law.

* * *

On the other side of the Ballroom, Blaise watched as Hermione danced with Potter and Draco danced with Ariadne amongst the dancing crowd and with a smile he took a sip from his glass of beer. He was about to take a sip, some collided with him clumsily and spilled the beer all over his front, making Blaise cursed in a string of English and Italian curses.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" A small hand pulled out a handkerchief and began to dab the beer away. Blaise looked down and met the beautiful eyes of Hermione's muggle friend. Blaise blinked slowly and felt a strange fluttering in his stomach.

"It's.. err... okay. Don't worry about it." Blaise smiled at the woman and she straightened out before shyly tucking a curl behind her eyes, but her hands were still on Blaise's chest.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I'm going." The beautiful woman exclaimed and when she realised her hands were still on his chest, she flushed bright red and snapped her hand away. "Oh, god. I'm so drunk." She muttered under her breath.

"It's alright, really. I'm Blaise Zabini by the way. Friend of the groom." Blaise extended his hand out.

"Katherine Swann, Hermione's friend." Katherine smiled, taking his hand with her small delicate hands and they both gasp inaudibly when they felt a spark course through them.

"Would you like to dance, Katherine?" Blaise offered charmingly and Katherine merely nodded as he lead them to the dance floor unaware that Draco and Hermione watched the whole exchange.

"Huh, that's so strange." Draco commented as he lead Hermione back to their table.

"What's strange?" Hermione asked her eyes following the dancing pair with a smile on her face.

"Blaise. He didn't even try to attempt his any of his antics to charm your friend." Draco replied.

"It looks like love at first sight." Hermione laughed as Draco crinkled his nose.

"Oh, this is going to be good. Blaise said that he'll never fall for a girl at first sight, he actually vowed that it's the girl that falls for him. He even said that he'll never be tied down, but by the looks of it he'll be eating his words after all and I'm going to be a hundred galleons richer." Draco chuckled and Hermione merely hit on the shoulder but it only send Draco to laugh louder.

* * *

A/N: Phew! This one is a long one! Finally, they tie the knot! And what do you think of Blaise falling in love with a muggle :) hehehe! Review guys! Toodle Pip and Cheerio! xx


	34. Midnight Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty Four_**

**_Midnight Letter_**

"Has everything gone the way you wanted it to go, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked softly as he lead Hermione to the master bedroom of the Manor they got married in with their fingers laced together, swinging between them. It was just past midnight and the last of the guests had left the newly wed couple in the privacy of the manor. It had taken at least an hour for Draco and Hermione to bid farewell to every single of their guests and thank them for being a part of their happy day that Hermione's face ached from all the smiling. The reporters were the first ones to leave, the Muggles followed along with the rest of the guests and the last to leave were the Weasley Clan and the Potters. Hermione's parents kissed Hermione and welcomed Draco into their folds with handshakes, kisses and hugs before they left, but not before hugging Ariadne one last time.

"It went a lot better. Thank you, Draco, for such an amazing day." Hermione smiled at Draco as they rounded off a corner in a dimly lit corridor. Hermione couldn't help but admire Draco for the thousandth time since she had gotten to know him - discreetly, of course, since she knew that Draco noticed everything; the way his hair was perfectly tousled, the way the angles of his face were highlighted and accented by the pale moonlight and the way he moved Hermione strongly believed deserved music - such grace, calculation and elegance was beautiful and did not deserve to be unaccompanied in the clumsiness of mere mortal world.

"For you I'll do anything. Don't forget that, Granger." Draco looked down and returned her smile with his crooked one, the one that sent ladies, and occasionally men, weak in the knees. He knew how he affects those around him and the blush the tainted Hermione's cheeks innocently told Draco just that.

"I'm not a Granger anymore, Draco. I'm a Malfoy now. _Mrs _Malfoy." Hermione huffed playfully as she tested the words in her mouth and was surprised at how it easily rolled off her tongue like it belonged there.

"Old habits die hard, Hermione. I've always called you that and now you're my Granger." Draco laughed as he stopped in front of a high double doors and gestured for Hermione to enter first.

"All mine. Mine. Mine. Mine." Draco whispered into her ear huskily and sultry as he trailed kisses around the shell of her ear, grazing the sensitive spot of her neck that made Hermione purr and down to her shoulder blades as Draco stood behind her, his strong arms around her small, yet pregnant, middle as she admired the room in before her. The walls were a lovely shade of silver, with large French windows that allowed the moonlight to stream in. There was a large bed in the middle with black sheets and dotted around the room were mahogany furniture. But what really caught Hermione's eyes was the majestic vanity table with a large mirror.

"But I must thank you, really, for getting my parents to come back. To forgive me. Seeing them there made this day even more special." Hermione replied as she detached herself from Draco's tight grip and sat herself down on the vanity table, began to take her jewellery off and carefully placing them into a small mahogany jewellery box.

"I thought you'd like your parents to be there. And for a moment I thought they weren't coming." Draco leant against one of the bed post, crossing his arms over his chest and watch his new wife - how smug he felt every time he thought of Hermione finally being his wife - pull the jewelled pins off her elaborate bun. Draco noted how breath taking she still looked despite being midnight and the fact that they both had a long day. He loved how happy she looked and couldn't help but be proud of himself that the smile on her face was because of him.

"Mum said you came knocking on their door very early in the morning. They weren't even up yet and my parents are always the early risers." Hermione laughed wholeheartedly as she remembered he parents recounting the day Draco came to visit. How they weren't even dressed and there he was stood majestically before them with an air of coolness. Hermione was happy that her parents had accepted Draco into the Granger family as if they've known him for years and even insisted that he should call him "Mum and Dad" since he was family now. Hermione noted a flash of curiosity on Draco's face as he tried out the foreign words in his mouth. She knew that Draco felt slightly strange calling her parents by those names and the fact he never once addressed his own parents with such closeness. To Draco it has always been "Mother and Father" which to Hermione sounded so stiff and bitter, too formal for her own liking and she supposed that Draco never really felt close to his parents. She knew about his upbringing, the way Narcissa limited her affections towards him after he was four and his father began to thrust the traditional Pureblood expectations on his young shoulders and showered him with expensive gifts that meant little to him for he knew that they could never replaced the affection he craved from his parents.

"I didn't realise the time difference would be that great." Draco shrugged as he met Hermione's eyes on the mirror as she pulled the last jewelled pin from her bun and let out a sigh of relief as her hair tumbled freely on her back.

"Oh well, I'm just glad they're back." Hermione said, her happiness made her eyes shine brighter.

"I think Addie made quite the impression on your parents; they're very smitten." Draco smirked, remembering the curious gaze Ariadne shot Hermione's parents as she clung shyly on Draco's leg like she's so fond of doing. The Grangers looked at Ariadne with an equal curiosity before Draco pushed Ariadne forward and introduced her to her new grandparents. Ariadne tilted her head to the side innocently her silver eyes calculating said grandparents before her. For a moment, Hermione and Draco feared that the little girl remembers what happened with Narcissa, especially the wary look Ariadne shot Mrs Granger which was followed by a frown. Hermione and Draco shared a look and held their breath in anticipation of what their daughter was going to do, but it didn't matter because the little girl merely shook her head and threw her arms around her new grandparents. Hermione's parents were delighted with the warm welcome from Ariadne who charmed the socks out of them by telling everything and anything. For the rest of the night, Ariadne refused to leave her new "Nana and Grandpop's" side and showed them how intelligent she actually was. More than once they commented that Ariadne was exactly her mother when she got into the topic of what books she has read in her young life. They looked very impress to find that everything their young grand-daughter knew was down to her father's lessons.

"They adore her," Hermione stated "and Mum was a shy second from fainting when I told her were expecting another one."

"A son. My son." Draco said to no one in particular with a proud glint in his eyes, still not believing that he'll have another child on the way. Before the revelation that they were expecting a second child, a son, on the back of his mind, he doubted the curse on the Malfoy blood line was not really broken and the birth of Ariadne was just a fluke. All his life he was told that he'll only have one child, a son, because of a curse and the curse entails that each Malfoy heir born were weak, barely hanging on to it's young life. And here he was, expecting his second child and his first born was healthy and full of life.

"Scorpius," Hermione grinned widely. "Scorpius Draco Malfoy."

"Also known to Addie as Scorpy." Draco laughed and Hermione soon follow suit as they recall Ariadne's nickname for her young sibling. She had began to call Hermione's bump '_Scorpy' _and had taken a great liking to talking to the bump everything as she told him what she did what she did everyday. It amused Hermione, Draco and Blaise, to say the least.

"She'll be alright, won't she? I mean, we are going to leave her for two weeks?" Hermione mused, uncertain about the idea of leaving Ariadne for two weeks whilst they go off to their honeymoon to the Maldives. She knew her fussing was unneeded because Ariadne would be staying with Blaise at all times, but she couldn't help but worry especially with what happened regarding Narcissa.

"She's with Blaise, she probably wouldn't even notice we've been gone long. The only thing we should be worried about is finding Ariadne with ice cream coming out her ears because knowing Blaise that's all he'll feed her." Draco replied, as he finally shrugged off his tuxedo and pulled off his tie. He began to unbutton his shirt and pushed himself down on the bed, backwards, with a thump.

"I'm sure Aunt Luciana will make sure he won't feed her ice cream for two weeks. Mum and Dad won't let that happen too - they're still dentists, you know."

"Teeth healers, I know." Draco momentarily pulled himself up, using his arms to prop himself up before he flashed her a cheeky grin. "Lets just hope Blaise will be able to keep his head straight long enough to look after Addie. He's pretty much a melting puddle of sappiness since the moment he laid his eyes on your friend Katherine."

"Kathy looks pretty sappy after meeting Blaise. I'm actually surprise because she just gotten out of a messy relationship and I would have thought she'll take it slow." Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Blaise is not the one to take things slow. Give them a year and you'll be hearing wedding bells." Draco said confidently.

"You never know, Draco, Blaise might surprise us all. Katherine Swann is not like those Blaise ever dated before, she's different and he'll need to gather all his charm to get Kathy. Besides, she'll have to make the transition from being a non believer of magic to accepting that her boyfriend, best-friend and said friend's husband are wielders of magic, wands, potions, spells and all. Merlin knows how she'll take that one, being a woman of logic and science."

"Well, if that's the case then I look forward to see the day she finds out about a hidden world and a magical boarding school that taught her best friend how to turn a rat into a rat and magic tricks that she'll never think of in her wildest day dreams. Not to mention how to defeat one bastard of a Dark Lord."

A comfortable silence developed over them as Draco stared at the ceiling with a smile on his face and Hermione continued to remove her make up in front of the vanity table. Moments later, she excused herself to go the bathroom and just as the door clicked into it's lock, there was a distinguished tapping on the window that could only be made by an owl. Lazily, Draco turned his head to the side and saw a dark brown owl, the typical Ministry owned owl, perched outside the window. Draco pulled himself up to his full height and with a sigh he approached the owl. He opened the window and the owl merely extended it's leg for Draco to detached a roll of parchment and flew away without a second to waste. Draco absent-mindedly locked the window without looking at it as his grey eyes were trained on the roll of parchment in his hands. He recognised the elegant slant of his name written on the front and knew exactly who wrote it. Draco, with a small frown broke the seal and scanned the letter over.

_"Dear Draco,_

_Your mother came to visit me today after how many years and you were right; she is but a shell of her former self. Even I cannot recognise my own wife - she's as deranged as her sister, maybe even more dangerous. Onto more pressing matters, she knows about the dagger for she was asking for it. She knows you've got it and she wants it. She hasn't told me of her plans but one need not to because it is obvious what she needs the Malfoy dagger for. What I haven't told you about the dagger is that combined with the enchantment placed upon it by our ancestor, the ruins and the spell I gave you those who's lives it ends they cease to exist. They don't just die - their souls are destroyed, the're bodies gone in a flask of bright light, they could never come back in their ghost form, their portraits stilled and blurred, and their names on family trees will be blackened out. They will be nothing but a hazy memory and soon to be forgotten. I must warn you, son, your mother will no doubt lull you into a false sense of security before she strikes one last time. I suggest that you do something before she gets the chance to because believe me she will stop at nothing to get you back. She'll bid her time before she strikes but be aware of everything. Keep an eye on your girls and your Muggle in-laws too. Who knows what she'll do next. Don't worry, Draco, your mother does not know about me helping you and she thinks you have no idea of the powers of the Malfoy dagger._

_On a lighter note, I congratulate you on your nuptial with Miss Granger and send my regards to her._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius"_

Draco didn't even manage to think before the bathroom door open and Hermione stepped out, still in her dress, with a curious look on her face. "What have you got there?"

"A congratulatory letter from Lucius and he sends you his regards." Draco said dismissively as he stuffed the letter into his pocket.

"Is that all?" Hermione said before she let a slow seductive smirk develop on her beautiful face. "Can you unzip me?"

With a guttural growl bubbling on his chest and his eyes darkening with lust, Draco eagerly crossed the distance between them and help Hermione unzip her dress from the side. His lust was driven further when the silky material fell form Hermione's petite body and revealed thin scrap of red lingerie. With an appreciative groan Draco picked Hermione up and gently threw on her on the bed crawled on top of her, careful not put any of his weight on her and caged her in his arms. With sly smirk he dipped his head down and his lips brushed against Hermione's. Delicately at first, soft and sweet, but as something warm and intense surged through them he deepened the kiss, more passionately and fervently. Hermione moaned in his ears and ran her fingers through his hair then down his bare back as he trailed kisses along side of her jaw, playfully nipping at her earlobe and paid a lot of attention to a sensitive spot on her neck that made her moaned out his name.

* * *

A/N So so so so sorry for not uploading for ages! I was more busy than I anticipated and I was away from my laptop all week, last week because it was my 19th birthday and I went to London with my bestfriend and boyfriend. It was fun and I think I spent all my money -_- I actually had written out this chapter and the next but I didn't like them and I just scrapped them. So I rewrote this chapter again :) So sorry again *ashamed face* I should be able to resume my normal updating pattern, whatever that it is, and I shall update the prequel when I can :) Toddles xx


	35. Of An Arithmetical Value

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ariadne Aurora Malfoy-Granger. Everything else belongs to the genius J K Rowling.

Summary: It was a normal day for Draco Malfoy, but as soon as he stepped out of the fire place and brushed the soot off his robes he knew something was wrong. On his bed was a wicker Moses basket stuffed with a bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. She had nothing with her except a letter addressed to him and a golden necklace he knew too well. T for safety.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Five**_

_**Of An Arithmetical Value**_

The first thing the new Mrs Malfoy saw when she opened her eyes were her husband's own silver eyes, speckled with blue, staring down at her lovingly. Under the soft morning sun, he was bathe in golden light highlighting the contours of his body and made his brilliant white hair glow as if he had a halo. He smiled at her lazily, the left side of his lips raising giving her his familiar crooked smile. He laid on his side with his head on his palm and his elbows propped up whilst his other hand circled and traced patterns on her bare shoulder. "Good Morning, Beautiful."

Hermione stifled a yawn, scooted even closer to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "G'Morning, Draco."

"How are you _feeling_ this fine morning, Mrs Malfoy?" Draco stilled his pattern tracing hand on her bare shoulder and the right side of his lips crooked upwards this time into a mischievous smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione suggestively.

"You're cheery." Hermione laughed, her tinkling laughter Draco could feel rumble in her chest and spread over him as their bodies were tangled together into a tight yet gentle embrace. Draco was always amazed how perfectly she fit against him - her chin against his collarbone and his arm around her shoulders, her hair tickling him in the most endearing way and the scent of her jasmine shampoo creates the most beautiful feeling of comfort. Of home. Being in bed with her has always felt as natural as breathing from the moment they spent the night together in the Head Students' Tower all those years ago.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm married to a beautiful woman, my daughter is adorable, another little one on the way - everything is perfect." Draco rested rested his chin on her head as she listened to the soft beating of his heart. A music so serene and comforting that it was lulling to sleep, its gentle fingers inviting her back into its soft folds where she could dream of things that doesn't exist - an entire world of her own as she float amongst the clouds of slumber.

"Not everythi-" Hermione started, her eyes getting heavy though she tried to fight sleep off.

Draco quickly interrupted Hermione by pressing a finger on her lips, preventing her from speaking "Stop right there, Mrs Malfoy, don't shatter my visions just yet. Let the wizard cling unto the dream for a few more seconds."

"You're being poetic," Hermione pouted at being interrupted and narrowed her sleepy eyes on her husband instead "What do you want?" The only time Draco becomes all poetic and starts to use his fancy words is when he wants something and usually he gets it. A Malfoy streak, he claims with a smirk, what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets and Hermione had more than enough experience when it came to such things.

Draco merely winked at Hermione with his grey eyes darkening with lust and desire before swiftly flipping himself so he was on top of Hermione, expertly holding himself up so he puts none of his weight on the witch underneath him. "Another round?" Draco drawled huskily as he dipped his head down and his soft lips hovered just a hair width above Hermione, so close yet not exactly touching.

Hermione shuddered giddily as Draco's warm breath tickled her and in response Hermione tilted her head up ever so slightly so her lips met Draco's eager ones. Hermione felt Draco smirk against her and she muttered, her lips still pressed against his "You said that last night."

"Alright, how about fourth round then?" Draco replied eagerly before he kissed her once more, but this time they were soft butterfly kisses, light, lazy, and endearing, trailing away her mouth along side her jaw and down to the hollow of her throat.

"I'm tired and hungry, maybe later." Hermione sighed happily before she pushed Draco gently away, stopping him before they get carried away once more, her mind regretting her actions and her body missing the warmth Draco shared with her.

"But it's my honeymoon!" Draco plopped beside her with a dramatic sigh and immediately pulled her towards him so she was once again pressed against him, her head listening to the beating of his heart, his arms circled her shoulders and her hand was on top of his chest.

"It's _our_ honeymoon, dear," Hermione murmured softly, her finger tracing over a familiar sectumsempra scar that ran across his chest diagonally and a constant reminder of the day Harry cursed Draco in one of his lowest of low days "plus, you're warm."

"Lets go downstairs and have breakfast." Draco pressed a kiss on her hair, his hand rubbing her bare shoulders lightly. Hermione shook her head defiantly, and scooted herself closer to Draco before making a point of screwing her eyes tightly just to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Come on, Granger," Draco chuckles "I'll even make you pancakes with blueberries."

"Since when did you make breakfast?" Hermione titled her head up once again and met Draco's grey ones swimming in mirth.

Draco merely laughed at the way Hermione perked up at the mentions of blueberry pancakes as she has started to crave for them. "I did cook breakfast for Addie, you know, when Tilly was not around and there is no way I'll let Blaise cook - the last time I did he burnt everything."

"Five more minutes." Hermione stated stubbornly and Draco hummed his reply as he began running his fingers through her famous curls lulling Hermione closer to sleep.

Draco began to ponder, his mind whirring away in sync to every tick of the grandfather clock on the corner as he listened to Hermione's breathing. He knew that his wife was not asleep, he could feel her long eyelashes flutter against his bare chest and her breathing was not as relaxed as they should be, but he did not want to shatter the comfortable silence over them. Draco merely mused about useless things until his thoughts drifted to his father's letter from last night and what had to be done that night. It was full moon, he thought bitterly, and he needed to perform the ritual tonight or wait another month. And there is the fact that Hermione wanted to do it herself.

"You're not doing it." Draco finally stated, not completely aware that Hermione was doing her own pondering but not about the same topic.

"What?" Hermione asked, frowning in confusion. What is Draco talking about? Did he realise that he was thinking to himself and whatever he was thinking about was totally not in tune to what she was thinking about. She was thinking about the Maldives, and how amazing the place looked. What was Draco thinking about?

"Tonight. You're not doing the ritual." Draco repeated, his tone slightly apologetic for not expanding in the first place but it was still firm and authoritative - a tone usually reserved when he's telling people what to do and he expects them to comply without a fuss.

"Draco, y-" Hermione started once more but only to be interrupted. She's been nothing but interrupted this past few months and this has started to peeve her off.

"Please, Hermione, you're not doing it. I'll do it. It has to be me, she's my mother and I'm to be the one who ends it all." Draco pleaded and at that Hermione softened slightly. It's rare to hear Draco plead and it plucked at her heartstrings but Hermione didn't want to backdown so easily. Draco had agreed that she could do it, that she was to be the one to kill Narcissa when the time comes - after all she's a Malfoy now and Draco could easily pass down the ownership of the dagger to her. Hermione knew that when it comes down to it Draco wouldn't be able to drive the dagger through Narcissa, she's his mother and it will be against his nature. But Hermione, could do it, she was sure of it for this is not about who's blood is better than who's; no, it's about the survival of her family. Narcissa was out for blood, Hermione's blood, Ariadne's blood and no doubt Draco's blood too somewhere along the line. Hermione must do it, it's what going to save her family, so it must be done.

"You agreed that we were to do it together." Hermione stated stubbornly, her eyebrows knitted into a deep frown.

"Hermione, you're pregnant. Think of the little one, just let me do it." Draco took a deep breath in, held it for a moment, and let it hiss out slowly through his teeth as he ran his hand through his hair frustratedly. He knew that Hermione would explode at such statement as she always frowned upon bring treated differently just because she was pregnant. And of course, Draco was right.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare use that excuse with me. You knew full well that I was pregnant that night you agreed. I am pregnant, not an invalid." Hermione riled, poking Draco's chest with a scolding finger.

Draco caught her hand and stilled it before she left a bruise "I said you're not doing it, and that's final."

"And what are you going to say next? That you're my husband and therefore I have to obey your every word?" Hermione retorted, pushing herself up into a sitting position, along with the blanket to cover herself and narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"I can't make you obey me even if I put you under the Imperius." Draco sighed. "You're too stubborn and that's why I specifically told the Minister not to put that you have to obey me in our vows, Hermione."

"Really?" At this revelation, Hermione looked at him softly, her hard exterior peeling away like a skin of an orange. Much like its Muggle counterpart, traditional magical vows requires the witch to obey their husband's every word without much fuss. To be a good little house wife, to cook food, keep the house clean and look after the children, and let the husband control everything. It had completely slipped Hermione's mind to notice this missing part of their vows and was internally grateful for Draco's attempt to not make her do something she doesn't want to do.

"Yes. But please, just this once, let me do the ritual." Draco replied, his eyes soft and his tone equally caring.

"Okay." Hermione whispered, after a bout of silence.

"Okay?" Draco echoed.

"Yes. Alright, I won't do it." Hermione sighed deeply, admitting her defeat. She supposed Draco did have a point, she has to think of their little one and Narcissa was his mother and therefore he should end it all.

"Thank you." Draco nodded his head gratefully, his front falling into his eyes and he absentmindedly pushed it back in the familiar fashion he always did.

Hermione hummed, before she looked at Draco expectantly once more "In return, I want to read your father's letter from last night."

"It's just to say his congratulations." Draco momentarily narrowed his eyes and a muscle jumped in his jaws.

"Draco, I wasn't born yesterday, I know it was more than a quick note to tell us how excited he is about our union. Something happened." Hermione said dryly, pushing her hand out wanting to see the letter.

Draco didn't answer her, his eyes calculating but Hermione didn't back down. With another sigh, and a lazy show of wandless magic the piece of parchment flew into Draco's hand before he passed it to her. "Here."

Hermione smiled thinly at him before letting her eyes scan every single word carefully and re-reading it over and over again. "Do you trust him?"

"He's my father." Came Draco's short answer but it didn't reveal anything the blond thoughts towards his father. His tone was measured in the proverbial teaspoon, careful and mechanic that it always frustrate Hermione when he uses it.

"But do you trust him? Must we trust him? How do we know that he's not playing with us like toy soldiers?" Hermione inquired, voicing out the questions coursing through her mind like bullet trains.

"Honestly, we won't know until the day we find out he's been playing us. One part of me tells me that I shouldn't trust him, not after all the things that happened. But a bigger part of me tells me that I have no choice but to trust him. He has nothing to gain from helping us or even working against us, as a matter of fact. He's the only one that can help us and I know that isn't the most comforting thought but he's the only one we've got. We have no choice to trust him, Hermione. I don't want to, I really don't, but what choice have we got?" Draco admitted and for the first time Hermione saw exactly how he felt about his father. Draco truly wanted to trust him, despite all the warning bells ringing in his ears, Lucius was his father after all but this scares Draco - after all Lucius has done, Draco still feels the need to trust him. He had been thinking about his father ever since he saw Lucius again and he tried to think of every possible motive Lucius could have for helping him but he came up with nothing. Somewhere in his mind, he wanted Lucius to have an ulterior motive like Draco knows he should, a sinister reason to help his son so it will give Draco that familiar feeling of his younger years. To know that everything his father does is not out of the goodness of his heart but something else. To feel like Draco's on guard and not to be disappointed when it is revealed that Lucius did have a motive after all. To make sure that he doesn't appear to be gullible when Lucius shows his true alliance and most of all to believe that he wasn't fooled into thinking that Lucius has turned over a new leaf.

"Then trust him, we shall." Hermione said, placing the letter on the bedside table and settling down beside Draco once more, resuming her position with her head on his chest and her hand over his sectumsempra scar.

"I'll put an end to this when the opportunity presents itself, I promise" Draco said softly "And like Lucius said, Narcissa is bound to bid her time, but when she strikes we'll be ready."

"Just promise me one thing, " Hermione started.

"Anything."

"That you won't do anything rash. I want you to think twice, trice, before you act. I don't want to lose you." Hermione concluded, making sure that Draco hears the desperation in her voice not to witness anything like what happened in Orkney ever again.

"You'll never lose me, Hermione, I'm here to stay by you're side forever." Draco tightened his hold on Hermione and kissed her head once more.

"And that you'll involve in your plan. Every step of the way?" Hermione pressed.

"Every step of the way." Draco nodded his agreement.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise, Princess."

* * *

Hermione placed her silken bookmark in between the pages she was and put it on her lap as she looked outside the window from the master bedroom. She watched as the snow flakes danced in the wind and coated everything in a blanket of white. She tightened the woollen quilt that was draped over her shoulders and sighed happily at the serenity of the scene before her but it was soon shattered when the fire in the grand fireplace changed to emerald and Blaise stepped out, startling Hermione her book dropping to the floor and the bookmark coming out losing her page.

"Are you both decent?" Blaise had his hand over his eyes as he stepped out of the fireplace to make sure that he didn't see anything he didn't haven to see. Merlin knows how many times he had walked in on Draco with a lady friend before and he certainly walked in on Hermione and Draco once or twice doing much more than studying.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she stood, begrudgingly picking up her book and having to need to to flick through it again to find her page in the immediate future.

"I have a question." Blaise declared, cautiously parting his fingers slightly to peek through them and saw that Hermione was in fact fully dressed in one of Draco's jumpers that came to her knees, mind, paired with back leggings, fluffy socks and a quilt draped over her shoulders and her curls pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head. Blaise sighed with relief and shamelessly lowered himself on the bed whilst Hermione approached him and perched on the edge.

"Draco's not here. He's gone to Knockturn Alley, he'll be back shortly." Hermione replied, as Blaise turned on his side and propped his head on his elbow. Hermione leant against the bedpost and brought her knees up to her chest, revelling in the familiarity and comfort Blaise's presence brings.

"Why is he in Knockturn Alley? You're don your honeymoon. I know you're not leaving until tomorrow but shouldn't you be, you know, doing what newly weds do?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows cheekily and Hermione laughed.

"He's gone to get black candles and various other items for tonight's full moon." Hermione responded with a smile.

"Do I want to know?" Blaise frowned slightly.

"Ask Draco." Hermione shrugged.

"Ahh. Well then, I'm not going to ask." Blaise shook his head before grinning at Hermione "Anyways, it's you I want."

"What do you want me for?" Hermione arched an eyebrow suspiciously. It's not the first time Blaise came to her with odd requests and her mind whirred as to what he could possibly want from her that can't wait for a fortnight.

"Your friend is... odd." Blaise stated, without any expansion, and frowning as he did so.

"My friend? Katherine Swann? How so?" Hermione inquired racking her brain with what Blaise could possibly mean. The last she saw of Katherine last night was when the latter said her goodnight and whispered in her ears about Blaise being great. What could possibly happened for Blaise to say something like that. As far as she saw, they were smitten with each other.

"Yes, Katherine Swann. She laughed at me." Blaise pouted.

"Draco laughs at you, Blaise." Hermione laughed at what Blaise said. Is that all? But when the pout did not leave Blaise's face, Hermione forced herself to straighten her face, be serious and listen to what her husband's best friend had to say "Alright, why did she laugh at you?"

"Well, it's because she asked for my '_number'_." Blaise replied, stroking his jaw frustratedly, confused with the meaning of what he said. He truly didn't know what it meant and figured that Hermione would enlighten him.

But Hermione snorted in mirth and attempted to hide the smile surfacing on her face. "And what did you say?"

"I don't understand, what's funny?" Blaise inquired, a childish pout resurfacing once again.

"What did you say, Blaise?" Hermione pressed, her smile tugging at her lips

"16." Blaise declared with a sigh and Hermione let out an amused laugh "What? I was born the 16th of March 1980."

"Oh, Blaise. What did she say?" Hermione patted his hand and smiled at him fondly.

"She just laughed and asked if I was '_the type of person who never gives their number out first, promises to call and never do.'_ What's a number?" Blaise said, getting more confused by the second. When Katherine asked for his number, whatever the hell that meant, Blaise was thrown slightly off guard and said the first thing that came into his head which happened to be his birthday. He didn't know what she meant and was slightly hurt when she laughed at him.

"An arithmetical value, expressed by a word, symbol, or figure, representing a particular quantity or amount used in counting or making calculations." Hermione smirked in a fashion that would make Draco proud.

"I know what _a_ number is, Granger! I swear on Merlin's beard you're turning into Draco bit by bit as days go by. But what number is she referring to?" Blaise sighed dramatically, shuddering slightly at the way Hermione was becoming more and more like a Slytherin and not a bloody Gryffindor. What happened to the do-gooder Granger and Blaise noted that before he knows it he'll have two Dracos in his hands and Merlin knows one Draco is definitely too much for the world to handle, nevermind his brainwashed wife joining the folds.

"A number is a muggle contact information. What happened next?" Hermione said dismissively, wanting more of the story.

Blaise almost look disappointed at the revelation of what a number meant. "I told her she should give me her number, and I'll call her. Whatever the heck that means."

"To simply put it, she wants to meet up with you again." Hermione smiled at Blaise encouragingly. She knew it's about time Blaise settled down and she knew that Katherine would be the one to take him. They just compliment each other, and it seems that they already hit it off. Katherine was never the one to give out her number to anyone and Blaise must have charmed her socks off the her her to give him her number on the first day. Katherine would definitely make a good wife to Blaise, that is if she can handle the world he belonged to that lingered so closely to her world it's almost seems to be impossible. After all she is a lady of science, and to her magic is nothing but old wives' tale. Oh, how she's going to freak out when she discovers that everything she believed tobe mere superstition is absolutely and positively real. And to top it off, her bestfriend had been keeping such truth from her since the age of eleven.

"She does? But I don't know where she lives or where she works? How am I suppose to ask her out? She's a muggle, she won't have Floo network. Do you think it'll be strange to owl her?" Blaise bolted up running his hand through his hair and began to panic only to look at Hermione helplessly. Of course it'll be strange to owl her, she's a muggle for crying out loud!

"Blaise, she wants you to arrange your next meeting through the number she gave you. Come on, Draco will be gone for a while. Let's go to Muggle London and buy you a mobile." Hermione said calmly, before she stood up and retrieved her coat from the wardrobe.

"What's a '_mobile'_?" Blaise asked, titling his head to the side and tested the foreign word in his mouth.

"How did you survive this long in the Muggle world? Don't answer that. Come on, I'll teach you the muggle way of contacting people without sticking your head in fireplaces or sending them letters through owls." Hermione shook her head, not believing that Blaise, or Draco, had survived so long in the Muggle world without knowing about such basic things. And most importantly how in Merlin's name did they worm themselves out when they were asked for their number, mobile or landline, by their Muggle neighbours.

"Muggles are stange." Blaise declared.

"Uh-huh. Have you got her number?" Hermione shrugged into her coat and pushed her feet into her boots before she began to rifle through the wardrobe for a scarf and gloves.

"Yes. But there are so many, how am I to know which number is hers?" Blaise retrieved a piece of paper from her pocket and held it out to Hermione who's back was turned to him. The witch made a satisfactory noise when she pulled out a green scarf that clearly belonged to Draco which complemented her grey coat and wrapped it around her neck.

"Blaise, dear, you don't pick a number from what she gave you. All of it is her number." Hermione smiled, glancing down at the piece of paper before handing it back to Blaise who placed it back into his pocket carefully.

"But there is like nine -ten- eleven numbers! How am I suppose to remember that combination?" Blaise exclaimed.

"You don't need to remember." Hermione laughed.

Blaise sighed deeply "She'll be the death of me."

"You've known her less than twenty-four hours!" Hermione exclaimed arching her eyebrows at him.

"I just know. I can feel it in my bones." Blaise shrugged as he offered his arm to Hermione who took it with a smile.

"How's Ariadne?" Hermione asked as they walked out from the master bedroom and down to the Manor's foyer where there was a jar of Floo powder waiting for them.

"Lovely as ever. She's with Mama and Potterette brought her daughter around and without any doubt the two little terrors would be raising hell in the kitchens by now. Hopefully the elves won't let them near the flour; don't want a repeat of what happened 24 years ago." Blaise chuckled, his eyes getting misty for a moment as he remembered the havoc they caused in the Zabini Manor once upon a time.

"24 years ago?" Hermione inquired, as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

Blaise smirked slyly echoing her words earlier in their conversation "Ask Draco."

* * *

A/N Viola! Chapter Thirty Five, everyone. It's just a bit of a filler really, nothing really useful. Review guys, please! In the next chapter, Draco would perform the ritual then it gets all fluffy for a few chapters again. Then the final drama begins. I've calculated that I'll finish around Chapter Forty five, hopefully nothing more than that. Definitely not exceeding Fifty Chapters - heaven forbid I drag it out that long. I suppose it'll have something to do with the flow of the story. So yeah, this story would be drawing to a close soon :) anyways, sorry for the late update, I can't promise a quick update for the next chapter I'm really busy at work and a few things especially since I'm off to Australia for my Gap Year this September woo-hoo! See you all in the next instalment, stay tune! Xx


End file.
